Blood or Family?
by newyorklghts
Summary: She was the best kept secret in the kingdom, until King Robert found out about the Lannister Bastard, he had no choice but to send her with Lord Stark. It would be 9 years before she would see her family again, her loyalty to them all would be doubted.
1. Chapter 1

**Author note: This was not originally the first chapter, I started on what has turned out to be chapter 10. I realized that I had to give you more details for this story than what was provided so I ask your patience as we move toward our main story. Hopefully you enjoy the chapters I added in though as they explain why things are the way they are between the characters.**

Chapter 1

Freya knew what she was, she had known it since she was old enough to understand. She was a Lannister, a Lannister always pays their debts, all of them. She bore the golden Lannister hair and sparkling green eyes, she did not however bear the Lannister name. Her last name was Leo, Lion, the sigil of the Lannisters. Freya was the best kept secret in the Seven Kingdoms, very few people knew of the Lannister bastard. It was something Lord Tywin was determined to keep secret. His poor wife, people thought she had died due to illness, but it had been a broken heart. His affair with a common whore had broken her. The whore died shortly after giving birth to Freya though, and Lord Tywin took her in knowing she had no one else in the world.

Freya was treated like the rest of the Lannister children, but was frequently sent away whenever visitors came. Cersei was already married to King Robert when she was born, Jamie had long been called the Kingslayer. Tyrion, was loved by his siblings but his father felt total apathy for him. Freya rounded out the group as Lord Tywin's company. Despite being his bastard, he seemed to favor her over his other children. A fact that did not go unnoticed by Cersei. She felt the sting of her father's betrayal more than her other siblings. Cersei had been closest to her mother, she despised the little bastard girl, though she would never tell the rest of her family that.

She grew jealous of the little girl, even Jamie seemed incredibly fond of her, a fact that did not sit well with the queen. Cersei had the little girl brought before her, she had just celebrated her 7th name day, and Cersei claimed she wanted the little girl to see the court and be raised in the capitol. Lord Tywin agreed and brought his youngest daughter to the queen. Cersei had a plan, her husband had no idea about the Lannister bastard, she'd been kept a secret since her birth. The queen counted on her husband's anger, she knew he would have the girl sent away or killed. It didn't take long for the whispers to start, for people to notice the presence of the little girl and realize what she was.

The reveal of a Lannister bastard came as a surprise to several people, especially King Robert, who did not appreciate being made a fool of by his wife's family. He did what he thought he had to do and had Eddard Stark brought before him in King's Landing. King Robert counted Lord Stark amoung his most trusted friends.

"Your grace," Ned said as he bowed before the King.

"Lord Stark," Robert said formally before motioning for him to rise. "I have a task for you my friend, my wife's family has a bastard."

"A Lannister bastard," Ned said in shock. "Who are her parents?"

"It would seem Lord Tywin fathered the girl, broke his poor wife's heart, the girl's whore of a mother died shortly after she was born. I need her gone Ned, people are starting to talk, it won't do," Robert declared.

"You want me to kill a child," Ned demanded.

"Hells no Stark," Robert cried rolling his eyes. "I couldn't have this girl killed even I wanted to, she may be a bastard, but she's a Lannister bastard. Those blonde shits need to be taught a lesson, I want her away from her family. She's young she'll be fine."

"How can I help with this matter your grace," Ned asked.

"Take her back to Winterfell with you, I know you already have a ward in Theon Greyjoy, your own children as well, what are their names? Robb, Jon and the little girl, she won't be any trouble though, she's small, well-mannered, she's got the Lannister wit and temper to be sure," Robert said as he motioned at a servant.

"I've two other children as well your grace," Ned informed him, the youngest Bran was barely a year old. Ned glanced over his shoulder as the door to the throne room opened and Jamie Lannister entered leading a little girl with him. She was a beautiful child, the golden Lannister hair and straight features. She smiled up at Jamie, unaware that she was being sent away.

"Kingslayer," the King said gruffily.

Jamie bowed to Robert releasing Freya's hand so that she could drop into a curtsey. "Your grace," she said softly.

"Girl, this is Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell," King Robert explained. "Did you tell her Lannister?"

"No," Jamie said coldly. "It is your order, you can give it yourself." He was furious about this, he had made it no secret to the rest of his family. Freya was the bright spot in the family, completely untainted by their politics and games.

"Right," Robert said as he gazed at the little girl. "Do you know what you are girl?"

Freya stared at him for a moment before looking up at Jamie to see if it was alright to speak. Jamie nodded but pursed his lips to keep himself from speaking.

"A problem, your grace," Freya said without pretense.

Ned raised his eyebrows in surprise. He'd never heard a child speak about themselves in such a manner.

"Yes, you are a problem child, one we are going to remedy. You are going to go with Ned to Winterfell, there you will be far from court and your family of blonde idiots. We won't have to worry about anyone else finding out about you," Robert explained.

"Can I take my pony," Freya asked.

"Take whatever you want," Robert said with a wave of his hand.

"Can my family come to visit," Freya asked.

"No they can not, and I never want to see you again," Robert said with a firm look in Jamie's direction. "You'll leave in the morning, Ned do you have a Septa for the girl or will we need to send her's?"

"We do not have a Septa for my daughters yet," Ned said looking again at the little girl. "You will be well looked after child."

"She had best want for nothing Stark," Jamie snapped. "This is not her fault."

"No it's not and she will not be treated as such despite the history between our families," Ned said quickly. He bowed again to Robert before leaving the room. He had to send a raven to his wife informing her of their new addition.

Jamie turned back to the King after watching Lord Stark stride from the room. "Is that all your grace," Jamie asked as he grabbed Freya's hand.

Robert simply nodded and sent them from his presence. He'd had enough of Lannisters and their little blonde issues, but even he had to admit that he'd never seen Jamie Lannister act that way over another human being. He truly cared for the little bastard.

Jamie pulled Freya behind him as he angrily strode back to her room. He practically kicked the door open before releasing her. Her Septa rose and moved toward the girl. "You leave in the morning with Lord Stark, see that everything is ready," Jamie ordered before moving back to the door.

"Jamie," Freya called as she chased after him. Her septa made to grab her, but she was to quick. She threw herself at Jamie, tears welling up in her eyes. "I don't want to go!"

"You don't have a choice, none of us do, if we could keep you here we would. No one wants you living with the Starks less than I do, but it is the King's order. Who are you," Jamie asked as he knelt in front of her and met her gaze.

"Freya Leo, of the House of Lannister."

"What is our sigil," Jamie asked.

"The golden Lion."

"What are our words?"

"A Lannister always pays his debt," Freya said with a nod. "Hear me Roar."

"And we will pay the King back for this, I promise you, we will make him pay," Jamie said before hugging her. Once he released her Freya nodded at him seriously. "Now, I want you to never forget who you are, and don't let the Starks forget it either. Let them hear you roar little lion, never let them see you cry. No more tears."

None of them realized it would be 9 years before their family would be reunited, by then though Freya had been with the Starks for so long that her loyalty to the House of Lannister could be, and would be, doubted.


	2. The Little Lioness

Chapter 2

The arrival of the Lannister bastard was greeted with mixed emotions from the people of Winterfell. Lady Stark already had her hands full with four of her own children, along with two others. She had heard talk of how lovely the little girl was, polite as she was beautiful, were the rumors. She'd decided to give the child the benfit of the doubt despite being a Lannister, it's not like any of them had a choice in the matter.

Robb and Jon were in the courtyard sparring when word reached them that their father had returned and was headed their way. The party from King's Landing came to a halt and Ned immediately swung down out of his saddle. He moved through the group and reached up, helping the newest addition to the House of Stark off her horse.

Robb and Jon elbowed one another before darting through the crowd to get to their father. "Father," Robb cried as he and his half-brother threw themselves at him.

"Boys, where is your mother," Ned asked Robb as he glanced around the courtyard.

"Who are you," the nine year old Robb asked completely ignoring his father's question.

"Boys this is...," Ned started to say but Freya was quick to interrupt him.

"I'm Freya Leo of the House of Lannister, and a Lannister always pays their debt."

Robb looked at his father in confusion as Jon stared at the girl. "You're the bastard we heard about," Jon said quickly. Freya's expression hardened before she threw herself at him.

"So are you," she shouted as they tumbled to the ground. Robb jumped back to get out of the way. Ned sighed loudly and reached down to lift the girl off his own bastard. Jon was only 8 and didn't know any better.

"Yes, he's a bastard and you're a bastard, but you will treat one another with respect while you are in my house. Let me remind you child," Ned said as he set the girl on her feet and clamped his hands on her shoulder, "You are of the House of Stark now, you are my ward. Boys?"

"House of Stark, our sigil is the direwolf, our words are winter is coming," Robb and Jon said together.

"Learn them child, I have a feeling you'll be here for awhile," Ned said before releasing her and waving a servant forward. "Show our little lioness to her chamber please."

...

The nickname of Lioness stuck over the next couple of days. Freya had a tendency to growl at people she did not want around her. She settled into life at Winterfell though, taking lessons with Robb, Jon, and Theon, the children quickly became friends despite their first meeting.

Ned envied the children, it was so easy for them to set aside past hate of bloodlines and become friends. He knew that would never happen with the adults involved. He hoped that the peace the children found with one another would last. It would be tested though, sooner then Ned had thought.

Robb, Theon, Jon, and Freya had been sent to Godswood to stay out of the way. Lord Stark had set them loose, telling them to go climb a tree, do anything to stay out of the way, but to remain within the walls of Winterfell.

Freya climbed quickly, she was smaller than the boys, but she was more nimble. Theon trailed behind her being the tallest among them. "Not too high Freya," Robb called in warning as she continued up.

Freya snorted indignantly but continued climbing, despite his warning. Theon reached up and tugged her ankle out of irritation. She was always trying to prove she was better than them, that she could run faster, climb higher, he'd had enough of it. Freya slithered out of his reach, irritating him farther.

"Don't Theon," Jon warned when he saw what the Greyjoy was doing. "You'll make her fall!"

Theon glanced down briefly, figuring if she fell, she wouldn't be hurt, but she would learn a lessson. Theon surged up a couple more branches and got a firm grasp on her ankle tugging harder this time. Freya cried out in surprise, her other foot slipping on the branch.

"Let go, I'll...," Freya cried, but her words turned into a shriek as her hands slipped and she fell through the branches and landed in a heap. Robb being the lowest to the ground, heard the pop clearly when she hit the ground. He dropped out of the tree, landing on his feet next to her.

"Freya," he said softly as he leaned over her. Her eyes were clamped tight in pain and tears were leaking down her face. "Are you hurt? What is it?"

"My shoulder," she choked out as she met Robb's gaze.

"Can you sit up," Robb asked as Jon and Theon joined him on the ground. "Go get Father."

Theon and Jon took off at a run as Robb reached out to Freya. Careful not to touch the shoulder she had landed on, he helped her into a sitting position. He could tell that something was wrong, her shoulder was out of place. "You've dislocated it," Robb said grimly.

"It hurts," she whimpered as she tried to hide her tears from him. A lion does not cry, she'd been told it so many times. She'd been with the Starks less than a month and here she sat desperately trying not to sob. She cried when she was alone, when no one else could hear or see her. She was a lion among wolves, and Jamie had told her to never show any weakness, she wouldn't do it now.

"It's ok," Robb said softly. He scooted closer to her and wrapped an arm around her careful not to touch her shoulder or arm. "You don't have to be brave all the time, I won't tell them you cried."

Even at 9, Robb was wise beyond his years. Freya was touched by his words and looked up at him through her lashes. She shook her head, indicating that she would not cry, as he lifted her off the ground.

"No, I'm too heavy, wait for your father," Freya protested.

"You're hurt, I'm not waiting, besides your not that heavy," he said as he made sure he had a good grip on her. He slowly walked out of Godswood trying not to jostle her shoulder.

"Thank you," Freya whispered through her pain.

"You'd do it for me," Robb said confidently. He wasn't entirely sure it was true but he said it anyway, he wanted her to trust him, to be his friend.

"I don't think I can carry you," Freya pointed out. "You eat too much."

Robb laughed at her joke and looked down at her. "You don't eat enough, that's why you're so light," he teased.

"The food is different here," Freya replied, glad that he was distracting her from the pain.

"What happened," Ned Stark demanded as he rushed over to his son and newest ward. Freya looked contemptously at Theon who was looking down at the ground, guilt written all over his face.

"Ask him," she snarled angrily.

Ned looked at Theon suspiciously before turning back to Robb and Freya. He motioned for Robb to pass him the girl, but his son shook his head. "I've got her, we need Maester Luwin, her shoulder is dislocated," Robb informed him.

"The little lioness has hurt herself," Ned said grimly.

"It's not my fault," Freya cried.

"I'll deal with it later, we need to tend to your shoulder, your family will want to be informed of this as well," Ned said as he led them into the castle. Robb carried her back to her room and set her on the bed before sitting down next to her.

"Will it hurt Robb," she whispered as they waited for Maester Luwin.

"I don't know, I won't leave you though in case you get scared," Robb whispered back.

Tears welled up in her eyes and she looked down. "I don't like it here, you're nice to me, so are Jon and your father, but your mother doesn't like me very much, Theon pulled me out of the tree, Sansa, Arya, and Bran are too little to play with, everyone looks at me differently, they whisper about me. It's so cold and I miss my family. I just want to go home," she said as her tears finally began to fall. Her sobs broke loose as Robb wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his small chest. He'd never comforted a girl while she cried before, he didn't know what to do or say.

"It will be ok, he didn't mean for you to get hurt. I bet he's sorry he did it," Robb said soothingly. He patted her on the back of the head as someone behind him cleared their throat. Freya pulled away from him and looked up as Robb twisted around to see who it was.

His father and Maester Luwin lurked in the doorway both with slightly embarassed looks on their faces. They knew they had just interrupted a moment between the little friends and were sorry to do so, but Freya's shoulder had to be fixed.

"Lie down child," Maester Luwin said as he entered the room. Freya laid back and Robb moved over so that he was sitting next to her uninjured arm. Freya reached out and clutched his hand in her own. Maester Luwin examined her shoulder for a moment before taking hold of her arm. "Tell me if it hurts."

Freya's grip tightened on Robb's hand as the old man began to guide her arm back toward her head. Her gaze remained fixed on Robb as Maester Luwin worked. Both children gasped when they heard the faint sound of her shoulder moving back into place.

"Thank you Maester Luwin," Freya said gratefully. "It didn't hurt that much."

"How do you feel now child," Maester Luwin asked.

"It's still sore, but it doesn't hurt as much," Freya informed him. She glanced briefly at Lord Stark and noticed that Theon and Jon were in the doorway behind him.

Lord Stark followed her gaze and waved the other boys into the room. "Thank you Maester Luwin you may go back to my wife," he said. Jon and Theon came to stand next to Freya's bed waiting to hear what he would have to say next.

"Who wants to tell me what happened," he asked looking at each of the children in turn. They all began talking at once, each with a different story. Robb glared angrily at Theon as he began explaining things, his face grew red with anger the louder his voice got. Freya spoke quickly, much to quickly to understand anything that she said. Jon on the other was speaking slowly but to softly to be heard. Theon stood there silently glancing from the other children to him. "Silence. Robb, tell me what happened."

"We were climbing and Freya was highest. Theon pulled on her ankle, but Jon warned him to stop because she might fall. I saw Theon look down then he climbed up closer to her and pulled her again. She started to say something to him, but had already started to fall, that's when she got hurt," Robb informed him.

"Is this true Theon, did you pull on Freya's ankle," Lord Stark asked.

"I did my Lord," Theon said guiltily.

"He didn't mean to make me fall though," Freya said quickly. Theon looked at her in surprise. "I was as much my fault as it was his. Robb told me not to go so high and I didn't listen."

The boys all stared at her in shock, Lord Stark raised his eyebrows in surprise. From her reaction earlier he was sure she would have immediately placed all the blame on Theon. Though he did not doubt that Theon had meant to make her fall, he hadn't meant for her to get hurt.

"All right, Theon you will help clean out the stables for the rest of the week, for trying to pull Freya out of the tree. Freya, with your shoulder you will have to stay inside for awhile, it will need to heal. Robb and Jon can keep you company. No more climbing for any of you until you can learn to not pull one another out of trees," Lord Stark said firmly.

"Yes sir," they all said in unision before laughing softly over their new unity. Lord Stark nodded seriously at them before leaving the room, a smile growing on his face.

"I am sorry Freya," Theon said before anyone had a chance to say anything else. "I didn't want you to get hurt. Forgive me?"

"I forgive you," Freya said nodding vigioursly.

"Why are you two holding hands," Jon asked noticing that Freya's hand was still twined with Robb's.

They immediately released their hold on one another and avoided the gaze of Jon and Theon. "I think it's time for lunch," Robb said as he clambered off the bed and headed out the door.

"What about me," Freya cried as the boys left the room.

"We'll be back in a few minutes," Robb called as he continued down the hall. "We won't leave you alone!"

Jon and Theon exchanged glances and smothered their laughter as they continued to the kitchens. "What are you two laughing about," Robb demanded, finally having enough of the snickering.

"You like the lion," Jon said with a giggle.

"She's nice," Robb replied.

"No you like her," Theon said the implication obvious in her voice. "Do you want to make her your lady?"

Robb stiffened and spun around to face Theon and Jon, who were supporting one another as they laughed at Robb's expression. "No, I don't! Besides she's only 7, that's two years younger, and she's a lion, not a wolf," Robb said seriously causing them to both stop laughing.

"You don't like her at all," Jon asked in confusion.

"She's my friend, at least I think she will be, we have to be nice to her, she's all alone, and very far from her home. You remember how hard it was for you Theon, you've been here for over a year but it still makes you sad. She's a girl, it's harder for her, she's not used to the north, we have to be friends with her, if we don't no one else will like her either," Robb pointed out.

Jon and Theon nodded knowing that he was right. They were stuck with the little lioness for the time being, they might as well make the situation easy for all of them and make friends with her. Her actions today made it obvious that she was determined to get along with them, not blaming Theon for what had happened even though it was his fault. They would try.


	3. Namedays

**My Christmas gift to all of you! Enjoy and have a happy holiday!**

Chapter 3

After the first year at Winterfell Freya stopped asking when she would get to go home and if her family would come visit. Jamie made it clear in his letters that the King was not only not going to budge, he refused to discuss her. He reminded her in every letter of who she was and what their words were, his way of reminding Freya that the King would pay for all he had done to them. To remind her of her family, Jamie and their father frequently sent her gifts from King's Landing.

"What's that," Theon asked as he joined Robb and Jon in the courtyard.

"Something for Freya," Robb said as he stared at the large crate in front of them.

"What the hells have they sent her now," Theon demanded as he kicked the crate. Something inside the crate shifted giving them all cause for concern.

"Do you think they've sent her an actual lion," Jon asked nervously.

"I hope not," Robb replied as Freya entered the courtyard. "You've a box."

Freya knew what today was, even if the Starks did not. She didn't blame them for not knowing, she hadn't told them. She knew Jamie would not forget her nameday though, and would make sure she had a gift to celebrate with. Freya glanced at the men who had delivered the crate and smiled brightly.

"Will you open it please," she asked politely.

The man closest to the box stepped up and began removing the lid as Lord and Lady Stark with the smaller Starks in tow joined them. Once the lid was off the man stepped back and motioned Freya forward. They could all hear something moving about in the crate but they weren't sure what it was. Freya cautiously moved forward and looked down into the box. She gasped in delight and leaned forward to try and pull the gift out of the box. She couldn't reach it though and looked around for help. Lord Stark stepped foward and lifted it out passing it the little girl.

Freya held the puppy close to her chest as she patted it's head. There was a note attached to the collar around the dog's neck. She quickly pulled it loose and set the puppy down for a moment. The smaller Stark children descended on the dog laughing in excitement. Freya smiled at them before unrolling her letter.

_Sister,_

_Today is your 8th nameday, you are growing up much to fast. Know that if we could be with you to celebrate we would. The King will not permit it, so we send you a little friend in our sted. His name is Cas, after Casterly Rock. We hope that he will remind of you of your true home and family. There is another box of gifts, things a young lady should have, you won't find much use for them now but do not neglect them. We love you and while we know the House of Stark keeps you safe we hope to see you returned to us soon._

_Jamie_

"Where is the other box," Freya asked as she rolled the letter back up. The man who had opened the crate presented her with another smaller box. She lifted the lid herself and looked inside. There were several small items tucked inside the box each carefully wrapped.

"Why so many gifts today," Lord Stark asked.

"It is the child's nameday," one of the men informed him. "We were given strict instructions to be here in time for it."

"Why didn't you tell us Freya," Robb asked. Freya guiltly avoided Robb's gaze, she could tell that he was growing upset with her.

"We could of had a party," Sansa pointed out, already beginning to pout. For a 5 year old she was already making it obvious she had inherited most of the southern genes from her mother.

"I didn't think it would matter," Freya said as she pciked up her puppy. "His name is Cas, after my home."

"THIS is your home," Robb said angrily. Freya looked up at him in surprise. "When are you going to realize that?"

With that Robb spun on his heel and stormed away from them all. Jon and Theon glanced apologetically at Freya before going after him. Freya looked down and bit her lip, she hadn't meant to upset Robb. She glanced at Lord Stark and held out her puppy.

"You can send him back my Lord, if it upsets Robb so much I won't keep him," Freya said before picking up the smaller box and heading inside the castle.

Lord Stark carefully held the squirming puppy that was trying to go after the little girl. "Gods help me," he murmured as he set off to find his son. The puppy looked up at him and barked in irritation. "These children will be the death of me."

"Have patience my love," Lady Stark said as she began to move the rest of her children back inside. "They always work out their quarrels."

It didn't take long for Lord Stark to find Robb, Theon, and Jon. They were sitting in Godswood. Jon and Theon were staring at Robb in a mixture of concern and confusion. Ned waved the other two away before sitting next to his son and releasing the puppy. Cas immediately sat down at Robb's feet and looked perfectly content there.

"I think he likes you," Lord Stark said.

"I don't want the pet of a lion to like me," his ten year old snapped. The puppy licked at Robb's shoe causing the child to shift away in annoyance.

"She wasn't trying to upset you Robb, she knows she's not going back to Casterly Rock, but it is her home. As much as you may want this to be her home, it is not. No matter how long she is with us, she will always be of the House of Lannister. She told me to send the puppy back, her words were 'if it upsets Robb so much I won't keep him'. Would you deny her this," Lord Stark asked.

"No, he's the only present she got for her nameday, but she should have told us! Why doesn't she trust us," Robb cried angrily.

"I don't think it is a matter of trust my son," Lord Stark explained. "I've seen the way she is with you and the rest of the family. She trusts us, but she knows that she is a ward, despite our treament of her, I think she does not want any extra attention, nor does she want to become an imposition on us."

"Throwing her a party wouldn't have been an imposition," Robb said.

"No, but who would we have invited? Despite having been here for over a year, people in Winterfell do not trust the little Lioness. They know about the history between our families, and though you and the other children see past that to who she is beyond her name, adults aren't so forgiving. It's not wrong for her to want her family or her old life, she's just a little girl and this has been very hard on her. How would you feel if someone took you away and sent you very far from us to live with people you had never met?"

"I owe her an apology for getting angry don't I," Robb asked. He understood what his father was telling him. Freya didn't want to make things difficult, she didn't want anymore attention. The Starks did enough for her, she didn't think they should have to celebrate her nameday with her as well. It was to much for her to ask of them, even though they would have gladly done it for her. They had all come to care for the little girl as though she were one of their own, she was quickly becoming one of them.

"I think so, take Cas with you, he looks a little lost without her," Lord Stark said as he son stood and picked up the puppy.

"Can we have a puppy," Robb asked.

"I think one will be enough for now," Lord Stark as he glanced at the dog, it looked innocent enough, but he had a feeling it was going to be a source of trouble if it was anything like its little lion owner.

Robb nodded before heading off to find his friend. He knew that it had been wrong of him to get upset with her. He didn't want her to send her present back though, she wouldn't make him do something like that. It didn't take long for him to arrive outside her room. She'd left her door ajar, but Robb could hear her sniffling inside. He felt even worse that he had made her cry, especially on her nameday. He set Cas down and pushed the puppy toward the door.

Cas immediately got the point and ran into the room. Robb peered into the room as the puppy bounded over to where Freya sat on the floor crying and climbed into her lap. She looked up in confusion and noticed Robb.

"I'm sorry Robb," she said quickly. She clambered off the floor and rushed toward him. "I'll send him back if it makes you mad, I don't want you to be mad at me. I didn't mean anything by it, truly I didn't."

"You talk to much," Robb said with a small smile. Freya stared at him in confusion as he picked Cas up and handed him to her. "You don't have to apologize. I was wrong, I shouldn't have gotten angry with you, and I want you to keep him."

"Thank you," Freya said as she pressed her face into the puppies fur.

"What else did you get," Robb asked gesturing to the box that sat on the floor.

"I didn't open it yet, let's look," Freya said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him after her. Robb let her pull him to the box and sat on the floor next to her. She released the puppy, who quickly sat on the floor between them and looked expectantly at them.

Freya lifted the lid on the box and pulled out the first item. She unwound the clothe from it and revealed a small golden lion. A note fluttered to the ground which Robb picked up and handed to her.

"To remind you of us," she read aloud before setting the lion to the side. She lifted out the next item and unwrapped it. It was a steel direwolf. Another note fluttered to the ground. "A gift for your new Lord and Lady."

She handed the wolf to Robb, "You should keep it. Now we'll both have one."

"All right," Robb said as he studied the statue. "What else is there?"

"Jewelry," Freya said in disappointment. She pushed aside the jewelry and noticed something else at the bottom of the box. She carefully lifted it out and studied if for a moment. It was an ornately carved dagger. She slid the dagger out of its sheath and studied the blade for a moment. "Why would they send me this?"

"In case the wolves attack," Robb said as he studied the dagger with her.

"I won't be needing that," she said with a shrug. She meant what she said, she wasn't simply saying it to placate Robb's feelings. "Your father would like it, there's not a lion on it is there?"

Robb studied the sheath for a moment before shaking his head at her. "No, I don't think he would accept it though. It was given to you," Robb pointed out.

"I'm 8, I have no use for it," Freya said as she set it back in the box. "The only good present is Cas."

Robb nodded and caught a glimpse of his father reflected in the window they sat in front of. He was standing in the door behind them watching their conversation.

"Do you think he'd notice if I changed his name," Freya asked as she scratched Cas's head.

"What else would you call him?"

"I don't know, but Cas is boring."

"I think it would be best to leave him, it might confuse him, besides he's named after your home, that means something," Robb said gently.

"This is my home now," Freya said softly. "I'm not going back there anytime soon."


	4. Pulling the Lion's Mane

**Quick thanks to everyone who has favorited, reviewed, and added alerts! I'm so glad you guys are enjoying the story! Just a heads up, the story picks up with the show at Chapter 11, I know its a way to go, but we have to build a backstory. Thanks again for reading! Enjoy this short, but adorable chapter!**

Chapter 4

It was a full house for the Starks, their five children, the youngest Rickon having just been born. They also had Jon, Theon, and Freya. The children were all growing up to quickly, Robb was 12, Jon 11, and Freya had just turned 10.

Robb glanced around the courtyard in search of Freya. He hadn't seen her in several hours, her Septa had been looking for her all morning. He figured she was hiding in Godswood and headed in that direction.

"Freya," Robb called as he wandered through the trees looking up into their branches to see her. Robb noticed Cas sitting at the base of a tree staring up into the branches. The dog went everywhere with Freya, he knew she was near by. He heard her before he saw her though. Freya lowered herself through some branches to reveal herself before pulling back out of sight. Robb climbed up to join her, he could tell she wasn't coming down anytime soon.

"What are you doing up here," Robb asked once he had reached her.

"Hiding," Freya said quickly.

"From who?"

"My Septa."

"She's been looking for you all morning. Why are you hiding from her," Robb asked.

"Why, so she can pull more of my hair out," Freya cried. Her eyes were brimming with tears as she held out her hand, a small tuft of hair was clutched in her fist. "She told me if I didn't behave she would pull all my hair out, then dye what was left of it brown so I'd look like you and Jon. I don't want to look like a boy!"

"Does she do this to you often," Robb asked, his anger evident on his face.

Freya nodded as a tear slid down her face. "She thought we would back in Casterly Rock by now, she's mad because we haven't left and takes it out on me," Freya explained.

"Not anymore," Robb exclaimed as he began climbing out of the tree.

"What are you going to do? Wait, Robb, what are you going to do," Freya called as she followed him down and then out of Godswood. Robb strode angrily through Winterfell in search of Freya's Septa, Freya ran behind him trying to keep up. In the past two years, Robb had started growing, he'd be as tall as his father by soon.

They rounded a corner and came face to face with an extremely angry Speta. "Seven hells girl, where have you been all morning," the woman demanded as she reached out to grab Freya. Robb stepped between them and batted her hand away. "What do you think you are doing boy?"

"You won't touch her," Robb declared.

"I am paid to look after her, I will do as I see fit," the Septa declared as she stepped around Robb and grabbed Freya by the hair pulling her forcefully.

Freya cried out in pain, which was one of the worst sounds Robb had ever heard. He grabbed the woman's wrist and glared at her angrily. "You will release her," he said lowly.

"You don't command me boy, I am an employee of your father," the woman said giving Freya's hair a sharp tug. Freya's whimper of pain set something off in Robb that he could no longer contain.

"I am the future Lord of Winterfell and the House of Stark, you will pay me the respect I am due. She is of the House of Lannister and House of Stark. What house are you from Septa," Robb demanded. "None, you will release her, you will never touch her hair or any part of her again, you will not threaten to pull or dye her hair ever again. You lay a hand on her and you will no longer have hands. Am I clear?"

"What is going on here," Ned demanded. He had come upon the conversation at the end and was confused to find that the Septa was holding onto his ward's hair as though she meant to hurt the girl. Robb clutched the woman's wrist as though he meant to hurt her. Upon hearing his voice, they had both released their holds though. Freya now stood next to Robb and her hand reached for his in fear.

"Your son is threatening me my lord," the Septa cried angrily.

"She threatened pull all of Freya's hair out then dye it brown so she would look like Jon and I," Robb said quickly. "She's been hurting her. Show him what she did Freya."

Freya glanced from Robb to her Septa before holding out her hand to show Lord Stark the hair that had been pulled from her head. She swept a section of hair to the side so Lord Stark could see the bald spot the woman had caused with the pulling. "It's not the first time she's done this to me, she told me she'd do it whenever she felt like until we went back to Casterly Rock," Freya said softly.

Robb gave her hand a reassuring squeeze as Ned looked from her to the Septa. "Well then back to Casterly Rock she will go, after I send a raven to your father to inform him of what she has been doing to you, I'm sure he will be thrilled to hear how the Septa he selected threatened to turn his daughter's gold hair into Stark hair," Ned said as he leveled the woman with a steely gaze. "I pray to the old gods that he lets you live for treating a child in such a manner."

The woman did not respond. She simply cast an angry gaze at Robb and Freya before storming away. "You didn't have to do that," Freya said glancing at Robb.

"She was hurting you, someone had to do something," Robb replied as he squeezed her hand.


	5. Becoming a Woman

Chapter 5

The Starks decided that Freya would be looked after by Sansa and Arya's Septa after that incident. She spent little time with them though, preferring the company of the boys. At ten she'd already been an excellent marksmen, at 12 she was better than all the boys but Theon, bows were his speciality after all. Despite spending all her time with the boys, nature had its way of reminding her that she was indeed a girl.

Freya woke a few days before her 13th nameday a terrible pain just below her stomach. She curled into a ball noticing for the first time that there was blood on her sheets. She gasped when she realized what had happened. "Myra," she cried loudly. Her maid burst into the room in a panic, she rarely heard the little lion raise her voice, unless it was at one of the boys. Her shout must mean something serious.

"What's the matter child," Myra demanded.

"Can you fetch Lady Stark for me," Freya asked. "Don't talk to anyone, just bring her."

"Certainly, I'll be back soon," Myra said before heading out the door.

Freya drew her knees into her chest as she waited trying to ignore the pain that was pulsating through her. Lady Stark entered her chambers and immediately moved to the girl, she'd grown fond of Freya over the past 5, almost 6 years.

"What is the matter my dear," Lady Stark asked.

Freya glanced at her maid in embarassment before speaking. "I've begun to...," she trailed off and glanced down hoping Lady Stark would understand the meaning.

"You're a woman now," Lady Stark surmised quickly. She leaned forward and kissed the girl on the forehead. "Are you in pain?"

"A little," Freya admitted reluctantly.

"We'll get you something for that, and for the... ah... problem," Lady Stark said gently. She nodded to Myra who quickly left the room to fetch what the girl would need. "Now I need you listen to me Freya, I know we've talked briefly about this before. You're body is going to start changing soon, you remember when Theon and Robb's voices changed?"

"Yes ma'am," Freya said smiling at the memory. Theon had been so embarrassed by his squeaking he barely spoke. Robb had been the same way, Jon on the other hand was finding it rather amusing.

"Well you are going to change too, you'll begin to have breasts, you'll bleed again, but this is good, it means you can have children. You might begin to feel differently toward some of the boys. I want you to know that if you do, you can talk to me or Myra about this. We are here for you my little lioness," Lady Stark said, her tone genuine and sweet.

"Thank you Lady Stark," Freya said managing a small smile.

"I also think now would be a good time for you to spend a little more time with me, learning how to run a household, you already know how to sew, draw, sing, and are a good healer, but there are certain things you can only learn from a Lady of the house. I won't take you away from the boys, but we've got to work on turning you into the Lady your family will expect you to be should you go back to them, or should you be married."

"Do you think I'll be married soon? Robb is 15 and he's not engaged yet," Freya said fearfully. She didn't want to get married so young, the thought of it repulsed her.

"I'm not saying you'll be getting married soon, but it never hurts to be prepared," Lady Stark informed her.

It was a few days before Freya returned to spending time with the boys. Robb kept watching her like he knew something was going on though.

"Freya, can I talk you," Robb finally asked.

"Of course." Robb motioned for her to follow him, and led the way to Godswood. He waited until they arrived at the pond and were both sitting before he began speaking. "My mother told me that you are going to be spending more time with her. You have to learn how to run a household apparently."

"Did she tell you why," Freya asked as she blushed dark red. She didn't want Robb to know that she had started bleeding, he was a boy, he wouldn't understand.

"She said it was because your family might want you to get married soon, since you'll be 13 in a few days," Robb replied. "Have you thought about it Freya?"

"Thought about what?"

"Getting married," Robb asked.

"Oh, not really, Sansa said that every girl thinks about what her wedding will be like, what she will wear, but I've never really given it a thought," Freya explained.

"Have you thought about who you would want to marry," Robb asked carefully. He was staring hard at the ground avoiding the look that Freya was giving him.

"Why do you ask? Have you thought about it," she asked.

"Perhaps, I was just curious if you had thought of anyone," Robb replied. In truth he had given it some thought, his father told him he had to, but the only girl he could think of was Freya. Granted she was two years younger than him and the ward of his family, but she was pretty, smart, kind. They were best friends, why shouldn't he want to marry the girl he was closest to?

Freya bit down on her lip, she didn't understand why the Starks kept talking about marriage. No one would want her for their wife, not once they knew who she was. "It doesn't matter if I've thought about it Robb, once the man I'm meant to marry finds out that I am the Lannister bastard he will either refuse or simply marry me to have access to the Lannister fortune. I don't want to be part of a marriage like that, to have to give children to a man who only loves me because of the money my family gives him," Freya said.

Robb looked at her in surprise, it had been a long time since she had spoken like that about herself and her family. He could see that the conversation was upsetting her. He reached out and carefully wiped away a tear that was sliding down her cheek.

"I'm sorry Freya, I didn't mean to upset you, I was just curious. I thought we were in the same boat, people keep asking me when I am going to marry, I can't stand it, I wanted someone to talk to. Jon and Theon don't understand," Robb said quickly.

"Well Jon is determined to go to the wall, he can't marry if he does that. Theon can't marry without his father's permission, and he likes girls to much to actually settle on one," Freya pointed out.

"That's true about Theon," Robb said shooting her a conspirital look. They knew all about what Theon got up to at the brothel just outside of the city walls.

Freya blushed slightly at the thought off it and looked down at her hands. "Why do we have to grow up and get married? Why does everything have to change? Your wife won't be happy about us being friends."

"As if I would let someone tell me that I couldn't be friends with you," Robb said indignantly.

"Promise," Freya asked. Robb met her gaze and knew she was truly scared of losing their friendship.

"Always," Robb said seriously. "I'll never leave you."

**I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and added the story to their alerts! I'm glad that you are enjoying the story! I've already written several chapters ahead, but I can't decide where I want the story to go. If it goes how I'm thinking I'm going to have to change the rating because there will be some lemons but also some pretty dark and heavy stuff. What do you guys want to see happen? Put your ideas into a review or send me a message and let me know. There is no guarantee that your idea will be used but if I do use something you suggest I will give you credit for it!**


	6. Fever

**Quick note, this chapter jumps ahead another year, Robb is 16 and Freya is 14, I also want to thank everyone for their reviews: Brightroar, Trulzxoxo, Dreaming while awake, 97hollster, and Imperial Dragon! You guys all had great comments and suggestions, I would love to hear more!**

Chapter 6

A year later fever was working its way through Winterfell, no one knew the cause, but several residents had taken ill, some had already begun to die. Lord Stark forbade his children and wards to leave the castle, but that didn't stop the fever. It had already gotten in.

Robb had started to notice that there was something wrong with Freya, she was moving slower, she looked paler than usual, her eyes were looking glassier by the hour. She was slowly making her way down the hallway when Robb found her. She had one hand on the wall to keep herself steady as she moved.

"Freya," Robb called out in concern as he rushed toward her. "Are you all right?"

"Just tired," she said smiling weakly. She didn't want him to know how terrible she really felt. She knew she was getting sick.

"You should go rest, I'll send Maester Luwin to check on you," Robb said quickly.

"He's busy with others Robb, I'll be fine," she said as she began to move toward her room again.

"I'll check on you later," Robb said defeatedly. She wasn't going to let him help her, he could see that. He gave her an hour before he went to see how she was. He'd been to afriad to wait any longer.

Robb knocked on her chamber door, tapping his foot impatiently as he waited. He could hear Cas whining through the door, but nothing of Freya. He pushed the door and let out a shout when he saw her. She had collapsed on the floor, her face hidden behind her golden hair.

Robb rushed to her, pushing her hair out of the way, and pressing a hand to her forehead. She was burning with fever. Terrified, he called out again, but no one else was in this part of the castle. His father had sent the majority of the servants to be with their families. Without a thought, Robb scooped her up in his arms and went in search of help. "Come Cas," Robb called over his shoulder, the dog darted past him leading the way, Cas and Freya never went anywhere without the other.

Freya groaned in pain, her whole body hurt from the fever. Robb arrived in the great hall where his father was meeting with some of the healers.

"What's happened," Lord Stark demanded as Robb rushed in with his youngest ward.

"It's the fever," Robb explained. Lord Stark pressed a hand to her forehead, a look of fear and concern immediately appearing on his face. "Where is Maester Luwin, we must do something!"

"Here," Maester Luwin said as he stepped forward. "We need to take her back to her chambers, she needs rest and warmth."

"Her chambers aren't warm enough, she can stay in mine," Robb said firmly.

"She cannot, an unmarried girl staying in the room of a man she is not engaged too, think of the dishonor," Lady Stark said as she swept into the room.

"I'm not going to touch her, my room has a fireplace and the bed is bigger, she'll be more comfortable and warmer there, she's staying, I'll take care of her," Robb said as he turned to take Freya to his room.

They all stared after him in shock, he had never blantantly defied his mother before. Lady Stark stared at her husband for a moment before speaking. "He is your son through and through," she said before following after him.

By the time his parents and Maester Luwin arrived, Robb had already tucked Freya into his bed. Cas was sitting on the bed next to her watching closely. Maester Luwin moved to the girl and began examining her. Her listened to her breathing and looked at her eyes and ears.

"It seems to just be the fever," Maester Luwin finally explained.

"Why is she shivering then," Robb demanded.

"It's the fever, despite how warm she feels, she can't hold in her body heat, if this fever gets much higher she could die."

"What can we do," Lady Stark asked.

"I would fear to let one of you tend to her, what would happen if one of you took fever," Maester asked.

"I'm not leaving her," Robb said fiercely. "I made her a promise, I'll look after her I don't care if I get sick. She won't die."

"Robb, think about this son," Lord Stark said seriously.

"No, I've made my decision, you should leave before you get it though, I've already been exposed to it, you should go," Robb said pushing his parents toward the door. "Maester Luwin what do I do?"

Maester Luwin told him to keep her warm and comfortable. The fever would make her dream, there was nothing he could do for that. He would bring Robb what medicene he could find and find someone to bring them food and firewood. Robb was to keep the fire going. Once Maester Luwin left to get medicene Robb drug the chair from his desk and sat it next to his bed. He flopped down into and stared at Freya, the look of pain on her face almost to much for him to bear.

Robb reached out and pushed her hair away from her face, the pain on her face eased slightly as she leaned into his touch. "Robb," she whispered softly. Her eyes fluttered open weakly before sliding back shut once she saw it was indeed him. "You shouldn't be here, you'll get sick too."

"I'm not leaving you little lion, just rest," Robb replied.

"Someone needs to send a raven to my father, he should know in case I...," she trailed off as she dropped back into a restless sleep.

Robb knew what she was going to say though and she was right. Her family had to know that she was sick, otherwise they would blame the Starks if she did die. An idea struck him and he leapt out of the chair and spun toward the door. It opened at that moment though and Jon stepped inside holding a heavy tray.

"You shouldn't be here," they both said at the same moment. They chuckled inspite of their situation.

"I've brought you food, and what medicene Maester Luwin could find," Jon informed him.

"Thank you, I need you to have father send a raven to Lord Tywin, tell him that Freya is sick and that she needs medicene if she is going to survive," Robb said insistently.

"What if it doesn't get here in time," Jon asked as he looked at the young girl.

"We have to try Jon, I don't know what else we can do," Robb said as he sat back down. "I won't let her die."

"You're in love with her," Jon said in surprise. He had always suspected that Robb might feel that way about Freya, but he saw it now written all over Robb's face.

"I'm just concerned, it's not...," Robb trailed off as he looked at her again. She twisted in her sleep and his heart twisted with her, it hurt him to see her in so much pain and to know that there was nothing he could for her. There was nothing more terrible than watching the one you love suffer. "I am, I'm in love with her."

"I won't tell," Jon said as he moved toward the door.

"Jon," Robb called before he shut the door. Jon stuck his head back in the room and looked at his brother. "Thank you, for everything."

"I love her too, not like you do, she's like a sister to me, but none of us wants to see her suffer," Jon said easily.

...

It was two days before the raven returned from King's Landing. It had included an angry letter from Tywin explaining that if his daughter died he would never forgive the Starks. While the Starks were powerful, they were not nearly as powerful as the Lannisters.

Jon rushed to Robb's room with the medicene that the raven had carried with it. How the bird had traveled that fast with something this size was amazing to them all. He burst into the room to find both Robb and Freya sleeping restlessly.

"Robb," Jon said as he shook his brother from sleep. "The Lannisters sent medicene."

Robb finally stirred from sleep and watched as Jon administered the medicene to Freya. She choked a bit on it but managed to get it down. "Now what," Jon asked.

"We wait," Robb said as he stared at the girl.

"Has she gotten any better," Jon asked.

"No, but she's not any worse."

"She's a lion, she'll fight until her last moment," Jon said.

"Let's hope her last moment isn't coming anytime soon," Robb replied.

...

"The medicene isn't working," Robb informed Maester Luwin once he and Jon had found the old man. It had been two days and there had been little change in her condition.

"How can you be sure," the older man asked.

"Her fever hasn't changed, she's not as pale and her breathing is easier, but the fever will not break," Jon explained.

"I was afraid of this," Maester Luwin said forlornly.

"What does this mean," Robb demanded.

"We must break her fever, she will not get any better until this fever breaks," Maester Luwin explained.

"We've tried everything, nothing is working," Robb cried in frustration.

"There is something we haven't tried," Maester Luwin said as he avoided Robb's gaze.

"Then we'll do it," Robb declared.

"It would be... inappropriate, she is not wed," Maseter Luwin explained.

"What is it," Jon asked suspiciously.

"The heat from another body might keep her warmer, it could help her break the fever."

"So if I get in bed with her, it could make her better," Robb asked carefully. "We don't have to be naked do we?"

Jon laughed outright at Robb's question and the blush that immediately flushed his face. Maester Luwin had the sense to look embarassed as well. "Not naked no, but the less clothing the easier it would be for your body heat to reach her," he explained.

"Fine," Robb said as he spun away from them and strode to his room. "But none of you are coming in that room while I do this."

"Wouldn't dream of it big brother," Jon called after him.

Robb stood next to the bed chewing his lip nervously. Freya was already wearing just a thin nightgown, but he was completely dressed. Robb removed his boots, cloak, socks, and vest. He quickly tugged his shirt over his head and tossed it away from him. He took a deep breath and climbed into the bed next to her.

Freya rolled toward him, immediately feeling the warmth his body was giving off. She pressed herself against him, the warmth soothing her feverish body. Surprised, Robb wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in even closer.

"You're always taking care of me," Freya whispered softly. Robb stiffened when he heard her, he thought she was asleep. Her nose brushed against his neck as she glanced up at him. "It's ok Robb."

The tension released from his body once he realized she didn't think he was taking advantage. "You need taking care of," he finally replied after several moments.

"How are the others? Are Bran and Rickon sick," she asked. She was having a brief moment of clarity and she wanted to make sure everyone else was ok before she succombed to the fever. "Arya and Sansa? What about Jon and Theon?"

"They are all fine, you need to rest," Robb said pressing his lips to the top of her head. He could feel her breath growing slower as she drifted back toward sleep.

"Love you Robb," she mumbled before she completely drifted off. Robb smiled to himself, wishing that she knew how much those words meant to him after his recent realization.

"Love you too Freya," he whispered back.

...

Freya's eyes fluttered open and she noticed there was someone sitting next to the bed watching her. "Jon," she asked in confusion.

"Morning Lioness, how do you feel," he whispered.

"Better, why are we whispering?"

"Robb is still sleeping," Jon said pointing at his brother, who Freya was literally sleeping on top of. She started to move away from him but Robb made a noise deep in his chest and his arms tightened around her. Jon stifled a laugh at look on Freya's face.

She sighed slightly and laid her head back on his chest. "How long was I out?"

"Almost a week, we've all been worried," Jon told her. "I'm going to tell the others your awake. Father will want to send a raven to King's Landing to let them know you will survive."

"You thought the fever would kill a lion," Freya asked incrediously.

"Obviously we were wrong," Jon said before leaving the room.

Freya returned her attention to Robb and how to best remove herself from being on top of him while he slept. As though he sensed this his arms opened and he twisted his upper body in order to shift her away from him.

"You eat too much," Robb muttered keeping his eyes closed. "You were squishing me."

"Hey you were the one who got into bed with me," Freya pointed out as she sat up to look at him. "Are you ok?"

Before he could answer she reached out and pushed his curls off his face and felt his forehead then his cheeks. He reached up and caught her hand in his, holding it close to his face.

"I should be asking you that," he said as he sat up as well.

Freya tried not to blush as she glanced down and realized that he was shirtless. She hadn't seen him shirtless in some time, he was all sculpted, lean muscle now. Without thinking she reached out and traced the scar that ran along his collarbone. He'd gotten it during a sparring match with Theon.

"Freya," Robb whispered as he leaned toward her, intent on kissing her. She realized his intent and pulled away from him almost falling back on the bed in her surprise.

"I'm sorry," they both said at the same time. She knew she had hurt his feelings by pulling away and he knew that he had crossed a line with her.

"Robb, I've never... I don't know... we can't," she finally said unsure to explain the swirl of emotions she was currently experiencing.

"No, I don't know what I was thinking, you're right, I'm just happy that you're ok, I'm sorry, don't think anything of it please," Robb said quickly seeing how uncomfortable his advance had made her.

Freya nodded slowly before meeting his gaze. "It's not that I don't... I don't know how," she admitted softly.

"Don't worry about it Freya, it's fine," Robb said again, knowing that at any moment his family would burst into the room. He didn't want to be caught shirtless, kissing his father's ward, he'd promised to not touch her. He climbed off the bed and pulled his shirt back on in order to avoid questioning from his mother.

He'd just settled his shirt onto his body when the door burst open and the other 4 Stark children charged in, their parents, Jon, and Theon right behind them. Bran literally launched himself into Freya knocking her onto the bed.

"Careful," Robb said as he lifted the younger boy off of her. "She just woke up!"

"Are you feeling better," Sansa asked. "Your hair looks terrible by the way."

"Well I haven't had you here to fix it for me, and yes I am feeling better," Freya said as she hugged the little girl.

"We thought that you were going to...," Bran trailied off as he stared at her.

"Fever can't kill a wolf silly," Freya said. She didn't realize she'd refered to herself as a wolf until the words were hanging the air, greeted by a strange silence.

"She's right," Lord Stark said breaking the silence as the rest of the fmaily stared at her in happy surprise. "Fever won't kill a wolf."

**So now Robb knows for sure how he feels, how long is it going to take Freya to figure it out though? **


	7. Time to be a Man

**Quick note, hugs thanks to all my reviewers for Chapter 6, Fever: Brightroar, brandibuckeye, Trulzxoxo, Allimba, DTaylor201989, 97hollster, Dreaming while awake, Azalia Fox Knightling, and Imperial Dragon. After messaging with Dreaming while awake, I've decided to change the rating from T to M, because the story is going to get pretty dark, but I've got a plan to turn it around! I still want to hear your ideas though, so let me know what you want to see happen, and what you like or don't like! Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

It had been almost two years since Robb had come to the realization that he was in love with Freya. Jon was the only other person that knew. Based on her reaction to his attempted kiss, Robb had not tried anything else with her. He had simply hidden his feelings away hoping that one day she would return them, or that maybe he wouldn't feel that way any longer.

The Starks were planning a feast for Robb's 18th nameday, they hadn't been able to celebrate his 16th due to the fever that had swept through Winterfell, and he had not wanted to celebrate his 17th. They decided that 18 was the perfect year to celebrate, he was practically a man now. Freya was less than excited about the party, the older Robb got the closer he got to marriage. Of course she wanted her friend to be happy, but she kenw once he was engaged everything would change. His fiancee would not be happy about his relationship with Freya, and she would more than likely make him chose between the two of them.

Freya wandered through Winterfell, silently watching the preparations for the feast. She jumped when she felt someone grab her hand and turned quickly coming face to face with Robb. "Happy nameday," she said brightly before leaning in to hug him.

"Come with me, we're getting out of here before anyone notices," Robb said as he began pulling her toward the stables.

"Where are we going," Freya asked as they headed to where their horses were already waiting for them. Clearly he'd planned this out.

"You'll see," Robb said as he helped her into her saddle. He swung up into his own and led the way through the town and out the gate. Once they were away from Winterfell, Robb pushed his horse into a gallop and Freya quickly followed. Freya laughed loudly as her hair streamed behind her. Robb glanced over at her and smiled the first genuine smile he'd had in weeks. They finally arrived at their destination and Robb climbed down before moving to help Freya.

Freya blushed slightly as Robb lifted her off the horse and helped her down. She ended up much closer to him than she'd intended to be. Robb brushed some hair off her face before turning suddenly and moving away from her. Freya stared after him in confusion but followed him into the trees.

"What's wrong Robb," she asked once she had caught up with him.

"Nothing," he said avoiding her gaze.

"You're doing it."

"What," Robb asked.

"The thing you do when you lie, Bran does it too, must have learned it from you, before you both lie, you look down at your feet," Freya pointed out.

"You know us to well."

"Sometimes I don't think I know you at all," Freya commented as they wound their way through the trees toward the stream.

Robb sat down first and stared at the water as Freya joined him. "I had to get out of there, all anyone wants to talk about is when I am going to marry," Robb complained.

"Well you're the oldest its understandable that people want to know," Freya replied.

"Not you too," Robb complained as he turned to look at her.

"I'm not saying you have to get married tomorrow, I'm just saying that I understand why people have been asking you about it."

Robb sighed loudly and ran a hand through his hair as he looked back at the water.

"What are you so upset about? It can't just be the subject of marriage," Freya asked. Robb avoided her gaze as she shifted to look into his face. She could see how conflicted he was about whatever was going on. "You can tell me, you know you can talk to me about anything, what is it?"

"Theon thinks its time I become a man," Robb finally explained.

Freya stared at him in confusion. "I don't understand, what does he want you to do? In the Iron Islands you're not a man until you've killed your first enemy, who does he want you to kill," Freya demanded.

"No," Robb said quickly. "That's not what he means."

"Oh," Freya said as she continued to look at him. "What is he talking... oh, that."

"Yes, that," Robb said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes at her innocence.

"Don't give me that look," Freya said indignantly. "How was I supposed to know that's how you become a man in Theon's eyes? It makes sense though, he does spend an awful lot of time with that one girl."

"Ros," Robb reminded her.

"So he wants you to... do it with one of those girls," Freya asked.

"He said any girl would do, but yes."

"That's very romantic of him to say," Freya said with a roll of her eyes.

"I don't think romance is high priority," Robb pointed out.

"Well do you want to?"

"I don't know Freya," Robb cried in frustration. "Why are we talking about this? The situation is awkward enough without you knowing too. If I don't do it, they'll never let me live it down, but I've never, I mean I wouldn't know what to do."

"Let me remind you Robb, you were the one who brought me all the way out here so we could talk about this so no one would hear. Now do you want my advice or not," Freya snapped. She stared at Robb until he nodded his head. "I think that if you think you are ready then... you should, unless there is some reason that you shouldn't."

"What reason would that be," Robb asked.

"Love, honor, duty, take your pick, we've heard the stories, we know what your father was like when he was younger, we know what Theon is like now. It's different for boys then girls, you can run around with whoever you want, unless you know there is a reason you shouldn't do it."

"Unless I'm in love with someone else," Robb said as he looked away from her.

"That'd be a reason not to do it, she'd see it as a betrayal, if you loved her you would wait until you were married or engaged, until she felt ready," Freya said. She was speaking in generalizations, she didn't know that she was the girl Robb is in love with. "Who is she?"

"He wants me to have sex with Ros," Robb said with a shrug.

"No stupid, the girl you're in love with, who is she?"

"Oh, no I'm not... but you're right, I mean I should wait for the right person, someone I do love," Robb said quickly trying to hide his embarassment. Freya could tell he was lying but wasn't going to push him.

"What about you," he asked.

"What about me?"

"Well, we don't normally talk about things like this. Have you ever done it," Robb asked.

"Hells no, who would I have done it with," Freya asked in surprise.

"I was just curious," Robb said defensively, secretly he was relieved. She may have only been 15 but Freya was one of the most beautiful girls in Winterfell. She was the only blonde for three hundred miles. She'd grown quite tall, but she was no longer lanky, her body had developed gentle curves, there was a swing to her hips when she walked, something Theon enjoyed watching for some reason. 'She just looks so good walking away,' he had said once to Robb. Of course Robb had hit him, and made it very clear that she was not to be touched. Maybe that was part of the reason Theon was so adament about his 'becoming a man'.

"I've never even been kissed," she confessed.

Robb looked at her in surprise. "I thought you had, Theon and Jon both told me you'd kissed that Knight that passed through, Sir Chester," Robb said with a smirk. While he was still 'not a man' he'd kissed a couple of girls in his time, he just hadn't taken that last step with anyone.

"Ah, Sir Chester, yes well, you see he was a bit handsy after his wine, so naturally I had to stop his advances," Freya explained.

"Did he hurt you," Robb demanded, growing angry at the Knight.

"I think I hurt him more Robb," Freya said giving him a meaningful look. "I can take care of myself despite what you seem to think."

"So if you didn't kiss him, why did Jon and Theon say that you did," Robb asked.

"I think Sir Chester wanted to maintain his dignity so he told people that he had, he apologized for his actions and swore to be more careful when combining 'beautiful girls and wine' his words not mine. Besides what does it matter to me if people think I kissed him, you've kissed girls before," Freya explained.

"Yes, but I've actually kissed them, you're lying," Robb pointed out.

"I'm not lying, I just told you what happened, I haven't told anyone that I did kiss him, I simply haven't said that I didn't, I don't care if people know and I don't really care what they think either."

"Then why tell me the truth and not the others," Robb asked.

Freya looked at him for a moment before speaking, "I care what you think of me."

"I care what you think of me too," Robb admitted.

"I won't think differently of you if you do it Robb, I'd understand," Freya told him. There was an inkling in the back of her mind that she would care if he did though, that it might somehow change things between the two of them. There was a small surge of jealousy that worked through her as well. She pushed it aside though, not wanting to dwell on those feelings. "I wouldn't have kissed Sir Chester anyway, he wasn't right."

"Who would be right Freya," Robb asked. He turned toward her so that he could see her face. She was staring at the water slowly rushing past as she thought about his question.

"Someone kind and brave, someone who would treat me as an equal, not as their property, someone handsome, I wouldn't want him to be a blonde it would be like kissing my brother or something, someone who wouldn't use me for my family fortune, who respected me and cared for me," Freya said as she stared at the water.

"Freya," Robb said getting her attention. She turned her head toward him and blushed slightly. Robb stared at her for a moment, the question clearly written in his blue eyes. She could see it there, and she very much wanted to answer it. She leaned toward him slightly, unsure of what to do. Robb took control and closed the gap between them, pressing his lips gently against hers. His hand came up to rest on her face, holding her there.

Freya leaned into the kiss, her arms immediately wrapping around Robb's neck, one of her hands tangling in his mess of curls. Robb wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close, maintaining the gentle pressure of his kiss. Robb pulled back first and stared at her for a moment, it had not been his intent to kiss her when they came here, but now that they had started he didn't want to stop, but he didn't want to take advantage of her or go to quickly.

Her eyes slowly blinked open and she stared at him for a moment. She gave his hair a gentle tug as she leaned toward him again. Robb smiled as he kissed her again, deepening it this time. A twig snapping caused them both to freeze and to pull apart slightly.

"Don't stop on my account," Theon commented as he stepped into view. Jon joined him blushing as he did so.

"Father sent us to find you," Jon said, his embarassment over finding them kissing evident.

Freya blushed bright pink at the look on Theon's face and pulled away from Robb. She quickly stood up and pushed past the other two young men to head back to her horse.

"Freya, wait," Robb shouted as he jumped up and went after her. "We weren't doing anything," he told Theon and Jon as he rushed past them.

"Doesn't look that way to me," Theon called after him. At the look on Jon's face he fell silent though. "Well it didn't."

"It's none of our business," Jon pointed out. "Leave them alone."

"I'm not the one that snuck all the way out here to deflower my first maiden," Theon replied.

"It's not like that," Freya shouted angrily when she heard Theon's comment. "We weren't, I wasn't going to..." She stared at Robb for a moment, the full weight of Theon's comment hitting her. "Is that why you brought me out here?"

"What," Robb asked in shock. He glanced at Theon in confusion.

"Did you bring me out here because you thought I would have sex with you," Freya demanded.

"Freya, no I didn't, I wouldn't do that," Robb said quickly.

"Really, because the look on Theon's face seems to say otherwise," Freya cried in embarassment and anger. "He told you to do this, didn't he?"

"He might have suggested it, but I would never do that to you Freya," Robb said as he moved forward. He reached out and placed his hands on her waist.

"Don't touch me," Freya cried as she jerked away from him. She angrily shoved him away from her. "Jon, take me back please, I don't want to be anywhere near these two right now."

Jon immediately stepped around Robb and helped her up into her saddle. He shot his brother an apologetic look before climbing onto his own horse and leading the way back to Winterfell.

"What the hells were you thinking? She'll never forgive me for this," Robb shouted as he rounded on Theon.

"Did you bring her out here for that or not," Theon asked as Robb swung out to hit him. Theon stepped away from him though expecting the punch.

"No, I didn't! I wouldn't do that to her, that was her first kiss, and now it's been ruined by you and Jon showing up and making it something it wasn't."

Theon stared at him in confusion. "She's been kissed before," he said confidently.

"No, she told me herself that she hasn't! Gods, Theon, what am I going to do! Things will never be the same now," Robb cried angrily.

Theon had never seen his friend so upset before. "You're in love with her, that's why this bothers you so much, if it had been anyone other than her it wouldn't even matter, but you love her," Theon said incredulously. He couldn't believe he hadn't seen it before, Robb Stark was in love.

"It doesn't matter now, she's not going to forgive me," Robb said hopelessly.

"Does she know Robb," Theon asked. At seeing his friends confusion he rephrased the question. "Does she know that you are in love with her?"

"No, I didn't tell her, I thought, maybe she'd figure it out and I wouldn't have to say it, she'd just know," Robb said with a shrug.

"You are aware of how stupid that sounds right? She's dense Robb, she's not going to realize it until you tell her."

"If she ever speaks to me again," Robb complained.

"Listen to me, she will, and when she does, you've got to tell her the truth, and I'll apologize and tell her that I didn't mean to make a mess of things and that you weren't trying to... deflower her, just wanted to talk," Theon said quickly.

"You should probably avoid her, she might shoot you if she gets the chance, you saw how embarrassed she was," Robb pointed out.

"It's going to be ok, she loves you too Robb, I can tell, we will figure this out," the older boy said reassuringly. "Even if she doesn't, there's always Ros."

"That's not helping, Theon," Robb commented as they started back to Winterfell.

**Despite the ending, this chapter made me so happy because we are seeing some progress for Robb and Freya! Now you just have to wait and see how long it takes for Robb to admit to Freya that he's in love with her and whether or not she feels the same way! Your reviews motivate my writing more than you know so keep them coming!**


	8. Fight in the Courtyard

**A thank you to all the reviewers: ella-leigh11, brandibuckeye, Azalia Fox Knightling, Trulzxoxo, 97hollster, Dreaming while awake, Brightroar, and Imperial Dragon! You guys reviewing helped motivate me through the obligatory Bran falling chapter, which if you are wondering means there are 10 more chapters of this story written and ready to go, so much thanks to all of you. Enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 8

Freya didn't know how far ahead of Robb and Theon they were, but she kept glancing back over her shoulder hoping they weren't coming. She was so embarassed by what Theon had said, she couldn't believe that Robb would try to use her like that. She glanced briefly at Jon before looking straight ahead as Winterfell came into view.

"Freya, he wasn't trying to," Jon started to say.

Freya rushed to cut him off, "I don't want to talk about it Jon."

They arrived back at the stables and silently removed the tack from their horses. Freya finished putting her's away and started to leave but Jon grabbed her arm and stopped her. "Listen to me, please just listen," Jon pleaded.

"What," Freya demanded angrily.

"I know my brother, and I know how he feels about you, he would never do anything to hurt you or betray you, especially not in that manner, his intent was not what you think it was," Jon explained calmly.

Freya stiffened when she saw that Robb and Theon had returned. They were headed straight toward them, Robb with an intent look on his face. When she thought back on it later, she wasn't sure why she did it, she just knew that she wanted to hurt Robb back. He and Theon had embarrassed and hurt her, and she was lashing out at them. Jon just got caught in the crossfire.

"It doesn't matter," she said before raising up on her toes and pressing her lips to Jon's. In his shock, Jon forgot himself and kissed her back. A beautiful girl kisses you, you kiss her back.

"What the hells are you doing," Robb demanded as he pulled Jon and Freya apart.

"What does it look like I'm doing," Freya demanded, she angrily pulled away from him. "I'm kissing Jon!"

"Why are you kissing him," Robb shouted back at her.

"Because I can! You don't own me Robb Stark, you've made it very clear what you think of me and I will do as I please," Freya snapped. "I am of the House of Lannister, I am not a common whore."

"Then stop acting like one," Robb said. "You are your mother's daughter."

Without thinking, Freya lashed out and slapped him as hard as she could. Robb's head snapped to the side and he reached up to rub at his cheek. Tears welled up in Freya's eyes as she stared at him. "How dare you," she said trying to control her tears. "Anyone but you."

Robb knew what she meant as she turned to walk away. She ran right into Lord Stark, who had watched the whole thing unfold. Ned grabbed the girl and kept her there with them.

"Not so fast little lion, who wants to explain this one to me," Lord Stark asked as he looked at each of them carefully.

"Ask Robb," Freya said as she turned to look at him. "He can tell you all about the plan he and Theon came up with. Ask him if he got what he wanted or if he's going to go find some other girl to treat like shit."

"Enough," Robb cried angrily. "I wouldn't have done that to you, you know me better than anyone. I would never do anything like that to you, I care to much about you. Obviously you don't care though, because you immediately turned around and kissed Jon!"

"What was I supposed to do," Freya demanded. "Let you use me so you could become a man! Theon's such a great man, with his whores and sluts!"

"I think it would be best if you took this conversation inside," Jon said as he gestured toward the crowd that was gathering at the sound of so much shouting.

"I agree," Lord Stark said as he grabbed Freya by the arm and pulled her after him. "All of you come with me. Now."

Freya stumbled behind Lord Stark as he pulled her along. They all arrived at his office in no time. He released Freya and she rubbed her wrist. Robb grabbed her hand pushed up her sleeve to see if his father had hurt her. He gently ran his fingers over the red marks before she yanked her arm out of his grasp and turned away from him.

"Shut the door," Lord Stark ordered. Jon closed the door and they all waited anxiously to hear what he was going to say. "Now, one at a time, I want to know why you were all involved in a screaming match in my courtyard. I want to know why Freya kissed Jon, and I want to know what else happened today, because I have a feeling Jon isn't the only one who got kissed. Freya, you first."

She sighed loudly not wanting to tell this story to Lord Stark, especially in front of Theon and Jon. "Robb and I went into the woods, he said he wanted to get away for awhile. We started talking and he told me that Theon thought it was time for him to become a man, which is apparently why he brought me with him."

"Did you take Freya with you on the intent of seducing her Robb," Lord Stark asked. He sounded calm, but the way he was clutching the chair in front of him indicated other, angrier emotions.

"No, I really did want to talk to her, just talk," Robb said quickly.

"What happened next? I'm under the impression that something unseemly happened between the two of you to have upset Freya so much," Lord Stark said.

"He kissed me," Freya said simply.

"You kissed me back," Robb replied.

"You took advantage of the situation," Freya cried in frustration.

Robb's anger and frustration boiled over at this point. He'd had all he could stand. "I kissed the girl I am in love with, there is nothing wrong with that! You wanted me to, don't deny it, so I did, it's not my fault that you misinterpreted my intentions, but I had no intention of deflowering you as you seem to think I did," Robb shouted. His voice reverberated through the room as they all stared at him in shock.

"What did you say," Lord Stark and Freya asked at the same time. They were both sure they had heard wrong.

"I'm in love with her," Robb said as he moved to the door. "It doesn't matter though, its obvious that she doesn't care."

With that Robb threw the door open causing it to slam against the wall. He strode down the hallway and disappeared from sight. Freya let out a strangled sob and ran out of the room heading toward her room.

"Well this is a fine mess, I hope you are proud of yourself," Lord Stark said to Theon before also leaving the room. He paused considering who to talk to first before heading after Freya.

"Is it my fault," Theon asked.

"Well you did tell him he needed to become a man," Jon pointed out.

"I didn't mean he had to do that with Freya! If I had known how he felt about her I would have left it alone," Theon cried.

"They'll work it out, its not the first time they've fought," Jon said confidently.

...

Freya had returned to her room and thrown herself onto the bed. Cas sensing her distress sat down next to her and laid his head on her back as she cried. A knock sounded on the door.

"Go away," she shouted over her shoulder before going back to crying. She heard the door open anyway. "I said go away."

She turned to see Lord Stark standing awkwardly behind her. Cas growled at the Lord viciously. "No Cas, it's ok," she said patting the dog on the head. "I didn't know Lord Stark, truly I did not know! I wouldn't have kissed Jon if I had, I wouldn't hurt Robb like that intentionally."

"I know child, I didn't know either, I don't think anyone did," Lord Stark admitted.

"He'll never forgive me," Freya said softly. "I hit him, I kissed his brother. There is no apologizing for things like that."

"Freya, you can always say you're sorry. If he loves you, as he says he does, he will forgive you," Lord Stark pointed out.

"What am I going to do? My family will never let me be with him," Freya said as her sobs started anew.

"Do you love him as well," Lord Stark asked in surprise. Why else would what her family thought be a matter of concern for her?

"I don't know, I care for him deeply, and when we... there was a moment when I thought..., but we both know that I am a lion and he is a wolf, my family hates your family despite what you have done for me. They will never permit me to chose him," Freya said softly.

"Child, according to King Robert I am your ward, and I make decisions on your behalf, not your father, until the time that King Robert decides to return you to the Lannisters, I am as much your father as Lord Tywin. If you want to be with my son and he wants to be with you, I will not stand in your way, nor will anyone else," Lord Stark said firmly.

"Truly," Freya asked, terrified that he was not being honest with her.

"I have never lied to you, I would not lie to you on matters of your happiness and my son's happiness. I will speak to Robb, we will sort this out."

"Thank you Lord Stark," she cried before throwing her arms around his neck. He hugged her back, holding her close as he would his own daughter. "You don't know what this means to me."

"I have a feeling," Lord Stark said before releasing her.

"Tell him," Freya said before trailing off. She didn't know what to tell him. "Tell him I said, always."

Lord Stark didn't know what she meant by that, but he would tell his son. "I'll be back, if not me than Robb himself," Lord Stark said before moving back toward the door.

**I know its short, I know, but now she knows! Didn't take as long as you thought it would, did it? As you may have noticed I changed the rating of the story so expect some more... intense, for lack of a better word, plot points/twists/happenings in upcoming chapters. I start back to school on Tuesday so I will try to keep up with updating regularly, but I ask for patience. Let me know what you thought, I love hearing your thoughts on the chapters!**


	9. Always

**Thanks to the reviewers: brandibuckeye, Dreaming while awake, Brightroar, ella-leigh11, rikka21, 97hollster, Imperial Dragon, Azalia Fox Knightling! You guys are awesome, keep them coming!**

Chapter 9

Robb circled his room angrily. He spotted the wolf that Freya had given him when they were children and grabbed it. He stared at it for a moment before throwing it across the room. He let out a shout of anger before dropping into the chair. It was the same chair he had sat in while Freya suffered from fever. It was where he sat those nights watching her, praying that she would recover.

Robb ran a hand through his hair, the tug reminding him of the kiss he had shared earlier with Freya, would everything remind him of her now? A knock sounded on his door breaking his reverie. "Go away," Robb called.

The door opened anyway and his father entered unbidden. He paused noticing the wolf on the floor. He picked it up and set it back on Robb's mantle. "I remember when she gave that to you," Lord Stark commented as he turned to look at his son.

"I don't want to talk about her," Robb snapped.

"The two of you are more alike than you know. Both so strong, brave, yet kind and gentle, incredibly stubborn, I'm surprised no one saw it before this. How long," Lord Stark asked. Robb stared at him in confusion. "How long have you been in love with her? I could guess if you want."

"Try it, see if you can," Robb said as he looked away from his father.

"I think it started when you carried her back here after she fell out of the tree, you were 9, when you protected her from her Septa for pulling her hair, I don't think you realized it until she caught the fever, you sat by her for a week, you took care of her every moment. I thank the gods that you didn't both die during that time. You've kept it secret all this time, even she didn't see it. Why didn't you tell her?"

"She doesn't feel the same, and even if she did, would you let me be with a Lannister," Robb asked.

"She's as much a part of our house as she is theirs, do you think that your happiness means so little to me? What about her happiness," Lord Stark asked. "The Lannisters may be her blood Robb, but we are as much her family as they are."

"You once told me that my happiness was not the only consideration when I select a bride, I have to think about the future, about Winterfell."

"I'm not talking about marriage, I'm talking about love Robb. Do you love her as you said?"

"Yes, I love her, and you're right I didn't realize it until she got sick, Jon knew, but he promised not to tell anyone."

"I'll leave the confessing of feelings to the two of you, that's not my place, but I think you need to talk to her, explain what happened, let her explain her reaction, you'll see, it will all work out," Lord Stark told him. He started for the door. "Oh, she asked me to tell you something. She said to tell you 'always'. Does that mean anything to you?"

Without answering, Robb leapt out of the chair and rushed past his father. He ran practically blind down the hallways until he arrived at Freya's room. He didn't think as he pushed the door open and stepped inside. Freya stared at him in shock as he shut the door and stood frozen in front of it.

"Always," Robb asked. He hurt to look at her, her face was tear-stained, her lip quivering, her eyes blood red from crying, he'd done this to her and it hurt him as much as it hurt her.

"Of course, please let me explain, I was hurt and embarrassed, I don't feel that way about Jon. I knew kissing him would make you angry and I wanted you to be as hurt as I was, which was stupid because you shouldn't do that to someone you care about, but I did, and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have hit you either, you were right, I was acting like a whore," Freya said in a rush as she moved toward him. She stopped a few feet from him and waited. "Say something please."

"I just wanted to talk, but then I saw how you were looking at me, I thought you wanted me to kiss you, you leaned in. So I did it, and I don't regret it, I wouldn't have done it, even if you'd wanted to, you deserve better than a fuck in the woods Freya. I kissed you because I love you, and loving you means I'll wait for you. I'm so sorry for saying what I did, if I could take it back I would, I spoke out of anger," Robb replied.

"You love me," Freya asked.

"I do, since I was 16," Robb said. "Now you know, without a doubt, how I feel."

Robb didn't wait for a response. He turned on his heel and left the room. She needed to think about things before she answered him. She needed to decide for herself if love was something she felt as well.

...

Freya paced around her room considering what she felt for Robb. She chewed her lip between her teeth anxiously wringing her hands as she walked. She sighed loudly and sat down on her bed for a moment. She glanced out the window and noticed that it was still twilight. She grabbed a cloak and left her room.

Freya knew the path to the Godswood like the back of her hand. She pushed open the gate and silently stepped inside. She held her breath as she approached the heart tree. She'd never talked to the heart tree, the name sounding almost ironinc to her in her current prediciment.

Freya sat on the stone that she had seen the Starks sit on so many times in the past. She stared at the tree for a long time wondering if she could speak to it. She was a Lannister, she was from the south. Would the old gods hear her if she spoke?

"I have no right to ask, being who I am, but I need to know if this is the right decision, I need to know that if by choosing this, that everything will be ok," Freya asked softly. She waited patiently, not knowing how her answer would come. The wind whistled through the trees as she stared at the face before her.

As a child the heart tree had frightened her, she was sure the tree was haunting her in her sleep, that the children of the wood would come and take her away. Now she felt a strange peace as she closed her eyes and listened. She knew what she had to do, she knew what she had to chose.

...

Freya had been absent from dinner, something that did not go unnoticed. Robb didn't have much of an appetite but he knew his father would come after him if he were absent. He pushed his food around his plate as he sat there silently. Conversation swirled around the hall, people kept glancing at Robb and Jon, trying to figure out what the arguement had been about. There had always been speculation about the relationship between the three boys, Robb, Jon, and Theon, with Freya. Robb had heard that at one point people were taking bets to see who would end up with her.

Robb looked up from his plate and met Jon's gaze. "Stop staring at me," Robb muttered as he went back to shifting his food around.

"You keep pushing it around and you'll paint a picture," Theon commented.

"Shut up," Robb snapped. He had thought that perhaps Freya would have made some sort of decision by now, having to wait, even a few hours, was killing him. "I can't stand this, I'm going to my room."

"Robb, wait," Jon called after him. Robb turned and glared at his half-brother. "Please Robb, I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to kiss her... you know that I don't feel that way about her. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault Jon, there's nothing for you to apologize for," Robb said before heading out of the Great Hall. He considered going to Freya's room to see if she was ok, but decided against it. He walked slowly back to his room the events of the day playing through his mind, repeating over and over. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration as he opened his bedroom door. Robb didn't realize there was someone else in his room. He threw himself on his bed burying his face in the furs that covered it.

"Robb," she said softly. He sat up quickly reaching for the dagger on his bedside table as he moved. Freya gasped and pushed back in the chair as he pointed the knife at her. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"What are you doing in here," Robb asked as he set the dagger back down.

"I was waiting for you, I wanted to talk to you about what you said earlier."

Robb slid closer to her and clasped his hands in front of him. Freya resisted the urge to take one of his hands in hers, it was habit from childhood they had never broken. Sitting across from him now felt so strange without his hand twined in hers. Without a word they both reached out at the same time and clasped hands. Freya smiled slightly as she met Robb's gaze.

"I thought about what you said, and what your father said. He told me that he would not stand in our way should we decide to be together. I thought about how I would feel. It scares me Robb, you're my best friend, no one knows me the way you do, but what if it doesn't work? What if we do this and we end up hurting one another in the end? We would lose what makes this so special," Freya explained as she gestured between them.

Robb started to speak but Freya shook her head at him. He fell silent as he studied her for a moment. She had more to say, but she was searching for the courage. Robb squeezed her hand and waited for her to say more.

"I went to Godswood, and I sat in front of the heart tree. I asked the old gods to show me that I had made the right decision, that everything would be ok, but your gods couldn't tell me that. No one can answer that question, but us, together. I don't want to lose what we have Robb, but knowing that we could have something more, something deeper, I can't turn away from that. I can't deny that I care deeply for you, something that goes beyond friendship, something that could be love."

"So... what are you saying exactly," Robb asked, afraid that maybe he thought wrong, that perhaps what he was thinking wasn't true.

Freya laughed slightly before looking in his eyes. She stared into his blue eyes for a moment, memorizing this instant between them. "I'm saying that I want you Robb, only you," Freya said softly. A blush raced up her face as she waited for his response.

"Truly," Robb asked.

"How many times do I have to...," Freya started to say but Robb cut her off with a kiss. They both rose their feet, never breaking the kiss. When they finally pulled apart Robb held her close to him, his forehead pressed against hers.

"Never again," Robb replied. "Should we tell anyone?"

Doubt flickered through Freya's eyes as she considered his question. While Lord Stark had made it clear he would not stand in their way, she wasn't sure how others would react to their decision. They weren't engaged, they hadn't spoken of marriage, they were seeing what was there between them, nurturing something that could become much more.

"Do you want to tell anyone," Freya asked as she pulled back so she could look at his face. She could see similar doubt in his eyes. "I think we should wait, until we know for certain. No need in... making people think its something it isn't."

Robb pressed his lips to hers again in a swift kiss. Freya giggled when he pulled back and Robb smirked at her. "I could get used to this," she whispered as she leaned in to kiss him again.

Robb finally pulled back from her and looked at her for a moment. "So we're keeping this a secret," he asked.

"A secret makes it sound like we're doing something wrong," Freya pointed out. "I don't want to hide, but I don't want everyone watching our every move either. People will talk Robb, they always have, but I don't know if I..."

Freya trailed off unsure how to finish that thought. There had always been speculation about the two of them, it wasn't considered normal for a boy and a girl to be such good friends. People talked about her all the time, despite the fact that she had been in Winterfell for a little over 9 years. Certain people thought that she had been sent by her family to infiltrate the north. They thought that the Lannisters sought to control the north as well as the south, it would be so much easier with a Queen on the throne and a Lady in the north. She didn't want this to be tainted by that before it even started.

"Then we won't tell, until we know for certain, then they can talk all they want and it won't matter," Robb said as he pulled her back into his arms.

"How long do you think we can keep it a secret?"

"As long as we want," Robb said sounding far too confident. In reality, secrets in Winterfell didn't stay secret long. Freya had a feeling that despite their plan this wouldn't stay secret for very long.

**Ohhhh, a secret relationship, and as is stated just above, secrets in Winterfell don't stay secret for long. Be aware now that I added in all sorts of adorableness that will involve Rickon in coming chapters because I feel like he get over-looked a good bit. Also the story will pick up with the show/book in Chapter 11! Final note, I started back to school today, so I might not get to update as often but I will try. **


	10. Jealousy

**Thanks go to 97hollster, Azalia Fox Knightling, and Trulzxoxo for their reviews, glad you guys enjoyed the previous chapter!**

Chapter 10

It didn't take long for certain people to notice the change between Freya and Robb. They tried their best to hide it, but they couldn't help themselves sometimes. They frequently found themselves reaching out for the other, forgetting where they were and who was around. Lord Stark had found them wrapped in one another's arms whispering more than once. Freya counted them lucky that Lady Stark had not found them, despite her treatment of the girl, Freya doubted that it would continue if Robb's mother knew what was going on between them. Mothers acted differently toward the girls their sons were interested in.

Things were going well between them though. They'd not moved past innocent kisses, sweet things that often left Freya a bit weak at the knees if she were completely honest. She had thought that things would change dramatically between them, suddenly they were in a different type of relationship, things had to be different. They weren't that different though, they were more affectionate with one another, sought out the company of the other more frequently, but they still talked about the same things.

Things were going well until Freya began to hear rumors. Rumors she didn't want to believe were true, but there were so many circling through the castle it was hard to ignore. She had to confront Robb, especially after she overheard Theon and Jon discussing the rumors.

It wasn't difficult to find him, Freya entered Godswood and headed straight for the pond at the center of it. Robb was sitting on pile of rocks next to the pond staring at the water. "Brooding again, Stark," Freya called as she drew closer.

Robb started at the sound of her voice and turned to look at her. "Perhaps," he replied before turning his attention back to the water.

Freya sat down next to him and smoothed out the skirt of her dress. Her fingers reached up and began to thread a section of her golden hair around her fingers, a nervous habit she'd developed over the years. She twisted it several times before Robb noticed and reached out to stop her.

"You know how much my mother hates that," Robb pointed out. They both knew that while his mother cared for Freya, she'd made it no secret that even after all these years she did not entirely trust her.

"Your mother dislikes a lot of things, I thank the gods that I am your father's ward and not hers. He gives me much more freedom than she would," Freya pointed out. She hesitated for a moment before diving right in to why she had come to talk to him. "I know about your exploits at the brothel with Ros and the other girls. I've heard the rumors."

"You believe them," Robb asked in shock.

"I don't know what to believe Robb," Freya cried as she stood up and moved away from him. Robb followed her, turning her back to look at him. He studied her for a long moment before speaking, seeing something in her eyes that she wasn't ready to admit.

"You're jealous," Robb said as he stepped back from her to get a good look at her face. She was shaking with frustration and anger, but at his words her face flushed bright pink.

"I am not jealous of your whores, I feel betrayed, you said loving me meant you would wait for me, but obviously it doesn't," Freya shouted at him.

"You are jealous, why else would you be blushing so much? You've thought about it, what it would be like, how it would feel, don't lie Freya," Robb said a smirk on his face. He was teasing her, and he knew it was not a good idea, especially since she was so upset about these supposed rumors. She had to know that they weren't true, it had been Jon's idea to keep people from thinking there was something going on between Robb and Freya. Of course he had meant to tell her, but she wasn't giving him the chance, and her reaction to the news was surprising.

"You arrogant pig," Freya hissed angrily before spinning on her heel and storming away from him.

"Freya, come back," Robb called as he started after her.

"Leave me alone Robb," she shouted over her shoulder as she took off at a run. It didn't take long for her to reach the gates of Winterfell and slip past the guards unnoticed. She flipped the hood up on her cloak and kept her head down as she passed them. Once outside of Winterfell she took a deep breath and ran a hand through her hair. She knew Lord Stark would be furious with her if he knew she'd left Winterfell unaccompanied, but she needed to clear her head away from all the Starks.

She gnawed at her bottom lip as she walked trying not to think about what Robb had said to her. She'd be lying if she said she'd never thought about it, especially after hearing some of the stories about the other girls at the brothel. She had wondered about how it would feel, she'd thought about it with Robb. Freya sighed loudly and looked up. She glanced around realizing she'd wandered farther from Winterfell than she had intended. Rumors about Wildlings south of the wall were running rampant through Winterfell, it was not safe for her to wander so far by herself.

Freya turned to go back the way she had come and slammed into a solid chest. She cried out in surprise and stumbled back several steps. The man leered at her in a hungry way that made her incredibly frightened. She'd been trained to fight like the rest of the Stark children, but she didn't have a weapon with her.

"I am Freya Leo of the House of Stark, you will let me leave," she ordered.

"I don't think we will," another man said as he stepped out of the trees.

"I am not alone," she said as another man stepped into the clearing.

"You look to be alone to me girl," the man replied.

A twig snapped somewhere close by causing the men to turn in that direction. Freya took advantage of their distraction and darted into the woods. She was fast for a girl, but the men were bigger than her. She knew she had to lose them before they caught up with her. Weaving through the trees, she kept her eyes straight ahead praying she would lose them. She tripped over a root and hit the ground crying out in pain.

Freya scrambled to her feet and attempted to run again but she'd twisted her ankle in the fall. She hopped as fast as she could on one foot, but could hear the footsteps of the wildlings fast approaching. She screamed as someone grabbed her from behind and spun her around to face them.

"Thought you could get away girl," the man snarled as he looked at her. "Pretty girl like you will make a fine slave."

Freya pulled back as much as she could and spit in his face. "Never," she growled.

"We'll see," the man snapped as he reached down and ripped her dress. "Bind her hands."

Freya attempted to struggle but it was useless, they were all bigger and stronger than she was. She cried out as one of the men struck her across the face. They tied her hands and pushed her down to the ground.

"Release her," a stern voice commanded. Freya flinched at the sound of his voice, thankful he had found her, but ashamed that he'd found her like this.

"One against three, I don't like your odds boy," the man who was leaning over her replied.

"Release her," Robb ordered again.

The man jerked his head at Robb and the other two leapt toward him as the man pulled Freya off the ground. She bit her lip to keep from crying out in pain as she was forced to put weight on her ankle. The man pulled out a dagger and held it to her throat as Robb made quick of his companions.

"I said release her," Robb said angrily.

"Drop your sword or I'll cut her throat," the man snapped. "Be a shame to waste the blood of one so pretty."

"Release her and I will let you live," Robb said as he glanced at Freya. Her lip was beginning to bleed where she was biting down on it. He could already see the bruise that was forming next to her eye.

"I can't just walk away from one as pretty as this, she'd make a good whore," the man said as he ran his hand down the front of her body. Freya tried to twist away from him as his hand slid between her legs. "You probably know all about that though, don't you boy?"

"I will not tell you again, release her," Robb shouted angrily. At that moment several of the guard from Winterfell thundered into the clearing behind Robb. The man immediately released Freya and stepped back, he pivoted and ran into the woods.

"Bow," Freya demanded as she hopped toward the nearest guard. She glanced up and met the gaze of Theon Greyjoy, who quickly obliged her.

Freya quickly put the arrow in place and pulled back, she inhaled slowly making sure she had the man in her sights, she exhaled and released sending the arrow directly through his back and into his heart. She passed the bow back to Theon and nodded at him in gratitude, Theon gave her a nodd impressed by her shot. Robb would not have given her the weapon. She glanced briefly in his direction to see that he was indeed upset with her for killing the man.

"You shouldn't have done that," Robb said when he caught her gaze.

"I'll pray to the old and new gods for forgiveness," Freya said as she hopped in the direction of Winterfell. "A Lannister always pays there debts, he drew first blood."

Robb shook his head at her and grabbed her arm to stop her. "So you killed him, maes perfect sense. Stop, you'll make it worse if you keep that up," he said as he lifted her into his arms.

"Put me down," she whispered fiercely.

"Why? So you can continue to be a fool and prove how strong you are to a group of men who don't care," Robb asked.

"I don't want to be anywhere near you right now Robb Stark, put me down," Freya said before giving his hair a firm yank.

"Ow, fine, have it your way," Robb cried as he sat her back on her feet. "Theon will you take Lady Leo back please and see that she is attended too, I have to inform my father of her latest adventure."

"Be sure to mention our argument," Freya snapped as Theon helped her up onto his horse.

"You two argue like an old married couple," Theon complained before he set his horse for Winterfell.

"Bury these men, we can't leave dead bodies for anyone to see," Robb ordered before he swung up onto a waiting horse and started back as well.


	11. Can You Keep a Secret?

**Quick note, thanks to Dreaming while awake, brandibuckeye, 97hollster, and Azalia Fox Knightling for their reviews, I'm glad you guys enjoyed the chapter! We pick up with the show here, its been fun giving Robb and Freya a backstory, now we get down to business. **

Chapter 11

The next morning Freya watched from her window as Robb and Jon attempted to give Bran an archery lesson. She was supposed to stay inside because of her ankle, but watching Bran gave her an idea. She carefully set off in search of Arya, it was time for the two of them to have a little fun with the boys.

It didn't take long to find the little girl, she was stuck in a sewing lesson with Sansa and Septa Mordane. Freya paused to put on her proper lady mask before sweeping into the room. "Septa Mordane," she said sweetly. "How are you?"

"Good, child," the older woman replied. She always referred to the girls as child no matter how old they got. "How is your ankle today? Have you come to join our lesson? Sansa is doing some lovely stitching."

Freya looked over Sansa's shoulders to see what she had done. "Sansa that is beautiful, you'll have to show me how you did that later. I've actually come to borrow Arya for a little while. I need her help with some books," Freya said easily. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Arya's face light up. She knew how much the younger girl hated sewing.

"That should be fine, mind your manners young lady," Septa Mordane warned as Arya leapt out of her seat and headed toward the door with Freya.

"Thank you Septa," Freya called before they left the room.

"Where are we going," Arya demanded.

"The courtyard, where is your bow?"

"I keep mine with the rest of them, why?"

"Bran is having a lesson, I thought we might have a bit of fun. Let's show those boys how good we are," Freya said with a smile.

Arya darted ahead of her to find their bows and some arrows. They carefully crept behind the boys waiting for the opportune moment. "Wait for it," Freya warned softly. She and Arya raised their bows and pulled their arrows into place.

"Relax your bow arm," Robb instructed Bran.

Freya paused for a few seconds before whispering, "Now."

Arya releaseed first hitting the center of the target. Robb, Jon, and Bran all turned in surprise to see who had fired. Freya released her arrow, hers splitting Arya's down the middle. They both dipped into small curtsies as Jon and Robb started laughing. Bran ran at them causing Freya to step back. Arya took off leading Bran on a wild goose chase.

"Don't hurt her Bran," she called after him. "It was my idea!"

"Freya," Lord Stark called out from overhead. She visibly paled which caused Robb and Jon to start laughing again. She quickly picked her way around the fence to stand in the courtyard. She glanced up and smiled sheepishly. "An excellent shot young lady."

"Thank you my Lord," she said with a bright smile.

Lord and Lady Stark turned away when someone else called for their attention. Freya jumped when she felt a hand on her waist. "You're supposed to resting your ankle," Robb said giving her a mock look of seriousness.

"Messing with you and your brothers is more fun," Freya pointed out. Robb glanced up at where his parents had been standing then quickly looked around the courtyard. He gave her a quick kiss before stepping back from her.

"You two," Jon warned motioning over his shoulder. Rickon sat on a saddle nearby watching them curiously.

"Robb," Freya cried as she hit his arm. She quickly walked over to Rickon and helped him down. "What have you been up to little wolf?"

"Why was Robb kissing you," Rickon asked a look of disgust on his face. Boys his age would always find kisses from anyone but his mother gross. Jon burst out laughing at the child's obvious discomfort. Freya shot him and Robb an irritated look.

"What's it going to take for you to keep this between the two of us," she asked seriously.

"Can I have those arrows," Rickon asked pointing to the ones she and Arya had fired. "I won't tell, I promise. Are you going to marry Robb?"

Freya blanched at the question and turned to pull the arrows out of the target. "You want to answer that one," she asked Robb.

"Not really," Robb replied as he glanced over his shoulder to see if his parents are watching.

Freya handed the arrows to Rickon who was still waiting for his answer. "Maybe," she said evasively. "Why don't you help Robb find the rest of Bran's arrows?"

Rickon darted after Robb, he followed his older brother like a puppy sometimes. Freya smiled as she watched them. By this time Jon had come to collect the arrows from Robb as well. Freya glanced over her shoulder to see Lady Stark staring intently at Jon, a hard look in her eyes.

Freya placed a hand on Jon's shoulder and squeezed slightly. She and Jon had a different relationship than the rest of the children. They had both grown up with an understanding of exactly who they were, no one ever let them forget it. Being bastards brought them closer together. It was harder for Jon though, being in Lady Stark's face everyday, at least Freya was away from people who would be truly cruel about her bastard status, people did not refrain from treating Jon that way though.

"Ignore it," she said softly.

"It's hard to," Jon replied as he glanced briefly over his shoulder. Freya nodded understanding exactly what he meant.

"About last night, Robb and I didn't," Freya started to explain.

Jon immediately cut her off holding up his hand and shaking his head. "I don't want to know, it's none of my business, I won't tell anyone though," Jon said reassuringly.

"Good to know," Freya said as Theon came into view. He had a serious look on his face, something residents of Winterfell rarely saw.

"What's wrong Greyjoy," Jon asked.

"Desserter from the Night's Watch, your father wants us to come," Theon informed him. "You're looking lovely today Freya, how's the ankle?"

"Look what she did Theon," Rickon said excitedly holding up the arrows for him to see.

"Impressive little lion," Theon said with a smile. "Always knew you were a better shot than these two. Where is Bran? Your father wants him to come as well."

"He wants Bran to come to the execution? He's only 10," Freya said looking up to see that Lady Stark had heard her. Catelyn gave her a look that indicated her agreement but it was obvious Lord Stark was not going to change his mind.

"We'll look after him, don't worry," Jon said as he moved toward the stables.

"Can I come," Rickon asked, he was to young to understand what he was asking.

"No," Freya, Robb, and Theon said together.

"Why don't you come with me? We'll go see if they have anything for us to snack on in the kitchen," Freya suggested.

"All right," Rickon said taking her hand and pulling her away from the other two. He stopped suddenly and turned to look at his older brother. "Robb, will you be mad at me if I hold her hand? I don't want to kiss her," he said quickly. Robb and Freya blanched at his question both looking from one another then to Theon.

Theon snorted loudly before bursting into laughter. "Apparently your charm doesn't work on all the Stark men little lion," he said through his laughter.

"Don't make me get my bow back out Theon, I've been craving some practice on a moving target," Freya warned.

Robb quickly came over to them and knelt in front of Rickon. "I need you to do something for me Rickon, I need you to watch Freya while I'm not here, she tends to get herself into trouble when I'm not around, so I need you to keep an eye on her for me. You can hold her hand all you want, I know you won't kiss her," Robb explained a grin steadily growing across his face as he spoke. "She's very important to me."

"Do you love her," Rickon asked.

"I do," Robb said smiling up at Freya. She blushed and glanced down at Rickon.

"Do you love him," Rickon asked her.

She pursed her lips and knelt down to whisper in Rickon's ear, "I do, but I haven't told him yet, can you keep it a secret?"

Rickon nodded a serious look on his face. "I can't tell you what she said, its a secret," Rickon informed Robb.

"Keep your secrets you two," Robb said with a laugh. For a moment, he could see how this scene looked if no one knew Rickon was his brother. It looked a bit like a mother and father with their son. The thought surprised Robb, he'd thought of marriage before, but he'd never thought about having children. He glanced at Freya wondering for a moment what their children would like, probably a good deal like Rickon, the Tully hair, but with Freya's green eyes instead of brown.

Freya laughed at Rickon's reaction before standing back up. Robb stood too and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Look after her," Robb said before striding away to the stables. "Let's go Greyjoy!"

"You heard him, stay out of trouble you two," Theon called as he followed after Robb. Once he caught up with him, Theon gave him a serious look. "What were you thinking about back there? You laughed and then your face went serious."

"Nothing," Robb said with a shake of his head. He didn't want to admit that he was thinking like a girl, what will our children look like and similar nonsense. He'd never hear the end of it from Theon.

"You know, watching the two of you with Rickon, you looked like a family, the two of you would make good parents," Theon commented. Robb's eyes widened in surprise.

"Who'd make good parents," Jon asked. They had arrived at the stables and he was standing near the door saddling his horse.

"Robb and Freya, you should have seen them with Rickon," Theon explained.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Robb said as he headed into the stables.

"You've thought about it though, marriage at least," Jon pointed out. "Theon's right, the two of you would make good parents."

"She hasn't even said that she loves me, marriage isn't going to happen for awhile, if it happens at all. There's no point in talking about it," Robb said as he led his horse out of its stall.

"Perhaps, but you have thought about it," Theon pointed out as well.

"Yes, I've thought about it," Robb said with a roll of his eyes.

**I know this chapter is short compared to some of the others, but I've got longer ones coming soon, so stay with me! Let me know what you think! Your reviews always inspire me to write more!**


	12. Direwolves and Kings

Chapter 12

When Robb and the rest returned from the execution he found Freya in the library with Cas. She was sitting on one of the window seats with Rickon, reading to him. Robb could tell that she was changing the story to make it more interesting for his little brother. Robb had brought two of the direwolf pups they had found with him, his and the one intended for Rickon. He sat them on the floor and pushed them toward Freya and Rickon.

Cas sat up when he saw the pups approaching and let out a happy bark. Freya and Rickon looked up, Rickon letting out an excited cry as he climbed down and picked up one of the pups. Freya noticed Robb and smiled brightly at him.

"Is it for me," Rickon asked when he saw Robb.

"Yes, you've got to take care of him yourself," Robb informed.

"I know what your father said about it," Freya replied. "You will train them yourselves, you will feed them yourselves, and if they die you will bury them yourselves." She deepened her voice to sound like Lord Stark and wobbled her head about making a serious face at Rickon who laughed at her.

"How did you know that," Robb asked her through his laughter.

"That's what he said to me when I got Cas, he's not the biggest fan of pets your father. What are they," she asked as she examined the pups.

"Direwolves," Robb explained.

Freya looked up in surprise. She could tell Robb was thinking the same thing as she was. There were no direwolves south of the wall. Neither of them had ever seen one in their lifetime, short as it was.

"What are you going to name yours Rickon," Freya asked.

"Shaggydog," Rickon said as he headed toward the door with the pup in his arms. "I'm going to show mother."

Freya glanced at Robb for a moment. "Please tell me yours has a better name?"

"Grey Wind," he replied.

Freya studied the pup for a moment before nodding. "Much better than Rickon's. How did you find them?"

"Their mother was dead, Jon convinced father to let us have them, something about their being five pups and five children, they are our sigil, it was fate," Robb explained.

"There are six of you though," Freya pointed out. She hated that Jon had excluded himself.

"There were actually six pups, Jon found his right before we left, he named his Ghost." Robb glanced out the window and ran a hand through his hair.

"How did Bran do," Freya asked as she sat back down on the window seat. She reached out and grabbed Robb's arm pulling him down next to her.

Robb immediately wrapped his arms around her as she settled against him. "He did fine, it's different for him, he'll never have to perform an execution."

Freya looked up at him and smiled sadly. "And how are you doing," she asked softly. She knew that Robb understood what he was in for being the oldest of the Stark children, it was a lot of responsibility. He took it very seriously, but she could tell that things like this weighed heavily on him.

"I've never killed an unarmed man before, until a few days ago I'd never killed a man, but the man that passes the sentence should swing the sword. We talk about mercy and honor, but where is the mercy in that," Robb asked. He didn't disagree with what his father had done, but did the man truly have to die?

"He was a desserter, if they had sent him back to the wall, there is no guarantee that he wouldn't have done it again, that would have been a dishonor," Freya said carefully.

"No one would have trusted him if we had sent him back, he broke his vows, the honor is in dying the way he did," Robb supposed.

Grey Wind hopped up on the window seat and settled nex to Cas. The dog looked down at the pup and exhaled loudly through his nose before letting the pup curl up next to him. Freya smiled as she watched them together. She looked back up at Robb and noticed that he had been watching her the whole time. She stared into his blue eyes knowing that this was the right moment.

"I love you," she whispered before kissing him gently. Robb smiled into the kiss, it was exactly what he needed to hear at that moment.

"I love you too," he whispered back before kissing her again. They became tangled with one another, enjoying having some uninterrupted alone time.

"The King is coming," Sansa shrieked as she ran into the room.

Freya jumped at Sansa's shrieks and tumbled to the floor. Robb reached out and helped her to her feet before Sansa found them. Freya rolled her eyes before turning her eyes to the girl in front of her. Sansa was practically quivering in excitement.

"The King is coming," Robb asked his sister. "Why is the King coming?"

"Who cares? He's bringing his whole family, probably hundreds of people, the Queen will be here," Sansa cried in excitement. She deflated slightly when she saw neither of them shared her fervor though. "Why aren't you more excited Freya? Jamie and Tyrion are coming too, they are your brothers! Aren't you excited to see your family?"

"You are only excited to see my family because it means Prince Joffrey is coming with them," Freya pointed out. "Besides I haven't seen them in nine years. They won't even recognize me and I have to stay away from the King."

"They are still your family," Sansa whined at her.

Robb stood up an angry look on his face and quickly strode out of the room. Freya stared after him in surprise. "He thinks you are going to go back to King's Landing with them," Sansa supposed softly.

"One of the last things the King said to me was that he never wanted to see me again Sansa, I highly doubt he is going to forget what my family did and decide to let me come back," Freya said before heading after Robb.

"Freya," Lady Stark called as soon as she stepped out of the library.

"Sansa already told me, my Lady, there is something I must attend to," Freya said as she paused. Cas emerged from the library carrying Grey Wind by the scruff of his neck. Catelyn chuckled when she saw the dogs.

"There was a letter for you," Lady Stark said as she passed it over.

"Thank you, my Lady, was there anything else," Freya asked. She didn't want to be rude, but she needed to talk to Robb.

"I'll need your help preparing for this visit, if you could look after Rickon for me, and keep Sansa from losing her mind over her excitement I would be most appreciative," Lady Stark requested.

"Of course I'll look after Rickon, as for Sansa, I'll do my best," Freya said with a slight smile. "She's incredibly excited."

"She's convinced the Prince is going to fall in love with her," Lady Stark said with a roll of her eyes.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, she's a perceptive girl, she will figure things out," Freya said. She remembered the Prince all to well, even though she was two years older than him, he never hesitated to torment her while she was in King's Landing as a child. "If you'll excuse me, Cas seems to have picked up a friend, I should return him to Robb."

Lady Stark nodded dismissing Freya. She wondered as she watched the girl leave what exactly was going on between her and Robb. She liked Freya well enough, but with the royal family coming, along with her half-brothers, Catelyn was concerned about what this would mean for Freya and in turn for Robb.

...

Freya had looked everywhere for Robb but couldn't find him, which was unusal for her. She had looked in all of his usual brooding places, no one had seen him in several hours either. Assuming he'd gone for a ride or something, Freya took Grey Wind to Robb's room before returning to her own. She threw herself onto her bed, Cas immediately joining her for a nap.

Her sleep was plagued with dreams though. Lions and wolves were fighting, there was a lion killing a stag, a hound barking at a wolf, a lion attacking another lion, none of it made any sense. Freya sat up gasping, she ran a hand through her hair and glanced around. the sun had set, judging by the darkness outside it had been down for sometime.

Her stomach grumbled loudly. Freya sighed and climbed off her bed and crossed to her door. She opened it and came face to face with Robb. He had a plate of food with him.

"You read my mind," Freya said with a smile as she took the plate from him and waved him into her room.

"Why did you miss dinner," Robb asked.

"I was taking a nap," Freya said as she tried to recall what she had dreamed about. She shook her head dismissing the fighting animals for nothing of importance. "Where did you go?"

"For a ride with Jon and Theon," Robb said with a shrug.

"You left rather quickly," Freya pointed out. She stared at Robb wondering if was going to tell her what was going on or if she would have to guess. "Are you upset about something?"

"Are you nervous about seeing your family," Robb asked as he avoided her gaze. His gaze landed on the small lion statue that Jamie Lannister had sent for her 8th nameday. He quickly looked away from it, which did not go unnoticed by Freya.

"Yes," Freya admitted. "I'm more nervous about seeing the King than my siblings though. The king and I did not part on the best terms. What if they don't recognize me though? They might not like me anymore. I've been away for so long, I've grown up."

"How could they not like you," Robb asked. In truth, part of him hoped that they wouldn't like her, they wouldn't take her away if she wasn't what they expected. He would never tell her that though.

"I was raised in the north, its different from the south, I barely remember Casterly Rock and King's Landing," she explained. "Part of me hopes that the King still doesn't want me around the court, so I can stay here. Its been 9 years though, he's probably forgotten all about it."

Robb sat on the bed next to her and stared into space. He didn't want to think about what would happen if she went back to Casterly Rock. How would their relationship survive if they were seperated by a thousand miles? Freya picked at her food silently, she wasn't as hungry anymore.

"Freya if you do...," Robb started to say. Freya cut him off with a kiss. She shook her head at him when she pulled back.

"I don't want to talk about it Robb, well figure it out, but right now can we just... can we not think about it," she asked.

"We have to think about Freya," Robb pointed out. "What was your letter about?"

"I forgot about it, I haven't read it," she admitted. She handed Robb her plate and looked around for her letter. She found it lying behind her on the bed and grabbed it. She studied the letter for a moment recognizing the Lannister seal pressed into the wax. She carefully opened it, her eyes slowly sliding down the page as she read.

_Sister, _

_You've probably heard that the King is headed to Winterfell to seek an audience with Lord Eddard Stark. Tyrion and I are coming with him, we hope to find you well, and are eager to see how you have grown over these past years. I'm sure you're the most beautiful girl in Winterfell, probably the only girl with golden hair for several miles. Cersei has spoken to the King and he as agreed to meet with you to reevaluate your banishment from King's Landing. This could be your chance to return home little sister, be prepared. I know you care for the Starks, but you belong with your family. We will see you soon. We love you and hope to see you returned to us soon._

_Jamie_

Freya silently passed the letter to Robb and took her plate back. Now she truly had no appetite, she sat the plate on the floor allowing Cas and Grey Wind the rest of her dinner. Robb quickly read the letter before running a hand through his hair. "Do you want to go back," Robb asked.

Freya chewed her lip between her teeth as she considered his question. She'd been away from the South for so long she doubted that it would feel like home anymore, the North was her home, the Starks were as much her family as the Lannisters, despite the blood relation. She nervously twirled a piece of hair between her fingers before she started speaking. "A small part of me does, I want to know my family, I want them to know me. I want them to like you and the rest of your family. A larger part of me wants to stay here though, I haven't been South in 9 years, I'm not like Sansa, I have no desire to be a proper lady, I'd be much happier here with you," she said truthfully.

"You don't have to go," Robb replied. He wanted to say 'I don't want you to go', but couldn't get the words out.

"If the King commands it I will have to go," Freya pointed out. "Jamie will never forgive me if I make a bad impression on the King."

"Forget the Kingslayer," Robb cried. Freya flinched at the way he said Jamie's nickname, there was so much venom in his voice. She had accepted her half-brother's betrayal of the mad King, in a way she was proud of him for doing what was right, even though he broke his vow.

"He's still my brother Robb," Freya said her annoyance obvious in her voice.

"Half-brother," Robb pointed out.

"Do you love Jon less because he is your half-brother," Freya asked.

"It's different, I grew up with Jon. You didn't grow up with Jamie Lannister, he sent you gifts and letters, he made sure you were looked after, you can love him but that doesn't mean I have to like him or what he did. He took a vow Freya and then he stabbed the king he vowed to protect in the back, he has no honor," Robb explained.

Freya let out a frustrated groan and leaned back against her bed. "My family is not even here yet and we're already fighting. I don't want this to come between us."

"You'd rather there be thousands of miles between us," Robb snapped in response. "That's what will happen when they get here, don't kid yourself."

"Stop it," Freya cried. She climbed off the bed and moved toward the door. "I'm not doing this with you. Leave, this is hard enough for me, then you have to come in here and act like this. If you are going to sit here and insult my brother and be angry with me then I want you to go."

Robb clenched his jaw as he stared at her. He scooped Grey Wind off the floor and brushed past Freya without a word. She shut the door behind him without a word. This was bad, Robb acknowledged, very bad.


	13. No Beauty in These Nightmares

**So, I just wrote the most heart-wrenching scene for this story and I decided another chapter was in order for you guys. I'm not telling you what the scene was, but I will say it is in Chapter 21, which has no title as of yet. I forgot to thank the people who reviewed Chapter 11, Can You Keep a Secret, so thank yous go out to: brandibuckeye, Dreaming while awake, Trulzxoxo, Azalia Fox Knightling, and 97hollster, who is always the first to review! Thanks for your support and enjoy!**

Chapter 13

Freya had not expected sleep to come easily after aruging with Robb, but it was plagued with dreams when it did arrive. She kept having the dream of the animals fighting over and over, occasionally she would see people there, she would be pushing through a crowd to get to someone but could never make it to them in time. There was another one where something she could not see kept pulling her away from Robb, no matter how much she struggled she couldn't get back to him. The dreams got worse as the preparations for the King's visit increased.

Freya was basically dead on her feet after a week of dreaming, it didn't help matters that she had not spoken to Robb since their argument. She spent all of her time with Rickon, Sansa, or Lady Stark. Maester Luwin was helping Lady Stark so Freya had taken over giving Rickon his lessons.

They sat in the library one afternoon, Rickon on her lap with a book in his hands. He was reading to her, slowly sounding out the words. Freya's eyes kept drifting shut as she struggled to stay awake and listen to him. Rickon could tell she was tired and lowered his voice to a whisper until she fell asleep. He sat silently in her lap, twisting around to look at her face. He gently ran his tiny fingers over the dark circles under her eyes, they almost looked like brusies.

Robb wandered past the room and saw Rickon and Freya inside. He paused in the doorway watching the two of them together. "Rickon," he said softly as he entered the room. "What are you two doing?"

"Shhh," Rickon said holding a finger up to his lips. "She's not been sleeping. I don't want to wake her up."

"Why hasn't she been sleeping," Robb asked as he knelt in front of them.

"She said she's been having bad dreams, she wouldn't tell me what they were about though," Rickon explained. "I'm scared Robb, she looks like she did when she got sick."

"She's not sick, just tired," Robb said reassuringly. He studied Freya for a moment and noticed that Rickon was right though, her skin was paler than usual, her breathing sounded a bit more labored. "Maybe we should take her back to her room so she can sleep in her bed."

"I think that's a good idea," Rickon said as he climbed off Freya's lap. Robb carefully lifted her off the window seat afraid to wake her. She stirred for a moment before wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in his chest. Rickon led the way to Freya's room and held the door open for Robb.

Once inside, Rickon darted over to the bed and pulled the blankets down so that Robb could put Freya in bed. Robb laid her in bed and helped Rickon tuck her in. Rickon pulled the chair at her desk next to the bed and pushed Robb into it before climbing into his lap.

"We should stay," Rickon said firmly. "In case she has a bad dream."

...

That was how Lord Stark found then some time later. Rickon was asleep on Robb's lap, Freya was still asleep in her bed, and Robb sat there silently watching her. "Everything all right," Eddard asked as he stepped inside the room.

"She hasn't been sleeping lately," Robb explained. "Rickon was worried about her."

"I can see that," Lord Stark commented as he studied the scene. "There is a rumor that the two of you have been avoiding one another."

"We had an argument."

"About her family coming," Lord Stark surmised.

Robb sighed slightly before glancing at his father, there was no denying it, besides his father always seemed to know exactly what was going anyway. "Yes, we fought about Jamie and about her going back," Robb explained.

"You don't want her to leave," Lord Stark replied. It was not a question, he already knew the answer to it, none of them wanted her to leave. Eddard knew that if the King was truly coming to ask him what he suspected, several of them would be leaving, it would be nice to have Freya in the capital with his girls, but he didn't want to take her away from Robb. They were so much stronger when they were together. How would a relationship so young survive the distance and the strain?

"She will do as the King and her family commands, and there is nothing that I can do about it, but obey as well," Robb said an angry glint in his eyes.

"Do you love her," Lord Stark asked.

"You know I do!"

"Loving her, means waiting for her, you said that if I recall correctly. Could you not wait for her through this? Who is to say that her family would not let her come back and be with you," Lord Stark asked.

"They would never...," Robb began to say taking up the old arguement.

"You don't know what they would or wouldn't allow," Lord Stark pointed out. "A union between the Starks and the Lannisters, despite the bad blood, would be a strong one, it would be beneficial for all involved. Her family would see that, she is a bastard and the royal court is no place for someone like that. Besides how could Tywin look at her and not see that her heart belongs to you, how could he deny her that happiness?"

"Tywin Lannister cares of no one's happiness but his own," Robb snapped. Lord Stark raised a hand to silence him as both Rickon and Freya stirred in their sleep.

"You'll never know until you try," Lord Stark said as he took Rickon from Robb's arms. "I'll take this one to bed. If she has been having bad dreams you should stay with her, maybe knowing you are here will help."

Robb didn't say anything as his father left the room. Freya's face contorted suddenly and she cried out in her sleep. Robb lunged toward the bed and pressed a hand to her forehead, his first thought that she was ill again. Freya twisted away from him though as tears slid down her face. She was crying in her sleep. Robb shook her gently trying to wake her. Freya let out a strangled sound before her eyes flew open and she sat up gasping loudly. She raked a hand through her hair and her gaze darted around the room. It finally landed on Robb and her face lit up.

Freya quickly wrapped her arms around Robb out of fear. Robb pulled her closer murmuring into her hair. She was shaking like a leaf as she clung to him panic rolling off her in waves. "They tried to kill you," she whispered her voice breaking as she spoke.

"Who," Robb asked in confusion.

"The lions, they tried to kill you," she said as she pulled back to look at him. "The lions."

They both knew what the lions represented, her family. Robb briefly wondered if she was afraid that when her family found out about them, they would have him killed. He pulled her back into his arms as he pushed those thoughts aside.

"They're not going to kill me, everything is fine, you're safe, I'm safe, no one can hurt us here," Robb said soothingly.

"But we can't stay here forever, eventually the King will come, my family will want to take me away, and I won't be able to bear it, how can I be apart from you," she said as her tears started again. It occurred to Robb that in his anger he had not noticed they shared the same fear, they did not want to be seperated, they were afraid of what would happen if they were.

"I made you a promise when we were children," Robb reminded her. "Always."

"But what if," Freya started to say, but Robb cut her off with a kiss.

"No more what ifs, whatever happens we will figure it out together, when the time comes. Until then, we will make the most of the time we have," Robb said sounding more sure of this plan than he felt.

Freya pulled back from him and wiped some of the tears off her face. Robb reached out and did the same. "Will you stay with me, please? I don't want to be by myself, these dreams, they won't go away," Freya explained softly.

Robb could see the fear in her eyes, whatever these dreams were about they were weighing on her heavily. "Of course," Robb said with a nod. He and Freya both glanced down at their clothes at the same moment wondering if they should change or sleep in their day clothes.

Freya laughed softly and pushed on Robb's shoulder so that he turned slightly. She reached back and undid his overshirt for him. Robb tugged it off himself, his heavy shirt coming next. In his thin undershirt, Freya could see the outline of his chest through the material and she blushed slightly.

"You've seen my chest before," Robb pointed out. "You've slept on top of it if I remember correctly."

Freya's blush deepened as she remember waking from her fever to find Jon beside her bed and Robb in her bed basically underneath her. "Yes, but not since we've...," Freya said gesturing between the two of them. She climbed off the bed and moved behind her dressing screen. She quickly undid her dress herself and slipped out of it. She looked about for her nightgown and realized that it had been moved. Poking her head back out Freya attempted to keep most of her body hidden. "Do you see my nightgown?"

"Is this some kind of trick Freya," Robb asked suspiciously.

"Seriously, do you see it?"

Robb looked around the room and noticed that it had fallen off her dressing screen and landed on the other side. He got up and quickly moved to pick it up and hand it to her. Freya blushed as Robb passed her the gown, his eyes darting downward unable to stop himself from noticing her undergarments. She quickly pulled the gown over her head and settled it over her body.

"What are we supposed to say if someone finds you in here," Freya asked as she moved back to the bed. She caught Robb's arm and pulled him with her. They both knew it was inappropriate from them to be sharing a bed without being married, and that if someone caught them his parents would be incredibly upset with them.

"We'll figure it out if that happens," Robb said with a shrug. They both climbed beneath the blankets settling next to one another. Robb ran a hand through her hair as he watched her. "Rickon was worried about you, he thought you might be getting sick again."

Freya slid over so that her head was resting on Robb's chest. He wrapped an arm around her holding her close. "I didn't mean to make him worry," she whispered. Robb could tell that she was getting sleepy again. "Do you think if we have children they will look like him?"

Her question surprised him, despite having wondered the same thing himself. He never thought she would vocalize that thought though. "Maybe," Robb said. "My hair, with your eyes."

"I wouldn't want them to be blonde, if they had your eyes instead of mine, that would be nice," she murmured against his chest. Robb pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"Does this mean you forgive me," he asked softly.

"Only if you forgive me too," she replied.

Robb chuckled softly. "Can we agree to not fight until the King leaves," he asked.

"I hate fighting with you, so yes," Freya said. "Now be quiet so we can go to sleep."

Cas joined them on the bed when she mentioned sleeping. Grey Wind was still in his room, he hoped the direwolf wouldn't tear it apart while he was gone for the night.

**Aww, cuteness, I feel like I have to pack as much cute as possible into the early chapters, because its not going to be this cute for long. Thanks again for the reviews!**


	14. Breakfast With the Family

**Another update for you guys, I'm going as fast as I can, but I'm having a little trouble fitting Freya into the story now that it has met up with the show, I know it sounds silly, but I'm trying to work with what I know and where I want the story to go as best I can. Anyway there were a lot of reviews for chapter 12, Direwolves and Kings: 97hollster, Dreaming while awake, brandibuckeye, and for chapter 13, No Beauty in These Nightmares: brandibuckeye, aireagle92, rikka21, and Dreaming while awake!**

Chapter 14

The next morning Robb awoke as the sun began to peek over the gray horizon. He carefully slipped out of the bed, tucking the blankets around Freya, before getting dressed and heading back to his own room. He moved silently through the halls worried that someone would find him.

Robb arrived at his room and pushed the door open, freezing when he saw there was someone in his bed. He crept closer wondering who it was when suddenly Grey Wind sat up from beneath the blankets and yipped at him. Robb laughed out loud when he saw the the pup had pulled the pillows into the bed to make it look like Robb was there.

"You're too smart for your own good," Robb commented as he changed clothes. Grey Wind growled suddenly squaring off in front of the door. It was flung open and Rickon and Shaggydog came in stumbling over one another. "Easy little wolf."

Rickon smiled at Robb before he sat on his bed. "You're up early," Rickon pointed out.

"So are you, what are you doing in here? Have you had breakfast yet," Robb asked.

"Mother said I was driving her crazy and to come wake you up, she says you, Jon, and Theon need to shave and have haircuts before the King gets here. Can we go eat now? We should wake Freya she'll want to eat as well," Rickon suggested. He had dutifully delivered his mother's message now he wanted food.

"Let's go see if she's awake," Robb said with a roll of his eyes. Despite having slept most of the day and all night, he wanted her to have some more time to sleep. "If she's not, we'll let her sleep."

"Fine," Rickon whined as they made their way back through the castle to Freya's room. Robb pushed the door open gently and noticed that Freya was sitting up in bed looking around in confusion. When she saw him at the door she smiled brightly.

"There you are, you weren't here when I...," she trailed off when she realized Rickon was behind him. "I had a dream, that you were both here, so when I woke up and you were gone I was confused."

Robb smiled at her covering for them, neither of them wanted to run the risk of Rickon knowing Robb had stayed in her room, he wouldn't keep that a secret for long. "We're here now, and apparently quite hungry," Robb explained gesturing to Rickon, who's stomach grumbled in response.

"Get up, we're going to eat," Rickon demanded as he bounded over to the bed.

"Can I change first? I can't go to breakfast in my nightgown," Freya pointed out.

"Oh, right, we'll wait outside," Rickon said before grabbing Robb's hand and pulling him out of the room. Their wolves quickly followed leaving Freya alone with Cas again. She giggled once the door closed and climbed out of bed. She vaguely remembered asking Robb what he thought their children would look like before she fell asleep. She blushed slightly as she quickly changed clothes and tied her hair to the side with a ribbon.

"Let's go Cas," she called as she opened the door. Robb offered her his arm as she stepped out. "I don't know, Rickon would you like the honor of being my escort?"

Rickon glanced between them as he considered her question. He stuck his tongue out at her and darted away Shaggydog, Grey Wind, and Cas hot on his trail.

"I think that is a no," Robb commented as he took her hand and pulled her after them.

"Apparently he doesn't like me as much as you seem to," Freya replied.

"Trust me," Robb said as he turned to her. "No one likes you as much as I do." He glanced around before kissing her on the cheek.

"Come on you two," Rickon called from the end of the hallway.

"Coming, coming," Freya called back to him. They quickly joined him and the three of them went tripping into the Great Hall only to find that Lady Stark and Maester Luwin had taken it over in preparation for the feast.

"You'll have to eat in the kitchen," Lady Stark called when she saw them. She noted that Freya and Robb were holding hands but chose not to comment. "Don't forget your shave and haircut Robb!"

"Shave and haircut," Freya asked as she ruffled his hair. "Getting pretty for the Queen, are you?"

"Apparently Jon and Theon have to do it as well," Robb explained with a roll of his eyes. "Is Sansa still on about the Prince?"

They had arrived in the kitchens and the cooks immediately began passing them breakfast. One of the servants waved them over to a table in the corner so they would be out of the way. At that moment, the Stark in question swept into the room her direwolf Lady, on her heels, with Bran and his direwolf behind them.

"Ask her yourself, maybe your opinion will mean more than mine," Freya commented. Robb could see her annoyance was evident on her face. "He's all she talks about, she's never even met him! All he did was torment me when I was in King's Landing, I hear he's not gotten any better either."

"I hear he is a right prick," Robb commented as he bit into his toast.

Sansa joined them at the table as Jon and Arya entered the room as well. It was a rare occasion for all of the Stark children to have breakfast at one time. They usually got up at different times and had to tend to their various lessons and duties. Theon slipped into the room and also joined them at the table.

"You hear about our haircuts Snow," Theon asked once Jon had joined them.

"Haircuts," Jon asked a nervous look on his face. He hated getting his haircut more than anything.

"We have to shave too," Robb replied as he rubbed his beard.

"Oh, don't worry you three, I'm sure you'll all look almost as lovely as Sansa in her new dress," Freya said giving the younger girl a smile. "To bad it's going to be wasted on someone like Joffrey."

"You made a new dress just for the royal visit," Jon asked in surprise.

"Of course I did," Sansa said indignantly. "Don't let Freya fool you, I'm helping her make one as well. It's going to be lovely and will really bring out her green eyes."

"Her Lannister green eyes," Theon commented darkly. Robb and Freya shot him an irritated look. "What? They are the Lannister green!"

"Yes, thank you Theon, I had not noticed the color of my eyes recently," Freya replied her annoyance bleeding into her tone. Not wanting to further the argument she changed the subject. "What have you been up to lately Bran?"

"Climbing, the usual," he said around a mouthful of porridge.

"Chew with your mouth closed," Sansa snapped.

"Freya asked him a question, and don't tell him what to do," Arya said in an equally snappy tone.

"You two," Robb said warningly. "Calm down. Bran can talk with his mouth full if he wants to, it is just us afterall, don't be so bossy Sansa, and Arya don't snap at her like that."

"Always keeping the peace," Jon commented with a smile at Robb.

"Someone has to," Robb replied.

"So the two of you have made up," Sansa asked as she studied Robb and Freya. "Her moping over your fight was getting old."

"Sansa," Freya said indignantly. She avoided Robb's gaze as she returned to her food. "I was not moping."

"No, whining is more like it, 'what should I do', 'I hate fighting with him'," Sansa said mimicking Freya's voice.

"It's almost scary how well you do that," Theon said staring at her in amazement. "You got her accent perfect."

"I don't have an accent," Freya cried in irriatation.

"Yes you do," all the others replied simultaneously. They all laughed together as Freya shook her head at them.

"You sound more like us than you used to," Arya pointed out.

"She's right, when you first got here, your southern accent was unbearable," Theon said with a roll of his eyes. "Half the time I didn't know what you had just said."

"Because the Iron Islands has such a lovely accent," Freya said sarcastically.

"Hey," Theon cried. "Watch it lion! I will set the kracken after you." Freya, Robb, and Jon snorted at the inuendo Theon had unintentionally made.

"Freya won't be a lion much longer, she'll be a wolf when she and Robb get married," Rickon said as he continued to eat his breakfast. Everyone froze at his comment, Freya actually dropped her spoon and Robb choked on his water. Jon hit his brother on the back helping to clear his throat.

"Are the two of you," Sansa asked excitedly pointing between them. She was already imagining the wedding in her head, she knew exactly what her dress and Freya's would look like.

"No," Freya and Robb said at the same time.

"You said you love her, and she told me that she loves you too," Rickon said quickly. His eyes went wide and he clapped his hands over his mouth realizing he had revealed Freya's secret. He leapt from the table and darted from the room without a word.

"I'll go," Freya said standing up quickly. "He thinks he ruined the secret, he doesn't know."

"Doesn't know what," Arya asked in confusion.

"Stay out of it," Jon said seriously. The fewer people that knew about their relationship the better. It would be hard to keep it a secret if all the Stark children knew.

"No, what doesn't he know? If Rickon knows why can't we know," Sansa demanded.

Freya heaved a sigh and looked at Robb. She bit her lip as she stared at him, both wondering the same thing. "I'll tell them, you go talk to him," Robb said softly, giving her hand a squeeze before she rushed after the youngest wolf. He watched her leave ignoring the gazes of the rest of his siblings and Theon for a moment.

"Care to share something with the rest of us, Stark," Theon asked his patience wearing thin.

"What I am about to say has to stay between us, if the court found out about this especially the Lannisters and the King it could be very bad for Freya. Do I have your word," Robb asked suddenly very serious.

They all nodded in agreement before Robb continued. "Freya and I are in a relationship, we are not engaged as Rickon seems to think, but we are in love. You all understand that this is dangerous, despite her being a bastard she is still a Lannister, as much as we accept her as one of us, there is no guarantee that her family will be as accepting of this choice. This has got to stay a secret."

"What was Rickon so upset about," Bran asked.

"He asked us both the other day if we loved the other, apparently Freya told him that she did but that she hadn't told me so he had to keep it a secret. He doesn't know that she has told me, hence him being upset," Robb explained.

Theon looked from Robb to Jon for a moment. "Hold on, you don't look surprised by any of this Snow, did you already know about this secret relationship," Theon demanded.

"No," Jon said much to quickly for it to be the truth. Robb shot him an irriatated look before glancing at Theon.

"He's the one that pointed out I was in love with her, he shouldn't be surprised," Robb replied.

"When did you realize it Robb," Sansa asked. She found the whole situation to be incredibly romantic, forbidden romance, young lovers, all very exciting.

"When she got sick," Bran said before Robb could. Robb stared at him in surprise and nodded. "We all thought she was going to die, it makes sense that you would realize it then."

"You're wiser than your years," Robb said pointing at him with a warm smile. "I should go and see if Freya has found Rickon. It's been a delightful breakfast."

...

Freya checked all of Rickon's usual hiding places but couldn't seem to find him. She getting concerned, she rounded a corner and bounced off a hard chest. The other person grabbed her to steady her. She looked up to see she had run into Robb.

"Robb, I can't find him, I don't know where he went," she said her tone growing a bit frantic.

"Did you check the library," Robb asked, that was usually Rickon's favorite spot to hid.

"I've looked everywhere, I can't find him," Freya reminded him.

"Come on, I bet I know where he is," Robb said taking her hand. He led the way back to his bedroom and pushed the door open. They could hear Rickon sniffling, but did not see him. Robb pointed at the bed. Freya quickly dropped to the floor and saw that Rickon had hidden beneath it.

"Rickon, come out, it's ok," Freya said soothingly as she reached toward him.

"No, I told them the secret, I'm sorry," he wailed as sobs racked his small body.

"Rickon, I'm not mad I swear it," Freya said as she attempted to push herself under the bed. She was too big to fit. "Will you come out before I get stuck and have to live under Robb's bed?"

Rickon slowly slid out from beneath the bed and made to run for the door but Robb caught him. He lifted his brother up into his arms and sat down on the bed. "We're not mad, Freya actually needs to tell you something," Robb informed him.

Freya knelt in front of him and took Rickon's hand into her own. "When I told you to keep the secret, it was because I had not told Robb yet, I wanted him to hear it from me first, but I told him later that afternoon, so you didn't tell my secret little wolf, everything is ok," Freya explained.

"You're not mad," Rickon asked carefully.

"At you, never," Freya said with a smile. "You have to understand something though, just because Robb and I love one another, it doesn't mean that we are going to get married, we might want to someday, but for right now that needs to stay between us. It could cause a lot of trouble. Do you understand?"

"Would you get hurt," Rickon asked a look of fear passing over his face. The thought of someone hurting Robb or Freya upset him.

"No, no one would hurt us," Robb said quickly. He hoped he was right about that statement. "There are people who wouldn't agree with us though."

"We have to keep it a secret," Rickon surmised.

"Yes, from everyone, even mother and father," Robb informed him.

"Even the king," Freya added seriously. She and Robb exchanged a heavy glance, if all of his siblings knew it was only a matter of time before Lord and Lady Stark, and the rest of the world knew.

**The King and her family will be arriving in Chapter 16, which currently has no title because there is a lot going on, its going to be a really long chapter. Chapter 15 is going to show some progression in Freya and Robb's relationship in the... physical department for a lack of a better phrase, more commonly known as a lemon or smut. It's also going to be a longer chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter though, and I hope I am keeping on you pins and needles about Freya's reunion with her family, its going to be very interesting. **


	15. Drown Me In Love

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, Dreaming while awake, BeyondTheHorizonIsHope, Trulzxoxo, brandibuckeye, 97hollster, and rikka21. You guys are awesome. This is the chapter I told you about with your lemon, its a small lemon, like a couple of lemon slices, we have a whole lemon coming later, in approximately 5 more chapters, chapter 20. Enjoy!**

Chapter 15

Freya did not see Robb again until later that day. She gasped when she saw him exiting the kitchen with Jon and Theon on his heels. "Well, look at you three," she commented as she tried to surpress her laughter. Jon looked absolutely miserable about his haircut. Theon preened under her attention, while Robb just rubbed his face missing his beard more by the minute.

"It's just hair, it will grow back boys," Freya said as she pulled Robb's hand away from him face. "You look nice, all of you do."

"I look like a prick," Jon mumbled under his breath. "How would you feel if someone made you cut your hair?"

"I'm lucky, I'm a girl and am expected to have hair this long," Freya pointed out. She ruffled Jon's hair laughing as he tried to push her away. "It looks better already!"

"Stop it," Jon cried in annoyance.

"No she's right Snow," Theon said through his laughter. Freya continued to twist his curls between her fingers as Jon tried to pull away from her insistent hands.

"Come on you two," Robb said as he wrapped his arms around Freya's waist and pulled her away from Jon. "Keep your hands to yourself."

"It doesn't look as bad as you think Jon, I swear it," Freya said seriously. Jon rolled his eyes at her before striding away. She twisted in Robb's arms and ran a hand down his smooth face. "I could get used to this though."

"That's my cue to leave," Theon commented. "You two should probably go somewhere more private before you maul one another, just a suggestion."

"Go away Greyjoy," Robb said as he looked at Freya. He waited until Theon had left before speaking again. "So you like this? I feel like a little boy."

"Your beard is scratchy, but if you prefer it, you should keep it," Freya said with a shrug. She glanced around, wondering how long they had before someone found them there. "We should probably go."

Robb slowly released her and took a step back. He glanced up the hallway before grabbing her hand and pulling her in the opposite direction away from the kitchens.

"Where are we going," Freya asked as she trailed behind him. Robb continued to the end of the hall and turned right, ignoring Freya's question. "Robb, are you listening to me? I'm supposed to be teaching Rickon right now, we don't have time for this."

"Make time," Robb said as he pushed open a door and pulled her inside. Freya glanced around not recognizing where they were. Robb shut the door behind them and pulled her over to a narrow flight of stairs.

"It's pitch black down there," Freya pointed out as Robb pulled her forward.

"Don't worry I'll protect you," Robb replied as he carefully led her down the staircase. Their footsteps echoed on the stone floor as they neared the bottom of the staircase. Even in the dark Robb knew exactly how many steps there were. He turned to Freya for a moment. "Don't move I'll be right back."

"Robb," Freya cried reaching out for him blindly but he was already gone. She jumped when a light suddenly appeared several feet in front of her. She blinked as her eyes adjusted and she began to look around. She took a couple of tentative steps forward, realizing where they were. She'd only ever heard of the room, she'd never been in it, as far as she knew none of the Stark children knew where it was. "How did you find it?"

"Jon and I found it a few weeks ago," Robb said as he placed the torch back into the holder.

"So this is what keeps Winterfell warm," Freya commented as she studied the hot springs. Despite being underground it was warmer in this room than in any other. "Why are we here though?"

Freya turned back to Robb and saw that he was pulling his shirt off. She gave him a confused look and glanced at one of the pools. "You can't be serious? You want to go swimming? How do you know you can even be in that water," Freya asked. Robb pulled his boots off and smiled at her mischeviously.

"Come on, you're getting in too," Robb said as he waved an impatient hand at her.

"No I'm not," Freya said indignantly. "That water will probably turn my hair green or make us sick!"

"It's perfectly safe, I promise you," Robb said as he came toward her. "Please, we haven't spent anytime together in a week, I don't know if we'll see one another often when the King gets here. We agreed to make the most of the time we have."

"Yes, but that didn't include swimming," Freya muttered.

"Either you're getting in on your own or I will throw you in," Robb said as he reached out to grab her.

Freya scrambled back several steps to get away from him. "You wouldn't dare," she cried. "How would I explain my wet clothes?"

"I'll tell them you fell in," Robb shouted back as he caught her around the waist. Freya let out a scream as Robb moved closer to the water. "What's it going to be?"

"Stop, I'll swim, put me down," she shouted. Robb immediately set her back on her feet and quickly snuck a kiss. She pulled away from him and rolled her eyes. "If I get sick from this...,"

"I'll take care of you," Robb replied as he moved to the nearest pool. He glanced back over his shoulder to see that Freya had already removed her dress and was carefully folding it up. He inhaled sharply, he'd never seen her in just her undergarments before, they hugged her curves showing just how much her body had changed over recent years. Freya glanced up at him through her lashes and smiled slowly.

"Which pool," she asked as she crossed to Robb.

"This one," he said waving his hand at the one behind him, his eyes still on Freya.

"Is it very deep," Freya asked as she drew closer.

"Probably a couple of feet," he said trying to keep his eyes from raking over her body. Freya smiled slightly at his distraction and lunged forward giving him a shove. Robb let out a shout of surprise as he tumbled into the water. Freya burst into laughter when he stood back up.

"That's what you get for trying to throw me in," she said smugly. Robb rolled his eyes at her and held his hand out to help her into the pool. Once Freya took hold of his hand he gave a hard tug causing her to fall in as well. She spluttered as she broke the surface and immediately splashed water at his face. "Not fair!"

"You weren't playing fair either," Robb shouted as he splashed her back. Freya let out a playful shriek as Robb splashed her again. She jumped at him attempting to dunk him under the water. He was too tall though and she ended up trapped in his arms. "Do you surrender?"

Freya shook her head at him and earned a dunk under the water in response. She coughed slightly when he let her back up. She gave him an irriatated look before wrapping her arms around his neck. Her lips gently carassed his neck, she slowly worked her way across his jaw stopping right next to his ear. "Do you surrender," she whispered before pressing a wet kiss just below his ear. Robb let out a small groan before nodding his head.

"You win," he said hoarsely as she kissed her way back across his jaw pausing at his lips again. Robb caught her in a hard kiss pulling her tight against his body as he did so. Freya's hands scrambled across his slick shoulders before she slid them down his bare chest. Her hands paused at the top of his pants before retracing their path back up his chest. She was driving him crazy, she was much more confident than she had been last time.

Robb broke away from her lips and worked his way down her neck. She tilted her head back allowing him better access to her soft skin. One of her hands found its way into his hair attempting to hold him in place. He worked his way lower until her undershirt blocked his progress.

"Freya," he said softly. Her eyes snapped open and she met his gaze. He didn't have to say anything she could see exactly what he was asking her. She bit down on her lip for just a moment before pushing away from him and tugging at the strings of her bodice. The water was making it difficult to get it unlaced though. Robb reached out and pushed her hands aside making quick work of the laces. Freya wasn't entirely sure what to make of Robb's ability to unlace a bodice so quickly.

Robb met her gaze making sure she still wanted this before tossing the bodice aside. She still wore a thin undershirt, but it left little to the imagination being white. Freya nervously pulled it over her head and tossed it toward her bodice. A deep blush raced up her chest and face as she felt Robb's gaze on her. She glanced up and saw that his eyes were on her face, he would wait until she was comfortable. She started to cover her breasts with her arms, but Robb shook his head stopping her.

"Don't, please don't be embarassed, you're beautiful," he whispered as he took her hand and gently pulled her toward him. He shifted his hands to her waist keeping her a few inches from him as he kissed her gently. He didn't want to move too quickly, this was new for her.

Robb slowly trailed his fingers up her spine, smiling as she quivered under his hand. Her hands carefully slid up his arms to his shoulders as she moved closer to him. Robb kissed her again firmer, more urgently this time. Freya pulled him closer to her gasping when his chest hit hers. Robb took advantage of the moment and slipped his tongue into her mouth searching the hollow there. Her tongue danced with his as a moan sounded in her chest.

Robb slid a hand into her hair, angling her head so he could deepen the kiss. Freya finally broke the kiss gasping for air. Robb's lips ghosted across her jaw before trailing hot kisses down her neck. Her beathing grew shallower the further down her neck he traveled. Robb's hands slid down her body until he reached her waist and lifted her up, out of instinct Freya wrapped her legs around his waist raising her body out of the water slightly. She shivered as the cooler air hit her body, her nipples hardened causing Robb to swallow hard.

Freya let out a gasp as Robb's lips closed over one of her nipples. She couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips as her hands dug into his shoulders. Her hips pressed toward him of their own accord nearly causing Robb to lose his balance.

"This would be easier on the floor," Robb said before kissing his way to her other breast. Freya let out another soft moan as his lips circled her other nipple.

"Floor it is then," she said as she slipped her legs off Robb's waist. Robb took her hand and pulled her to the edge of the pool quickly pulling himself out of the water. Freya had just cleared the water when Robb's lips were back on her own. He carefully manuvered them onto the floor spreading his body over hers. Freya gasped her back arching away from the cold stone. Robb pressed her back against it as he kissed her insistently. His lips were creating a fire in her that was quickly heating her up.

Robb pushed his hips against her causing her to moan against his lips. His hand quickly slid down her body pulling one of her legs around him as he continued to grind into her. The sounds slipping past her lips were making him crazy. Robb looked up at her as his lips trailed down her body. He wanted to make sure she wanted this as much as he did, he didn't want her to do something she would regret, but he didn't know how long he could control himself, he feel himself growing harder with every push of his hips against hers.

His hand slid up her thigh beneath her soaked petticoat, he paused just a second before brushing his fingers against her. Her head lolled back at his touch and she breathed a little harder. His thumb found its way to her tiny bundle of nerves and gently brushed against it. Her whole body arched against him as she let out a strangled moan. Encouraged Robb continued increasing the pressure slowly.

"Robb," Freya cried out as her back arched against the tile. It was cry of pure pleasure in its simplest form. Robb smirked slightly before closing his lips over her nipple and sucking on it firmly. He slid a finger inside her waiting folds causing her moans to increase in volume. Freya's fingers were digging into his shoulders while her other hand clawed at the floor seeking something to cling to. She was going to pieces before his eyes and Robb had never seen anything so beautiful in his life.

Her back gave a final arch as her walls fluttered uncontrollably around his fingers and she reached her release. Her whole body shook as her head rolled back and she let out a final cry of pleasure. She collapsed back against the stone, her breathing slowly becoming steadier, her eyes remaining shut though. Robb pressed a kiss to her neck as he shifted to look at her face. Her body still shook beneath him, but she was slowly recovering from her release.

Her eyes slowly opened and she stared at him for several silent moments. She pulled him to her, kissing him gently. "What about you," Freya asked softly.

"After that, you want to know about me," Robb asked seriously. She would be concerned about him after something like that.

"That was amazing, but it's your turn now," Freya said as she shifted beneath him. She carefully pushed him over onto his back and sat up. "What do I do?"

Robb couldn't help but laugh at her question and the earnest look on her face. He knew it wouldn't take him long, but he didn't want to push her. "You don't have to do this you know," Robb pointed out. "I can uh... deal with it later."

Freya stared at him for a moment before realizing what he meant. "No, I want to, just tell me what to do."

Robb reached up and pulled her down to him kissing her. Her hands wandered down his chest, gently teasing him. She reached his pants and bit her lip nervously as she pushed them down. Robb raised his hips to help her. Robb would have laughed at the look on Freya's face if he hadn't been in desperate need of a release. She started to reach out her hand but stopped and looked at Robb. He took the lead, taking her hand and wrapping it around him, showing her how much pressure to apply and how to stroke him.

Robb exhaled loudly feeling the pressure build, his eyes slid closed as he let go of Freya's hand and let her explore on her own. He groaned as she gently circled the head before stroking back down to the base. Her lips found that sensitive spot on his neck and she began to suck on it gently giving him the occasional nip. Robb moaned in encouragement, his hips moving to meet her hand's pace. His breathing grew ragged as he drew closer.

"Freya, I'm close," he ground out. Freya smiled against his skin before biting his neck making him moan louder. He roughly pulled her to him and kissed her hard his tongue dominating her mouth as he felt his release surge through him. His head jerked to the side as he let out a final moan. His eyes slid open to see Freya watching him, a very satisfied look on her face. She blinked at him several times as she waited to see what he had to say.

"Don't give me that look," he said as he sat up. He kissed her again as he pulled her into his arms. "You can tell how you did."

Freya smiled brightly pleased that she had made him happy. This was all so new to her, she just wanted to be able to keep up with him, to give him the same pleasure he gave her. "I think maybe we should bet back in the water," Freya suggested. Robb glanced down and agreed with her. He quickly scooped her up without warning and tossed her in, jumping in after her.

Freya's head broke the surface and she coughed several times trying to clear the water from her head. Robb rubbed her back as she sputtered giving her an apologetic look. They quickly washed themselves off and climbed back out of the water. Freya shivered as Robb passed her her undershirt and bodice. She quickly pulled them back on, pausing to let Robb relace the bodice.

"Why do you know how to do that," Freya asked carefully. She wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer to that question. She knew that Robb was a virgin like herself, but he had been with other women before.

Robb looked up at her holding her gaze for a long moment before speaking. "Something I learned from another girl," he admitted nervously.

"Have there been many others," she asked.

"No, only 3 others, none that I cared for like I do for you," Robb said as he pulled on his own shirt. Freya ran a hand through his damp hair, pushing his curls into place.

"No one else, no matter what happens, I don't want you with anyone else, I couldn't bear it," Freya whispered avoiding his gaze. She knew how possesive and silly she sounded, but she couldn't help it. What she had said was true, the idea of Robb doing what he had just done with her, with someone else, made her sick to her stomach.

"I say the same for you," Robb replied before kissing her.

"I only see you, there will never be anyone else for me," Freya said softly. She moved away from him and picked up her dress. She quickly pulled it on before braiding her hair. "Am I a total mess?"

"No," Robb said with a shake of his head. Her skin was still flushed and her eyes shone brighter than ever. She'd never looked prettier. "You look perfect."

Freya pressed a kiss to his lips before glancing at the staircase they had come down. "We need to get back, someone will have noticed our absence by now."

Robb heaved a sigh as he waved her to the stairs before extinguishing the torch. They quickly snuck to the top of the stairs. Freya reached for the door handle but Robb stopped her. He kissed her, pouring everything he had into that moment, not knowing when he would have another chance to be with her like this.

"I love you Freya Leo," he whispered in the semi-darkness.

"I love you too Robb Stark," she whispered back. For that moment everything was perfect, but it wouldn't stay that way for very long.

**Well? They're all happy now, which is adorable, but its not going to last long. The King arrives in the next chapter bringing with him the rest of the Lannister clan, well some of them anyway. Things are going to become very complicated very quickly from that point.**


	16. A Nervous Lion

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter: HyDrOmAtIc, Trulzxoxo, rikka21, 97hollster, Dreaming while awake, brandibuckeye! Also a thank you to those of you who added story alerts and favorited! This is the longest chapter in this story so far, to make up for making you guys wait so long for an update! Enjoy!**

Chapter 16

Freya and Robb had decided it would be best if they spent the night apart, the King was due to arrive at anytime, they didn't want someone entering one of their rooms and finding them together. Freya tossed and turned caught up in her nightmare. This was the first time she was seeing actual faces and it was taking the terror to a whole new level.

Robb was walking through a battle, men were fighting all around him. Robb walked over a banner, a roaring lion with her family's words, Hear Me Roar, running across it. The crowds seemed to part and suddenly Jamie was there fighting with an easy grace. Robb shouted something at him and suddenly they were locked in a furious fight. Their swords clanged together as they struck at one another over and over.

"Have you no honor Lannister," Robb snarled.

"Its not my honor you should be concerned about, ask her what happened, if you knew why she came back to you, you wouldn't protect her so vehemently," Jamie said with a sarcastic smirk as he shoved Robb away.

"She is mine to protect," Robb shouted, he was shaking in anger, losing his focus and his cool. It was dangerous game he was playing, the Kingslayer was winning.

"She was mine first boy, and now she'll never let you touch her again," Jamie replied a full blown smile appearing on his face. Robb struck at him blindly barely getting the upper hand on Jamie. Jamie's sword knocked aside, Robb stood over him seething with rage.

"Tell me where she is, I swear if you hurt her I will cut your smug blond head off myself and send it to your despicable father in a box," Robb said lowly, there was so much venom in his voice that Jamie knew he meant it.

Jamie held up his hands and pointed behind him. "She's in my tent, but you won't like what you find, I can promise you that," Jamie said easily. Robb hit him on the temple with the hilt of his sword rendering him unconscious. Robb held up Jamie's sword with a roar and the opposing force began to surrender. He looked around desperately wondering where Jamie's tent was.

Robb grabbed the nearest shoulder and wrapped his hands around the man's neck. "Kingslayer's tent, take me to it now," Robb ordered.

"Yes my lord," the man said nervously. He quickly led Robb through the maze of tents, his men were already going through them looking for weapons and supplies, the opposing forces that weren't dead were retreating. The man stopped outside the largest tent and pointed at the flap.

At that moment the flap opened and Theon emerged from the tent a look of terror mingled with disgust on his face. There was blood on his hands which gave Robb cause for concern. Robb went to push past Theon, but he grabbed Robb's arm and pulled him around.

"You don't want to go in there," Theon warned him. "Trust me, I will look after her, you can see her later, do not go in there I am begging you."

Theon had never begged him for anything in his life. His request now rocked Robb to his core. "Is she dead," Robb whispered.

"She probably wishes she were," Theon said simply. His stomach twisted at the memory.

"How bad," Robb asked as he looked over his shoulder at the tent.

"Very bad Robb, please, don't do this," Theon pleaded.

Robb pulled his arm away and took a step toward the tent. "I have to see her, I need to see her," he said as he lifted the flap. A group of healers were gathered around someone who was still laying on the floor, a sheet stained with blood draped across the body.

"We can't treat this here," one said as he stood up and turned coming face to face with Robb. "You shouldn't be here my Lord. You don't need to see this."

Robb glanced down and saw the blood all over the floor. His eyes followed a trail of blood from the body to the table several feet away. He wandered over to the table and saw that she had been tied to it, the ropes now hung loose. There was blood on the ropes and table. So much blood. Robb turned suddenly, feeling as though his worst nightmare were coming true. He staggered forward, Theon catching him before he could get to her.

Robb could see her blonde hair splayed out around her like a halo, the ends of her hair was stained crimson with blood. One of the medics pressed a cloth soaked in something to her back, the skin torn and bleeding. The sting ripped a scream from her like none any of them had ever heard.

Freya bolted up right in her bed the scream reverberating through her small room. She flung the blankets off her bed and scrambled to the nearest window throwing it open and inhaling deeply. The sight of that much blood and gore was making her sick to her stomach. She had not seen the face of the woman laying on the floor, but she knew her own hair when she saw it. Her stomach wrenched at the thought of it and she rushed toward the door. She flung it open and darted down the hallway not caring if she ran into someone at this hour. Cas followed behind her keeping an eye on his lady, his nails clicking against the stone floor was the only sound to be heard.

Freya arrived at Robb's room and didn't bother knocking. She pushed the door open and saw that he was not alone, Jon sat in the room with him. Freya stood frozen in the doorway for a moment wrapping her arms around her body as they both stared at her in surprise.

"What's wrong," Robb immediately asked when he saw the look on her face.

"Are you all right," Jon asked. Robb climbed off the bed and moved toward her, pulling her into his arms. Robb could feel her shaking as her hands clutched his shirt. He pulled her closer to him, holding her tight.

"Nightmare," Robb whispered softly.

Freya could only manage to nod, she had no words to describe what she had seen, what she was terrified was not a dream but a premonition of things to come.

"Was it the lions and wolves again," Robb asked. Jon glanced between them in shock knowing exactly what, or who, the lions and wolves were.

"No," Freya whispered shaking her head vigorously. If she could avoid it, Robb would never hear about this dream. She pressed her face against his chest and drew a shaky breath as she squeezed her eyes shut trying to erase the images.

"What was it," Robb asked carefully.

"I can't, please, I can't," she whispered brokenly barely holding her tears back as she clung to him.

"It's ok," Robb murmured into her hair. He pressed a kiss to her forehead glancing briefly at his brother who had moved to the door. Jon simply nodded at him before closing the door behind him. Robb started to pull back from her to move to the bed, but Freya immediately tugged him back. He ran a hand through her hair whispering soothing words until she stopped shaking.

Freya finally shifted away from Robb and swallowed hard, trying to gain control over her racing emotions. Robb took her hand and pulled her toward the bed. He climbed in first then pulled her down next to him. Freya rested her head on his shoulder and snuggled close to him. She knew she would not be able to sleep after that dream, how was she going to face Jamie after that though?

"How bad was it," Robb whispered.

"It was the worst, it felt so real," Freya explained. Her whole body tensed but Robb rubbed circles on her back encouraging her to relax.

"Do you want to talk about it," he asked.

"No," Freya said fiercely. She didn't have to see his face to know he wore a hurt look. "I want to forget it Robb. Just hold me, please?"

Robb pulled her closer to him and began to hum softly. His fingers traced circles across her back as they laid there together. Their breathing grew slower at the same pace until they both dropped into sleep at the same moment, neither dreaming.

...

There was a frantic knock at Robb's door that caused him to bolt upright in bed. Freya curled into the space his back had left immediately missing his warmth but remaining asleep. Whoever was at the door pushed it open before carefully peeking their head around. Jon's curly hair became visible first, his eyes just barely visible as he hid behind the door.

"Wasn't sure what I was going to see," he said before stepping into the room.

"What are you doing," Robb asked in confusion.

"The king approaches, we have to get ready. Your mother says you are to dress and meet them in the courtyard, Freya is standing with Theon and I," Jon explained.

"I don't want to wake her," Robb said softly.

"To late for that," she muttered as she sat up behind him and rested her chin on her shoulder.

"Anymore dreams," Jon asked quickly.

"None," Freya said with a shrug. "How am I supposed to get back to my room? The castle is probably crawling with people making last minute preparations."

"I thought of that," Jon said as he held a bundle out to her. "Sansa helped pick it out, she said you would have everything you need. You are to wear your hair tied with this ribbon, it will match your eyes apparently." Jon held up the ribbon for Freya to inspect.

"It does match," Robb commented as he climbed out of bed and headed to his wardrobe. "Does my outift have to match my eyes as well?"

"I don't think you own anything that shade of blue my love," Freya said as she took the bundle from Jon. Robb turned to her a look of happy surprise on his face. She'd never referred to him as 'my love' before. Realizing what she'd said she glanced up and met his gaze nervously. His warm smile immediately calmed her.

Robb changed behind the dressing screen before waving Freya behind it to do the same. She emerged in a green gown with the matching ribbon holding her hair to the side. Robb gave her a quick kiss before motioning to the door. "Right you first, then Jon and I will follow in a few minutes. You should get a cloak it will be cold," Robb warned.

"Always protecting me," Freya said teasingly.

"You are mine to protect," Robb replied with a grin. Freya stiffened at his statement and Robb wondered if he had said something wrong. Her expression immediately smoothed and she slipped out the door.

"What was that about," Jon asked.

"I don't know," Robb admitted. "Something to do with her dream maybe."

...

Freya quickly made her way to the courtyard, finding Theon in the crowd. He gave her a smile as she stopped next to him. "Nervous, little lion," Theon asked.

"Yes," she said almost to softly for him to hear. Her dream had made her uneasy, but now that she was standing here, and knew that soon she would see her half-brothers and half-sister again, her stomach was a tangle of nervous knots. She couldn't help it, she wanted to push the dream aside a focus on the day ahead of her, but it kept flashing through her mind, begging her to pay attention to it.

"Don't be," Robb said from behind her. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze as he slipped past her to join his family. "You look beautiful."

Freya smiled at him as a blush crept up her cheeks. Jon joined them on her other side and they all waited patiently. Lady Stark turned suddenly glancing around the crowd. "Where's Arya? Sansa, where's your sister," Lady Stark asked nervously. Sansa merely shrugged in response.

"Do you want me to see if I can find her," Freya offered. Lady Stark turned to say something, but at that moment Arya darted up and started to move to her place in line.

"Hey, hey, hey," Lord Stark said stopping her and removing the helmet she wore. "What are you doing with that on?" He passed the helmet back into the group as Arya pushed Bran aside so she could stand in her place.

Freya reached up and began nervously twirling a strand of hair between her fingers. Robb turned slightly and caught sight of her doing it and got Jon's attention. Jon immediately reached up and pulled her hand out of her hair and held it in his own to keep her from fidgeting.

"Calm down, you're acting like a nervous lion about to pounce," Jon whispered in her ear. Before she could respond the King's party began to ride into the courtyard and Jon gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

Her nephew Joffrey looked as smug as ever, raking his eyes over Sansa like she was a piece of meat, him being a hungry lion. Freya noticed how Robb's shoulders tightened when he saw how the Prince was looking at his younger sister as well. Freya's eyes scanned the riders, knowing one of them was Jamie, but she couldn't tell which one due to the helmets.

She let out an impatient sigh as the Queen's wheelhouse rolled in next followed by the King on his horse. Freya didn't remember much about King's Landing, but she did remember the King. The memory of him telling her she was going with Lord Stark was forever burned in her mind. King Robert had changed a good deal in the past 9 years.

Everyone dropped to a knee giving Robert the respect he was due as King. Freya kept glancing up nervously trying to watch what was happening. Jon squeezed her hand again and she dropped her gaze. They rose once they saw that Lord Stark had started back to his feet. He stood silently before King Robert as they studied one another.

"Your grace," Lord Stark said dipping his head.

"You've gotten fat," King Robert said very seriously. At that comment, Freya let out a loud snort wondering if the King had looked in a mirror lately himself. She saw Robb tense in front of her and Jon elbowed her in the side. She faked a coughing fit and turned toward Theon to keep her face away from the king she had just insulted.

The King chortled suddenly and Freya turned back to watch him greet the Stark family. He evaluated each of the children individually. Freya stiffened when she saw how close Cersei was to them. Her sister was focused on the task at hand and seemed to only see Lord and Lady Stark though.

"That's Jamie Lannister, the Queen's twin brother," Arya said to Sansa. Freya let out an audible gasp at that and glanced around desperately seeking her brother's face. There he stood, looking bored and a little irritated, but his eyes wandered the crowd as well. Was he looking for her? In that moment, Freya wanted nothing more than to rush forward, dream completely forgotten, and greet her brother.

Freya ignored whatever words the Queen and King were exchanging, silently willing Jamie to look at her. Lord Stark started after King Robert and everyone seemed to stand tense for a moment waiting to see what would happen next.

"Where's the imp," Arya asked impatiently. It didn't not go unheard by Cersei, not one to be outdone by her siblings she strode over to Jamie a look of anger on her face.

"Where is our brother? Go and find the little beast," she ordered. At this, people throughout the courtyard began to disperse. Lady Stark took control and began directing servants. Freya took a small step toward Jamie and Cersei, wondering what she should do. Robb placed a hand on her back as he stepped up next to her.

"Go say something to them," Robb suggested.

"Like what? Hello, in case you don't remember I'm your half-sister," Freya said as she turned her full attention to Robb.

"Ah, but I do remember Little Lion," a deep voice said from in front of her. Her gaze snapped foward and locked with green eyes that perfectly matched her own. "How are you sister?"

Freya didn't think, she simply rushed forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. Jamie laughed at her enthusiasum and hugged her back. "You've gotten taller," he said as he stepped back to study her.

"I was only 7 the last time you saw me, I'm almost 17 now," Freya pointed out.

"True, true," Jamie said with a nod.

"You haven't changed though, you're exactly as I remember you," Freya said quickly.

"Jamie, I asked you to find...," Cersei trailed off when she saw who he was speaking to. "Freya, gods, little sister, the years have been incredibly kind. You could possibly be the most beautiful girl in the seven kingdoms."

Freya blushed deeply before moving to hug her sister. "Thank you Cersei, you look incredible, the most beautiful by a long shot," Freya said innocently.

"We'll share the title sweetling," Cersei said with a smile. "And who is this?"

Freya turned to see that Robb was still standing behind her watching the scene unfold. She couldn't read the emotions passing through his eyes, which concerned her, she was always able to read him with just a glance. She moved over to him and took his arm, ushering him back to her brother and sister. "May I present Lord Robb Stark, heir of Winterfell, Robb this is Ser Jamie Lannister, of the Kingsguard, and our Queen Cersei Baratheon, also of the House of Lannister," she said formally.

Robb shook hands with Jamie then kissed Cersei's hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you both," Robb said with a smile. Freya could tell he was putting on a show, but she wasn't about to call him out on it in front of her siblings, his 'future Lord act' as she liked to call it. "How are you finding the North?"

"Quite dull actually, its so cold, how have you stood it for all this time sister," Jamie asked curiously.

Freya pursed her lips, digging her fingers into Robb's slightly when she felt him stiffen at Jamie's response. Politeness was not something Jamie was known for, neither was tact. "You get used to it after a while," she said with a shrug. "You had a pleasant journey though?"

"It took forever," Cersei informed. "I thought we'd never get here."

"Hopefully your stay will be more pleasant. If you'll excuse me, I have something to attend to," Robb said before bowing slightly and walking away. Freya bit her lip as she watched him go.

"Is it the weather that makes them so cold or are they actually made of ice as the rumors say," Jamie asked a laugh on his voice.

"He's busy," Freya said defensively.

Cersei raised her eyebrows at the comment but said nothing. "Jamie, you should go find Tyrion, he needs to greet our little sister. Besides I have some gifts for her, will you show me to my chamber dear one," Cersei asked sweetly.

"Of course," Freya said before gesturing toward the castle. It didn't take long for them to arrive at Cersei's rooms. By then Freya had answered all the standard questions: had she been treated well, were they kind to her, how tall was she, had she bled yet, and other nonsense.

Cersei studied her rooms for just a moment before sweeping over to a chest and flipping it open. She pulled out several packages and sat them on a small table. "These are for you dear," Cersei said waving her hand over the pile. There were 10 packages on the table. "One for each year you've been gone, plus one more for fun."

"Cersei, it is to much," Freya protested.

"You haven't even opened them yet, for all you know it could be quills or sewing needles," Cersei replied.

"Is it," Freya asked as she reached for the closest parcel.

"What sort of sister would I be to bring you needles?"

Freya had unwrapped the parcel and gasped in delight. She unfolded the capelet, pressing her face against the fur collar. "It's beautiful Cersei," Freya said as she slipped it over her shoulders.

"Perfect," Cersei said as she smoothed it out for her. "It's strange, but you look so much like my mother, the resemblence is quite striking."

The comment threw Freya off balance. She'd never heard that comparison before. "Thank you, that is very kind of you to say, I'm sure you look much more like her than I do," Freya said carefully. She picked up the next package and upwrapped it revealing a beautiful green silk dress. It was unlike anything that Freya owned. The fabric was impratical for the North, but the beauty of the dress took her breath away. She held it up to her body afraid that it might fall to pieces in her hands.

It was the perfect shade of green for a Lannister, her skin and eyes looked brighter, her hair had never looked more golden than it did against that gown. "You should wear that tonight, to the feast," Cersei said in awe. "The young men won't know what to do with themselves. They'll be falling at your feet. This one next." Cersei handed her another package which contained silver slippers to match the dress.

Freya carefully stepped out of her shoes and pulled them on. They fit perfectly which surprised her. "How did you know," Freya asked pointing to her feet.

"I hoped we would be the same size, I was right," Cersei said with a shrug. "Three down seven to go little lioness."

With Cersei's assistance they tore through the rest of the gifts, revealing four exquiste pieces of jewelry, a book of songs about the seven kingdoms, a painting of Casterly Rock, and finally a small wooden chest.

"Father sent this one for you," Cersei said as she picked up the box. She held it out waiting for Freya to open it. Freya carefully lifted the lid and gasped at the contents of the box. Inside lay an ornate dagger. "As deadly as it is pretty, I'm told."

"I'll be careful with that one," Freya said as she closed the lid on the box. "Thank you, it is truly to much."

"Nonsense, besides you haven't seen what Jamie and Tyrion have for you," Cersei pointed out.

"You spoil me," Freya said as she gathered her things. "I should let you rest for the feast, I'm sure you are tired after your journey."

"Yes, we'll talk more tonight," Cersei said easily. "I am happy to see you again little lion." She drew Freya into a long hug, but if Freya could have seen her face, she would have known that it was all an act for her older sister.

**The King and Freya are going to have some interaction, that you guys will hopefully like, in the coming chapters. I can't say too much about what is coming because it would give things away. The obligatory Bran falling chapter is another long one and will be chapter 18. I don't know when chapter 17 will be up, I'll try to get it up soon.**


	17. A Strange Feast

**Quick note, I have to say first that I thought it was hilarious that everyone talked about Cersei and not Freya's dream in their reviews! That's all I'm going to say about it though. Thanks to those that reviewed: BeyondTheHorizonIsHope, Trulzxoxo, 97hollster, brandibuckeye, rikka21, Dreaming while awake, and Imperial Dragon.**

Chapter 17

Freya was headed back to her room to put her gifts away when Sansa found her. The red head rushed up to Freya practically quivering with excitement. "Father has been asked to be the Hand of the King," she cried.

Freya almost dropped the load in her arms at the announcement. She knew that Jon Arryn had died, but she had never expected the King to ask Lord Stark to be the next Hand. Her eyes went wide as she stared at Sansa. "Are you sure," she asked.

"Of course, I can't wait, we'll be going to the capitol, it's going to be amazing," Sansa said before she noticed the things in Freya's arms. "What's all of that?"

"Gifts from the Queen," Freya explained. "She gave me the most beautiful dress." Freya passed some of the parcels to Sansa and held the gown against her body.

"Freya, its incredible, you have to wear that tonight," Sansa declared.

"What about the one you made me? Besides this is completely impractical for the north, it's a southern dress," Freya said as she glanced down at the dress.

"Wear a cape over it, its not like you are going to be sitting outside all night long, if you don't wear that dress tonight, I will never forgive you."

"Fine," Freya said with a roll of her eyes.

"Speaking of the feast, do you want to get ready together," Sansa asked her.

"I need to take these to my room, and speak to Robb, but I'll meet you in your room when I am done ok?"

"I'll see you there, mother said she would help me do my hair," Sansa said as she started back to her room.

Freya shook her head and quickly headed back to her room. She carefully put the parcels away afraid to wrinkle the dress. She finally headed out to find Robb, but after an hour of searching had only managed to pass Jon three times in the courtyard.

"I don't know where he is," Jon called when he saw Freya approaching. She could tell that he was upset about something though.

"What's wrong, what's happened," Freya asked in concern.

"Lady Stark has decided it would be inappropriate to seat a bastard with the royal family, I'm not allowed to attend the feast," Jon explained.

"I'm not going either then if its inappropriate," Freya pointed out.

"No, you're still attending, the King specifically asked for you to be there," Jon said.

"What," Freya cried. "Why? Is he going to reevaluate my exile tonight?"

"I don't know, but I do know that you are going so you should probably get ready. If I see Robb, I'll tell him you are looking for him," Jon said as he gave her a push toward the castle.

"Will you be all right," Freya asked as she turned back to him.

"It's not the first time she has excluded me," Jon said with a shrug. "I'll be fine."

"She only said the feast," Freya asked an idea forming in her head.

"Yes, I can't attend the feast," Jon said giving her an annoyed look.

"She didn't say anything about the celebration after dinner though," Freya pointed out. "I'll come find you when dinner is over, you can join us for the dancing!"

"Joy," Jon said sarcastically, but Freya could tell he was pleased she had found a loop-hole for him. "I'll see you then."

...

Freya sat silently in Sansa's room staring at her hair. She couldn't decide what to do with it. She was tempted to leave it down and not mess with it at all. She could see Lady Stark was staring at her with a strange look on her face.

"Freya, can I fix your hair," Lady Stark asked hesitantly.

"Of course," Freya said, touched by the offer. Lady Stark quickly brushed her hair out and braided it.

"Leave it for a little while," Lady Stark instructed as she turned to do Sansa's hair.

"Do you think Joffrey will like me," Sansa asked nervously. Freya rolled her eyes at the question, she sincerely hoped that Sansa would learn to dislike Joffrey. "What if he thinks I'm ugly?"

"Then he is the stupidest Prince that ever lived," Lady Stark said firmly.

"If he says that to you, I will personally flog him," Freya informed Sansa.

"He's so handsome. When would we be married? Soon or do we have to wait," Sansa asked.

"Hush now, your father hasn't even said yes," Lady Stark reminded her daughter.

"Wait, said yes to what," Freya asked.

"The King has suggested an engagement between Sansa and Prince Joffrey," Lady Stark explained. Freya could see that was the last thing Lady Stark wanted, but it was clearly the only thing Sansa wanted. "He's also been asked to become the hand of the King."

"Ew," Freya muttered in reference to Sansa marrying Joffrey.

"Why would he say no? He'd be the 2nd most powerful man in the kingdoms," Sansa pointed out, ignoring Freya's comment.

"He'd have to leave home, he'd have to leave me, and so would you," Lady Stark said. Freya could see how much the idea of Lord Stark leaving affected his Lady. Freya's heart twisted knowing she would feel the same way about having to leave Robb.

"You left your home to come here, and I'd be queen some day," Sansa said. She twisted in her chair to look at her mother. "Please make father say yes, please, please, its the only thing I've ever wanted."

Lady Stark stared at her daughter no words coming to her lips. Freya pursed her lips for a moment before speaking. "Sometimes what we want, isn't what we need Sansa," Freya said gently. "I'm sure being Queen sounds glamorous and exciting, but a man that truly loves you, who will respect you, and treat you not as property but as an equal, that's more important than a title and power."

"Oh please, if you marry Robb, you'll be the Lady of Winterfell, the most powerful woman in the North, you're also a Lannister, you will never want for anything," Sansa replied hotly.

Freya's shoulder tightened at her statement. "I am not interested in Robb because of his future title and what it will bring me," Freya snapped. "I do not care about Lannister riches and the security that comes with that name. If the man I marry treats like I am a piece of meat for the taking, instead of a human being, I will make his days miserable, he will rue the day he treated me as such."

With that, Freya strode to the door and threw it open. "I hope for your sake that your father says no, the court is no place for romantic dreamers," Freya said evenly.

"What do you know of court," Sansa demanded. "You were sent away for being an embarassment!"

"Sansa," Lady Stark cried in shock. She had never heard these two argue. "Apologize to Freya at once."

Sansa stared at Freya for a moment before speaking. "I won't apologize for saying what is true," Sansa said before turning away.

Freya shook her head and slammed the door behind her. She quickly worked the braids Lady Stark had placed in her hair out as she strode through the hallways back to her room. Once in her room, she let out a frustrated shout. She could not believe that Sansa would say such things to her, but then again she wasn't that surprised.

Freya took a deep breath hoping to calm her racing thought. A knock sounded on her door causing her to jump slightly. She tugged the door open revealing Lady Stark. "I told you I would do your hair," Lady Stark said before sweeping in to the room.

Freya sat in the chair at her vanity and let Lady Stark work her magic. She carefully gathered a section of Freya's hair and twisted it into an intricate braid moving toward the back of her head. She repeated the action on the other side pinning both in place.

"I think it needs something else," Lady Stark said carefully. She reached into her pocket and produced a beautiful hair clip. "I wore this the day I married Lord Stark, I think it's just what you need."

Lady Stark pinned the clip in then held up a mirror so Freya could see what it looked like. An intricate twist of metal with jewels, it was in a word, dazzling. "Thank you," Freya whispered. "It's beautiful."

"It looks lovely with your hair," Lady Stark said with a smile. "I am sorry, about what Sansa said. I don't know what came over her."

"It's all right, she wasn't wrong," Freya said with a shrug.

"You should dress, the feast is starting soon. I'll see you downstairs."

"Thank you Lady Stark," Freya said again. The older woman nodded at her before leaving the room. Freya removed her dress and carefully pulled on the dress Cersei had given her. She nervously stepped in front of the mirror and took in her reflection. Cersei had been right, it was the perfect shade of green for a Lannister, and it fit her like a glove. She smoothed out some wrinkles as she studied her reflection, her hair and eyes had never shown brighter before. The hairstyle Lady Stark had choosen perfectly complimented the dress.

Freya found the slippers Cersei had given her and one of the necklaces quickly putting both on. She smoothed the dress once more before leaving her room. She made her way through the castle and to the courtyard. She froze when she saw that Jon was speaking to someone.

"And you, you're Ned Stark's bastard aren't you," the dwarf said as he studied the young man. Jon immediately turned and strode away from him. "Did I offend you? Sorry, you are the bastard though."

Tyrion followed Jon as Freya stepped out of the shadows and moved toward them. "Lord Eddard Stark is my father," Jon informed him.

"And Lady Stark is not your mother, making you, the bastard," Tyrion said firmly.

Seeing the look on Jon's face, Freya could no longer keep silent. "Leave him alone Tyrion, I've never known you to be cruel," Freya said as she moved to stand next to Jon. "Impolite and tactless, but never cruel."

"Ah, the other bastard emerges, how are you little lion? You've grown," Tyrion said with a smirk.

"I have," Freya said with a shrug. She was tempted to say that he had not, but decided against it.

"Let me give you some advice bastards," Tyrion said. "Never forget what you are, the rest of the world will not, wear it like armor that can never be used to hurt you."

With that he turned and started to walk away. Jon stopped him though with his question, "What the hell do you know about being a bastard?"

"All dwarves are bastards in their fathers' eyes," Tyrion informed him before taking another sip of his wine. "Sister, you look lovely, I hope I have not offended you and your friend."

Freya shook her head at him, knowing that Tyrion better understood what life was like for her and Jon than anyone else ever would. Jon waited until Tyrion had moved inside to speak again.

"Is he always like that," Jon demanded.

Freya glanced at him briefly before nodding, "He's not had an easy life despite being a Lannister."

"He was right about one thing though, you do look lovely," Jon said as he studied her dress. "A gift from your family?"

"Cersei," Freya said rubbing her hands over her arms. "I had best go inside, I'll come find you when the feasting is done. You promised me a dance."

"I did not, but I'll dance with you anyway," Jon said with a smile. Freya smiled back at him before moving inside. She quickly made her way to the great hall, she had hoped to enter unnoticed but several of the king's men were gathered near the door. She carefully worked her way through the crowd ignoring the whistles and comments as she went. She saw Lord Stark and Jamie speaking not far from her and quickly crossed to them.

"Well said," Jamie said as Freya joined them. "Little Lion, you look lovely."

Freya blushed at her brother's exclaimation, but Lord Stark saw something in Jamie's eyes he did not trust. Lord Stark felt uneasy as Jamie continued to stare at the young girl.

"Thank you," Freya said not noticing the tension between Lord Stark and her brother. "The dress was a gift from the Queen."

"It is perfect," Jamie said kissing her on the cheek. "You look incredible."

"Why don't you go join Theon and Robb," Lord Stark suggested. He wanted to get his ward away from this man as soon as possible. Something was amiss here.

"We'll talk later," Freya told Jamie before making her way to where Theon sat. Robb was nowhere to be seen.

"Well look at you little lioness," Theon said as he pushed the chair next to him out so Freya could sit down. "You look lovely."

"Thank you Theon," Freya said as she began placing things on her plate. "Where is Robb?"

"He should be back soon, Arya started throwing food at Sansa, so Robb had to take her to bed," Theon explained.

"I'm sure Sansa did something to deserve it," Freya said as she glanced down the table at the younger girl.

"Aunt," a voice said as a hand landed on her shoulder. Freya jerked around to see who it was. Her nephew leered at her, a smug smile on his face.

"Prince Joffrey, it is a pleasure to see you," Freya said formally. The last person she wanted to talk to was her arrogant nephew. "How are you finding the North?"

"It's beautiful," he said as he glanced at Sansa. "The women here are stunning, much like you yourself aunt." Joffrey glanced down, clearly looking at Freya's breasts.

"Yes, well you'll find that some of the women here aren't as willing to be objectified as women in the south," Freya informed. "My eyes are up here your grace, not in the neckline of my gown."

Theon snorted loudly at her comment earning him a dark look from Joffrey. "Your grace," Theon said with a serious nod. Joffrey glanced between them before striding away back to his seat.

"Did the two of you offend the Prince already," Robb asked as he sat down next to Freya.

"He was staring at her breasts," Theon said with a shrug.

"What," Robb demanded. He made a move to get out of his chair but Freya stopped him.

"I handled it, let it go," she said firmly.

Robb sat back down his eyes sweeping over her as he did so. He leaned closer to her his lips a breath away from her neck. "You look beautiful, love," he whispered so only she could hear. Freya looked down and blushed deeply. Feeling eyes on her though, she looked up and met the gaze of Jamie. She smiled brightly at him, not noticing the strange look in his eyes.

Freya put a hand to Robb's chest and pushed him away. "People will notice," she said giving him a serious look.

Robb rolled his eyes before scanning the crowd. His gaze landed on Jamie Lannister and he was shocked by the anger in the Kingslayer's gaze. Something had made the man incredibly upset, but Robb wasn't sure what. He glanced briefly at Freya wondering if Jamie had already figured it out. Maybe someone had told him about them?

...

The rest of the night was a blur of wine and dancing. Freya and Robb snuck out briefly to find Jon and brought him back to join in the fun. Freya kept switching partners, not wanting anyone to see that her partner of choice was Robb. She smiled brightest when she danced with him though, a fact that did not go unnoticed by Jamie or the King.

As it grew later the feast slowly cleared out until only a handful of people were left. Robb, Freya, Jon, and Theon were among them. Freya stood next to Robb her hand clasped in his. Lady Stark walked by giving them all a serious look. "To bed with all of you, there is a hunt in the morning, Rickon has lessons," Lady Stark told them all, avoiding looking at Jon.

Robb tugged Freya's hand and pulled her after him. They all stumbled out of the great hall, laughing loudly as Theon cracked jokes. Someone suddenly grabbed Freya's arm tugging her away from Robb. Freya cried out in shock and stumbled. Robb turned to shout at whoever had touched her, but fell silent when he saw that it was the Kingslayer.

"What are you doing, Jamie," Freya demanded as she pulled her arm out of his grasp.

"People might get the wrong idea about the two of you," Jamie said glancing at Robb with a menacing look on his face. "Wouldn't want people to talk, would we?"

"I don't know what you mean," Freya said quickly as she stepped away from Jamie sensing his anger.

"Don't you sister," Jamie said as he looked at her. Freya pursed her lips and stayed silent refusing to say anything. "That's what I thought."

His suspicions were confirmed and Freya knew it. Jamie knew, and he was angry. Freya stepped back toward him and started to say something. "I'd say I was happy for you," Jamie said as he looked toward Robb, "but we both know what the Starks are really made of, ice. Your marriage bed will be a cold one, that is if father will allow it."

With that, Jamie strode away from them seething with anger. He didn't understand why he was so upset by his half-sister's relationship with the Stark boy. Perhaps he simply wanted her all to himself, was that so wrong?

Freya watched Jamie walk away, a sad look on her face. Robb gently touched her arm to get her attention. "Come on," he said softly, holding his hand out to her. Freya took his hand and let him lead the way. Neither of them noticed that the King stepped out of the shadows and was considering them with a curious gaze.

**Right, we cover a lot of ground in this chapter, the next chapter is the Bran falling chapter, which is going to on the longer side, there is also a nice surprise at the start of the chapter to make up for the melodrama of the rest of the chapter. I hope you enjoyed this one and you picked up on the hints of what is to come. **


	18. We All Fall Down

**Quick note of thanks to those of you who reviewed the last chapter: brandibuckeye, 97hollster, Dreaming while awake, and rikka21. This is a really long chapter, which will hopefully make up for the fact that the length of chapters from here on are going to vary in length. I thought about splitting this one up, but decided to leave it. Enjoy!**

Chapter 18

After their encounter with Jamie, Robb and Freya walked back to his room and spent the night there. The nightmares stopped so long as she was in Robb's arms. The morning dawned grey as always and they awoke, not clearly remembering the encounter due to the amount of wine they had consumed. Freya would have been glad to not remember, if she still had the memory.

Robb rose and quickly dressed knowing he had to join his father and uncle for the hunt. Freya had returned to her room and dressed before going in search of Rickon for his lessons. She found him in the courtyard speaking to his Uncle Benjin.

"There you are little wolf," Freya called as she crossed to them.

"Little Lioness, it has been too long, I missed you at the feast last night," Benjin said before pulling her into a hug. "I've heard the rumors though, good for you two." He released her and gave her a secretive smile.

"Who told you," Freya asked. Benjin glanced down at Rickon and nodded his head. "Oh Little Wolf, what will we do with you?"

An arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her back a few steps. "How are you this morning," Robb asked as he pulled her into his chest. Freya immediately pulled out of his arms and glanced around.

"We agreed," she said warningly. She gave Robb a confused look, they were keeping their relationship private, they wanted no one to know, especially not the king and his party.

"Freya," Lord Stark called as he strode across the courtyard to them. "The King wants to see you."

Freya froze in her place a look of panic on her face. Robb reached for her hand and this time she did not pull away. "I'll escort you," Robb said softly.

Freya nodded without looking at him. Robb pulled her along behind his father never letting go of her hand. They arrived at the great hall, Robert had turned it into his throne room for the morning. They paused outside the door, Lord Stark looking between his son and his ward. "I'll give you two a moment," he said before striding into the room.

"Robb," Freya said turning to him. Her eyes held all the fear she was desperately trying to bury. "What do I do? Tell me what to do."

"I can't do that Freya," Robb said with a shake of his head.

"Yes you can, tell me what to say to him, help me convince him to let me stay here, with you," Freya said leaning into Robb. Robb was a head taller than her, her forehead rested against his chin. Robb pressed a kiss to the top of her head and stepped back.

"I know how much you want to know your family, this is your chance to do that," Robb said gently. "You have to decide what you want. Its not about what I want or what they want, what do you want?"

Freya drew in a ragged breath as she met his gaze. She didn't know what she wanted, he was right she did want to know her family, but not if she had to risk losing Robb and the Starks in the process. They were her family, but the Lannisters were her blood. She had to chose, blood or family?

Freya nodded slowly before kissing Robb on the cheek. "You'll wait," she asked.

"Always," Robb whispered.

Freya smiled at his promise before turning and striding into the great hall. She kept her eyes on the banner over King Robert's head as she made her way toward him. She knew that if she met his heavy gaze she would falter. She finally reached the table where he sat and dropped into a low curtsey. "Your grace wished to see," she murmured.

"Stand up girl," Robert snapped. Freya quickly rose and met his gaze. She kept herself in check as he evaluated her. "Do you like Winterfell?"

"Yes your grace, I barely remember Casterly Rock," Freya replied.

"And the Starks, they have been good to you? You've grown attached to them," King Robert asked.

"They are as much my family as the Lannisters."

"Any special attachments," Robert asked curiously.

"I don't understand the question your grace," Freya said.

"Special attachments, are you... in a relationship with one of the sons? Perhaps the Greyjoy boy? You and Ned's bastard would make a good match," Robert said with a bit of a smirk lighting up his face.

"In truth your grace, Robb Stark and I are... attachted, as you say," Freya said carefully.

"Really," Robert said as he looked over at Lord Stark. "What are your thoughts on this matter Ned? Tywin's bastard involved with your heir? How does that sit with the Warden of the North?"

"Freya is a good woman, she's smart, kind, she's grown into a beautiful young woman, I would be proud to call her a member of the House of Stark," Lord Stark said giving Freya a genuine smile. "She belongs here in the North."

"Hmmm," Robert said as he continued to stare at Freya. Due to his love for Ned and his appreciation for his acceptance of the Hand of the King, he decided to do Ned a kindness, despite the demands of the Lannisters. Let them rot in the seven hells. "As promising as that sounds, young love, I think it is time you returned to court. Six months will be long enough, at the end of that time, I give you leave to come back to Winterfell if you should so chose, so that you may marry Robb Stark."

"What," Freya demanded. She sincerely hoped she had not misheard him.

"You're only 16 child, you know nothing of love or marriage, six months away from the boy will do both of you good. You and your little blond family will be reunited at last. It will all be for the best," King Robert said as he rose from his chair.

Freya had enough sense left in her body to curtsey as the King rose and strode toward the door. "Let's go Ned," Robert called over his shoulder.

"Your grace," Freya cried frantically. Ned grabbed her arm as she started toward the King. "My family does not know of my attachment to Robb, I beg of you, please do not tell them. I will do as you command, but you can't tell them."

"Keep your secrets Lion," King Robert snapped. "That's what your family is good at, that and stabbing people in the back."

"Do I have your word, your grace," Freya demanded. "At the end of the six months, I can decide what I want without my father's permission? You give me your permission, Robert Baratheon, King of the Seven Kingdoms, to marry Robb Stark after I spend six months in King's Landing?"

"Hells girl, yes, you have my permission, if you spend the time in King's Landing you can return to Winterfell and marry Robb Stark," Robert shouted at her in irritation. She was a Lannister through and through.

With that, Robert strode from the room and Lord Stark quickly followed him, he shot Freya a proud look as he left in pursuit of the king. Freya stood frozen in the room, her eyes staring blankly ahead. She didn't know what to feel, the King had given her leave to make decisions for herself after six months in King's Landing. She would need no permission from anyone after that, she could do as she wished.

Robb rushed into the room and grabbed her by the shoulders. "What did he say," Robb demanded.

"I've been ordered back to King's Landing," she replied in a dazed confusion.

"What," Robb cried.

Freya met his gaze and shook her head at him. "You don't understand, six months, that's all he wants, I stay in King's Landing for six months, after that I can come back here. I can do whatever I want, if we want to get married I don't have to ask my father, the King has given me permission to do what I will after the six months," Freya said her excitement growing as she spoke. "No one can stop this, the King has commanded it!"

"You can come back," Robb said absorbing the first part of her statement.

"Yes," Freya said before pressing her lips to his. She felt that nothing could ruin this day, but she was wrong.

...

Rickon was restlessly staring out the window instead of listening to what Freya was reading to him. She stopped reading and watched him for a moment. Shaggydog was staring back at her. "What are you looking at Rickon," Freya asked.

"Bran," Rickon said as he turned to look at her. "He's climbing."

Freya moved to the window to see where Bran was climbing. He was on the old tower, steadily climbing toward the top. Freya watched him for a moment, admiring his agility. "He's very talented your big brother," Freya said as she patted Rickon on the head. She noticed that Bran had disappeared from view, he must have climbed around to the other side.

Rickon tugged on her sleeve catching her attention. "Can we go outside now," he asked.

"Yes, might as well," Freya said as she glanced back out the window. She froze into place as she watched Bran reappear, plummeting toward the ground. She slammed her hands against the windows, barely containing the scream in her throat. "Rickon, you have to stay here."

Freya grabbed his shoudlers and stared him in the eyes. "Stay here, I will come back, but you have to swear to me that you will stay in here, swear it," she demanded.

"I swear it," Rickon said as he looked past her to the window. Freya released him and immediately ran out the door. She did not slow down as she rushed down the stairs and out of the building. She didn't think she had ever run so fast in her life, Cas and Shaggydog ran ahead of her, they both seemed to know where she was going though. Freya reached the bottom of the tower and froze.

Bran's direwolf was guarding his body. Freya dropped to her knees next to him, her eyes filling with tears. His legs were twisted at odd angles, he was barely breathing, which was a good sign, but Freya feared for his life.

"Help," Freya screamed frantically. She brushed some of his hair off his forehead and glanced to see if she could tell how he had fallen. There was a window, shadows danced about the room, but she doubted they were anything of consequence. There weren't any loose stones on the ground though, she couldn't figure it out, how had he fallen?

"HELP," she screeched again. The wolves joined her scream with howls of their own. She heard footsteps pounding behind her but did not turn.

"What's happened," Jamie demanded placing a hand on her shoulder.

"He fell," Freya said frantically. "What should we do?"

A few more people had gathered, all of them murmuring in shock that the little wolf had fallen. Several of the men stepped forward waiting for orders. "Is he still alive," Jamie asked carefully.

"Yes, we must do something," Freya cried. "Carry him back to the castle, carefully, don't shift him too much, it might make his injury worse. Jamie, help them please."

Jamie obliged her and helped them lift Bran off the ground and carry him back to the castle. Freya darted ahead of them and quickly found Maester Luwin and Lady Stark in the great hall. She burst through the doors at a run.

"Freya what's the matter," Lady Stark demanded.

"It's Bran, he's fallen from the old tower, it is bad," Freya told them between gasps for air.

"Where is he," Lady Stark demanded as she rushed toward the door.

"Some of the men are bringing him this way. We should take him to his room," Freya said as she followed after Lady Stark. By this time the men had caught up to them and were entering the castle.

"This way," Maester Luwin called as he bustled into the hall. He led them through the maze of hallways to Bran's chamber and had them place him in bed.

"Lady Stark, if there is anything I can do," Jamie said bowing his head.

"Thank you Ser Jamie," Lady Stark said as she moved to Bran's bedside. "Freya, I need your help."

"I will take care of it," Freya said before Lady Stark could say anymore. "I'll send for Lord Stark and the rest of the men, I'll find Sansa, Arya, and Rickon, I'll take care of it. You stay here with Bran, he needs you."

Freya spun on her heel and headed toward the door. "Freya," Lady Stark called after her. Freya turned back for just a moment. "Thank you my love."

Freya simply nodded before rushing out of the room. There were several men waiting outside the room to be of assistance to the Stark family. "Someone must find the hunting party and tell them what has happened. Bring them back immediately, all of them. In the meantime, it is best not to linger here, you should go about your business until there is news," Freya ordered. She steeled herself as she moved past the men. She had to find the other Stark children.

Freya was shocked when she entered the library and found all three, Sansa, Arya, and Rickon, there together. She quickly moved to them and sat down in front of them. "I need you to listen to me, don't interupt until I'm done, can you do that," Freya asked.

They all nodded at her, waiting for her to continue. "There's been an accident, Bran... Bran fell from the old tower. He's been hurt, I don't know how badly. Your mother is with him now, and someone is going to find your father and Robb," Freya said evenly. She knew that if she broke down right now it would frighten the younger children. "Sansa, I need you to take Arya and Rickon to Bran's room. You should all go see him, let him know that you are praying for him. Can you do that for me?"

They all nodded at her again as they rose to their feet and moved to the door. "He will not die," Freya said as followed them out into the hall. "He is a wolf, and he will not die."

Freya knew she sounded far more confident than she felt at that moment. She noticed that Jamie had followed her to the library. She waved a hand at him signaling that he should follow her. "You care for them greatly," Jamie pointed out.

"I do, they are like brothers and sisters to me," she explained. She looked up at Jamie in time to see a strange look cross his face. "No one can replace my actual brothers and sisters, but they have always been a comfort to me."

Jamie nodded as he continued to follow her. "You're handling this incredibly well, most women would have fallen apart by now," Jamie said evenly.

"Lannisters don't cry," Freya reminded him. "You told me that yourself, besides, until Lord Stark gets back someone has to be strong for the family. There will be enough weeping for Bran without me standing around doing nothing. I have to find Jon."

"I'll leave you to your task, but know that we are here for you as well," Jamie said giving her a serious look.

Freya nodded at him before striding away. She entered the courtyard, her eyes scanning the groups of people. Cas had followed her as he always did. She knelt next to him. "Find Jon, Cas," she whispered. Cas sniffed for a moment before darting toward the stables.

Freya rushed after him and quickly found Jon grooming his horse. "Jon," she said hesitantly.

"What's the matter," he asked at the look on her face.

"Bran, he's fallen from the old tower, it's bad," Freya said quickly. "He's been taken to his room."

Jon didn't let her say anything else, he grabbed her hand and drug her behind him. Ghost and Cas rushed after them as they quickly made their way back up to Bran's room. Freya started to enter the room, but Jon sat on the stairs outside of the room.

"She won't want me in there," Jon said shaking his head at Freya.

"He's your half-brother, you have a right to see him," Freya exclaimed. She could see that she wasn't going to change his mind though, so she sat down next to him and took his hand. "He won't die, he can't."

Jon didn't say anything, if Bran had fallen from the old tower, there was a good chance that he would die. Freya didn't know how long she sat there with Jon. People kept coming in and out of Bran's room carrying supplies. Lady Stark had sent the rest of the children out and now they all sat in a bunch on the stairs waiting. Their direwolves sat with them, keeping watch over their masters and their brother.

Suddenly there was a commotion at the foot of the stairs, several sets of feet were pounding up the stairs, shouting back and forth. Their voices reverberated through the stairwell making them indistinguishable. Lord Stark came into view first, followed closely by Robb, Theon, and Benjin. Robert was trailing behind them huffing in effort.

Without a word, Lord Stark blew past them and rushed into the room. Theon sat on the stairs with the rest of the children, immediately taking Rickon from Freya's lap and holding him. Benjin rushed into the room with his brother. Freya stood up and immediately moved toward Robb as he went past them. She took his hand and followed him into the room.

Robb stopped in the doorway, his gaze landing on Bran's still form in the bed. Freya watched his entire body tighten, his jaw clenching hard. "Tell me what happened," he asked keeping his gaze on his brother.

Lord Stark was looking at her as well waiting for her to speak. "I don't know for sure, I was in the library with Rickon, we could see Bran climbing from there, I looked away for a second but when I looked back I saw him falling. The way he was falling made it look like he had slipped or maybe been pushed, but there was no one there when I got there. I saw shadows in the room at the top of the tower, but why would someone want to hurt him," Freya asked. She pursed her lips as tears filled her eyes. "I'm sorry."

Freya pulled away from Robb and walked out of the room. She leaned against the wall just outside of Bran's room as King Robert reached the top of the stairs. "You all right girl," Robert asked as he approached.

Freya nodded not trusting herself to speak. She was not ok, none of this was ok. King Robert entered the room and Lord Stark ordered the door closed. Freya didn't look up when someone tugged her away from the wall and into his arms. She knew it was Robb without opening her eyes.

Her hands clutched at the back of his shirt as she desperately tried to reign in her emotions. She couldn't lose it right now, she could not break down in front of them, they needed her to be strong. It would frighten the younger children if she started sobbing now.

Freya pulled away from Robb and shook her head slightly. She glanced out the window and saw that it was dark now. "You all need to eat," she said waving her hand at the other Starks to get them to follow her.

Jon and Theon shook their heads at her, indicating they would remain. Rickon immediately rose as did Arya and Sansa. Freya took Rickon's hand and turned back to the older boys. "Do you want me to bring you something back," she asked.

Jon and Theon glanced over their shoulders at Robb who was staring blankly at the wall in front of him. Jon nodded at her, doubting they would get him to eat, they would certainly try though. Freya led the others to the great hall, making sure they ate enough. None of them spoke, aside from her random encouragements to eat. Once they were through, Freya, Arya, and Sansa prepared plates for Jon, Theon, and Robb and went back to Bran's room.

It didn't look as though any of them had moved when they got back. Freya immediately crossed to Robb and grabbed one of his hands pulling him over to the stairs to sit. She sat down next to him and passed him the plate. "You have to eat," she said firmly. "All of you have to eat."

"You didn't eat," Rickon pointed out.

"I had to make sure you ate," Freya explained.

Robb began picking at his food his eyes never leaving the door to Bran's room. He split his meat in half and slid it across his plate toward her. "You have to eat too," he said softly.

"I'm not hungry," Freya said with a shrug. She glanced at Rickon for a moment. "We should get you to bed little wolf."

Freya stood up and lifted Rickon off the steps. "I'll be back in a little while," she said as she carried him up the hallway to his room. She pushed the door open and sat him down. He immediately began changing his clothes, he didn't completely understand what was happening, he didn't know that his brother could die at any moment. "Say your prayers before you go to bed."

Freya knelt with Rickon next to his bed and took his hand in hers. "Please keep my brother safe, please help him get better, and please watch over the rest of us," Rickon asked. Once done, he climbed into bed and Freya tucked him, she sat down next to him running her fingers through his hair until he fell asleep.

Freya returned to Bran's room and repeated the process with Arya, and then again with Sansa. She returned again just as Lord Stark emerged from the room. They all stood up to hear the news. "He is crippled," Lord Stark said before running a hand down his face. "Maester Luwin says he will not walk again."

Freya turned her head to the side as she absorbed the news. She wanted nothing more than to sit on the floor and sobb, to release all the pain and fear she was holding inside. She drew in a strangled breath, her fists clenching hard, her nails dug painfully into her skin creating tiny half moons.

"Will he die," Freya managed to ask.

"We don't know," Lord Stark ground out. She could see the turmoil he was in. She nodded several times as she looked away from him. "You should all go to bed, someone will get you if something should happen to him."

No one moved at Lord Stark's order though, they were afriad to leave Bran, no one would be able to sleep anyway. "To bed with you all," Lord Stark cried angrily.

"My lord," Freya said as she turned to face him. "The younger children are already asleep, I think the rest of us would feel better if we were allowed to remain. We'll stay out here, out of the way."

"Do as you will, I've no time for this nonsense," Lord Stark said as he waved his hands at them. King Robert left the room and they all dropped into bows.

"Stop," King Robert demanded before they got very far into their bows. "Formalities can wait until we have news on the boy. I'll see you all in the morning, send for me if something should happen."

With that, Robert swept away down the stairs leaving them all. Lord Stark turned and went back into the room, shutting the door behind him. The rest of them sat back down on the stairs and waited. Robb kept Freya's hand tucked in his own, her head rested against his shoulder. Jon and Theon leaned against the wall as they sat on the stairs with them.

The four of them sat like that all night, they barely moved, they didn't speak unless spoken to. Servants came and went, offering to bring them food or water. Freya's eyes grew heavy, but she refused to sleep. After awhile it became easy for them, the hours seemed to pass faster until finally the sun began to peek over the horizon. Freya turned her eyes toward the window seeing the cloudless sky, the sun coloring it shades of pink and red.

The door opened and Lord Stark stepped out. They all shifted forward in anticipation of his news. "It's all right, he made it through the night," Lord Stark informed them. "Maester Luwin thinks the worst is past."

Freya let out a gasp of relief as Robb squeezed her hand. Jon and Theon whooped in excitement both leaping off the steps and actually hugging one another. Robb chuckled at their reactions before he too rose to his feet and hugged them both, then his father. Freya could see Bran from where she sat and did not move. He looked so small in his bed, like a baby bird, helpless in his nest. Several howls sounded from outside causing Freya to jump at the sound burst of noise.

"Even the wolves are celebrating," Maester Luwin commented as he joined them in the hallway. "You all need sleep, to bed with you."

Freya looked one last time into Bran's room before standing up and walking down the hallway. She didn't look at Robb or anyone else as she walked away. She simply walked straight to her room and shut the door. She leaned against the wall next to the door for a moment before sliding to the floor and bursting into tears. Sobs racked her body as she let herself cry for the first time.

There was a knock at her door causing her to stifle her sobs. She took a deep breath and pushed herself off the floor. She quickly wiped her face and pulled the door open. Robb stood in the hallway. He took one look at her and stepped inside, shutting the door behind him.

"You don't have to be so strong all the time," he whispered as he pulled her toward the bed.

"I couldn't fall apart, people would have thought they had to take care of me instead of focusing on Bran. Someone had to take charge," she said as she joined Robb on the bed.

Robb pulled her into his arms, kissing her on the forehead. "You can fall apart, we'll be strong when we wake up," he said gently. Freya looked up at him to see tears slipping down his face. At that sight, her defenses lowered and she let herself cry into his chest. They both cried until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! The great response to the past couple of chapters really helped me out with my writing, I was totally stuck and they guys had such great responses that it pushed me to figure it out! I read all of your reviews and really appreciate it! Next chapter we have an important conversation between Ned and Robb, then Freya is going to talk to Tyrion and Jamie! Chapter 20 will have some more fluff, that is all I'm going to say for now. Also I am working on two different Jon stories, and would like to bounce the ideas off of some people, so if you are interested in helping me out let me know. **


	19. We Did Not Dream It

**An update because after the chapter I just wrote, I feel awful. A quick thanks to those of you who reviewed: brandibuckeye, Royal5231, Trulzxoxo, 97hollster, Dreaming while awake, rikka21, DancinThroughLife, and Imperial Dragon. Also a thank you to brandibuckeye and DancinThroughLife for their help on my new story which should be going up in a couple of weeks. This is a short chapter, but the last one was so long, I thought we all needed a little happiness and some Tyrion to make make us feel better.**

Chapter 19

When Freya awoke she did not know what time it was or how long she had been asleep. Robb was still next to her in bed, sleeping silently. The previous day came rushing back to here and she gasped softly remembering what had happened. Bran had fallen, the King had ordered her back to King's Landing, but he had also given her his permission to marry Robb. She was confused as to why he would give her that, but she had her suspicions.

Freya realized that in all the madness of the day before she had not had an opportunity to speak to her siblings about going back with them. She wondered how long they would wait before returning, she knew that Bran would be unconscious for awhile, but she was hesitant to leave while he was in that state.

Freya shifted so that she could look up at Robb. His beard had already started to grow back in, despite his recent shave. She traced a finger around the outline of his beard, Robb suddenly turned his head catching her finger in his mouth biting it gently. Freya let out a laugh as she pulled her hand away from his face.

Robb pulled her closer to him, pressing his face into her hair. She heard him draw in a deep breath. "I didn't dream it, did I," he whispered.

"No, none of it was a dream," Freya replied. A knock sounded at her door and she quickly pulled away from him. The door pushed open before they could completely seperate though. Lord Stark paused in the doorway before stepping inside and closing the door.

"The two of you need to be more careful," he warned them. They both nodded silently wondering if he had news of Bran for them. "Bran is still the same, but your family has been asking for you, Freya."

"Do they know what Robert decided," Freya asked.

"No, but the King has said that if you wish to remain in Winterfell until Bran awakens, that you may do so. He doesn't seem very concerned about the opinions of your family," Lord Stark explained. Robb's face lit up at the mention of her being able to stay longer, it would make saying goodbye that much harder though.

Lord Stark was confused as to why Robert had decided to give Freya the freedom he had. There was no other young woman in the land that could say the king had given her permission to marry whoever she wanted. He wondered if perhaps Robert had his own motives for bringing the girl King's Landing, what use would she be to him though? Lord Stark was beginning to fear that everyone had plans for Freya, except for Freya, herself.

"You should go talk to them, I have something to discuss with Robb," Lord Stark said prompting Freya to remove herself from Robb's arms and move to the door. Lord Stark and Robb left the room with her, she cast a brief glance at Robb before heading off in search of her family.

"What do we need to discuss," Robb asked.

"You know I am accepting the King's offer," Lord Stark said carefully. How could he prepare his son for what was to come? How do you tell a boy of 18 that it is time to be a man, that it rests on his shoulders now?

"There must always be a Stark in Winterfell, I already know this," Robb said for him.

"While I am away, you are Lord of Winterfell, your mother will not leave Bran's bedside, she won't until she knows what will happen to him, you will have to take charge Robb, you will have to make the decisions," Lord Stark explained.

Robb looked uneasy for a moment, he wanted to ask his father if he thought he was ready for this. He wanted his father to tell him that he could handle it, that everything would be ok, but they both knew that Eddard could not give him that. He could not promise him everything would be ok. "You are ready, you were born to do this afterall," Lord Stark said as he clapped his son on the shoulder.

"I need your blessing, before she leaves, I want to...," Robb started to say.

Lord Stark immediately cut him off, "You already have it, you don't have to ask."

"Thank you," Robb said as his father pulled him into a hug.

"Be good to her, but know that loving her means that you have to let her go back as the King ordered, do not ask her simply to keep her here with you. Do it because you know without her, your world is not complete, that you are not complete," Lord Stark told his son.

"She's my other half," Robb said a smile spreading across his face as he thought of his future with Freya.

"Then ask her, and I wish the two of you all the happiness in the world."

...

Freya wandered the castle trying to find her family. She entered the great hall to see Jamie and Tyrion having a whispered conversation. "My dear brother, you wound me, you know how much I love my family," Tyrion said as Freya silently approached.

"That's good, I'll need my family with me if I'm to survive the court," Freya called out.

"The King has ordered you back," Jamie said in surprise. He leapt off the bench he was sitting on and swept Freya into a hug. Her feet left the floor as Jamie lifted her in his arms. "The capitol will never be the same again."

"Yes, I unfortunately, will not be there to see your triumphant return sister," Tyrion informed her as Jamie set her back down.

"What do you mean? Are you going back to Casterly Rock," Freya asked as she took a seat on the bench between her brothers.

"I'm going North, to see the wall," Tyrion told her. "I'm told the other bastard plans to take the black."

Freya froze at his statement, she swallowed hard, turning to look at Tyrion. "Jon's taking the black? I didn't know," she admitted softly.

"Well, its for the best, he can make a name for himself there," Jamie commented. "What do you plan to do in King's Landing little lion? Drive all the knights crazy with your golden hair? You'll be turning down proposals left and right."

Jamie stomach gave a lurch as he spoke though, the idea of her marrying anyone repulsed him. She had always been his, he wanted it to stay that way. Jamie saw that Tyrion had noticed the slip in his cool mask, but he pushed his thoughts aside to throw them both a winning smile.

"I've no interest in a husband from King's Landing," Freya said easily. She didn't know how to explain what the King had granted her.

"We leave today you know," Jamie informed her.

"So soon," Freya said in surprise. She was not ready to leave, there was so much to do, so much to say. How would she say goodbye to the Starks? How would she say goodbye to Robb?

"The court is ready to go home," Tyrion said with a shrug. "I, on the other hand, am ready for an adventure."

"I hope you find one," Freya said with a smile.

"I'm sure you will find one as well Little Lion," Tyrion replied. He wished he could warn her, the South was much different. He was afraid that she was going to get eaten alive and spit out by the viper's nest that was King's Landing. A girl as beautiful as her would do well, until people realized that she was a bastard. It was going to be a hard road for her. "How long do you intend to stay in the capitol?"

"The King has ordered me back for six months, after that, he wants me gone again," Freya explained. She thought it best to leave out the fact that she would be returning to Winterfell.

"Where will you go then," Tyrion asked. He had his suspicions of course.

"Casterly Rock," Jamie said confidently.

"Actually, I think the King intends for me to return here, to Winterfell, Robb will be taking over while his father is away, he will need help," Freya said carefully.

"Sounds like the King is trying to give him a wife," Tyrion pointed out. Freya blanched at Tyrion's comment and he knew he was right. This was not missed by Jamie, whose fists clenched involuntairly.

"Surely he can't mean to marry a Lannister to a Stark, the children would be ugly enough to stop that," Jamie commented humorlessly.

"His dark hair, her green eyes, they'd be adorable," Tyrion said with a roll of his eyes. Freya made no comment, she simply shifted uncomfortably. "Of course, you'd have to have father's permission to marry."

"The King gave me his permission," Freya said almost to softly for them to hear.

"What," Jamie shouted, he leapt from the bench nearly turning it over as he rose. "He gave you his permission?"

"He told me that at the end of my time in King's Landing, that I could decide what I wanted to do, he gave me his permission to do as I wished," Freya explained.

Jamie's entire form tightened and he spun on his heel striding furiously out of the room without another word. Freya sat frozen in her seat, she had never seen Jamie behave in such a manner before. Tyrion glanced between where his brother had exited and his half-sister.

"Should I go after him," Freya asked.

"Not unless you enjoy fighting with him," Tyrion commented.

"I didn't mean to upset him," Freya said as she pushed her plate away.

"He'll be fine," Tyrion replied. He knew his brother, Jamie would not let this girl marry a Stark, he would stop at nothing to prevent the marriage. Tyrion glanced at his sweet, innocent little sister. "You should be careful Freya, the capitol, it is different. People are different there, it does things to them, makes them think they can have whatever, or whoever they want. Don't fall for it, stay true to what you want, or should I say who you want?"

"Who, is a more accurate description," Freya said meeting his gaze. "You will be careful on your adventure? I'd hate to lose two brothers to the watch."

Tyrion understood her statement and smiled. "I'll be careful, you should go pack."

Freya hugged him before rising from her seat and sweeping out of the great hall. Tyrion watched her go, fearful of what was going to happen to her. The world was about to tear her to pieces and she had no idea.

**All right, in Chapter 20 we are looking at a proposal, several goodbyes, and some sex, yay! In chapter 21 we see Freya make a sacrifice that literally brought me to tears while I was writing, that's all I'm going to say.**


	20. I Couldn't Be Happier

**Quick note: the timeline gets thrown off in this chapter, they are leaving the day after Bran fell, which I thought made the most sense because the last thing the Starks need at that time is a house full of guests. Thank you to those who reviewed that last chapter: brandibuckeye(Jamie is going to lose it very soon) rikka21(I don't understand the Lannisters' desire for their own blood either, does make for an interesting story though) 97hollster(thank you, as always) Imperial Dragon(I hope these 'sexy times' are good enough) Dreaming while awake(thank you!)**

Chapter 20

After her conversation with Tyrion, Freya returned to her room and began packing. She managed to get all her things into two trunks, which surprised her. It was strange to be emptying her room after so many years. She knew she was coming back, but the moment was more bitter than anything else. She turned sensing eye's on her, finding Robb leaning against her doorframe watching her. "How long have you been standing there," she asked as he stepped into the room.

Robb closed the door behind him and shrugged. "Not long, its not going to be the same without you, everyone is leaving," Robb replied.

"I know, Tyrion told me that Jon is going to take the black," Freya said. She wanted Robb to tell her it wasn't true, that Jon was staying in Winterfell with him, but she knew Jon wanted to find glory of his own and would never find it if he stayed.

"He is, he wanted to tell you himself though," Robb said, explaining why he had not told her.

"It's all right," Freya said with a shake of her head. She bit her lip and looked away from Robb. She didn't know what to say to him, she didn't know how to say goodbye.

"Freya," Robb said as he took her hand. She looked back at him in time to see him drop to one knee.

"What are you doing," she asked as she started to kneel in front of him, afraid that he was hurt.

"Stand up," he demanded giving her a bemused look. "I'm trying to ask you something."

"You can't do that standing," Freya asked before she realized what he meant. "Oh, Robb, you don't have to..."

"Stop," Robb said holding up both of his hands. "Stop talking and listen to me, please?"

Freya simply nodded a smile spreading across her face. "Freya, I realized I was in love with when I was 16 years old, but I think we've been on this path since the day we met. You tackled Jon to the dirt for calling you names, but I knew you belonged here even then. You've always been there, as my best friend, and as so much more than that now. I love you, you make my world complete, and I would be the happiest and luckiest man in all the kingdoms if you would be my wife," Robb said.

"Can I talk now," Freya whispered. Robb rolled his eyes and nodded at her. "Yes, yes, a thousand times yes." With that she tackled him to the floor and pressed her lips against his. They quickly became lost in the moment, ignoring the fact that they were lying on a stone floor. Wrapped in each other's arms, they both knew that this was right. Clothes were carefully discarded as they moved from the floor to the bed. Hands moved nervously to help the other, until finally the moment came.

Robb slowly pushed forward trying to be as gentle as possible. Freya's eyes closed and her fingers dug into his back. Robb caught her lips in a soft kiss before he pushed further breaking through her barrier. Freya gasped, her nails dug hard into his back, and tears slipped down her face. Robb kissed away her tears. He paused for a moment his blue eyes burning into her green ones. He knew now, he understood what people meant when they said two became one. They had never been closer then they were in this moment. Neither breathing, neither moving, simply staring at one another with nothing but love in their eyes.

"Robb," Freya said softly. Robb shifted slightly and they both gasped in pleasure. Freya nodded at him and he began to move inside her. His strokes became faster as Freya began whispering to him, how much she loved him, how she would miss him, how perfect this was. Robb pulled her closer, pushing deeper into her, groaning when she cried out his name. His name, the only man's name that would ever cross her lips in this manner, she was his forever.

Freya moved with him as one of her hands tangled in his curls. Her back arched pressing her chest flush against his. Her head tipped back and Robb's lips attacked her neck. They pushed higher and higher, Robb moving faster, until they tipped over the edge together, their releases coming at the same time. They remained motionless for several minutes, slowly coming down from the clouds.

Robb finally slid away from her, shifting onto his back so Freya could rest on his chest. He noticed the blood on the blanket as she moved and kissed her gently. "Did I hurt you," Robb asked softly.

"I've had worse," she whispered back before pressing a kiss to his cheek. "I don't want to leave you."

"You'll be back soon, six months is not that long," Robb said sounding more confident than he felt.

"You aren't to so much as look at another girl while I'm gone," Freya said as she looked up at him.

"I'm not the one going to the capitol, you'll be surrounded by knights and lords all day," Robb pointed out.

"None of them could ever compare to you," Freya said as she sat up in the bed. She held the blankets to her chest as she turned to look at him. "Always?"

"Always," Robb replied, answering the question they had been asking since they were children. Robb tugged the blankets away from her and pulled her back to him.

"I have to finish packing," Freya said as she tried to push away from him.

"It can wait," Robb said between kisses.

"I have to say goodbye to your family," Freya reminded him. That did remind him of something. Robb pulled away from her and quickly found his pants on the floor. He searched the pockets before finding what he needed. He motioned for her to turn around. Freya rolled her eyes dramatically but turned. Robb pulled her hair to the side and carefully placed the necklace around her neck. Freya went to look down but Robb pulled her hair gently.

"Patience," he said as he clasped the necklace. He pressed a kiss to the back of her shoulder before he leaned around her to make sure it was straight, finally nodding at her. Freya looked down and let out a soft gasp. The necklace was silver with a small, flat disc hanging from it. On the disc was an engraving of a direwolf, surrounded by an intricate vine with flowers. Robb reached out and turned it over, showing her the back. _Always, _was engraved on the back in Robb's handwriting.

"I was going to save it for your nameday, but since you'll be in King's Landing, and we're engaged I thought everyone should know your sigil will soon be a direwolf, and that you will always have my heart," Robb explained. "Do you like it?"

"Like it? Robb, it's beautiful, I love it, thank you," Freya cried as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The door behind them opened suddenly and Freya froze, she was grateful that her back was to the door, but it was her bare back nonetheless.

"Uh, sorry," Jon said as he pressed a hand to his eyes. "People are looking for both of you, I need to talk to you Freya, you're leaving soon. I'll wait in the hallway, while you two get dressed."

"Wait," Robb said suddenly. "You should be the first to know."

"It can wait until you are dressed," Jon said again as he stepped out of the room. Freya knew that Jon would not say anything about what he had seen but it was still awkward. Robb and Freya quickly redressed before opening the door to let Jon back in.

"What's so important you were going to tell me naked," Jon asked carefully. Freya could tell that he was amused by his half-brother's excitment though.

"I asked her," Robb said quickly.

"And what did you say," Jon asked turning to Freya expectantly.

"Yes," Freya said as a smile spread across her face. Jon whooped excitedly and hugged her. He released her to hug his brother as well.

"Congratulations, but I need to talk to your future wife, if you don't mind," Jon said quickly.

"Of course, I'll get someone to take your trunks down," Robb said. He pressed a kiss to Freya's cheek before leaving the room.

"I already know," Freya told Jon. "Tyrion told me about it this morning."

"I am sorry, I wanted to tell you myself, you understand though," Jon said. It was not a question, he knew that if anyone would understand that Freya would.

"Of course, it will be different, Jon. Be safe, please," Freya requested.

"Next time I see you, I'll be in black, and hopefully you will be getting married," Jon said happily.

"We couldn't get married if you weren't there, it wouldn't be the same without you," Freya said as she pulled him into a hug. "I'll write, and you had better write me back. I want to know everything about the wall. If you don't look after yourself I'll come up there myself."

"I say the same for you, don't make me come all the way to King's Landing though," Jon said good naturedly. "Have you said goodbye to Bran yet?"

"No, have you?"

"Not yet, I was putting if off to be honest," Jon admitted.

"We'll go together, she'll be kinder if there are two of us," Freya said, anticipating a cold welcome for Jon from Lady Stark.

Jon nodded and offered her his arm, before leading the way down the hallway. They paused nervously outside the door, seeing that Lady Stark was sitting silently next to Bran's bed. She had not left his room since Bran had been brought in. They silently entered the room standing in the doorway until she turned to acknowledge them. She gave them both a hard look, which surprised Freya.

"I came to say goodbye to Bran," Jon said carefully.

"You've said it," Lady Stark said coldly, her exhaustion and worry evident in her tone.

Jon moved further into the room, despite her dismissal of his presence. Freya stayed back to give him a moment to say goodbye. Jon stood by the bed for a moment, staring at Bran. "I wish I could be here when you wake up. I'm going North with Uncle Benjin, I'm taking the black," Jon told Bran. He knelt beside the bed and took Bran's hand in his own.

"I know we always talked about seeing the wall together, but you'll be able to come visit me at Castle Black when you're better. I'll know my way around by then, I'll be a sworn brother of the Nights Watch. We can go out walking beyond the wall if you're not afraid."

Jon turned slightly and looked at Lady Stark. They stared at one another for a long moment. Freya felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped turning to see that Lord Stark had come into the room as well.

"It should have been you," Lady Stark said lowly. Freya and Jon both flinched at her words. Lord Stark started to move forward but Freya kept him in place. This was Jon's fight, he couldn't fight it for him. "I want you to leave."

Jon stared at Lady Stark another moment before he turned and saw that his father had joined Freya at the door. He stood, leaned over and kissed Bran's forehead, before striding out of the room. Freya squeezed his arm as he went past before taking up his place by Bran's bed.

"I came to say goodbye too," she said quickly. She could feel the tension and anger rolling off of Lady Stark. "You probably feel like we are all leaving you, but I'll be back before you know it. I'm only going to King's Landing for six months, then I'm coming back here. You see, Robb and I are going to be married, he just asked me today and I said yes."

Freya paused in her farewell to glanced at Lord and Lady Stark, she had hoped that this news would bring them some happiness. While Lord Stark looked pleased, Lady Stark looked anything but, her lips drew into a tight line as she stared at Freya, her fury evident in her eyes. "You would take my other son from me as well," Lady Stark demanded.

Freya froze unsure of what to do. She looked back at Bran and bit her lip. "After we're married, maybe Robb and I will take you to visit Jon. I know how much he loves you, we all love you and we want you to wake up. I'll write while I'm gone, I'll miss you Little Wolf," Freya said. She too pressed a kiss to Bran's forehead and quickly stood up to leave.

"You will NOT marry my son," Lady Stark called out. Freya stopped in her tracks staring at Lord Stark with a wounded expression on her face. She was tempted to turn back and say something, to ask why. Instead she nodded at Lord Stark and continued out of the room.

"I will not let my son marry her Ned," Lady Stark cried angrily.

"He loves her, and she loves him, what more could you want for him," Eddard asked.

"Anyone but the Lannister bastard," Catelyn snapped. At that, Eddard turned and closed the door. He knew Freya had overheard their conversation and smiled grimly at her. They still had his blessing.

Freya wandered down the hallway, making her way to the library, there was one goodbye left to make. He wasn't in the library, so she knew the next best place to look. Freya quickly made her way to Robb's room. She knelt at the foot of the bed and looked under it. There he was, staring back out at her with his big blue eyes.

"There you are little wolf," Freya said motioning for him to come out. Rickon slowly slid out from beneath the bed and wrapped his arms around her neck.

"I don't want you to go, everyone is leaving," he said as tears began to slid down his face. "Bran can't play with me, Jon is going away, Arya and Sansa are leaving with Father, Robb has to be in charge, and you're leaving too."

"I'll be back though, and Robb will look after you. Bran will wake up soon, you'll see, everything will be ok," Freya said reassuringly. She smoothed his hair and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I have to tell you something."

"What," Rickon said through his tears.

"Robb asked me to marry him, so when I come back from King's Landing, we're going to get married, then I really will be your big sister. We'll go visit Jon at the wall if you want or your father in King's Landing," Freya told him.

"Promise," Rickon asked.

"I promise."

"It's time," Robb said from behind them. Freya hugged Rickon once more and took his hand. Robb took her other hand and they walked to the courtyard together. Everything had been packed up, everyone was ready to go. Freya would be riding in a carriage with Sansa, Septa Mordane, and Arya. She turned back and looked over Winterfell one more time. She finally met Robb's gaze and smiled weakly. Their engagement wasn't official yet, so they would have to settle for a standard goodbye.

"Six months," Freya said with a shrug. "Its like no time at all."

"We have our whole lives ahead of us," Robb reminded her. "It will pass quickly."

Freya wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her to his chest. They stood locked in the embrace for several mintues, before Septa Mordane demanded Freya get in so they could go. Freya released Robb and smiled up at him. She ruffled Rickon's hair once more then quickly climbed into the carriage. Robb shut the door behind her and nodded at his sisters.

"Look after one another," he ordered. "Listen to father. Remember who you are and what our words are."

"Starks, winter is coming," Freya, Sansa, and Arya said together. Robb beamed at Freya before stepping back and letting the carriage roll away. Freya looked out the window dreading the moment when Robb would be out of sight. A lump grew in her throat the further from him she went.

Suddenly she couldn't stand it, "Stop," she shouted. She didn't wait for the carriage to stop though and threw the door open quickly leaping out of it. She ran blindly through the riders and wagons behind the carriage, voices shouted at her, but she ignored them. She threw herself back into Robb's arm pressing her lips to his, let the court see, let her family see, she loved him and that was all that mattered.

Her family did see, Jamie did anyway. As he stared angrily at them a plan began to form in his head. If he couldn't keep her, he certainly wasn't going to let this little boy have her either. He kicked his horse into action turning away from what he deemed a revolting sight.

Freya finally pulled away from Robb and smiled at him. "I forgot to tell you I love you," she said simply.

"I love you too, but you are holding up the entire party," Robb pointed out. Freya glanced over her shoulder and shrugged. She kissed him once more before stepping away from him. "Always."

"Always," Freya called back to him before quickly making her way to the carriage. She sat down next to Sansa, a smile still planted on her face.

"Well I hope you're happy, you just made a fool of yourself," Septa Mordane snapped.

"Never been happier actually," Freya said brightly.

**Let me warn you now, things are going to be moving steadily downhill from here. Jamie starts setting his plan in motion, things start coming between our lovers, but fear not dear readers, I have a plan(to a certain point anyway). Things will be ok, because I love Robb and Freya too much to leave them unhappy. You guys will probably be unhappy with me after chapter 21, I'm going to say I am sorry now.**


	21. Another Goodbye

**Quick note, as always thanks to those of you who reviewed: Trulzxoxo(the ending was my favorite part as well) awake untill day brake(glad you like the story) brandibuckeye(You should be concerned about Jamie, but there is a plan and this isn't going to be a tragedy) 97hollster(thank you!) rikka21(thank you for the compliment!) I meant to update sooner but haven't had the time, hopefully the length of this chapter makes up for it!**

Chapter 21

They had been traveling for two weeks, they hadn't gotten very far due to the size of the party. With every mile, Freya seriously considered ignoring the King's order, jumping out of the carriage, stealing a horse and tearing back to Winterfell as though the demons of the seven hells were chasing after her. She had a strange sense of forboding, that only grew stronger the closer they got to King's Landing.

Jamie had stayed as close as he could during the trip, telling her stories, gossip, news, anything to keep her amused and interested in the capitol. She was excited, there was no doubt about that, but she wanted to go back, she wanted to go home.

Freya wanted nothing more than to be back in the cold of the North sitting next to Robb, his hand in hers as they wandered around. She tried to make the best of the situation, but her sadness over leaving her fiance was obvious.

Freya stood listlessly outside the inn the party had stopped at. Sansa wanted to take Lady for a walk, but Freya wanted to find some paper and write a letter to Robb. She'd promised to write to him, and all his brothers, but had not had a chance to do so. The carriage was to bumpy, and she barely slept without Robb there with her.

"Are you sure you don't want to come," Sansa asked her again eyeing the ladies of the court. People thought it was inappropriate that the Stark girls had direwolves for pets, Freya knew that Sansa felt judged for it. She didn't love Lady any less though.

"No, I've got to write to Robb, I miss him," Freya admitted.

"I know you do," Sansa pointed out. "I won't be gone long, if you see Arya, tell her we are supposed to ride with the Queen today."

"I'm sure the two of you will have a wonderful time," Freya said easily. If Sansa and Arya went with the Queen, perhaps she could convince Lord Stark or Jamie to let her ride with one of them for the day.

"You're coming too," Sansa said quickly. The Queen made her nervous, having the Queen's half-sister with her would be an advantage and take some of the focus off of her.

"She didn't invite me Sansa, I'll ride with Jamie, it's fine," Freya said shifting anxiously from one foot to another. "Go for your walk, Lady needs to stretch her legs."

Sansa nodded at her before setting off, Freya watched her as she walked away. She was to far for Freya to overhear the conversation Sansa got caught in with the Hound and then Joffrey though. Freya hated the way her nephew looked at Sansa, she was not a piece of meat. Freya noticed that despite her intention to walk her direwolf, Lady got left behind as Sansa walked away with Joffrey.

"Lady, to me," Freya called. Lady immediately came over and Freya gave her an affectionate pat. She could her the ladies of court twittering, but she leveled them with a steely gaze bringing them to silence.

"And who might I ask is receiving that glare," Jamie asked as he approached her. "It looks to be quite deadly, I'd hate to be on the receiving end of that."

"Ladies who don't know when to mind their own business," Freya said waving her hand toward the women. "I'm used to it though."

Jamie glanced briefly at the women, his gaze matching hers exactly. They gaped at him, stunned that he was staring at them so angrily before silently looking away. "Now, what are you up to little lioness," Jamie asked.

"I was going to write a letter actually," Freya admitted.

"Ah, missing the Stark boy already, don't worry we'll find you someone to distract yourself with soon enough," Jamie said lightly.

"I don't want to distract myself," Freya replied. "I love him."

"You're sixteen little lioness, what do you know of love," Jamie asked.

"I know that I love him, and that's all that matter."

"At your age, I'm sure it is, but as you get older, you'll learn that there is more to love than love alone. For example, have you considered what sort of life your children would have? The sons and daughters of the Lord of Winterfell and the Lannister bastard. I don't say this to hurt you little lioness, I say it to point out the truth, your children will be bastards as well," Jamie explained.

"If I'm married to him, Robb will claim them all as his own," Freya snapped. "They will be Starks, not Snows."

"I'm sure he will," Jamie said with a roll of his eyes.

"Don't do that," Freya cried when she saw his reaction to her words. "I know you don't approve of him, but..."

Freya trailed off and looked away from Jamie, she didn't know what to say to him. She didn't know how to make her brother understand. "You want me to like him," Jamie asked carefully.

Freya's gazed snapped to his. "Yes, I do, I want you to like him, I want you to see how much he cares for me, and I want you to see that there isn't more that I could hope for in a match than Robb," Freya replied.

Jamie heaved a sigh and glanced around the camp. He knew that if he agreed to try, she would be less likely to suspect his plan. If she trusted him, she wouldn't suspect him when the relationship fell to pieces, which it would, it was only a matter of time in Jamie's opinion.

"Fine," Jamie said curtly. "I will give him a chance, but know this little lioness, if he hurts you, I will hurt him ten times worse."

A bright smile spread across Freya's face. "He won't," she said confidently. "Your offer is appreciated though."

At that moment, Sansa burst into camp shouting for help. Freya didn't hesitate, she immediately grabbed Jamie's arm and pulled him toward the girl. "What's happened," Freya demanded.

"I don't know," Sansa cried frantically. "Please, Joffrey's been hurt, we have to help him."

"Where is he," Jamie asked.

"By the stream," Sansa replied. They tore off in that direction, quickly finding Joffrey sitting in the grass, tears running down his face and blood on his hand and arm.

"Hells, were you attacked," Jamie asked as he helped his nephew to his feet.

"Her sister's wolf, it attacked me, her sister as well and that boy, the butcher's boy," Joffrey pratically shrieked.

Freya glanced at Sansa to see if the story was true. Sansa's face gave away nothing but fear and worry though. "Arya Stark attacked you," Freya asked carefully.

"Yes, the little bitch attacked me, are you hard of hearing bastard," Joffrey shouted at her.

"Call her that again and I'll give you a black eye to go with your bloody hand my prince," Freya said firmly. Jamie raised his eyebrows at her.

"Careful sister, your inner lioness is showing," Jamie warned.

"No," Sansa replied. "Its the direwolf that protects its own so fiercely."

Jamie pursed his lips and shook his head before returning his attention to Joffrey. Several others had joined them in the clearing by this time. Men moved forward to help Joffrey back to camp. Freya grabbed Sansa's arm and turned her. "Where is your sister," Freya whispered. No matter what the truth was, Freya knew Arya was going to be in a lot of trouble when they found her.

"She ran off, that way," Sansa said pointing in the direction Arya had gone.

"You go back to camp, find your father and tell him what has happened, I'll see if I can find her before anyone else does," Freya said quickly. Sansa started off to do what Freya had told her.

"Sansa," Freya called after her. Sansa turned back for a moment. "I suggest you remember what happened and prepare to deal with the consequences."

Sansa nodded at her before heading back to camp. Freya hoped she could sneak off to find Arya without being noticed. "Not so fast little lioness, where are you going," Jamie asked as he caught hold of her arm.

"I have to find her before someone else does. She could get hurt out there by herself," Freya exclaimed.

"And you tromping around the woods by yourself and getting lost is going to do so much good," Jamie said sarcastically. "I'll come with you. It will be faster."

...

More Lannisters joined the search, which had been going on for most of the day at this point. Freya leaned against a tree for a moment and glanced around the woods, she knew Arya was good at hiding but this was getting ridiculous.

"I've got her," a man shouted. A short scream came in response as the man roughly grabbed the little girl and yanked off the ground from behind a tree.

Freya darted forward and knocked the man's hands off Arya. "Don't touch her," Freya shouted at him. "She is a Stark of Winterfell not a common criminal, you will treat her with the respect that is due a noble lady."

"I don't have to do what you say bastard," the man snapped.

"If you want to continue to be employed by her family you will do exactly what she says," Jamie said venomously. "She is more of a Lannister than you will ever be, and that alone deserves respect. You will treat her with respect or I will kill you myself. Is that clear?"

"Yes my lord," the man said bowing his head to Jamie. "My apologies my Lady."

Freya simply nodded in response before looking over Arya. "Are you hurt," Freya asked. She could tell something was wrong though. "Winter?"

"I'm fine, winter is gone," Arya explained. Freya hugged Arya tightly knowing immediately that 'winter is gone' meant her direwolf had gone.

"Someone needs to tell her father we have found her," Freya said to Jamie.

"We have orders to bring her directly to the King, the Queen commands it," one of the other soliders informed her.

"Fine, but her father should know of this," Freya said her frustration evident. She took Arya's hand and led her back to camp, knowing things were not going to end well today.

...

Freya stood behind Arya, her hands on the girls shoulders. She had been listening to the stories from both Arya and Joffrey for sometime now, and she knew exactly who was lying. She could look at Joffrey and see it. She didn't even have to hear his words.

The door at the back of the room opened and Freya could tell by the tense silence that Lord Stark had entered the room. Freya moved to the side and let him see his daughter.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Arya said quickly.

"Are you hurt," Lord Stark asked.

"No," Arya replied.

"What is the meaning of this? Why was my daughter not brought to me at once," Lord Stark demanded of the Queen and King.

"How dare you speak to your king in that manner," Cersei said easily.

"Quite woman," Robert snapped. Freya saw a flash in Cersei's eyes, she could see the hatred and anger Cersei felt in that moment, but just as quickly it was pushed back down. "Sorry Ned, I never meant to frighten the girl, but we need to get this buisness done quickly."

"Your girl and that butcher's boy attacked my son, that animal of hers nearly tore his arm off," Cersei explained.

"That's not true, she just bit him a little," Arya cried. "He was hurting Micah."

"All of the Starks' direwolves are peaceful animals, unless provoked, your grace," Freya said quickly.

"Joff told us what happened," Cersei said ignoring Freya's statement. "You and that boy beat him with clubs while you set your wolf on him."

"That's not what happened," Arya snapped.

"Yes it is," Joffrey cried, tear coating his tone. "They all attacked me and she threw my sword in the river."

"Liar," Arya said.

"Shut up," Joffrey cried right back. Freya let out a sigh at how childish the prince was being.

"ENOUGH," Robert bellowed. "He tells me one thing, she tells me another, seven hells what am I to make of this? Where's your other daughter, Ned?"

"In bed asleep," Ned said quickly.

"She is not, Sansa, come here darling," the Queen called sweetly. They all turned to watch the other Stark enter the room. Sansa stood there nervously avoiding the gazes of her family and Freya.

"Now child, tell me what happened, tell it all, and tell it true, its a great crime to lie to a king," Robert said firmly.

"Yes Sansa," Freya said giving the younger girl a level stare. "Tell it true little dove." Freya knew the use of Cersei's pet name for her would set the Queen off. She smirked at her half-sister, knowing Sansa would tell what she had seen, she was many things, but not a liar. Freya was determined to play Cersei's game just as well if not better.

"I don't know, I don't remember," Sansa said haltingly. "Everything happened so fast, I didn't see."

Aray immediately struck her sister in the back of the head. "Liar," Arya shouted repeatedly as Freya and Lord Stark attempted to seperate the girls.

"She's as wild as that animal of hers," Cersei said coldly. "I want her punished."

"Better a wild daughter than a flower of a prince," Freya said lowly. Her comment did not go unheard and Joffrey glared at her angrily. Cersei too gave her a menacing glare.

"What would you have me do? Whip her through the streets? Damn it, children fight, its over," Robert said casting a glance in Freya's direction. He had heard her comment as well.

"Joffrey will bear these scars for the rest of his life," Cersei said quickly.

"You let that little girl disarm you," Robert asked. "You are a flower." Freya choked back a laugh as Robert returned his attention to Ned. "Ned, see to it that your daughter is disciplined, I'll do the same with my son."

"Gladly your grace," Lord Stark said as he turned to usher his daughters from the room.

"And what of the direwolf? What of the beast that savaged your son," Cersei demanded. Freya clenched her jaw and stared at Cersei in disbelief.

"I forgot the damned wolf," Robert admitted. He turned to his guard to see what he had to say.

"We found no trace of the direwolf your grace," the man informed him.

"No, so be it," Robert said with a nod.

"We have another wolf," Cersei claimed.

"Oh gods," Freya said realizing which wolf she meant.

"As you will," Robert said starting to leave the room.

"You can't mean it," Lord Stark asked.

"A direwolf is no pet, get her a dog she'll be happier for it," Robert said before leaving the room.

"He doesn't mean Lady does he," Sansa asked. Freya grabbed the girl hearing the panic and fear in her voice. "No, not Lady, Lady didn't bite anyone, she's good."

"Lady wasn't there," Arya shouted, she had lost her wolf, despite her anger with her sister, she didn't want her to lose hers as well. "You leave her alone."

"Stop them don't let them do it, please, please, it wasn't Lady," Sansa screamed.

"Is this your command," Lord Stark demanded of King Robert. Freya drew in a ragged breath as she waited for his words, she knew what she would do if it were, and it killed her to offer it. "Your Grace?"

Without answer, Robert strode from the room, it was his command. Sansa disolved into tears and Arya moved to her sister out of instinct. Freya wrapped an arm around each of the girls.

"Where is the beast," Cersei asked.

"Chained up, outside your grace," a guard informed her.

With a sickening smile on her face Cersei issued her command, "Ser Illyn, do me the honor."

"No," Lord Stark said. "Jory, take the girls to their rooms. If it must be done, I will do it myself."

"Is this some trick," Cersei demanded.

"Do not doubt Lord Stark's honor," Freya snapped as she moved away from the girls and squared off with her sister. "I've a dog, take mine, let Sansa keep Lady. The wolf did nothing wrong, Sansa is a good girl, a true match for your son, take my dog instead, I beg of you."

The implication in her words did not go unnoticed by Cersei, they both knew that Joffrey was lying and that Sansa had also lied for his sake. "Your dog was a gift from your family, I would not deprive you of that," Cersei said with a smirk.

"Her wolf was a gift from the fates, would you deny her gods? The gods of the north," Freya shot back immediately. "Cas is old, he has lived his life, I forfeit his for Lady. I trust Lord Stark to do this."

"The dog is of the north, I will do it, he deserves better than a butcher," Lord Stark said.

"Have it your way," Cersei said coldly. Lord Stark immediately strode from the room and Freya stepped around Sansa as the girl dissolved into tears. Jory stepped past Ser Illyn and pulled the girls into his arms. Sansa reached out a hand to Freya but she pushed it away.

"Don't," Freya said firmly before striding out of the room. She got to the door and threw it open, sucking the night air in. Someone grabbed her arm and pulled her around angrily.

"What in the hells were you thinking," Jamie demanded as Freya came around to face him.

"I was thinking that Sansa should not be punished for standing by the man she is betrothed to, I was thinking that if I could spare that little girl the sadness her sister is experiencing at this moment over losing her own wolf that I would, I was thinking that... if Robb were here, its what he would have done," Freya said her voice breaking and her tears falling down her face. "I'm sorry Jamie, I love him, I do, but if he can save Lady, then so be it."

Jamie pulled Freya into his arms, his heart breaking at the sound of her sobs. "Let's go say goodbye to him," Jamie said pulling her away from the would-be throne room and to the kennel where Cas was being kept. Lord Stark was already there waiting for them. The years had been good to Cas, but as of late he had developed a limp and had trouble seeing. Freya knew that it would be hard to be without him, but she felt she had made the right decision.

"I hope your daughter appreciates what Freya has done for her," Jamie said coolly.

"She does," Sansa called as she approached them. "I appreciate it more than you can know."

Freya simply nodded before dropping to the ground next to Cas. "I'm sorry, I am so sorry for this, but I love you, I love you more than I could possibly say, and I will miss you so very much, but you've lived a good life and Lady's is just starting. Sansa will need someone to look after her in the capitol, she needs Lady. I need you too, but I'm older and... I have Robb, I'll tell Grey Wind you gave him strict instructions to look after me. He'll do a good job, not as fine as you, but good enough. Nothing will ever replace you, nothing," Freya said through her tears. She desperately wished Robb were there to hold her hand through this, but she clutched Jamie's instead.

"Ned," Freya said weakly. Lord Stark glanced briefly at the girl before nodding. He pulled out his dagger, which Cas clearly saw, but he did not shift away. Cas made no sound, he did not move, except to drop to the ground. Freya let out a shout before burying her face in Jamie's chest and sobbing openly. His arms immediately wrapped around her and he lifted her off the ground.

"No, I want to stay with him," Freya cried. Jamie knelt back down and allowed Freya to sit next to her dog. She ran her hands over his fur, whispering soothing words until the life was gone from him. At that moment, Lady let out a gut wrenching howl, and unbeknowst to those with her, Grey Wind, Ghost, Nymeria, Summer, and Shaggydog joined her in their cry for their fallen friend.

Freya turned and looked at Lord Stark, he immediately pulled the girl into his arms, holding her as he would one of his daughters. Sansa and Aray joined him, the three of them forming a wall around Freya as she sobbed. Jamie clenched his jaw and started to stride away but a hand caught his sleeve. Freya peered at him from within Lord Stark's arms and clutched his hand. She needed him too now, she was trying to keep her family with her. Jamie held her hand until the others released her, then he tugged her into a hug. Holding her as she continued to cry, Jamie lifted her into his arms and silently carried her to her room.

Jamie managed to push the door open, but when Freya saw Lady sitting in the room she was sharing with the Stark girls her sobbs started all over again. "I can't," Freya cried as she struggled away from Jamie and out the door. "I can't be around her right now, I just can't."

Jamie smoothed down her hair and shushed her as he would a child. "Then you'll stay with me tonight," Jamie said firmly. "I've two beds in my room, you can stay there if you want."

Freya nodded silently, not thinking about the nightmares that had been plagueing her sleep, or the fact that she would probably keep him up all night crying, she needed to be away from Sansa and Lady for the night. The Starks were coming up the stairs as Freya turned back toward the room to gather her things.

"Sansa," Jamie said grabbing Freya's arm to keep her from going in the room. If she didn't want to see the wolf, she shouldn't have to do it. "Can you gather some of Freya's things for? She's going to stay in my room tonight."

The look Lord Stark gave him at that statement, made Jamie wonder if the man could see his soul. He stared coolly back as he waited for Sansa's answer though.

"Of course," Sansa said meekly, she knew how upset Freya was with her. She quickly entered the room and gathered Freya's things, placing them in a small bag, then handing them over. "Freya... I don't know what to say other than I'm sorry."

"I don't think that means much right now," Jamie said as he glanced at his sister.

"It doesn't, but I appreciate the thought Sansa," Freya said not wanting to cause a rift between the two of them. "Jamie, can we go please?"

"Of course," Jamie said before wrapping an arm around her shoulders and leading the way to his room. He opened the door waving Freya in first. "You can pick whichever bed you want, have you eaten today?"

"No," Freya said shaking her head. She sat down on one of the beds and buried her head in her hands. "I wish Robb were here."

"Well he's not, but I am. What would Robb do if he were here," Jamie asked.

"He'd make me eat something, ever since I got sick with the fever they're all afraid I'm going to get sick again."

"That I can do," Jamie said as he headed back toward the door. "What do you want to eat?"

"It doesn't matter," she said giving Jamie a small smile. "Thank you, you don't have to do this. I have a feeling Cersei is going to be mad at you for this."

"Let me worry about her, you have enough to deal with right now," Jamie smiling back at her. He started toward the door again, he opened it and turned back to look at her. "I don't mind taking care of you, I'm your older brother, its what I'm supposed to do, that opportunity got taken away from me, but now that I have the chance, I intend to make the most of it."

Freya smiled at him, a full, bright smile. "I look forward to it," Freya said sounding almost like the little girl that he remembered.

"As do I little lioness," Jamie said as he left the room. "As do I."

**Let me say that I am sorry first, I have to admit that I started crying while writing this chapter. I hope this doesn't upset anyone too much. Anyway coming up we have the arrival in King's Landing, a letter from Robb, a new character, a puppy, and some interesting conversations. Things are going to start getting complicated for our young lovers.**


	22. Let Them Hear Me Roar

**Quick note, this story has more than 100 reviews and its all because of you guys! You are awesome! Thank you to those of you who reviewed last chapter: HeartofaChampion(deliciously entertaining, possibly the best compliment ever) Rosie-Everdeen-Potter(thank you for the review, I am glad you are enjoying the story, love your name by the way) rikka21(I'm glad that you guys aren't upset that I changed the story and kept Lady alive, Freya will get a new friend soon) Dreaming while awake(thank you for the reviews and for all your help on this story, I really appreciate it!) 97hollster(thank you for the review as always) brandibuckeye(Jamie is just going to get trickier, I can't wait to see what you guys think) starlight-x-A-x(as of right now, neither Freya nor Robb are dying, I can't say the same for other characters, there are going to be some more really sad moments, but on the whole we are looking at a happy story) Also I did not realize this chapter was this long until I published it, enjoy!**

Chapter 22

Freya had fallen asleep while Jamie was gone, she slept through the whole night though. She didn't have any nightmares, not one. She continued to share a room with Jamie for the rest of the trip. She avoided Sansa and Lady when she could, she didn't want the reminder around. Freya finally found time the next afternoon to sit down and write a note to Robb, telling him what had been going on.

_I miss you, I do not what more to say than that. This trip south has been hard already, there was trouble a few days ago between your sisters and the Prince. It is my understanding that they fought, Nymeria bit Joffrey, Arya threw his sword in the river, then she ran off. I regret that I wasn't with them when all of this happened, I keep thinking that perhaps I could have stopped it. Sansa came back to the camp at that point and found people to and help Joffrey. Jamie and I were the first to arrive and we set out after Arya once Joffrey was sent back to camp. We finally found her after hours of searching, but she was ordered before the king, your father was not informed of her being found for some time. _

_I do not wish to bore you with the details of how people lied about what happened, I will say that I am disappointed in Sansa for not being forthcoming with what she knew, none of the children got in trouble though. Our Queen was determined that someone pay for what happened to the prince though and convinced King Robert to order the death of the direwolf that hurt Joffrey. Nymeria had run away though, so Cersei offered up Lady. Sansa and your father were devastated to hear that, your sisters both begged for Lady's life. I didn't know what else to do Robb, and it hurt me to do it, but I gave Cersei Cas' life in exchange for Lady. She tried to talk her way out of it, but I could not let both your sisters lose their wolves. Your father killed him, he wouldn't let Ser Illyn do it. Jamie and your family stayed with me the whole time, Jamie has been a great comfort to me during this. Lady released the most heart breaking howl I've ever heard when it happened. You'll have to forgive me this, but I can't bear to be around Sansa now. I'm angry that she wasn't truthful with the King, if she had told the truth, I might still have Cas with me. I know it's not right of me to think this way, but it is how I feel. I wish you had been there with me and that you were with me now. _

_I hope all is well in Winterfell, how are Bran and Rickon? Has Bran woken up yet? You have to make sure Rickon stays with his lessons, he must be so confused with so many of us gone and Bran hurt. Rickon needs to have some consistency in his life, the lessons will help him. How are you? Tell me everything, I want to share your every worry even though I am far away from you. We've always told one another everything, I don't want that to change now. I have news, Jamie has agreed to try in regards to our relationship. He has warned that if you hurt me, he will hurt you ten times worse, but he wants to learn about our relationship, he is trying, which is more than I can say for other people, but he is trying. I've been staying with him instead of Arya and Sansa, he looks after me, as a big brother should. We're a bit like Jon and Arya, if I'm honest. Have you heard from Jon? I wonder how he is finding the wall. This letter has gone on long enough, I fear it will be too heavy for the raven. I will end it here with my love and a reminder: always. _

_Freya_

It didn't take long for the raven to carry her letter to Robb, who devoured her words and immediately sent her a response back.

_I am sorry my love, I can not begin to imagine what these past few days have been like without Cas there with you. I too wish I could have been there with you. I must admit that I am confused to hear that Sansa was not truthful, sounds like there is more to the story than was let on, her loyalty to Joffrey must have won out, but if she had known the consequences before she spoke, I'm sure she would be more truthful. I have no doubt that she appreciates what you did for her though, she owes you a great deal my love. I understand not wanting to be around her right now, but they are your family, please don't stay away for too long. You should know that the night it happened, the wolves here all let a simultaneous howl, they must have felt it as well. _

_Things in Winterfell aren't the same without all of you, especially you. Bran has not woken and Rickon doesn't know what to do with himself. He misses you terribly, we both do, so that is a comfort for us to be missing you together. As for his lessons, we try, but he says I'm not as good as you, and Maester Luwin isn't as fun either. We are trying though, he's got to learn something. After everyone left, he followed me around for days, holding onto my pants and crying, even took to sleeping under my bed, yes under. I've finally gotten him to sleep in the bed though so we are making progress. He asks everyday when you and the rest of the family are coming home. There are things that have happened that I can't include in this letter, they are simply to complicated, but know that we are safe here and looking after one another. _

_I'm glad that Jamie is trying, I know his opinion means a good deal to you. Having him on our side will with help your father, I suspect. As far as his threat goes, I don't think we have anything to worry about, I've no intention of ever hurting you. I'm sure the two of you are turning into quite the pair if you are anything at all like Jon and Arya. As for Jon, I've not heard from him, I've not written because I wanted to give him a chance to settle in. The brothers of the Night's Watch are his family now, I don't want to distract him with the day to day of Winterfell. I will write when Bran awakes, Jon will want to know of that immediately, he'd never forgive me if I didn't. I'm sure that he is doing well, but I fear the wall is not going to be what he expected it to be. I love you, do not forget that._

_Always, Robb_

Jamie chuckled as he watched Freya read the letter over again. She always kept it with her, waiting for the opportunity to send him another. "How many times have you read that thing," Jamie asked over dinner.

"I stopped counting after ten," she admitted.

"And what news from Winterfell," Jamie asked politely. "Has there been any trouble?"

"None that he spoke of, though I doubt he would tell me if there were, he feels that he has to protect me, besides some things you can't put in a letter," Freya said with a slight shrug. "He did say that the night Cas died, the wolves at Winterfell let out one long random howl out of nowhere. They must have known what happened as well."

"People say the animals are very connected."

"Perhaps," Freya said with a slight smile.

"Speaking of animals," Jamie said carefully. "It might be to soon to bring this up, but once we get to King's Landing, do you think you'll want another pet?"

Jamie studied Freya as she thought over his question. "Too soon," Jamie surmised.

"A little, I don't want to replace Cas so quickly," Freya admitted. "Maybe in a few weeks we can discuss it again. I do have a question though. Where am I going to live in King's Landing?"

"At the Red Keep with the rest of us," Jamie explained.

"Yes, but am I staying with the Starks as their ward or will I be off on my own?"

"I think that if you want to stay with them you can, but maybe you should branch out, arrangements can be made for you to have a room elsewhere if that is what you want."

"I think it is, I love the Starks, but I think it is time that I had a bit of freedom," Freya said carefully.

"You will be 17 soon, and you are engaged, some freedom might do you some good," Jamie said with a smirk. She was making this very easy for him, and she didn't even realize it.

...

Arriving in King's Landing was not what Freya expected. She had thought the capitol would be dirty, but it was beautiful. There were so many colors and sounds, different types of people, so many shops and markets, it was truly a sight to see. "Welcome back Little Lioness," Jamie called loudly as they rode through the gates together.

Freya smiled brightly at him before swinging down from her saddle. Jamie took hold of her horse as she glanced around taking it all in. "It's incredible," she said as she turned back to look at him.

Jamie beamed at her before passing their horses off to one of the stableboys. The gaze the boy shot at Freya did not go unnoticed and she blushed despite herself. "Not used to being admired, are you," Jamie asked. "Being claimed by the heir of Winterfell tends to ward off other suitors."

Freya paused at his statement, she had never thought about it before, but she supposed he was right. People knew that Robb was interested in her long before she did. They saw the way he looked at her, it had kept other young men away. "I guess you are right," she admitted.

"Fear not little sister, I will protect your honor and your engagement," Jamie whispered loudly. Another young knight walked by shooting an appreciative glance at Freya causing Jamie to give the young man a cruel glare.

Freya let out a giggle at her brother's antics and looped her arm through his. "Now what," she asked.

"I've got to report for duty, but we'll find someone to take you to your chamber first. You can meet me later for dinner."

"I can't go with you," she asked quickly shooting him a grin.

"Do you really want to stand outside a door all afternoon while the King does gods know what?"

"Good point, you don't mind if I look around after I get settled though do you," Freya asked.

"Just don't get lost," Jamie said as he led the way inside the castle. A maid immediately stepped forward and dropped into a curtsey to greet them.

"Ser Jamie, it is good to have you and the rest of the court back. You must be Lady Lannister, I've been instructed to show you to your chambers, I'll be your maid while you are here," the girl explained.

"Oh it's Leo, not Lannister, thank you though, what is your name," Freya asked as the girl rose from her curtsey.

"Lelia, my lady," the maid said formally.

Freya winced slightly at the term 'lady' but did not say anything. "Well, lead the way. I'll see you for dinner Jamie," Freya called before following the maid. She tried to keep track of the turns they made, left, left, right, up a flight of stairs, down a hallway, left, left, right, it was a bit much. Lelia finally stopped in front of a set of double doors and pushed them open, she stepped aside to let Freya enter first.

The room was full of light, which was something Freya was not accustomed to. It was a huge room, at least twice the size of her room in Winterfell, which had been large to begin with. She also had her own bath chamber connected to her bedroom. There was a sitting room off to the other side. The room was decorated in shades of pale green, blue, and white, with touches of gold.

"Are you sure this is my room," Freya asked as she glanced around at the surroundings. The bed alone was big enough to hold her and all the Stark children comfortably.

"As the Queen's sister you are entitled to rooms such as these, my Lady," Lelia informed her.

"You don't know, do you," Freya asked.

"Know what, my Lady?"

Freya turned and met the girl's gaze, several more servants entered the room though carrying Freya's things. They set the things on the floor next to the wardrobe and quickly left, all casting glances at her as they went. Freya studied Lelia for a long moment before turning away.

"Is something wrong, my Lady," Lelia asked.

"Right, this whole my Lady thing, you don't have to do that when we're alone. I'm sure you've been instructed to use terms like that, but I'm not a Lady. I'm the Lannister bastard, I have no titles, you don't have to use them when it's just us," Freya explained.

"You don't know, my Lady," Lelia said in surprise.

"Apparently not, because you are still using my Lady."

"The King granted you full blood status, you are no longer a bastard."

"The King declaring otherwise does not change the fact that my father is Lord Tywin and my mother was a whore," Freya replied as she moved to her things. She flipped open her trunk, the overwhelming scent of Winterfell immediately filling her senses.

"Be that as it may, you are to be referred to as Lady Freya Lannister from now on, people say it is as a favor to your father, which your sister did not appreciate in the least," Lelia said. She froze when she realized how much she revealed though. "I shouldn't have said that, I'm sorry my Lady. I spoke out of turn."

"Why wasn't my sister happy," Freya asked ignoring the maid's apology.

"It is none of my business," Lelia replied.

"You know more about it than I do, more than my brother as well, so please share what you know. I need to know who I can trust here, who do you serve?"

"You, my Lady," Lelia said quickly.

"Besides me," Freya said with a wave of her hand.

"Oh, I am a Baratheon servant, as is the rest of my family."

"Good, now tell me, why was the Queen not happy about my name changing," Freya asked.

"Apparently there was some trouble on King's road, you got involved in something you had no buisness being in. There is also a rumor that you called the Prince a flower, and that you prevented the Queen from getting the justice she wanted," Lelia explained.

"I should have known," Freya muttered. She turned back to her trunk, her fingers reaching unconsciously for the necklace around her neck. She had not taken it off since Robb had given it to her. "Is there a seamstress employed by the castle?"

"Several my Lady, do you want me to fetch one for you," Lelia asked.

Freya turned quickly and stared at the girl. "Try that again please," Freya said seriously. Lelia stared at her in confusion. "Without the: my Lady," Freya prompted.

"Oh, do you want me to fetch one for you... Freya," Lelia said nervously.

"Yes please, you call me Lady Leo all you want in public, but here when its just us, it's Freya, if you prefer you don't even have to use a name."

"Lady Lannister," Lelia reminded her.

Freya rolled her eyes and dug out the green dress that Cersei had given her. "Yes, of course. I need you to bring me an accomplished seamstress, one who can make more dresses in this style, if the Queen wants to play a game, we will, but I need to be properly attired first."

"I wouldn't play games with the Queen my... uh Freya," Lelia said hesitantly.

"What do you know about me Lelia," Freya asked.

"You were sent away from King's Landing at the age of seven, you went North with Lord Eddard Stark, and have lived in the North since then," Lelia explained. "There is a rumor that you are involved with one of the young men of Winterfell, but no one knows who. Several suppose it is the Stark bastard, Jon Snow."

"They would," Freya muttered under her breath. This was not the first time she had heard this rumor about herself and Jon, them both being bastards had brought them together, but in nothing but friendship. They were more like brother and sister. "Anything else?"

"No, that's about it," Lelia said carefully.

"What I say to you, will probably not stay between us, but I would appreciate it if it would," Freya told Lelia. "All that you said is true, except the bit about Jon, it's not him I am involved with. It is Robb Stark, we are engaged, unoffically, because I do not have the permission of my father, Lord Tywin to marry. Being raised in the North afforded me an advantage over the women of the South, they might play their games and tell their stories, but I always speak true, I can play this game better than them because I can see through their lies and gossip to their true intentions. It is not lost on me that my half-sister does not like me and does not want me here, but if she thinks I am going to shrink and hide, she is sadly mistaken."

"This is a dangerous game to play," Lelia pointed out.

"Let them hear me roar then," Freya said as she looked her maid square in the eye. "Now, go tell your Queen, because I know you being a Baratheon servant is a lie, what I have said."

"I do not serve the queen," Lelia snapped.

"Who then? Because it is not me," Freya asked.

"Your brother, Jamie, I have been paid to look after you by him, not your sister. What I told you about her is true though."

Freya nodded and pursed her lips. "Don't lie to me," Freya said evenly. "Would you mind unpacking these things for me? I'm going to walk around."

"Don't get lost please," Lelia pleaded as she moved to do as her new lady bid her.

"It would please my sister to no end if I did," Freya called over her shoulder as she left the room. She wandered the castle for sometime, taking it all in. Freya entered one room silently, her slippered feet making no noise as she walked. She was stunned by the beauty of the room, massive columns with vines carved into them, stained glass windows casting vibrant colors on to the floor, and the iron throne, huge and shining. It was then that she heard the voices, her brother and Lord Stark, standing a short distance from the throne.

"Must be strange for you, coming into this room," Jamie said lowly. "I was standing right here when it happened. He was very brave your brother, and your father too, they didn't deserve to die like that. Nobody deserves to die like that."

"You just stood there and watched," Lord Stark shot back. Freya knew him well enough to know that he was controlling his anger. She could tell how badly he wanted to lash out at Jamie.

"Five hundred men, just stood there and watched," Jamie explained coldly. "All the great knights of the Seven Kingdoms, you think that anyone said a word? Lifted a finger? No, Lord Stark, five hundred men and this room was silent as a crypt. Except for the screams of course, and the Mad King laughing, and later when I watched the Mad King die I remembered him laughing as your father burned, it felt like justice."

"Is that what you tell yourself at night," Lord Stark asked. "You're a servant of justice? That you were avenging my father when you shoved your sword into Aerys Targeryns back?"

Freya could tell by the look in Jamie's eyes how deeply the words actually cut him. He was being sincere with Lord Stark, of course that wound went too deep for him to heal in just a few short minutes. Freya doubted that Lord Stark would ever forgive Jamie for what he had done.

"Tell me, if I'd stabbed the Mad King in the belly instead of the back, would you admire me more," Jamie asked.

"You served him well, when serving was safe," Lord Stark said before spareing him a final glance and walking away. It was then that he noticed Freya standing in the shadows. He paused and stared at her for a moment. "How are you, my dear? Did you hear back from Robb?"

"Yes my Lord," Freya said as she moved toward him. She avoided Jamie's gaze, she knew what she had overheard was not something Jamie would want her knowing. "He said everything is fine in Winterfell. How are the girls? I am sorry that I have not been around, but I will call on them once they are settled."

"They would like that, Arya and Sansa miss you quite a bit, they are rather cross with one another though," Lord Stark explained. A servant poked his head out of the door to their left and cleared his throat at Lord Stark. "Duty calls, why don't you join us for dinner tomorrow night?"

"I would love to, thank you Lord Stark," Freya said before giving him a quick hug goodbye. It was then that she turned to look at Jamie who had a steely look in his eyes. "I hear I've been granted full blood rights. Apparently I'm no long a Leo, but a Lannister."

"Who told you that," Jamie asked.

"My maid said it has been ordered by the King himself, my maid that you employed to look after me," Freya explained. She raised her eyebrows at Jamie waiting to see what he would say for himself.

"Don't think changing the subject will keep us from discussing what you just overheard," Jamie said quickly. "As for the maid, yes I hired her, but she's not a spy, just a maid."

"She seemed quite concerned about whatever is going on between Cersei and myself," Freya replied.

"Yes, our sister is not happy with you."

"I gathered as much, but two can play that game, that nonsense on the King's Road is over, we should move past it," Freya said. She studied Jamie for a moment before speaking again. "As for what I overheard, I know we've never spoken of it, but you should know that while Lord Stark does not admire you for what you did, I do. I think it took great courage and that you probably saved several lives by doing it. I feel awful that people still call you Kingslayer after all these years, but Tyrion told me that we should never forget what we are, the rest of the world will not, wear it like armor that can never be used to hurt you. Maybe you should take his advice."

"Being known as Kingslayer is a good deal different than being known as a bastard Freya," Jamie pointed out. "I murdered the King I was supposed to protect."

"Yes, and I've heard the rest of the story, of how you were sitting right here," Freya said as she walked up the steps and sat down on the throne, "when Lord Stark came in. You could have claimed the throne for yourself, but you didn't, you stepped down, and now you protect King Robert."

"You think far to highly of me sister," Jamie replied.

"Or maybe you do not think highly enough of yourself," Freya suggested. "Would you really want to sit on that throne? Is that what you want for yourself?"

Jamie had thought about it before. He would be lying to say that he had not considered it, especially in his younger days. Would he have stepped down from the throne after all?

"The king's life is not for me," Jamie said with a shrug.

"I have a feeling court life isn't going to be for me," Freya commented as she glanced around the throne room. "Should I apologize to Cersei?"

"I'll take care of it little lion. You worry about getting aquainted with the court," Jamie replied.

**This is my valentines gift to all of you! I hope you enjoy it, its not flowers or a box of chocolates, but hopefully this brightens your day! Coming up we have a puppy(yay!), people start to wonder where Freya's loyalty stands, a really fun conversation with King Robert(I loved writing this scene its in chapter 24), and things being to fall apart and will continue to do so for several chapters, if you thought the sad times were over you're wrong, they are just getting started. I'm sorry.**


	23. News From The North

**A quick note thank you to everyone who reviewed: brandibuckeye(Freya is going to realize soon enough that Jamie isn't the most trustworthy person) 97hollster(things are going to get pretty bad, but its all going to work out in the end) Dreaming while awake(hopefully everyone will like the road the story is on, thank you for the review, it was really sweet) Imperial Dragon(you're about to find out just how good the maid he hired is, you'll get to see the puppy this chapter as well) rikka21(things are just going to get more interesting and dramatic from here on out) Enjoy the new chapter!**

Chapter 23

A few days later Lelia stood in Freya's room sorting through her things. It all had to be organized Lelia claimed. Freya had gone off in search of Arya and Sansa, she had promised Lord Stark she would spend more time with the girls. A knock sounded at the door and Lelia scrambled across the room to answer it.

"A raven this morning for Lady Lannister from Winterfell," the man said holding out the rolled up note.

"I'll see that she gets it as soon as she returns," Lelia said before shutting the door in the man's face. She quickly broke the seal and unrolled the note.

_Freya,_

_Bran is awake,it is truly a miracle. He awoke suddenly the other night and immediately named his wolf Summer. It was the first words out of his mouth. He's grown depressed since then though, I thought perhaps, being so young, he would not fully feel the lose of his legs, his youth would allow him to see the possibilities still open to him, that he would rally despite this. He has not though, he grows more despondent by the day, it is a struggle to get him to eat, he barely speaks. He told me he would rather be dead, Freya. My little brother who was so full of life and joy would rather be dead. Maybe he is right, maybe it was cruel for us to fight so hard to keep him with us. I don't know what I'm saying, it was not his time, the gods would have taken him had it been so, but he is still here. He must have some purpose even if he doesn't realize it yet. I wish more than ever that you were here with me, you would know what to say to him to make him see reason. Rickon misses you terribly but has agreed to continue his lessons. He wants to impress you with how much he has learned when you get back. He is determined to read you a whole story, he's doing quite well. There has been no word from Jon yet, I did send him a raven as well to let him know Bran woke up. I miss you, everyone does, even Theon says things aren't the same without you here, apparently I'm not the same anymore either. I don't know how I can be when my heart is in the south with you. Be safe my love, and remember our promise: always. _

_with love, Robb_

Lelia snorted at the tone of the letter, and rolled her eyes. She pocketed the letter and immediately left Freya's room. She headed directly to his chambers and knocked. The door flew open and she dropped into a curtsey.

"You said to bring you any letters Lady Lannister got from Winterfell," Lelia said as she passed him the letter. "The boy woke up, and her fiance is struggling to deal with it."

"Yes, you know despite being a knight I can read," Jamie snapped. "On your way."

Lelia spun on her heel and retreated back to Freya's room. She entered the room and found that Freya had returned and was looking through her wardrobe.

"Did you find the Stark girls Freya," Lelia asked politely.

"I did, Arya told me that Bran woke up, they had a raven this morning," Freya said softly. She turned and looked at her maid. "Did anything come for me? I thought Robb would have written me as well."

"Not yet, but perhaps something will come later today, birds aren't the most reliable creatures," Lelia replied.

"True, I'm having dinner with the Starks tonight, did the seamstress finish those dresses yet? I want to give one to Sansa."

"She is supposed to deliver them this afternoon, why don't you invite Sansa to join you? I'm sure the seamstress wouldn't mind making some for her as well."

"That's a good idea, Sansa will love that," Freya exclaimed. "Would you mind finding out what time she is delivering the dresses? I'll invite Sansa myself."

"Certainly Freya," Lelia said dropping into a quick curtsey. "Don't worry about your letter, I'm sure one will turn up soon enough, Lord Stark wouldn't forget you."

Freya nodded slightly as the maid left the room. Robb wouldn't forget to write her, he promised he would. She chewed her lip for a moment as she stared out the window of her room. Her letter would come, wouldn't it?

...

Arya and Sansa joined Freya in her room a little later that afternoon. Lady sat between the girls watching over them. Freya gave the dog a pat on the head as the seamstress she had hired, well Jamie had actually hired her, swept into the room with an armload of dresses.

"I have worked as fast as I can my lady, these are some of my best work," the woman said excitedly. Jamie had been very adament about the colors the dresses should be made in, he left the style to Freya, but he knew what color best suited a Lannister. Cersei was more fond of reds, but Jamie insisted that Freya needed blues, greens, and purples.

Freya had never met a man with such opinions on her clothing, Robb liked everthing she wore, no matter the color or style. He had particularly liked the green dress that Cersei had brought her, but he rarely commented on her clothes. Southerners were much more concerned with clothing than those from the North.

Arya let out a heavy sigh and rolled her eyes as the seamstress began presenting dress after dress. Sansa ohhed and ahhed over all of them, proclaiming them all beautiful and perfect.

"I'm glad you like them, because I want you to have one of them," Freya said with a smile. "I'm sorry for the way I've been acting lately, I shouldn't have taken my despair out on you, it wasn't right."

"Freya," Sansa breathed before launching herself at the older girl. She squealed like a little girl as she glanced over the dresses. "Thank you so much, I am so sorry about what happened. You have no idea how sorry I am, I have something for you too actually."

Arya cleared her throat and shot her sister an irriatated look. "It's from all of us," Arya said loudly. "It was Robb's idea. He wanted you to have something to remind you of the North while you are away."

"I haven't heard from him in days, not since the incident on the road," Freya admitted.

"In our letter, he said he had written to you, maybe the bird got lost," Sansa said easily. Freya doubted it, but smiled nonetheless. "Anyway, this is for you."

Sansa and Arya went to the door together and pulled it open, they pushed a large crate into the room and unclasped the lid. They stepped back and allowed Freya to lift the lid off herself. She let out a gasp and reached into the crate lifting out the new pup.

"She's a direwolf as well," Arya explained.

"Apparently, Theon found another one while he was out hunting, she tried to bite him and he knew that it was meant for you," Sansa said with a giggle.

"Well I can't blame her for trying to bite him," Freya said as she hugged the pup close to her chest. She inhaled deeply, the scents of the north filling her nose. "She's perfect."

"There's a letter too," Arya said as she pulled it out of the box. Freya eagerly passed her the pup and took the letter, tearing it open.

_Love,_

_I know that nothing can replace Cas, and it is not my intention to do so, but Theon and I found this pup while hunting. We don't know how one pup came to be south of the wall all alone, but I know she is meant to be yours. She has no name yet, I know you'll want to do that yourself, but I hope you recognize how similar she looks to Grey Wind. The resemblence is uncanny, and a bit strange. Since you will soon be a Stark, I know you are fated to have a wolf like the rest of us. I hope everything is well, I've not heard from you but I know you are busy getting settled and spending time with your family. In case the other bird has not reached you, Bran has woken up, the other letter has more details. I wish we were together, but I know that these months will go by quickly and you will soon return. I miss you and I love you._

_Robb_

Freya looked back at the pup and studied her. "She does look like Grey Wind," Freya said softly. The wolves had the exact same markings and colors. They even had the same eyes.

"A matching set, the two of you were obviously meant to have them," Sansa said as she scratched the pup. "What will you name her?"

"Should her name go with Grey Wind's," Arya asked.

"What name would go with Grey Wind," Freya asked.

"What about something that reflects the North? It is often said we have a grey wind blowing, what about something like... snowfall," Sansa suggested.

"Snow White," Freya said as she set the pup on the floor. The pup looked up at her and yipped in approval.

"What was that," someone demanded from the doorway.

The girls all turned and found Jamie standing behind them. Snow White darted around them and began yipping at him. The wolf let out a howl when Jamie looked down at her. Freya let out a laugh at the shocked look on his face. He carefully reached down and scooped up the pup, patting it on the head. Snow gave him a quick lick to the face causing him to pull back in shock. Sansa and Arya burst into laughter at the moment as well.

"You find this amusing do you," Jamie said as he set the pup back on the floor. "I have what you asked for Freya."

Jamie held out the slim package and carefully stepped around the pup to pass it to Freya. "Thank you," Freya said brightly. "Her name is Snow White, she's a gift from the Starks. Apparently, Robb and Theon Greyjoy found her while they were hunting. She looks exactly like Robb's wolf Grey Wind."

"I remember his wolf, it is true," Jamie replied as he studied the pup. "Make sure you keep her away from Cersei, the same goes for the big one." Jamie pointed at Lady as he spoke.

"She's still upset," Freya asked.

"Our sister likes to hold on to things," Jamie said with a shrug. "I'll take care of it, but I have to report for duty now. Will I see you for dinner?"

"I'm having dinner with the Starks this evening, but we can have breakfast together tomorrow if you have time," Freya said quickly.

"Of course, I always have time for you," Jamie said before moving to the door. "Good day to you ladies."

"What's that," Arya asked.

"This is for you," Freya said as she turned to Arya, she passed her the package but tapped the wrapping. "I know how you feel about dresses, but you have to open this later, ok? I think it will come in handy."

"Like needle," Arya whispered so only Freya could hear. Freya simply nodded before turning back to the dresses.

"Did you pick one yet Sansa," Freya asked.

"This one," Sansa said holding up a blue dress with long bell sleeves. Freya smiled, it was the one she'd had made for the girl. "It's beautiful, Freya."

"It will be even more beautiful with you in it," Freya replied with a smile.

...

Freya sat between Sansa and Arya that night, Lord Stark sat across the table from her. He had barely spoken though. Freya had heard the rumors, being Hand of the King was not what he had expected. Things were difficult for him here.

Snow and Lady were laying in the corner of the room. Snow was sitting on top of Lady, who was glowering up at the pup in irritation. "Has there been anymore word on Bran," Freya asked.

"None yet," Lord Stark as he stuided her for a moment. "How are you finding the capitol Freya? You seem to be fitting in quite well."

Freya knew him well enough to know that was a barbed comment. There was something else going on. "In all honesty, there hasn't been a day that has passed where I haven't woken up in confusion. I miss the north, this heat is ridiculous, and the whispers and gossip are just as bad. I am trying, but I miss the North more than you know my Lord," Freya said easily. It was the truth afterall.

Lord Stark was a difficult man to read, Freya could see that there was something more. Though she could read his son with no more than a passing glance, Eddard Stark was another story all together. It was probably a good thing she couldn't hear his warring thoughts though.

Freya did not know that Lady Catelyn had just left King's Landing that morning. She had brought with her the dagger that had been used in an attempt to end Bran's life, something else Freya did not know about. She did not know that her half-brother Tyrion was the one they suspected of trying to have Bran murdered. She was also not aware of the fact that her own loyalty to the Starks had been called into question.

_"She is a Lannister Ned, no matter how long she was with us, she will always be a Lannister," Catelyn said in frustration._

_"She loves Robb, you know that, you've seen it for yourself how much she loves our son, would you really have me believe that she has some knowledge of why the imp would do this?"_

_"I would have you be wary of her, she may appear to love Robb, but Lannisters are excellent actors Ned. For all you know, she could have been pretending all these years, she may have been sent north on the King's order, but do not think for one second Tywin didn't give orders of his own. Her family would love to destroy us, a union between their bastard and our oldest son, its the perfect way."_

_"Fine, I will be wary, but I will not accuse a girl of such things Cat. I will not drive her from our family because of something her half-brother did," Lord Stark said firmly._

Sitting there at dinner, watching her though, he began to wonder what exactly the girl was capable of. Did she know what was going on? Was this innocence all an act? What did they really know about Freya?

**I know it's a shorter chapter, but we are transitioning here, the rift is starting to form between Freya and the Starks. Coming up we have: a conversation with King Robert, the tourney, news of an betrothal, rumors are circulating about Robb, and Jamie's plan is going exactly as he wants. Lots of drama. Also, I was watching Once Upon A Time while writing this chapter and the next couple, so the puppy got named after Snow White because she is one of my favorites on the show, there is also a conversation coming up between Freya and Robb(they'll be reunited soon enough) that is similar to one in the show because I loved/hated it so much that I had to 'borrow' it. **


	24. One Way Or Another

**Quick note of thanks to those of you who reviewed the last chapter: Trulzxoxo(Jamie is going to continue to do bad things) Brandibuckeye(The reunion between Robb and Freya isn't going to go so well, you'll see soon enough) Dreaming while awake(Thank you, I had not even thought about the other part of your review until you brought it up... I'll see what I can about that) 97hollster(thank you for the reviews! I'm glad you like the story) rikka21(thanks for the review, you get some drama in this chapter for sure)**

Chapter 24

The next morning Freya sat in her room waiting for Jamie to arrive for breakfast, after waiting an hour she heaved a sigh went to look for him. It wasn't like him to be late. She whistled to Snow and the pup tore out of the room after her. Freya headed toward the King's chambers wondering if perhaps Jamie had been put on duty this morning.

She rounded the corner and found that she was right. "Well I'm glad you didn't forget me," Freya commented as she came down the steps to stand in front of him.

"I'm sorry little lion, duty called," Jamie said as he glanced over his shoulder at the door. "How are you and the wolf this morning? Any word from Stark yet?"

"Nothing, I don't understand it," Freya said with a shake of her head.

The door opened behind Jamie and the King's voice rang out, "Kingslayer, get in here! Bring the girl with you," King Robert ordered.

Jamie nodded at Freya before motioning that she should enter first. Freya slipped inside the room and moved to stand in front of the king.

"Surrounded by Lannisters, I added one more to the pack even, everytime I close my eyes I see their blond hair and their smug, satisfied faces. Must wound your pride, standing out there like a glorified sentry. Jamie Lannister, son of the mighty Tywin, forced to mind the door while your King eats, and drinks, and shits, and fucks. So come on, we're telling war stories. Who was your first kill, not counting old men?"

"One of the outlaws in the brotherhood," Jamie said with a slight shrug.

"I was there that day, you were only a squire," Ser Barristan replied. "Sixteen years old."

Freya stopped listening and stared blankly at the floor. She didn't understand why she was here, why she had to take part in this conversation.

"What about you, girl," King Robert demanded getting her attention. "Half Lannister, grew up with the Starks, you know how to fight, have you ever taken a life?"

Freya had never spoken of it, despite Robb and Theon being there when it happened she had never talked about shooting that wildling in the back. She knew it was a crime to lie to the king though, so she spoke. "In the woods near Winterfell, I was set upon by some Wildlings, Robb Stark killed two of them, but he gave the third his life in exchange for my own. I was not so kind and shot him as he ran away. A clean kill, one arrow, through the heart."

"You're more like your brother than I thought," King Robert commented.

Freya smirked slightly at the King. "One could only hope your grace," Freya said easily.

"What about Aerys Targeryn? What did the mad king say when you stabbed him in the back? I never asked," Robert said. "Did he call you a traitor? Did he plead for a reprieve?"

Freya's fists clenched at the tone in the King's voice. Her fury was just barely kept in check, Jamie placed a hand on her arm though.

"He said the same thing he'd been saying for hours, burn them all," Jamie said calmly. It was the way he said it, as though he were completely detached from the moment, as though it didn't matter at all. Jamie couldn't have cared less who had burned and who had lived.

King Robert's expression rapidly changed at hearing that. His jaw literally dropped open, Freya was surprised to see their king so shocked. "If that's all your grace," Jamie said before taking hold of Freya's arm. He bowed to the king and nodded to Ser Barristan before pulling her to the door with him.

"I'm not done with the girl Lannister, she and I need to talk," King Robert called out suddenly.

Freya froze, she had heard the rumors about what happened to girls in King Robert's chambers. Jamie glanced between her and the King, knowing exactly what Freya was thinking. Jamie turned them both around and walked back over to where they had been standing previously.

"I need to speak to her alone, gods Lannister, I'm not fool enough to touch her. I'll stay right here, if I move from this chair she can scream for help," King Robert snapped. "She can probably run me through herself."

Freya simply nodded at Jamie who quickly followed Ser Barristan from the room. Freya dropped into a curtsey and smiled lamely at the king. "What do you wish to discuss your grace," she asked politely.

"Drop the charade girl, do you act like this with the Starks," Robert demanded. "Or are you that good of an actress?"

"I'm not acting your grace, I've known the Starks for most of my life, I was raised by them afterall, and am engaged to their oldest son, one could say the ice flows through my veins as well," Freya replied.

"Indeed. About your engagement, you have my permission, but your father still has to approve the match. If you were bethrothed as a child this engagement to Robb Stark would make you an oathbreaker, wouldn't want that. I can't do that to the Starks, so either you write to your father and tell him of this business, or you go and see him, get this settled girl. I won't have you shaming the Starks, simply because their son fell in love with the Lannister bastard."

"Might I speak candidly, your grace," Freya asked.

"Oh, this should be good, certainly girl, what do you need to speak so candidly of," King Robert asked a smug look spreading across his face.

"It would seem that you doubt the deepth of my feelings for Robb, but also that you doubt the deepth of his feelings for me. I know what my father will do if I tell him, there is no love lost between the Starks and the Lannisters. Robb and I know this, but you should know that I have no doubt that Robb would go to war to have me, he would not stand idly by and let my father give me to another, especially after having the permission of Lord Stark and of the King. No your grace, I will not go to my father, and I will not write him, but you will write him on my behalf and you will tell him that I am to be married to Robb Stark, and that you don't give two wits what he thinks about it."

"I will, will I," Robert asked. "What makes you think that I will do that?"

"Marrying me to Robb Stark means I will be in the North with my husband, if I marry anyone else I will be here in the capitol, everyday, a reminder of the secret my family kept from you, one more smug, self-satisfied Lannister in the lion's den. I was raised in the north your grace, I see through all the lies and manipulation, I can play this game better than anyone else. I am a Lannister afterall, you saw to that with this full-blood right nonsense you granted as a favor to my father. You will do this for me your grace, because the last thing you need is one more Lannister here making you miserable," Freya said with a smirk Jamie would have been proud of.

"Are you threatening your King, girl," King Robert demanded.

"No your grace, I would never stoop to threats, I am simply pointing out the obvious."

"Fine, but if your father raises the seven hells over this engagement, you are dealing with it, not me," Robert snapped. "Now get out of here."

Freya curtsied once more before quickly leaving the King's chamber. She didn't notice that the door had stood a jar for the entire conversation and that Jamie had heard every word. He was forming a plan to drive Robb and Freya further apart, a plan that could destroy everything.

**I know, not only has it been several days since I updated this chapter is really short, which I am going to make up for by putting up another one tomorrow night. I have to adjust somethings in it before I can put it up otherwise you guys would get two for one. Do you think Tywin is going to let Freya marry Robb if the King tells him to? You'll find out soon enough, coming up we find out who exactly is betrothed and trust me it is going to make things very complicated and interesting, rumors about Robb's activities since Freya left Winterfell reach her ears, also before Freya can go back to Winterfell she and Jamie take a little trip of their own to join their father where Freya will receive a task. In approximately 3 chapters Robb and Freya are going to be reunited, but things are going to start falling apart in the next chapter. Prepare yourselves, and I am sorry in advance for doing this to them.**


	25. Rumor Has It

**Quick note of thanks to those of you who reviewed: brandibuckeye(Don't be scared, things will be bad for awhile, but it will all work out in the end, I love them to much to keep them apart) 97hollster(thank you for the review as always) Dreaming while awake(Don't be worried, I have a plan. Thank you for your suggestion in your review for chapter 23, I reworked this chapter to include that idea)**

Chapter 25

"Are you competing in the tournament," Freya asked Jamie at breakfast a few days later. They were joined by Cersei and her children, Joffrey was nowhere to be seen though. The only safe topic of conversation was the tournament, apparently Cersei was still quite irritated with her, judging from the looks she kept shooting at Freya everytime she opened her mouth to speak.

"Of course, he'll probably win," Cersei said with a proud smile.

"I've never been to a tournament," Freya admitted. "What is it like?"

"They don't have tournaments in the north," Jamie asked.

"Not that I know of, we never had one at Winterfell anyway. There were feasts and the such, but never tournaments, Lord Stark isn't a fan of them," she explained.

"He made that abundantly clear while planning this one, the King throws him a tourney in his honor and all he's done is complain about it," Cersei replied.

"If the Hand does not want a tournament then why throw one," Freya shot back.

"It's good for the people, and it's good for the knights, keeps everyone on their toes and offers a respite from the mundane everyday life," Jamie said with a shrug. "All I know is that I am riding in it so you had best be there."

"I wouldn't miss it," Freya said with a smile.

"Have you had any word from the north Freya," Cersei asked politely.

Freya knew exactly what she meant and tried not to let her frustration show. Apparently, the Starks had recieved letters from Robb, but she had recieved nothing, not a word since recieving Snow White. Freya mangaged a smile and shook her head at her half-sister. "I'm afraid Robb is rather busy with other matters, running Winterfell on his own and worrying about Bran must take up all of his time. I write to him though."

"That's good, you must keep the flame of young love alive," Cersei said with a strange smile. Freya couldn't tell if she was being serious or not though.

"Speaking of letters, you recieved one from father this morning," Jamie said as he pulled the rolled up note from his sleeve and passed it across the table to Freya. "He sent one to me as well, apparently he recieved a letter from the King on your behalf."

"He's not pleased," Freya surmised as she broke the seal on the note and began to read.

_Freya,_

_King Robert wrote informing me of an engagement between yourself and the oldest of the Stark sons, Robb. While this is an excellent match for someone of your station, he being the heir of Winterfell and future Warden of the North, I cannot grant you permission to marry him. As a child you were betrothed to another, he is also the son of a great house and will be an equal match to that of the Stark boy. There are rumors of love and the such, but one in your station cannot afford to love Freya. You must marry for the good of your house, you are young and you will not understand this, but you will not marry the Stark boy. It matters not what the King has said, you will not become an oathbreaker for a Stark. Besides you must have heard the rumors of what he has been up to since you came south, he does not seem to value loyalty and love the same way you do. This is for the best. _

There was no signature on the paper but Freya had no doubt who it was from. She crumpled the note in her hand and inhaled deeply. "What are the rumors," she asked, her voice betraying her slipping self control.

"What rumors," Cersei said sweetly.

Freya looked up and stared hard at Jamie. She knew he would not lie to her, he would answer her question. "Father wrote of rumors about Robb, what are the rumors," Freya asked. "Jamie, please?"

"I didn't want to tell you little lion, especially without knowing if they were true. There are rumors circulating that since you've been gone the boy has been a regular customer at the whorehouse in Winterfell, a different girl every few days. He dishonors your vows of love, forsakes you for a whore," Jamie said bluntly.

"And what of this betrothal?"

"To who," Cersei demanded.

"He didn't say," Freya said as she passed Cersei the note. "He simply said that I was betrothed to a son of a great house that will be an equal match to Robb."

"Surely there must be a mistake, I mean no disrespect but who else would agree to marrying their son to a bastard," Cersei asked.

"I'm sure you mean no disrespect sister, and I share your confusion, but do neither of you know who this person is," Freya asked.

Jamie had been oddly silent for several moments. He was pleased to see that this plan was going so well, but for his father to actually have an alternative engagement already, was shocking. Jamie's lips were drawn into a firm, hard line as he stared down at the table. He let out a sigh and met Freya's gaze.

"At one time, Father intended to marry you to the Stark bastard, but upon hearing how he was treated by Lady Stark it was reconsidered. The banished Targaryen boy was also a thought, but again no one knows where to find him and word has it he is just as mad as his father. After the rebellion in the Iron Islands, Balon Greyjoy sought out our father. He knew that both you and his son were being fostered at Winterfell and an agreement was reached."

"Please tell me you are joking," Freya said realizing where this story was going.

"I wish I were little lion, but it would seem that if Theon Greyjoy should so desire it, the two of you would be wed," Jamie explained.

"If he should so desire, what if he doesn't want that? What if Theon doesn't want me as his bride? What if I don't want him? I mean Theon and I are friends, but I know what he gets up to, he's a lot like Tyrion in that respect except not as smart," Freya pointed out, clinging to this last bit of hope. Theon is Robb's best friend, he would not take the girl his friend loves, has loved for most of his life.

"Need I remind you that you now have full-blood rights? You would go with a huge dowry considering that you are a Lannister, which is something that the Greyjoys could use. Even if Theon wanted to say no out of loyalty to Robb Stark, as heir to the Iron Islands he must do as his family says and I highly doubt they would turn this down," Jamie pointed out.

"Did you know," Freya asked, anger burning in her eyes.

"I did not little lion, I swear I did not," Jamie said earnestly.

Freya's fists clenched and her nails dug painfully into her palms. She drew a ragged breath and shook her head trying to clear the tears that were clouding her vision. Without a word she pushed away from the table and rushed from the room. Jamie rose to go after her, but Cersei waved him off.

"Give chase to her in a moment, I want to comend you this plan love," Cersei whispered. "Who would have thought you could be this calculating? Is she truly betrothed to the Greyjoy boy?"

"It would seem so, now all she has to do is journey north and present herself to her groom, which will also mean breaking off her engagement to the Stark at the same time. They'll both be here in the capitol soon enough where we can keep an eye on the new lovers," Jamie said easily.

Cersei nodded at him a smug smile on her face. "And she doesn't suspect a thing, console her, have her write to Stark and demand answers to these rumors. Let her think there is a way out of this and that you will help her find it. She will rely on you all the more, she'll be in the palm of your hand, ripe for the taking."

Jamie bowed slightly to his sister before striding to the door. "And take her I will," he said to himself before going after Freya.

...

It didn't take long to find her, she had made her way back to her room and thrown herself on the bed. Tears slipped silently down her face as she curled into a ball, desperate to understand how this could be happening. Snow jumped onto the bed and curled up next to her licking her face. Freya managed a weak smile as she scratched the direwolf's head.

The door to her chamber creaked and she sat up in surprise to see who had opened the door. Jamie stood there staring at her for a moment before stepping inside and shutting the door behind him. He crossed to her bed and sat down on the edge of it, taking her hand in his.

"I know we've talked about this before, but do you love him," Jamie asked her.

"I do, more than anything else," Freya said sincerely.

"Then don't give up on him, yes this engagement to the Greyjoy is a problem, and there are rumors about Stark being unfaithful, but we can figure this out. If there is a way out of this we will find it for you. You should write to him and find out if these rumors are true though, before you do anything else. Do you want to be with someone who dishonors you in such a way," Jamie asked.

"They aren't true," Freya cried. "He wouldn't do that, Robb loves me, he swore he would not look at another while I was gone, he's never been with anyone but me." Freya realized what she had admitted to after she said it. She immediately looked away from Jamie, a hot pink blush racing across her face.

"You've been with him," Jamie asked. Jamie stared at her, he could see from the way she was acting that it was true. He didn't even have to hear it.

"It was the first time for both of us," Freya admitted.

"How do you know it was his first time?"

"He told me he had never been with another."

"Yes, but Freya, Robb Stark is a man, and I know a few things about men," Jamie said carefully. "We will go to great lengths to get what we want especially as far as women and sex are concerned."

"He wouldn't lie to me," Freya said angrily.

"I didn't come to argue with you, I simply think that for a young man who has only been with one girl, these rumors are highly suspect. Someone is lying, and while we don't know where these rumors have come from there is an easy way to solve this, write to him, ask him if they are true. You should speak to Lord Varys, he can tell you anything you want to know, knowledge is his trade afterall."

"I don't want anything from the spider," Freya snapped.

"The spider can tell you the truth, he has little birds all over Westeros and they whisper to him," Jamie explained. "If you don't want to hear it from another, send a letter to your love and find out for yourself. See what he has to say for himself."

Jamie rose from the bed and crossed to Freya's desk, collecting a book, a piece of paper, a quill, and an inkwell. He brouth them back to her and sat next to her on the bed. Freya stared at him for a moment before picking up the quill and scribbling a note.

_Robb,_

_There are rumors swirling that I dare not believe, but I am far from you and thur far from the truth. I need to know if these rumors are true my love. I need to know if what they are saying at court is true._

_Freya_

Jamie rolled the note up and sealed it for her. "I'll have this sent out immediately, you'll have your answer soon enough little lion," he said as he made for the door.

"Jamie," Freya called after him. "If its true..."

"Then I will hurt him as he has hurt you."

...

Freya skipped both days of tourney, she preferred the solitude of her room while she awaited word back from Robb. She didn't know if she could face the Starks while she doubted Robb and she certainly couldn't face Cersei. The Queen was not likely to let her forget this slight against their family.

Jamie arrived at her chamber later that day though to tell her what had happened. He had been unhorsed, he was pretty sure it was because she was not there to support him, but he meant it jokingly. He also told her about Ser Hugh and what the Mountain had done to him, and the fight between Ser Loras and the Mountain that the Hound had to break up.

"Any word yet," Jamie finally asked.

"No, nothing," Freya said sadly. It had been a few days since she had written, she had expected some sort of reply by now. A knock sounded at her door and Jamie moved to answer it.

"Lord Stark to see the lady," the servant announced.

"Let him in," Freya said as she rose to greet him. Jamie stared impassively at Lord Stark as he swept into the room.

"Might I have a word with you alone Freya," Eddard requested.

"Certainly, Jamie will you excuse us," Freya asked politely. She gave Jamie a weak smile as he nodded at her and moved to the door. Once the door was shut she turned back to Lord Stark. "What can I do for you my Lord?"

"I am going back to Winterfell, I have resigned as Hand of the King, Robert... well it does not matter what he wants, I will not do it. My daughters and I are going, back if you wish to return with us, I will arrange for it," Lord Stark explained.

"The king ordered me here for six months, its only been one, as much as I want to go home, I can't. There is no telling what he would do if I left, things are complicated enough right now," Freya replied. She wasn't sure that she could tell him, about the rumors and the betrothal. She didn't know how to explain it, but if anyone would have the answers he would. "I must tell you something though, before you leave. My father wrote me two days ago, it would seem that I am betrothed to another, have been since I was a child, he refuses to let me marry Robb while I am engaged. There are also rumors from Winterfell, I fear there might be some truth to them."

"Words are wind Freya, is there any proof to this betrothal or of these rumors," Lord Stark asked her. He knew how much her breaking this engagement would hurt his son. "He loves you, you know that, do not doubt that."

"It's hand not to when there are so many others telling me what to think," Freya countered.

"I will not tell you what to think, you have your own mind with your own thoughts. I will tell you that I know my son, I know of the depth of his feelings for you, whatever these rumors are, they matter not in comparison to that love," Lord Stark explained. "As for this betrothal to Theon... I know nothing of this, this is truly the first I've heard of such a thing. This can be worked out just as easily from the north as it can from here. Come home with us, we will figure it all out then. You are a Lannister now, you can make your own choices, the king will understand that."

"When do you leave," Freya asked.

"Sunset," Lord Stark replied. "Will you come with us?"

"I will have to speak with Jamie, I can't leave without speaking to him first. I will send word to you as soon as possible," Freya said quickly.

"If you decide to come with us, we can not delay, be ready to go if that is what you chose," Lord Stark said as he moved toward the door. "Freya, I look forward to the day when I can call you daughter. You've always been a part of my family, do not doubt our love for you. We would never doubt your love for us."

"Thank you my lord, that means a great deal to me," Freya said with a smile. Lord Stark smiply nodded before taking his leave.

**Let me be very clear with you all, the crap is about to hit the fan in a major way. It is all downhill from this point and will be for several chapters with brief glimpses of happiness. Please let me know what you think, because you guys keep me writing and I love hearing your ideas, as you saw I often try to include your suggestions in some way. Let me know what you think and how angry you are with me for doing this.**


	26. Things Fall Apart

**Quick note of thanks to those of you who reviewed: Trulzxoxo(Thank you!) Dreaming while awake(I'm glad you liked it, you inspired it after all) xmmara(Thank you for the review, I can't tell you Jamie's plan, but I would be interested in hearing what you think it is) 97hollster(thank you!) brandibuckeye(She didn't mean to tell him, but he's going to be super pissed about it. Its more Jamie's plan than Cersei's she just wants to see Freya destroyed) rikka21(Yep, engaged to Theon, Robb is not going to react well I can promise you that)**

Chapter 26

"A raven came just now for you," Jamie said as he entered her room sometime later. He noticed that she had started packing her things. "What's going on? Where are you going?"

"Lord Stark is going back to Winterfell, he is no longer the Hand of the King, he asked that I accompany him and his daughters north," Freya explained as she folded up another dress and set it in her trunk. She glanced up and swallowed hard when she saw the look on Jamie's face. "I don't belong here Jamie, at least now we can visit one another. I belong in the north with the Starks, I love Robb, I feel foolish for doubting him."

"You might want to hold off on this decision until after you read this letter," Jamie suggested as he held it out to her. "Read this, then decide what you want to do. Do you want me to stay?"

"Yes," Freya whispered. She was afraid of what this letter would say. She felt foolish for doubting Robb and his love for her. There were so many rumors though, and she had been gone for a month, she didn't know what to think anymore.

She broke the seal on the note and unrolled it. She took a deep breath before looking down at the words.

_Freya,_

_There is nothing more that I can say than it is true._

_Robb_

Freya let out a strangled cry and thrust the note at Jamie. He quickly read the note before tugging her into his arms. She sobbed against him, not wanting to believe what she had read. She pulled away from Jamie just as suddenly and began yanking at the necklace around her neck.

"Stop," Jamie ordered as he reached out to help her. He quickly unclasped it and placed the necklace in her hand. "What will you do now?"

Freya twisted away from him and threw the necklace at the wall with a short scream. "What else is there to do? I have been betrayed by the man I love for common whores. I don't know what to do, except weep," Freya said through her tears.

A frantic knock sounded at her door and Jamie spun around to answer it. "What," he demanded as he threw the door open.

"A word Ser," the man said. Freya recognized him as one of the Lannister guards. Jamie stepped out into the hallway and shut the door behind him.

Freya ran a hand through her hair and sat down on her bed. She couldn't believe it, but she had it in Robb's own writing, confirmation that the rumors were true. It hurt, it felt like someone was ripping her heart from her chest, and what was worst was there was nothing she could do about it. She couldn't face him now, not knowing that he had betrayed her like this.

The door to her chamber reopened and Jamie came back in. "Little Lion, there is something that I must do, we will leave for Casterly Rock tonight. The King has given us leave to do so, you don't need to be here now. I will be back soon and we will leave as soon as I return. Your maid is on her way, pack everything," Jamie ordered.

"Where are you going," Freya asked as she moved toward. She hadn't seen Jamie this angry since she had been sent away. "Something is wrong, tell me what is going on."

"I will take care of it, just pack please, I will have to leave and you are going with me," Jamie said firmly. Lelia entered the room behind him and immediately began packing up Freya's things. "See that she is ready within the hour."

With that Jamie strode from the room and Freya was left with more unanswered questions. What were they going to do now?

...

True to his word, Jamie returned an hour later. Freya had just finished packing when he and several of his men entered her room. She gasped when she saw him, the entire left sleeve of his coat was splattered with blood. "What has happened," she demanded.

"There is no time," Jamie said as he waved his men over to her things. They immediately picked it all up and carried it from the room.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what has happened," Freya cried in fear.

"Fine," Jamie cried in frustration. "The same family that let their son betray you with a whore has kidnapped our brother and is holding him hostage."

"Why? What reason would they have to take Tyrion? Lord Stark said nothing of this to me when he spoke with me earlier," Freya asked. "That doesn't explain the blood."

"When confronted, Lord Stark admitted to having ordered Tyrion be taken but refused to release him or reveal his location. The blood is from one of his men. It would seem he only asked you to come with him so he could take you hostage as well," Jamie explained.

"You fought with Lord Stark? Was anyone hurt? He wouldn't take me hostage, he said he loves me as one of his daughters, he wouldn't do that," Freya said frantically.

"What does it matter," Jamie shot back. "Remember this is the family that has betrayed you Freya. The Starks have barely seen you in the month you have been here. You might as well not exsist to them. They sent you a wolf and one letter. Nothing else. You need to decide, here and now, where do your loyalties lie? With the boy that betrayed you? Or with your family who would never turn you out like that?"

"With you, my loyalty is with you Jamie," Freya said adamently. She'd been broken and hurt, they had betrayed her. She thought she had no other choice, but she is a Lannister, and lions look after their own. "Let's go."

So they rode for Casterly Rock, leaving before the sun went down. They rode basically non-stop for four days, making all haste to Casterly Rock. Upon arrival, Jamie and Freya were immediately brought before their father, Lord Tywin.

"Freya," he said as warmly as he could manage. Lord Tywin was not a warm person, not even with his own children. "How are you child?"

"I've been better," Freya admitted. "What are we going to do about Tyrion?"

"I have given this much thought, we are going to move against Catelyn Tully. We march on the River Lands immediately. I have a task for you, if you are up to it."

"Whatever you need of me father," Freya said quickly.

"I want you to ride to Winterfell, demand of this boy Lord the release of your brother. I want you to go up there and take back your honor, let him see that he cannot hurt a lion, look upon the Greyjoy heir and consider him, you must end your engagement to the Stark boy before word gets to the Iron Islands. Balon Greyjoy is not a forgiving man," Lord Tywin said firmly.

"When will I leave," Freya asked.

"At first light, we will all set out together. I will send several guards with you as an escort."

"I will go north and do as you wish," Freya said.

"You should rest, it will be a long journey," Lord Tywin replied. A servant immediately stepped forward and Freya followed him from the room. "She was easily swayed."

"Her heart was broken, I didn't expect Stark to confirm the rumors, I think he thought she spoke of Tyrion, not the whores. Lord Stark helped things along without even knowing it, him asking her to go back to Winterfell with them was easily twisted into a more sinister plan."

"It was a good plan, and now we will twist the Stark boy into the ground before we have a full-blown war on our hands."

"Do you think it will come to that," Jamie asked.

"If everything goes according to plan, the Starks will fight. Robb Stark is too foolish to step down, he will rush in blindly, best break his spirit before it comes to that."

"She'll never forgive him for this," Jamie said with a smirk.

"You got exactly what you wanted, didn't you," Lord Tywin asked.

A dark look passed over Jamie's face as he considered his father's words. "Not yet, but I will, they will all pay and I will get exactly what I want."

...

Befor they departed the next morning Jamie pulled Freya aside for a conversation. "I want you to remember what this boy has done to you, what they have done to our family," Jamie said firmly. "They had no right to take Tyrion, he's done nothing. As for Robb Stark, seeing him will hurt you, but you are a lion, you are stronger than him. You must not act a fool."

"What do I do," Freya asked.

"When you arrive, make sure it is during dinner or something of the like, if he is in a meeting interrupt it. You blow in there like a hurricane, head held high, wear one of your new dresses, and make a dramatic entrance. Do not shout, but use the most commanding voice you can manage. Do not be rude, but be cold, trust no one. Be the careful, calculating lion, not the wolf."

"If my courage fails? What do I do if I see him I cannot break this engagement?"

"Remind yourself what he has done, hurt him Freya, hurt him as he hurt you," Jamie urged her. "If I meet this boy on the battlefield, it may be the last thing he does."

"No," Freya cried. "I know he has betrayed me, but I could never wish him dead."

"Fine, I will not kill him, but I can't say that I will stop it from happening. He needs to be taught a lesson Freya, a Lannister always pays their debts. We always pay back those that insult or betray us. Who are we?"

"Lannisters, hear me roar," Freya said firmly.

"Let them hear you roar little lion, as you have never roared before."

**So coming up we have Robb and Freya reuniting, but things aren't going so well for them right now so you know that is going be a very dramatic reunion, also Theon finds out about the engagement, someone gets taken prisoner, a very important conversation will take place, someone is having sex(do you really think I'm going to tell you who?) Also the length of the next two chapters should make up for the shortness of the past couple of chapters. **


	27. Lion In The Wolves' Den

**As always a quick note of thanks to those of you who reviewed: brandibuckeye(Well she gets back to Winterfell this chapter, so we'll find out if it was a mistake soon enough) Dreaming while awake(He's going to make things worse for her very soon, be prepared) Lovebuggy(Thank you for your feedback, I felt like the chapter moved very quickly as well, but I'm going to try and slow things down from here on out) Trulzxoxo(he does love and care for her, so much so that he doesn't want anyone else near her) 97hollster(Thank you as always) xmmara(Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter, I hate Tywin too, I love Jamie, but not this version of him, I didn't like turning him into a massive jerk for the story) Enjoy the new chapter!**

Chapter 27

Again Freya rode, faster than ever, accompanied by 20 guards. She knew that her task had to be carried out quickly, so she refused more than a few hours of sleep. She insisted on keeping Snow White with her though, carrying the pup in a basket on her saddle. It was after sunset when the party finally arrived at Winterfell.

"Best we drop the banners my Lady," the head of her guard Ser Anthony suggested. They could see that Winterfell was bursting with people.

"He's called the banners," another man said as they rode through the village.

"Let me handle this, they know me," Freya said as they arrived in the courtyard of the castle. Maester Luwin rushed out to meet her.

"What are you doing here child," he asked her as she dismounted. She scooped Snow out of the basket and set her on the ground. The pup immediately sat next to her feet.

"I've been sent by my father, I must speak with Lord Stark immediately," Freya said coolly.

"He is at dinner with his bannermen my Lady, it would be best if you did not enter now," he told her.

"Maester Luwin, I am here to prevent a war, I need to speak with Robb immediately. My men can wait outside of Winterfell if it is safer."

"We will not leave the Lady," Ser Anthony said firmly.

"You will if it means your lives, obviously the Starks have called the bannermen against the Lannisters, if you value your lives you will wait for me outside Winterfell. I will be safe here, they will not harm me," Freya said surely. She doubted that though, she had a terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Fine, we will wait, but if word of the Lady's condition does not reach us within the hour we will not hesitate to return," Ser Anthony informed them. With that, her guard all rode from Winterfell.

Freya turned back to Maester Luwin and motioned for him to lead the way. "Those were Lannister men," he commented.

"As I said, my father sent me with a task," Freya replied. She hated that she was acting this way with the man who had taken care of her for so many years, but Jamie had told her before they parted ways, that she shouldn't trust any of them. She had to make it clear that she was a Lannister and that was were her loyalty was.

They arrived at the Great Hall and Maester Luwin paused outside the door. "My Lady, this is not a good idea, he is preparing to march south against the Lannisters, I fear what will happen to you if you go in there, the proud lion that you are."

Freya drew a deep breath and met his gaze. "I will be as I have always been, a lion in the wolves den," she replied. "They won't hurt me, they know what my father would do if they did."

Suddenly muffled shouting could be heard through the door, followed a snarl, and shouts of pain. Seconds later, laughter erupted within the room and Freya knew she had her moment. Jamie had told her that when she arrived she had to do it dramatically. She had to make them all know she was serious, but capture their attention. Freya smoothed her dress, one of the dresses her southern seamstress had made for her.

Freya drew a deep breath, unclasped her cloak and threw the door open. She pushed the door hard enough so that it slammed into the wall as she swept into the room immediately drawing attention. Her blue dress caught the firelight as her cloak fell from her shoulders and slid to the floor as she moved.

All the men in the room were standing, but turned in her direction as she entered. She heard the murmur go up as she scanned the crowd. Her hair gave her away as it always did.

"I am Freya Lannister, daughter of Lord Tywin Lannister, my father has sent me here on his behalf," she said her voice carrying through the room and reverberating through the rafters.

"A Lannister, here," a man cried as he pointed his sword at her. "We should cut your pretty head off and send it back to your father, girl."

"Do it, see what my father does at the death of his youngest daughter, who entered a room of men with nothing more than a direwolf pup for protection," Freya snapped.

"Your pup is nothing compared to his beast," the man said holding up his hand. Freya swallowed hard when she saw that he was missing two fingers, all that remained were bloody stumps. His other hand was pointing to the other end of the table, where Robb stood a look of astonishment and confusion on his face.

"Lady Leo is not to be harmed," Robb announced. "She is a ward of Winterfell, and she is mine to protect."

"Lannister," Freya said harshly.

"You speak to your lord that way girl," the man with the missing fingers demanded.

"He is not my Lord, sir," Freya snapped back. "I was given full-blood rights by the King himself, I am a Lannister now."

"Lord Umber, girl, even a Lannister can manage some manners," the man shot back.

"I show curtsey where it is given Lord Umber and I have not seen any from you as of yet. Perhaps this conversation were best had somewhere else Lord Stark."

"As you wish," Robb said before moving toward her. Grey Wind padded after him.

"Her bloody pup matches his," Lord Umber pointed out to the rest of the room. Freya felt her heart twist at that statement, but followed Robb from the room silently. Robb led her down the hallway to what had been his father's office, it was his now though.

Robb pushed the door open and motioned for her to enter first. Freya swept past him and heard him close the door behind him. She did not turn to look at him as he stood there though. The tension in the room made Snow whine anxiously.

"I'm glad you are here. How did you get away? I was worried they had taken you too," Robb said as he moved to stand in front of her.

"Get away," Freya asked. "Who was taken?"

"You haven't heard," Robb said in surprise.

"All I know is that your family has taken my brother hostage and I have been sent by my father to demand his release. There is another matter that we must discuss as well," Freya said praying to the gods old and new that she could get through this without losing control of her emotions.

"Your brother is not here, he was taken by my mother to the Vale. As for who was taken, my father was imprisoned, he's being called a traitor, Sansa is being kept by the Queen, and we've had no word on Arya yet."

"What? Why has this happened? What did they do," Freya asked in surprise. She had not heard anything about this.

"Robert Baratheon is dead, apparently my father was plotting to take the throne from Joffrey. I am to go south and swear fealty to the throne."

"You're going to war though, that's why all the bannermen are here," Freya said.

"Yes, we are going to war," Robb said. Freya could see it, she could always read him with a glance, the fear, confusion, and anger. "I... I'm not, I don't know what else to do."

"There is no way you will reconsider," Freya asked.

Robb met her gaze and saw that she was serious, all business. Something was wrong, but he didn't know what. "I can't, they have my father and my sisters. What would you have me do?"

"It is not for me to say what you should do Lord Stark."

"Why do you keep doing that," Robb demanded.

"What," Freya shot back.

"You keep calling me Lord Stark instead of using my name, what has happened?"

"You confirmed it yourself, you know what has happened. Actually you don't know all of it," Freya said quickly. She drew in a deep breath and hoped her anger would see her through this moment. "My father has sent me to tell you that our engagement cannot happen, I was betrothed to another as a child, he will not allow me to become an oathbreaker."

"Who in the seven hells are you engaged to then," Robb demanded.

"If he will have me, then I will marry Theon Greyjoy, apparently our father's struck a deal when they realized we would both be fostered here," Freya explained.

"Theon would not do that," Robb snapped.

"Theon will do as his family orders and the Greyjoys will not say no to joining their family to the Lannister wealth."

"You always said you wanted a man who wanted you for you, not because of the wealth that your family offered him."

"That was before I had a man who I thought wanted me for me, but proceeded to dishonor our engagement in the whorehouses," Freya shouted, losing control of her temper. "Just tell me why Robb, why would you do that?"

"I don't know what you are talking about! I didn't do anything, I would not betray you like that," Robb shouted back.

"You admitted it! In your letter you said that you could say no more than that it was true."

"They have poisined you against me," Robb shot back. "You are a Lannister through and through, tell me, did you truly love me? Or was this just some game you were ordered to play by your father Lord Tywin? Did he have you pretend to love me so that you could try and break me when it was most convinent for him."

The coldness in his voice sent shivers down her spine. Freya clenched her jaw and stared at him for a long moment considering her next move carefully. "I don't love you, I never have. I know we said always, but that is to cruel a fate. Live your life without me, because there is no place for us together. Maybe you will find someone who will love you the way I never have, the way I never will."

Freya knew she had hurt him, it was her intent to hurt him. She had choosen the words that would cut him the deepest, just as Jamie had told her. She could see the tears swimming in his eyes but none of them fell. He looked away from her and took a deep breath. When he looked back his eyes had gone hard and icy.

"Freya Lannister, you are now a prisoner of war, if your father wants you back he can exchange my sisters or father for you. You will ride to war with us, and I swear to you if you make trouble or try to escape I will have you killed. Am I clear," Robb demanded.

"Crystal," Freya said venomously.

"Good," Robb snapped before grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her from the room. Freya wasn't sure where he was taking her, but as they passed by the Great Hall he motioned for two of the guards to follow him. Robb led her to the bedrooms of Winterfell, practically kicked the door open to one of them and shoved her inside. "You will remain here until we leave, if you try to leave this room these men will bring you to me and I will see to your punishment myself."

"The man that passes the sentence must swing the sword," Freya reminded him.

"I wouldn't mind swinging it right now," he said coldly. At that, he slammed the door shut and stormed away. Freya let out a sigh and glanced around the room. It was obvious she had been put in someone's room, she didn't know who it belonged to though. She hoped it was someone she knew, a stranger would not take kindly to finding a Lannister prisoner in their chambers now.

Freya suddenly remembered her men waiting outside of Winterfell and knocked on the door. The guard threw the door open and eyed her suspiciously. "I'm not going to cause any trouble, but I arrived with 20 guards. They are waiting for me beyond the walls, someone should inform them that I have been taken prisoner, they will want to tell my father what has happened," Freya informed the guards.

"I'll stay, you go tell Lord Stark," one of the guards said.

The other guard strode away and the one that remained waved her back before shutting the door in the face. Freya sat on the foot of the bed and waited patiently. She finally heard a muffled conversation through the door and rose. The door opened revealing Theon Greyjoy.

"I should have known he would give me to you," Freya said before running a hand through her hair.

"You've been given to me," Theon asked.

"It would seem we are betrothed, our fathers arranged it when they realized we would both be kept here at Winterfell," Freya explained. "I just told Robb."

"And he took you prisoner and put you in here," Theon filled in. "That explains why he looked like he was going to hit me when he returned to the Great Hall."

Suddenly, angry screams erupted outside the door. Freya immediately recognized the voice and threw herself at the door. Theon pulled it open before she got there though and stared at the guards.

"What is going on here," Theon demanded.

One of the guards had hold of Rickon and the other was trying to make him stop screaming. "The boy wanted to enter the room, Lord Stark said no one was allowed in but himself and you," the guard explained.

"I highly doubt he would pleased to hear that you are treating his youngest brother in such a manner," Theon snapped. He yanked Rickon away from them and pulled the boy into the room. Rickon launched himself at Freya hitting her with the book he had clutched in his hand in his excitement.

"You came back," he exclaimed.

"I did," she said as she hugged him back. "What do you have here?"

"I've learned to read it, Robb helped me. Where is he? I want to read it to the two of you," Rickon said quickly.

At that statement, Freya's face fell, she had not thought how this situation would affect Rickon, or Bran for that matter. She took a deep breath and shot a glance at Theon. "I'll see if I can find him," Theon offered. "He said he had something to take care of but I'll see if he can get away from it."

Theon swept out of the room, but not before glancing one last time at Freya. This was quite the mess they had found themselves in, he wasn't sure how to fix this one.

Freya sat Rickon on the bed next to her and played with his hair. "Is that your puppy," Rickon asked suddenly. Freya had completely forgotten that Snow was in the room with her.

"Yes, that's her."

"She looks just like Grey Wind, what did you name her," Rickon asked as he moved to sit next to Snow on the floor. Freya felt her heart give yet another twist. How was she supposed to tell him what had happened? How could she break his heart too?

"I named her Snow White," Freya said nervously.

"Are you ok Freya? You look sick, you're not getting sick again are you," Rickon demanded standing to look at her. He sat Snow in her lap and took her face in his small hands. He examined her face for a long moment in silence.

"I'm not sick Rickon, that's not what's wrong," Freya said. The door reopened and Theon stepped inside with Robb right behind him. Robb's hands were clenched in tight fists, pain flickered through his gaze when he saw her sitting with his little brother. Freya moved to push Rickon away from her, but decided against it.

"Theon said you wanted to see me," Robb said trying his best to ignore Freya.

"I want to read you the book, sit next to Freya," Rickon ordered. He grabbed Robb's hand and tugged him toward the bed. Robb didn't move though, he simply stared at Freya, his eyes telling her everything.

"Rickon, Robb doesn't have time right now. Why don't you just read it to me," Freya suggested.

"No," Robb snapped. The harsh tone of his voice earned him a very confused and hurt look from his younger brother. "I'm sorry, but it is late and you should be in bed."

"But I want to read you the book," Rickon cried. Freya saw a tantrum building and rose to smooth down his hair before he began screaming.

"Robb is right, you have to go to bed, you can read it to me another time," she said quickly.

"Promise," Rickon said holding back his tears.

"I promise little wolf," Freya replied. She saw Robb flinch at the use of Rickon's nickname. She pressed a kiss to Rickon's forehead and smiled at him. "To bed with you."

Rickon stumbled out of the room and went back to his own. Robb shut the door behind him and stared at her hard. "Don't make promises to him," he said coldly.

"What would you have me do Robb? Should I have told him what is really going on here? Should I have explained why I am in Theon's room and not your own right now? Don't think he didn't notice, he knows something is going on but is to scared to ask," Freya shot back.

Robb drew a ragged breath and glanced at Theon. "We leave tonight, make sure you are ready, she is your responsibility until I figure out what to do with her," Robb ordered. Theon didn't speak, simply nodded his head in response.

"What about my guard," Freya asked.

"They've been dealt with," Robb informed her.

"You had them killed," Freya surmised.

"Not all of them, but the ones that survived will carry the message to your father."

"What message is that?"

"That you are being held prisoner," Robb snapped.

Freya pursed her lips and nodded at him. Robb continued to stare at her, trying to decide if he should say something more to her.

"What happened," he finally asked. "Where did things go wrong between us?"

Freya saw Theon shift uncomfortably before he moved to the door. He stepped out without a a word, leaving them to discuss this on their own. It was the only thing he knew to do, and he didn't want to get caught in the middle of this.

"I don't know what you mean," Freya said quickly. She didn't want to have this conversation with him, she didn't think she was strong enough to do this with him.

"Yes you do, don't do that. We know one another better than anyone else, something is going on here. Tell me what happened," Robb asked.

"Why didn't you write," Freya shot back at him.

"I did, over and over, I wrote every few days but I never got anything back, even after I sent you the pup. The last letter, about the rumors, that was the second letter I recieved from you," Robb replied.

"You're lying," Freya cried.

"Why would I lie? To you of all people, why would I lie," Robb demanded.

"I don't know! I wrote to you, constantly, practically everyday, but I got nothing in return!"

Robb ran a hand through his hair and sighed in frustration. "Don't you see it? How can you be so blind," he asked. Freya was surprised by his tone, he was so angry and hurt, but his voice was gentle, calm almost.

"See what? That since I've been gone you've been a regular of Ros', or were there others that you chose for company? There aren't any blondes in Winterfell, it must have been difficult to replace me."

"Stop it," Robb shouted. The calm he had managed seconds ago was gone, he was the angry wolf again. Freya knew better than to push his buttons, to provoke him in this manner, but she was hurt, betrayed, she wanted answers but wasn't willing to hear reason.

"No, you stop! Stop lying, stop trying to control me! Its what you've been doing for years, its the reason you were the only boy in my life. You staked your claim years ago and kept anyone else who would try away. Then as soon as I am out of sight, gone for no more than six months you go running off to find someone better, someone with more experience. How do I know that I was truly your first?"

"Do you hear yourself? Do you not hear the madness that you are spewing? I love you, only you, I've never been with another, I've never looked at another woman the way I look at you. Yet here you stand, throwing it back in my face, why? Because of some foolish rumor, that your family no doubt created to drive a wedge between us? How do you even know that this engagement to Theon is real? And these rumors of me betraying you with whores, where did you hear that horse shit? From the Kingslayer?"

"His name is Jamie," Freya shouted back at him.

"And Jamie desperately wants to keep you from me and is doing everything he can to drive us apart, and what's terrible about this is that you are letting him," Robb cried. "You aren't even fighting it, you aren't stopping to think, you are just believing what others are telling you rather than looking at the proof that is right before your eyes."

"What proof do I have," Freya demanded.

"You know me better than anyone, look me in the eyes and ask me what you want to know," Robb replied.

"You confirmed it in writing Robb."

"I thought you were asking about Tyrion! I had no idea that I was condeming myself when I admitted to that, do you even know why my mother took him?"

Freya simply shook her head, she realized that no one had bothered to tell her that. Perhaps no one else knew, they probably didn't care why he had been taken. The only concern was that a Lannister had been taken and the family name was at stake.

"My mother took him because he sent a man to kill Bran while he was unconscious. He almost killed my mother, she has the scars on her hands to prove it. Summer stopped the man though, ripped his throat out."

"What reason would Tyrion have to kill Bran? It makes no sense!"

"Probably the same reason the Lannisters have for imprisoning my father and having Jon Arryn murdered!"

"Jon Arryn died of a fever," Freya replied.

"He was murdered, but that doesn't matter! Look at me and ask me whatever you want, I cannot lie to you," Robb said.

"No, I can't," Freya said, her courage finally breaking, she turned away from him.

"Why," Robb asked.

"Because, either you are lying or my family is lying, and I don't know that I can bear either right now. I am a prisoner of war in a place I once called my home, engaged to the best friend of the man that I loved, probably forsaken by my family. Despite having full blood rights, the king that gave them to me is dead, and I am still only a bastard. I've had enough, my heart is broken and I will not do this anymore."

"Freya," Robb said gently. She heard him move toward her and immediately turned to stop him. She pushed him away and shook her head, barely holding back the tears that threatened to spill. "Love, please, don't do this. We're stronger when we are together. Things can't fall apart now, not when the rest of the world is headed for chaos."

"Robb, please, I can't, I just can't," Freya pleaded.

"When you are ready," Robb started to say.

"I'll find you."

Robb nodded silently and turned for the door. "I wouldn't have killed you, I couldn't have."

Freya swallowed hard and managed to push her tears down for just a moment. "I know, I am yours to protect afterall," she replied.

At that, Robb left the room and Theon came back in. Freya sat heavily down on the bed and buried her face in her hands. Tears slipped silently down her face as Theon began packing the essentials for the journey south.

"Have I ruined absolutely everything," Freya managed to ask through her tears.

Theon knelt in front of her and took her hands in his. He gave her a weak smile and shook his head. "He loves you to much to give up. You love him too, Freya. You're just confused and hurt. You don't know what to think or who to trust. You've got to decide though, what does your heart tell you? Not your head, your heart?"

"It hurts Theon, all I know is that it hurts."

"Betrayal hurts Freya, especially when it is someone we love. Do you know who has truly betrayed you? I can tell you that Robb hasn't been near that whorehouse, trust me I would know. Don't take my word for it though, look at him, really look at him, you'll have your answers then."

"When did you get so smart Theon," Freya asked.

"I've always been this smart, you just chose to ignore it."

**A nice long chapter for you guys, let me go ahead and say that things are going to get better, then they are going to get worse again, very soon. Stay with me, I have a lot going on so I may not be able to update quite as often. Thanks again for the reviews! Upcoming we have someone having sex(again not saying who), someone arrives at Camp, Freya and Robb have a long awaited conversation, and more drama is on the way.**


	28. Heartlines

**Sorry this took so long guys, I've been super busy lately. Quick note of thanks to those of you who reviewed: Doppelganger13(thank you for the compliment, I hope you enjoy this chapter) MulishaMaiden(First of all, thank you! I loved your review it was so sweet. Once we reach the season 1 finale the story is going to vary from the books and show, there will not be a hiatus, but it is going to be different, the timeline will still be the same and some of the events as well, but still different overall) Trulzxoxo(Robb Stark is the best possible drug out there, I fully support your addiction by the way) the holy see(I will try to update more often so you will have less torture, I'm glad you are enjoying the story!) AnissaB1/AnissaSB(thank you so much for the messages, and I wish you the best of luck with your story!) 97hollster(thank you as always) xmmara(It's not ok yet, but it will be very soon, but then its not going to be ok for a short time, sort of short time) **

Chapter 28

It was the middle of the night when they finally rode out. Freya hated leaving without saying goodbye to Rickon and without even seeing Bran, but she didn't have a choice. Freya's eyes kept scanning the ranks, hoping that she would find another woman there, but she had no such luck.

Freya was afraid of what being the only woman with 18,000 men would mean for her, but Theon told her Robb had given an order, if anyone touched her they would be killed. It seemed to be working thus far, the majority of the men didn't even look at her. The ones that did, cast glances her way before quickly looking away.

Freya rode next to Theon so he could keep an eye on her. She swayed in her saddle, the lack of sleep was starting to get to her. Her eyes were heavy and she had stopped listening to Theon's chatter some time ago. She felt her head drifting toward her chest when someone grabbed her reins and stopped her horse. Her head snapped up and she found Robb next to her.

"Are you all right," Robb asked softly. People continued to move past them, but Freya knew they were being listened to.

"I'm fine, the journey is catching up with me," she admitted.

"We'll make camp soon, you can rest then."

"I'm a prisoner Robb, you can't let your men see you treating me with any sort of kindness. They will take it for weakness," Freya whispered.

"You are my weakness."

"And they will use me against you if they know that, my father will use me against you as well. Why do you think he sent me to you?"

Robb shook his head at her, his jaw tightening in response. "Just stay awake until we make camp," he snapped. "I don't want you falling off your horse."

"Certainly, Lord Stark," Freya shot back in irritation.

Robb shook his head again but turned his horse and rode away from her. Freya sat up straighter in her saddle and tried to focus on remaining awake. Despite it being an easy ride down the King's Road to their destination, with the size of the army and the amount of supplies they were transporting, it was taking longer than expected. It was not until late the next night that they finally arrived at Moat Cailin.

Theon helped Freya down from her horse, steadying her as she swayed in her exhaustion. Robb had sent a party ahead to begin setting up tents and such for when they arrived. Theon's eyes scanned the tents as he wondered what to do with Freya.

"We should find Robb, he'll know where you are staying," he finally said. He took hold of her arm and led her through camp. They quickly found Robb's tent and stepped inside of it. Robb glanced up at them from where he sat at the table, studying a map.

"Theon your tent is two down, you can go," Robb said as he stared at Freya.

"What about Freya," Theon asked as he released her arm.

"I'll take care of it," Robb said his eyes never leaving her.

"Just go Theon, its fine," Freya muttered. She managed to stifle a yawn as Theon left the tent. She remained where she was, unsure of what Robb wanted from her.

"Are you hungry," Robb asked suddenly.

"No, just tired," Freya said as she glanced around the tent.

"I know that I said you are a prisoner, some of the others wanted to build a prison to keep you in, a cage for the lion, but I don't think you would be safe there. The only way to keep you safe is if you stay here," Robb explained.

"Here, as in, here in your tent," Freya asked.

"Do you have a better idea?"

"You could give me one of my own," Freya suggested.

"Just because I said I would kill anyone who dared touch doesn't mean everyone is going to obey. If you were by yourself someone might try to take advantage of you," Robb replied.

"So I'll stay here with you."

Robb simply nodded and turned his attention back to the map in front of him. Freya glanced around the tent again and noted that there was only one bed. Surely he didn't expect her to sleep with him. The flap of the tent reopened and Theon stepped back inside.

"I forgot to give you this," he said as he passed Freya the basket that Snow White rode in.

"Gods, I forgot too," Freya said as she sat the basket on the floor and flipped the lid open. The pup poked her head and immediately climbed from the box. Grey Wind rose from next to Robb's feet and crossed the tent to sniff the pup. Snow licked his nose and let out a playful yip of excitement.

"Well at least those two are getting along," Theon commented. "Try not to kill one another please."

He strode from the tent again and left Robb and Freya in silence. The wolves continued to play with one another, while their owners looked anywhere but at one another. Freya heaved a sigh and moved toward the bed.

"Can I take one of these blankets," she asked.

"Why? Where are you going," Robb asked.

"Nowhere, but it is your tent and I am your prisoner, I don't think it would be appropriate for us to share the bed. I'll sleep on the floor," Freya explained.

"You are not sleeping on the floor," Robb said firmly.

"You can't sleep on the floor, how will you explain that if someone enters the tent," Freya asked.

Robb ran a hand through his hair and looked up to meet her gaze. "A month ago you wouldn't have thought twice about sharing a bed with me," Robb said softly.

"Things have changed."

"You've changed, things remained the same, I still love you, that's not going to change."

"Robb, I can't do this with you right now," Freya said tiredly. She sat on the bed and buried her face in her hands. "No matter what you say, this conversation does not end well for me."

"So you would avoid the truth to keep from getting hurt by it," Robb asked.

"Apparently," Freya snapped. She lifted her head to look at him. "Someone is lying to me, both are people that I care deeply for, I've had enough heartbreak in the past week. I can't handle anymore."

"Freya," Robb said as he moved to her. He knelt in front of her, careful not to touch her in fear that it would upset her further. "Just ask me, please, let's be done with it. I can't... I can't go into battle with this hanging over my head."

"Don't talk like that," Freya cried.

"It's true, I'm not being dramatic, I'm simply stating a fact. Do you know how hard it is to have a meeting about soliders and war plans when you don't know what is happening with the woman you love? It's difficult, probably one of the most difficult things I've ever done. All day, all I wanted to do was ride next to you, to make sure you were all right. I couldn't though, but right now it is just us and we both want answers."

"Robb," Freya murmured as she shook her head. She drew a ragged breath and looked up to meet his gaze. She pursed her lips for a moment, the question on the tip of her tongue. "Did you go to the whorehouse while I was gone? Did you betray me?"

Her entire body tensed, waiting for his answer. Robb wanted to reach out and take her hand, a habit that had lingered from childhood. He knew that if he did, she would lose it though. He held her gaze, nothing but honesty radiating from him.

"No, I did not go to the whorehouse, nor did I betray you."

Freya turned her face away as tears welled up in her eyes. "And did you write to me as often as you said," she asked. Robb started to answer her, but realized she wasn't looking at him. He carefully reached up and gently turned her face toward his. Without realizing it, Freya leaned her cheek against his hand.

"I don't remember how many times I wrote, I can't give you an exact number, but like you it was almost every day."

"You didn't recieve any from me though?"

"Only two, the first one and the one about the rumors."

"I don't understand, what happened to them all? If you wrote and I wrote, why didn't we...," she trailed off realizing that she knew the answer. "Lelia."

"Who?"

"My maid in King's Landing, Jamie paid her to look after me. She must have kept the letters instead of sending them or giving them to me," Freya said a frantic tone creeping into her voice. She suddenly rose and moved past Robb. Freya paced with a nervous energy, taking short quick steps as she moved back and forth across the length of the tent. Her hands twisted in front of her as she moved. Robb rose and turned to watch her, but did not move any closer.

"Why though? Why would she do that," Freya said, she didn't really want to hear the answer though. "She had nothing to gain from keeping them, what reason would she have to do so?"

"Maybe someone told her to," Robb replied.

"No," Freya breathed. She stop pacing and turned to look at Robb. "He said he would try, he wouldn't."

"Who else? Freya, who else would do this? I've seen the way he looks at you, you know how he feels about my family. Who would have more to gain from keeping us apart than him," Robb asked.

Freya let out a strangled sobb and turned away from him. "No," she choked out. "No, he... he wouldn't, he... is supposed to protect me, this isn't protecting me. He's supposed to be my brother."

"And an older brother supports his sibling no matter what they choose," Robb said as he moved toward her. He carefully put a hand on her shoulder and she turned to look at him. It killed him to do this to her, but she had to know the truth. "If he were truly your family he wouldn't do this to you, he would not have worked so hard to drive us apart."

Her bottom lip shook violently as she tried to hold in her sobs. She stuttered for a breath and started to speak, but all that came out was a heartbreaking sob. She leaned into Robb, her body fitting perfectly into his arms as it always had. His arms immediately went around her and he held her close.

"I am so sorry love," he whispered.

"No, you have nothing to apologize for. I could have ruined everything, I never should have doubted you, I'm sorry," she managed to get out through her tears. "Can you forgive me?"

She pulled back so that she could look into his eyes. Her face was tear stained and her hair was a diaster. Her normally bright green eyes had taken on a watery look from the tears and her skin was paler than usual. Despite all this, she was still the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, but that wasn't way he said what he did.

"There is nothing to forgive, it is not your fault," Robb said firmly. He said it, and meant it, because he loved her. Robb loves her more than anything in the world, and she is his to protect, to keep safe from all harm. If he got his hands on Jamie, he would kill the Kingslayer for this.

Freya attempted to rub the tears from her face but Robb pulled her hands away. There was a waterbasin in the corner of the tent and he crossed to it, bringing back a damp cloth. He wiped her face for her before pressing a kiss to forehead. Freya caught his hand in her own and kept him in place. She stared up at him for a moment before rising on her toes and pressing a hesitant kiss to his kips. Robb did not hesitate though, he dropped the cloth and pulled her into his arms.

Knowing that she was truly forgiven, Freya poured everything she had into the kiss. Robb attempted to step back but Freya moved with him.

"Freya," Robb said warningly.

"Please Robb," she whispered as she pressed her lips to his again. They backed toward the bed, Robb reaching it first. He sat down pulling Freya onto his lap, she tugged her dress up slightly so she could easily straddle him. Robb's hands ran up her thighs, enjoying the feeling of her bare skin.

Freya's fingers tangled in his wild curls as he deepened the kiss, his tongue battling with hers for control. Robb quickly undid her dress and pulled it over her head. Freya stilled his hands so she could remove his shirts.

"You wear too many layers," she commented as she tossed them to the floor.

"At least its not armor," Robb replied as he made quick work of the laces on her bodice and dropped it. His lips traveled down her neck and chest until they closed over one of her nipples. Freya gasped softly her hips pressing forward at the sensation. The friction of her hips against his caused them both to moan softly. Robb moved to her other breast as her hands scrambled between them and she undid his pants.

Robb's hand moved from her back to between her legs, gently stroking her bundle of nerves. Freya's head dropped forward onto his shoulder as she attempted to muffle her moans. She sucked at his neck causing him to release a groan from deep in his chest. Robb shifted suddenly and flipped Freya onto her back, he pulled one of her legs around his waist while she helped him push his pants out of the way. Robb pushed into her, closing his eyes as her tight heat enveloped him.

Freya's hands went to his back, her fingers digging into the corded muscles as he thrust into her. She threw her head back, her blonde hair pooling around her like a puddle and moaned. It took her a moment to realize that Robb had completely stopped moving.

"What's wrong," she asked as she met his gaze. His pupils were blown wide and his eyes had gone dark blue, almost navy. His curls stood at odd angles from her tugging at them and his lips looked slightly swollen. Robb pulled out of her, both of them moaning softly as he did so. Without a word he rolled them over so she was on top of him. "Sit up," he said softly.

"Robb, what are you doing," Freya asked as she did what he requested. He pushed himself up on one elbow and pulled her over him. She could feel him pushing against her and she slowly lowered herself onto him. She drew in a shaky, breathy gasp at the new sensations. Robb laid back, still staring up at her, both hands on her hips.

Freya bit her lip unsure of what to do, Robb's finger dug into her hips slightly and tugged just a little. She carefully followed his hands in their motion and her mouth dropped open in pleasure. Robb smiled slightly as her eyes drifted shut, looks of pleasure shooting across her face. His hands drifted across her body, gently caressing her skin, before one settled between her legs and stroked that tiny bundle once more. Freya let out a strangled cry and for a moment Robb was afraid something hurt her.

"Gods, Robb," she managed before moving faster against him. Robb sat up catching her lips with his. Her hands tangled in his curls again as she moaned into the kiss. His other hand drifted down her spine causing goosebumps to rise all over her back. Robb could tell she was close by the jerky movements of her hips.

"Let go love," he whispered before moaning into the skin of her neck. Freya buried her face against his neck and moaned loudly as she went to pieces. Robb moved his hands to her hips and kept her moving following just behind her with his release. They fell back onto the bed together, gasping softly. Freya shifted off his chest and moved next to him curling into him.

Her eyes were still closed when she spoke, "I love you."

"I love you too, you should sleep," Robb said as he rolled onto his side to look at her. Freya nodded silently as Robb moved back onto his back and pulled her into his arms. Her fingers traced circles across his chest as her breathing slowed and she dropped into sleep. For those few hours that they slept, everything was right in their own little world. How long would it last though?

**I'm going to start apologizing now for Chapter 30, just prepare yourselves because this last sentence^^, is foreshadowing, you know how much I love to do that! Also you should review chapter 16 A Nervous Lion, because it is relevant to chapter 30, not saying how, but you will see. Coming up we have the return of Catelyn Stark, and that's all I'm going to say about that. I will say that Chapter 30 is part of the reason that I decided to change the rating of the story, there will be a warning before the chapter detailing some of the things as they could be triggers for some people and I don't want anyone to be upset by the chapter. If you are concerned feel free to message me with any questions or comments that you have. **


	29. Never Let Me Go

**Quick notes to those who reviewed: brandibuckeye(I've always said that this story isn't going to end badly, so keep that in mind! Thanks for the reviews) Dreaming while awake(Don't be worried, things are all going to work out) rikka21(Thank you for your comment about loving Freya! I can barely contain my excitement over season 2, but the story isn't going to follow the show) 97hollster(Thank you as always) MulishaMaiden(I would NEVER let Robb Stark out of my bed, NEVER. You are correct about chapter 16 and about Catelyn's return. I loved your review, thank you!) Enjoy!**

Chapter 29

Freya woke the next morning to an empty bed. She sat up quickly pulling the blankets to her chest as she glanced around wildly. Her gaze landed on Robb sitting at the table in the center of the tent, studying a map.

"Are you hungry," he asked when he saw that she was awake.

"I thought you'd left me, I was afraid you'd changed your mind," Freya said as she climbed out of the bed. She kept the blankets wrapped around her as she crossed to the table and stood next to him to study the map.

"I haven't changed my mind, I'm not going to," Robb said firmly. He slid his plate forward and motioned for her to eat.

"You keep looking at that map, what are you trying to do," Freya asked before sitting down and taking a bite of his bread.

"I have to come up with a plan for how I can deal with the Lannister army," Robb explained. He glanced at her as she considered the map before them.

"Armies," she corrected.

"What do you mean," he asked.

Freya looked up to meet his gaze, they both realized that she could be the best weapon he had at this point. She knew what others could not tell him. "They split up, my bro...," Freya trailed off suddenly and glanced back down. She was hesitant to talk about Jamie as her brother, but took a deep breath and charged on. "Jamie went to the Riverlands with an army, he's intent on driving back the River Lords, Tywin is bringing up a second army from the south, even larger than Jamie's."

"How large," Robb asked as he stared at her intently.

"Both are larger than your army, I don't know exactly how many though. How many do you have," Freya replied.

"18,000, how am I going to beat two armies that large?" Robb ran a hand through his hair and dropped his head down. Freya put a hand on his shoulder and shifted toward him.

"Look at me," Freya said as she reached out to touch his face. She slowly turned his face toward her and leaned forward. "You are a man of the North, you can do anything. You have more at stake than either of them do, you are fighting for your family. Jamie and Tywin are fighting for the family legacy, nothing more. You'll figure this out, you will win a victory and more will join you. The Lannister gold buys men, but you will inspire loyalty, people will want to support you when they see you fighting back against the Lannisters. You can do this Robb, you were meant to do this."

Robb leaned forward and kissed her gently. "What would I do without you?"

"You won't have to find out," Freya said with a shrug.

The flap of Robb's tent suddenly opened and Theon stepped inside. He froze when he saw them together and realized that Freya was wearing the blankets from Robb's bed. "Had a good night did you? I'm glad you two made up," he said with a grin.

"Shut up Theon," Freya snapped with a roll of her eyes.

"The men are getting restless Robb, Greatjon says we need to have a meeting to figure out what we are going to do," Theon informed them.

"I'll be there in a few minutes," Robb said with a nod. Theon threw them both a smirk before striding from the tent. "He won't tell anyone."

"He won't if he values his life," Freya replied. She moved over to the bed and collected her clothes. She quickly redressed, feeling Robb's eyes on her the whole time. She turned to look at him and smiled sadly. "How are you going to explain this to them?"

Robb scratched the back of his neck and shrugged slightly. "I hadn't thought that far ahead to be honest," he admitted.

"Am I still a prisoner," Freya asked. "They'll want to ransom me to Tywin or Jamie. I don't want to go back Robb."

"If I can help it, you will never see either ever again," Robb said as he moved toward her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. She rested her hands on his chest studying his armor. "What do you think we should say?"

"I'm a Lannister, whether we want to admit it or not, I am. You are at war with the Lannisters. The rest of your men are only going to see my name and hair when they look at me, they don't know me and they probably don't care to. You caring for me isn't going to change that," Freya said hesitantly. "Maybe I should go back to Winterfell. I don't want to leave you again, but if having me here makes your men doubt you then it would be for the best. You could always ransom me for Arya and Sansa."

"Then you'd be back with your family," Robb pointed out, his hatred for that idea obvious.

"Yes, but they won't know what has happened, I won't let on that I know anything. I'll escape and come back to you," Freya said quickly.

"No, its too risky, you could get hurt or killed."

"What are we going to do then?"

"We'll figure something out, but until then stay out of sight, maybe if they don't see you around they'll be less concerned about what to do with you," Robb said with a shake of his head.

"You should go, they'll be waiting for you," Freya said before kissing him once more.

"You'll wait here," Robb asked as he started toward the tent flaps.

"Where else am I going to go," she asked with a smile. Grey Wind trotted past her to follow Robb, but Snow sat down next to her feet and stared up at her. Freya watched him leave before moving back to the table and sitting down. She finished Robb's breakfast and studied the map, wondering how long it would be before Robb came back.

Theon suddenly entered the tent a strange look on his face. "Lady Catelyn is here," he told her.

Freya rose from her chair and moved to the flaps. She paused though and looked at Theon. "Is Tyrion with her," she asked.

"No, if you want to go see her I will escort you there," he offered.

"Let me put on a cloak, I need to hide this hair." She quickly clasped her cloak and flipped the hood up over her hair, before following Theon to the council tent. Freya carried Snow in her arms to keep the pup from getting trampled in all of the madness of the camp. They arrived at the tent after a short walk and paused outside.

"Well that makes it simple then," Robb said as a smile grew across his face.

"I suppose it does," Lady Catelyn said as she began to smile as well.

Robb glanced away and noticed Freya and Theon, he motioned for them to enter. "There is something else we must discuss," he said as he rose from his seat. Theon closed the flaps of the tent, Freya waited until he was done to lower her hood.

"Lady Catelyn, Robb told me what happened, I don't know what to say other than that I am so so-" her words were cut off though.

Without a thought, Catelyn struck out and hit Freya across the face. Freya's head snapped to the side and she bit down on her lip to keep from crying out.

"Mother," Robb shouted in shock. He placed a hand on Freya's shoulder and turned her face toward him so he could see if she had been hurt. Tears brimmed in her eyes, but she looked fine aside from the red mark next to her eye.

"What is she doing here Robb," Catelyn demanded shrilly.

"She is helping us, she's the one that told me the Lannisters had divided into two armies! She also warned me how large they are. She did not know about what happened with Bran, she is innocent," Robb cried.

"She is a Lannister, Robb, that makes her guilty by association! She has no place in this camp, and she certainly doesn't belong with you. I will die, before I see you with a Lannister," Catelyn said coldly.

"She is half Lannister," Robb snapped, "and I will do as I please, it is my life!"

"Her family tried to kill your brother, they hold your sisters hostage, and they have imprisoned your father! If they have the chance they will kill you and I as well! What makes you think her father didn't send her to kill you herself? She is more like her brother the Kingslayer than you think," Catelyn shouted angrily.

"Do NOT compare me to that man," Freya shouted back. "I am NOTHING like my half-brother. He has betrayed me, he tried to drive Robb and I apart, he almost succeeded. I want nothing to do with him or the rest of my family."

"A pity he did not succeed," Catelyn shot back.

"Enough of this," Robb said firmly. "I will not have this, not now. Freya will remain here with us, until I find a better arrangement. In the meantime, if you don't like it, you don't have to see her."

With that, Robb took hold of Freya's arm and pulled her from the tent. They quickly made their way back to his tent. Once inside Robb let go of Freya's arm but she lingered near the tent flaps. She was starting to realize that being in this camp and not being an actual prisoner, was not going to work in her favor. The only one who wanted her there was Robb, how long could that last?

"Robb," Freya started to say. He turned and shook his head at her. A similar idea was forming in his head, but he didn't know what to do about it. He wanted to keep her safe, away from harm, but having her in camp was not going to work.

"I don't know what to do," Robb admitted as he sat down at the table. He angrily shoved the map away and let out a loud sigh. "What are we going to do?"

"We have a few options, but only a few. I could go back to Winterfell, look after Rickon and help Bran run things. I could go back to King's Landing, maybe I can convince my sister and nephew to release your sisters and father, if not I could try to help them escape. Or we could keep on as we are and risk angering everyone who is supposed to be following you with my presence," Freya said firmly. She sat down next to Robb and took his hands in hers.

"You can't go back to King's Landing, with my father in prison there is no one to keep you safe. Besides if they discover that you are trying to help my family escape they will kill you as well," Robb pointed out.

"So I go back to Winterfell," Freya said quickly.

Robb shook his head slightly before meeting her gaze. "What if you went back to your father?"

"How is that going to help," Freya asked in confusion.

"I don't want to use you in this manner, but in reality you could be the best weapon we have," Robb explained.

"You want me to be a spy for you," Freya surmised.

"Do you think it would work? Do you think you could do it?"

"Do you know what they will do to me if they find out," Freya shot back at him. She heard the stories of the things her father had done to people who had betrayed him. She did not want to end up like one of those unfortunate souls. "My father will kill me, but not before he tortures me within an inch of my life."

"You're right, I'm sorry, it was a terrible idea. You will leave Winterfell in the morning, you will be safest there," Robb said quickly.

The flaps to the tent opened and Theon stepped back inside. "They are calling for another meeting Robb, we have to make a plan, and they want to know what you are going to do with Freya," Theon said quickly.

"Can't they wait a few hours," Robb asked.

"No, they want to know now. Apparently having a Lannister in the camp is not sitting well with anyone," Theon said before casting his gaze at Freya. "I'm sorry, I don't mind it, but we grew up together."

"It's fine Theon, I understand," Freya said before turning back to Robb. "Tell them you are sending me back to Winterfell to be kept there until you can ransom me to my family. That should satisfy them."

"I'll be back soon," Robb said as he rose to join Theon. He kissed Freya before leaving, casting a glance over his shoulder at her as he went.

...

"Pardon my Lords, we've captured a Lannister scout," one of the guards that had just entered the council tent informed them. The man between the two guards struggled against them. Theon immediately reached out and flipped over the map to hide their plans.

"Not to worry lad, he won't be leaving this tent with his head," Lord Umber said with a smirk.

"Where did you find him," Robb asked.

"In the brush above the encampment, he looked to be counting," the guard told him.

"How high did you get," Robb asked once he was standing in front of the man.

"Twenty thousand, maybe more," the scout admitted.

"You don't have to do this yourself," Ser Rodrick called to Robb. "Your father would understand if I-"

Robb immediately cut him off, "My father understands mercy when there is room for it, and he understands honor, and courage."

After a short pause Robb spoke again, "Let him go."

"Robb," Lady Catelyn said sharply.

Robb silenced her with a look. His face was hard as stone as he turned back to the scout. He leaned closer to the man, his anger clearly felt by all in the tent. "Tell Lord Tywin winter is coming for him. Twenty thousand northerners marching south to find out if he really does shit gold."

"Yes my lord, thank you my lord," the scout said before he was removed from the tent.

"Are you touched boy," Lord Umber demanded. "Letting him go?"

"Call me boy again," Robb challenged lowly. "Go on."

Lord Umber strode from the tent and caught up with the guards. "Send the Lannister girl with him, she has no place in this camp," he ordered.

"She is a prisoner of Lord Stark, we can't without his word," one of the guards replied.

"Oh really," Lord Umber shot back. He immediately returned to the council tent and stormed inside. "You send that bastard girl back to her father, or I will march my men home. She has no place in this camp."

"I will not, she leaves for Winterfell in the morning. She will be kept there until she is ransomed," Robb shot back.

"No, she should go back to her father," Lady Catelyn agreed. "She has no place here or in Winterfell."

"She is a ward of Winterfell, given to us by King Robert himself, she will go back there until I say otherwise," Robb declared.

"King Robert is dead and I will not have that girl playing house in my home," Lady Catelyn shouted at her son. "Give the order, Robb. Send her back to her father, before she can do more damage."

"I will not do it," Robb said, shaking his head at her.

"Then I will leave with my men as well," Lord Glover announced. "The Lannister girl has blinded you with her charms lad. She's pretty, no doubt, but she's not worth losing a war over."

Several other lords joined Glover and Umber in agreement. Robb would lose them all if he did not do this. "I will not give this order," he said firmly. "If this is what the council thinks should be done, tell her yourself, and let her blood be on your hands."

"Bring her to us," Lord Umber said to the nearest guard.

It didn't take long for the man to bring Freya back to them. He shoved her inside the tent and she stumbled barely catching her balance. She stared nervously at the Lords and Lady Catelyn, something was terribly wrong. She could feel it.

"You are going back to your father," Lord Umber announced without ceremony. "It is the decision of the council, your lad wanted to keep you, and looking at you I can see why."

Freya started to say something rude to him, but the full weight of this statement hit her. "My father will demand information on this army, do you really want to risk me telling him what I know," Freya asked.

"She has a point," Theon said quickly.

"She wouldn't dare," Lady Catelyn replied. "She knows all to well the wrath of the northerners."

"Perhaps you don't know the wrath of my father well enough. He had children butchered in their sleep, do you really think he would hesitate to do the same to me," Freya shot back.

"If you end up dead, so be it," Lord Umber said cruelly. "We'd be better off for it."

Freya's hands shook violently as she stared around the tent. Her gaze finally landed on Robb, but he did nothing, said nothing. "Fine, I will do as the council asks, but know that my loyalty is to the Stark family and to your cause, I will not betray you, as you are betraying me."

Freya strode from the tent, Lord Umber on her heels. The man practically threw her on her horse to send her on her way with an escort of 15 guards. They were given strict instructions not to touch her, for fear of what Lord Tywin would do to them.

Robb stormed out of the council tent and shoved Lord Umber away from her. He pulled Freya from her horse and placed his hands on either side of her face, speaking so lowly only she could hear. "Love, this is not my order, I would not send you back to your father," he said quickly.

"I know, but you have to do this Robb, you must do whatever you can to win this war, whatever you must do to win, do you understand," Freya said firmly.

"I will find you, I will bring you back, and we will be together, I swear it," Robb replied.

"I will not betray you, I won't tell them anything, I swear, no matter what, they will not get it out of me."

"I will look after Snow until I have you back with me," Robb said. He pressed his lips to hers, briefly wondering if this was the last time he would get to do this. "Always," he whispered fiercely when he finally pulled away.

"Always," Freya whispered back. Robb helped her back up onto her horse and remained rooted to that spot, long after she had disappeared from view.

"I know what we are going to do," Robb said to Lord Umber before striding back into the council tent.

**And so they are separated yet again, but don't worry it won't be for long and they will be together for some time, well until I figure out the next step in the story. I am going to warn you again that Chapter 30 is going to be quite dark, and for a preview you can go back to chapter 16. In other news I am working on a playlist for this story, several of the chapter titles are inspired by songs. I'll let you know when I am done with that!**


	30. Safe & Sound

**Ok, this chapter has torture and rape in it. If you have issues with either of these things please don't read the chapter as I do not want to upset any of my readers. This is the reason the rating of the story was changed awhile back. Review replies are at the bottom. **

Chapter 30

It was a two day ride to Lord Tywin's camp. Freya was left by her guard at the outskirts, but was quickly escorted to her father once she identified herself. He was in a meeting with his council when she reached him.

"I was unsuccessful," Freya announced as soon as she entered the tent.

"It is no matter, Tyrion was already released," Lord Tywin informed her. "What news do you bring us? You've been amongst the enemy."

Freya refused to give anything away though, her face betrayed nothing under her father's calculating gaze. She felt like he could see through her though. "I didn't see much, I was kept in a tent on my own, I know he travels with a large number of men, but I don't know how many. I don't think it is as many as yours," she explained.

"What of his plans? What does the boy plan to do," her uncle Kevan asked her.

"I don't know, like I said I was kept in a tent by myself. I was looked after by the Greyjoy heir until my release," Freya replied.

"You are lying, sources say you slept in the same tent as the Stark boy, what happened," Lord Tywin demanded.

"You were misinformed," Freya shot back.

"Do not try my patience girl," he father roared.

"I know nothing, and I will say nothing," Freya replied coldly.

"Get her out of my sight, send her to Jamie. He can get the answers out of her, tell him to use any means necessary," Lord Tywin ordered. "You'll be lucky if he doesn't kill you."

"He'll be lucky if I don't kill him first," Freya shouted as she was drug from the tent. She was tied and thrown onto another horse before being escorted to yet another camp. It only took a few more hours to reach Jamie's camp.

Freya was immediately yanked from her horse and presented to her brother. He smirked at her before dismissing the guards.

"Father said to use any means necessary, although I don't know how I can tell you something I don't know," Freya informed him.

"You know more than you let on little lion," Jamie said as he stared at her. There was a look in his eyes that she did not trust. A man should not look at his sister as Jamie was looking at her. Freya flinched slightly at the use of her nickname though, giving Jamie an advantage already.

"Just tell me what you know and we can make this easy," Jamie said as he moved toward her.

"I don't know anything."

"Wrong answer," Jamie snapped. He grabbed her by the crown of her head and pulled her over to the table at the center of his tent. He threw her against it, holding her down with the weight of his body. Freya struggled beneath him, but it was no use. Jamie grabbed two lengths of rope and used them to tie her hands to opposite legs of the table. Her arms being stretched across the length of the table kept her pinned down.

"I'm going to ask you again," Jamie told her. "What do you know about the Stark army?"

"Nothing, you piece of shit," Freya said angrily.

Jamie let out a sigh as he ran his hands down her sides. Freya struggled to turn her head so she could see what he was doing. Jamie pulled a knife from his belt and slit the back of her dress. He tossed the garment aside before cutting away her smallclothes as well.

"You're very beautiful, I understand why the Stark boy wants you. It's not hard to see," Jamie said as he ran his hands across her bare body. Freya squirmed beneath his touch, tears gathering in her eyes as she realized what Jamie was going to do to get answers from her. "Just tell me what you know, that's all you have to do."

"You wouldn't dare," Freya said sounding braver than she felt.

"Oh, I would, Cersei rather enjoys it, demands it actually," Jamie informed her.

"You're sick," Freya ground out. His touch was nothing like Robb's, his hands were rough and demanding, there was no gentleness or love there, simply anger and lust. Freya bit down on her lip to keep from crying out as he roughly pushed into her. He slammed into her with such force that the table slid forward with every thrust. Freya clenched her eyes shut, her hands struggling against the ropes that bound her.

Blood filled her mouth, from biting so hard on her lip. She spat it out on the table before crying out in pain. Tears streamed down her face as Jamie continued to assault her body with his. Freya could see blood gathering on her wrist as the rope tore at her skin. Jamie finally finished inside her and stepped away. Freya did not move, she could feel something running down her legs but was not in a position to see what it was, blood or something else. She wanted nothing more than to vomit at that moment. She swallowed hard to keep the bile that was rising in her throat from coming up.

"Now, are you going to tell me what I want to know," Jamie asked as he did his pants back up. "Or do I need to try something else?"

"I hope you burn in the seven hells, you ungodly bastard," Freya spat at him.

Jamie grabbed her chin and turned her toward him, this motion put an incredible amount of strain on her arms bound to the table legs. Freya cried out in pain, remembering the time her shoulder had dislocated. Freya spat in his face, her blood and spit landing just below his eye. Jamie released her and angrily wiped it away, the blood smearing and leaving angry red lines on his face.

"Need I remind you that I'm not the bastard, you are. The only one who will be wishing for the seven hells is you little lion," Jamie snapped. He pulled a knife from his belt and pressed it against her back. "Tell me what I want to know or I will send a piece of you back to Robb Stark everyday until you do."

"I can't tell you what I do not know," Freya replied. She screamed as the knife dug into her back, Jamie cut a line from one side to the other. The pain left her breathless. She could feel the blood slipping across her skin. Jamie roughly ran a hand over the cut before showing it to her.

"You bleed just like everyone else little lion," Jamie said with a smug smile.

"I'm not a little lion, you son of a bitch," Freya said angrily.

"Again, your mother was the bitch, not mine. You do realize that if Robb Stark finds out you were taken by your brother, you won't be a wolf either. Don't think I don't know you aren't a maiden any longer sister, you told me you were with him. Do you think he will still want you when I am done with you," Jamie asked coldly.

"He's nothing like you," Freya shot back. She let out another scream as Jamie cut her again.

"All you have to do is tell me what you know," he whispered as he leaned over her. He pressed a kiss to her neck, sucking roughly at the skin, leaving his mark there. "Tell me what you know and it will be all over."

His hands drifted between her legs and Freya cried out as she struggled to pull away from him. His hands worked roughly against her sensitive parts as his lips continued against her neck leaving mark after mark. Without warning, Jamie shifted around behind her and took her again. Thrusting violently into her again and again, her resolve broke and she screamed in pain. She did vomit at one point, which caused Jamie to laugh before he rubbed her face in it. The smell made her gag, but she knew better than to let it happen again.

Jamie cut the ropes that were holding her to the table, but Freya did not move. She wasn't going to try and escape him, in her condition and naked how far was she really going to get? Jamie bound her wrists together and drug her across the room to one of the poles that held up his tent. He tied her to it before leaving the tent.

Alone and terrified, Freya began to pray. She pleaded with the gods of old and new that something or someone would save her, that her brother would suffer for his actions, and above all that Robb would not be the one to find her like this.

The tent flaps reopened and Freya looked over her shoulder. Jamie had returned, alone, but he carried a whip in his hands. Freya turned her head back and let out a resigned sigh. "If I haven't told you yet, do you really think I'm going to," she asked.

"What makes you think I care if you tell me," Jamie replied. He popped the whip in the air testing the strength of it. Freya screamed as it tore into her skin without warning. The pain was worse than anything she had ever felt. Again and again he struck her, leaving the skin on her back in tattered ribbons. Freya lost count after the first few blows, grateful when she slowly began to slip from consciousness.

Jamie realized after several mintues that she was unconscious and finally untied her. Her body dropped to the floor and he kicked her hard. Jamie grabbed one of her arms and drug her across the floor, to the table. He glanced back and smirked at the huge smear of blood that covered the ground. He yawned suddenly and decided he'd had enough for the evening. Jamie dropped her arm and Freya let out a groan of pain.

Something in Jamie snapped at the sound and knelt on the floor next to her, striking her across the face. He struck several more times, until he was sure she was unconscious. Jamie drug her back over to the pole he'd had her bound to and tied her hands back to it. He left her there, on the floor, in a pool of her own blood, to die.

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed, I normally do this at the beginning but I wanted there to be a warning at the top. Missy Peppy Red Head(Don't worry they will be back together soon but there will be lots of drama to come, and I love Tyrion he's one of my favorites!) brandibuckeye(They'll be back together soon) MulishaMaiden(I love your reviews, they make me very happy, Robb and Freya are reuniting in the next chapter, but I'm splitting them up again soon) Dreaming while awake(Thank you!) 9hollster(Thank you as always) Katie Garrett(There will be more for Robb and Freya don't worry, I'm glad you are enjoying the story!) I know that I said that the dream would be in this chapter, but it is actually in the next chapter, I split it into two because this chapter had a lot going on. I will put up 31 soon. **


	31. I Gave You All

**Quick note, I suck, I'm sooo sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up. Thanks to those of you who reviewed: shycoyotegirl(Thank you!) LadyQueenB(Hmmm, I would love to tell you that he will die, but as of right now, he's not going to, sorry) starlight-x-A-x(No offense taken, I appreciate the honesty and the review, I'm going to work to have him redeem himself, as much as he can for his actions) brandibuckeye(its going to be awhile before we see what Robb has in mind for Jamie, but that doesn't mean this is the end of the drama) 97hollster(thank you!) BeyondTheHorizonIsHope(Thank you for your review, I appreciate the honesty, I felt like things were building in that direction from the start, you're not the only person who didn't want to see the story go in this direction, but things are going to work out and Jamie is not going to be a monster for forever) rikka21(we'll get to see the reaction of Robb and Catelyn, Robb is going to stay with her no matter what, he's got her back and she's not going anywhere anytime soon) DancinThroughLife(Thank you, your review was so sweet, also I love your name, is it inspired by wicked? That's my favorite musical!) **

Chapter 31

"Ser, ser," voices shouted as the flaps to Jamie's tent flew open. Several of his men stumbled inside frantically. "The Stark boy, his army is here, we are under attack."

If they noticed the girl on the floor they made no comment. Jamie immediately leapt from bed and began pulling on his armor. One of the guards assisted him before passing him his sword.

"We drive them back, but if the Stark boy is here, he is mine," Jamie said firmly before striding from the tent. The battle was already raging through his camp as he joined the fight. Jamie saw Theon Greyjoy move past him, but did not bother with him, it was Robb he was after.

Theon also saw Jamie go by, cutting down Stark men as he went. It was then that he spotted Jamie's tent, word had reached them that Freya was in Jamie's camp, being kept by the Kingslayer himself. Theon rushed into the tent, gasping loudly at the sight that greeted him. He rushed over to the girl and quickly untied her hands, before rolling her slightly. He was relieved to see that her chest was rising weakly.

Theon grabbed a blanket from the bed and carefully draped it over her body. Freya let out a groan as Theon shifted the blanket to cover her completely.

"Freya, it's Theon, can you hear me," he demanded frantically.

"Yes," she said weakly.

"Who did this to you," Theon asked.

"Jamie," she whispered. "It hurts, everything hurts."

"I know, I'm going to get someone to help you," Theon said as he started to rise to find help.

Freya's hand shot out and she grabbed hold of his wrist. "Don't leave me," she pleaded.

"Help," Theon screamed as he knelt back next to her.

"Thank you," she said as her eyes closed again. Theon noticed for the first time that her blonde hair was stained dark with blood. He let out a sigh, she was barely recognizable, broken and beaten the way she was, one of her eyes was swollen shut, the other rimmed in dark bruises. Her nose and lips had blood crusted around them, and bruises covered the rest of her face. "Don't let Robb see me, it will kill him."

"I'll try," Theon said as men rushed into the tent. "Someone find a healer, several healers if you can!"

Shouts erupted outside the tent and a man stumbled inside. He wore a maester's robes but with the Lannister sigil on them. The guards immediately moved to capture the man but Theon shouted to stop them.

"Stop, this girl needs help. She is engaged to Lord Robb Stark, if you help her, he will give you your life. You must swear fealty to Robb and the north," Theon ordered.

"I swear it," the man said as he rushed over to Theon. He gasped at Freya's condition carefully moving the blanket aside to assess the situation. "This is very bad, it is a miracle she is not dead. I can help her though. I will go gather my things, there are other healers still in my tent, you have their allegiance too."

"Take him to his tent and bring back everything he needs, if she dies, you all die with her," Theon shouted. They fled from the tent seeing in his eyes that he meant every word that he said. He turned back to Freya. "I will not let you die, you are a wolf, lions can not kill a wolf you said so yourself."

...

Theon had watched over Freya as long as he could, but the sight of her broken body and the sounds of her pain quickly grew to be too much for him. He stumbled from the tent, her blood covering his hands. He glanced around for something to wipe them on when he saw Robb approaching. Theon grabbed his friend as he pushed past him and turned him away from the tent.

"You don't want to go in there," Theon warned. "Trust me, I will look after her, you can see her later, but do not go in there I am begging you."

Theon had never begged for anything in his life. His request rocked Robb to his core. Theon swallowed hard, tempted to say more about her condition but choosing not to.

"Is she dead," Robb whispered.

"She probably wishes she were," Theon admitted, his stomach twisting at the memory.

"How bad," Robb asked as he looked over his shoulder at the tent.

"Very bad Robb, please, don't do this," Theon pleaded.

Robb pulled his arm away and took a step toward the tent. "I have to see her, I need to see her," he said as he lifted the flap. A group of healers were gathered around someone who was still laying on the floor, a sheet stained with blood draped across their body.

"We can't treat this here," one said as he stood up and turned coming face to face with Robb. "You shouldn't be here my Lord. You don't need to see this."

Robb glanced down and saw the blood all over the floor. His eyes followed a trail of blood from the body to the table several feet away. He wandered over to the table and saw that she had been tied to it, the ropes now hung loose. There was blood on the ropes and table. So much blood. Robb turned suddenly, feeling as though his worst nightmare were coming true. He staggered forward, Theon catching him before he could get to her.

Robb could see her blonde hair splayed out around her like a halo, her hair was stained crimson with blood. One of the healers pressed a cloth soaked in something to her back, the skin torn and bleeding. The sting ripped a scream from her like none any of them had ever heard.

Robb and Theon both flinched at the sound, but neither moved from their spot. "Let's go," Theon said softly taking hold of Robb's arm and pulling him from the tent. "We need to get back to camp. I told them that as soon as she was ready to be moved that they are to join our camp. They were Lannister healers, but they've sworn their allegiance to you."

"I don't care about any of that, if she dies..., " Robb trailed off unsure of what he would do if she did die.

"You thought she was dead before and you dealt with it. If she dies we will kill them all, and we'll start with Jamie Lannister," Theon spat angrily.

...

Darkness was falling over the camp when the healers arrived at the Stark camp in two wagons. Several men gathered around to see if the rumors were true. They had heard that the Lannister bastard had been beaten by her own brother, that she barely clung to life. They didn't know how true the rumors were until the the healers carefully lifted a stretcher from the wagon.

Robb and Theon pushed through the crowd at that moment and immediately sent them all on their way. "Follow me," Robb ordered. He led the healers back in the direction he had come from. It didn't take long to reach the tent that he'd had put up specifically for Freya. He threw open the tent flaps, he and Theon holding them open as the healers carried her inside. They carefully shifted her from the stretcher onto the bed making sure to place her on her side.

Robb's eyes widened when he saw the number of bandages covering her body. Her entire torso was circled with bandages that were once white, but were quickly darkening with blood. Snow White and Grey Wind moved to the bed together both taking a place beneath it to watch over her.

"What happened to her hair," Theon asked causing Robb to look at her face for the first time. Her face was covered in a strange pale paste, but her hair was much shorter, resting just above her shoulders.

"We had to cut it my Lord, it was stained with her blood, we could not get it out," one of the healers explained.

"Can you tell us what happened to her," Robb asked.

"Not completely, only she can do that, however we know that she was whipped, the damage to her back was to extensive for a knife or sword. She was also beaten, some of her ribs are broken, her nose as well. The paste on her face is to help with the swelling and bruising. We don't know how well she will be able to see out of her right eye. It looks to be quite damaged, but it could heal in time," the healer explained. He paused for a long moment as he stared over at Freya. "She will have scars on her back, there is nothing we can do about that, they will cover her entire back. We also have reason to believe that she was raped, more than once, forcefully."

"What," Robb cried. Freya stirred slightly, but remained resting. Robb lowered his voice as he spoke again. "You think that the Kingslayer raped his own sister?"

"We do not think my Lord," another healer said firmly. "We know, there was bruising and a good deal of blood, she was raped."

"I'll kill him," Robb growled he turned to leave the tent but Theon grabbed his arm to stop him. Grey Wind immediately moved to go with Robb, but was stopped by Theon.

"You can't, you said so yourself that he is worth more alive than dead. We can trade him for your father," Theon said firmly. "Don't do something rash!"

"He raped her Theon! He raped her, then he beat her, then he whipped her within an inch of her life! There is a chance she could still die and you don't want me to do anything about it," Robb shouted.

"He did all of that to her, not to you, to her. If his life is anyone's to take, it belongs to her for what he has done. You can't kill him Robb, they will kill your sisters and your father if you do," Theon reasoned.

"He's right," Lady Catelyn said as she swept into the tent. She paused next to the bed staring down at Freya. "I can't believe it."

"What are we going to do now," Robb asked.

"She can't travel, but you won't have to move for awhile. Someone will need to watch her, we can take turns between the three of us. I wouldn't trust anyone else with her," Lady Catelyn replied.

"Mother, you were the one that wanted to send her back to her family, look what that got her," Robb snapped.

"I was wrong, I pray to the gods that she will forgive me," Catelyn replied. "The two of you need to get cleaned up. I will look after her while you do so, Robb you can stay with her tonight."

"How long will it be before she wakes up," Theon asked.

"We hope that she will stay asleep for a few days, she will be in serious pain, it would be best if she slept through it," the first healer explained.

"We apprecaite all of the work you have done, accomadations have been prepared for you. If there is anything else you need do not hesitate to ask for it," Lady Catelyn said as she ushered the healers toward the exit.

"Wait," Robb called before they could get out. They all turned back to look at him expectantly. "She will live?"

"So long as infection does not set in, she will live," one of the healers said easily.

"Thank you, you have given me more than you know by saving her," Robb replied.

The men silently left the tent, leaving Robb, Theon, and Catelyn in an awkward silence. They all stared at the bed, watching Freya as she slept. "What will we do when she wakes up," Theon asked softly.

"What do you mean," Catelyn asked.

"Do we act like we don't know about the rape? What do we say about her hair? The scars? What happens when she wakes up and sees herself," Theon asked.

"She's still beautiful," Robb said as he moved to the bed dragging a chair over to it. He sat down in the chair and took one of her hands in his. "That will never change for me."

"It will change for the rest of the world when they find out what has happened to her. People will look at her differently, they will treat her differently," Theon replied.

"People already treat her differently because she is a bastard, she is strong. She can get through this," Lady Catelyn said surely.

"What you going to tell her about the Frey arrangement," Theon asked Robb.

Robb leaned back in the chair, still holding her hand in his. He heaved a sigh and shook his head. "I haven't thought that far ahead yet, I'm just concerned with her living through the night to be perfectly honest," Robb replied.

"I would wait until she is stronger, this... will be difficult for her to deal with, hearing about the arrangement may make things worse," Catelyn said.

"I can't do it mother, I love her, I don't want anyone else," Robb said as he continued to stare at Freya.

Freya stirred suddenly her eyes blinking open as much as they could. She saw Theon first and her eyes slid closed again. "You didn't leave," she said softly. Theon immediately moved to the bed and knelt next to it. At the sound of her voice, Snow White moved from beneath the bed and hopped onto the bed, carefully laying down next to Freya.

"You're back at camp," Theon told her. "You're safe now."

Freya kept her eyes closed, barely nodding her head in acknowledgement. She put a hand on Snow's back, gently scratching her fur. "Don't let Robb see me Theon, if he finds out what happened...," she trailed off tiredly.

"He doesn't care Freya," Theon said as he glanced at Robb. "He loves you."

"Is Jamie alive," Freya whispered.

"Yes, we took him prisoner," Theon explained.

"Don't let them kill him, they need him if they want to get Ned back. I didn't tell him anything Theon."

"Rest, love," Robb said as he leaned toward her. "You need sleep."

Her eyes slid open and she blinked at Robb. "I'm sorry Robb," she whispered.

"Don't be, you need to rest, we'll be here when you wake up," Robb said quickly.

"Robb, it hurts," Freya said as she shifted against the bed. Snow let out a low whine, sensing Freya's pain and pressed her nose against her cheek.

"I'll see if the healers can give her something more for the pain, obviously they didn't give her enough," Lady Catelyn said before leaving the tent.

"What happened," Freya asked softly.

"You don't remember," Robb replied. He was hesitant to tell her while she was in this state, he didn't want to upset her.

"It's all blurry."

"That's the medicene, you should try to rest, we can talk about it when you wake up," Theon said quickly not wanting to be the one to tell her.

One of the healers swept into the tent and immediately shooed Theon and Robb out of the way. He spoke softly to Freya before giving her more medicene. It didn't take long for her to fall back asleep.

"She should rest for some time, if she should awaken sooner let us know. We will check in on her to make sure she is healing well and that infection isn't setting in," the healer said before leaving the tent again.

"Go, the sooner you get cleaned up the sooner you can come back to her," Lady Catelyn urged her son. "I will look after her."

Robb nodded silently before leaving the tent with Theon. He returned a short while later and sat by her bed through the night. They found it difficult to persuade him to leave, but things had to be tended to and he was in charge. Freya slept for more than two days before she finally woke up, by then several things had changed.

**Thanks for your patience you guys, I'm sorry this took so long. Updates aren't going to be coming as often for the next couple of weeks, between school, work, and the play that I am doing I don't have a lot of time to write and update. I know where the story is going, there is a plan, so please hang with me while I get past this hectic time, hopefully in a month or so things will calm down and I'll be able to give you guys more chapters more often. **


	32. Come Undone

**I warned you guys that I have been crazy busy, so please stay with me. I have news though, I had said in earlier chapters that I was working on a Jon story, that will be ready to go up really soon so I hope you guys will check that out as well! Huge thank you to those of you who reviewed: XxXWolfDemonKimaXxX(Glad you are enjoying the story, and don't worry they will stay together!) Lord Purity(Thank you very much) MulishaMaiden(I love Theon in the last chapter and in this chapter as well, I have a plan that will work around the Frey arrangement but the Freys are still going to play a major part in this story, we won't see what a toll all of this is taking on Robb until later, he feels like he has to be strong for her, but we will see him break down in a couple of chapters and really need to lean on Freya for awhile) 97hollster(Glad you enjoyed it as always) brandibuckeye(Jamie has not broken her spirit do not worry, she's going to be less sure of herself in certain situations, but Robb is going to help her through that. I hated doing that to Freya because I am really attached to her as well)**

Chapter 32

The ringing in her ears was the first thing she became aware of, at least it sounded like ringing. Not wanting to open her eyes, she focused on the sound which was steadily becoming clearer. The camp, but which camp? In truth she wasn't sure which camp she was in. Was she still with Jamie or had Robb found her?

Opening her eyes, Freya blinked several times trying to clear her vision. Her right eye wasn't as clear everything had a strange haze to it, making it difficult to see. There was no one in the tent, despite the number of voices outside. Her eyes finally landed on the banner hanging across the back of the tent and she let out a sigh of relief, the direwolf. She was safe.

Freya continued to lie still as the rest of her senses returned to her. Her entire body ached, including her face. She wondered how long she had been here when the tent flaps opened and someone stepped inside. Freya shut her eyes against the sunlight that streamed in, her eyes not used to such brightness.

She heard the tent flaps settle back into place and reopened her eyes. Robb stood in the middle of her tent staring down at a piece of paper he held in his hands. He crumpled it up and tossed it aside before moving over to the bed. He sat down in the chair next to the bed and ran his hands through his hair, before burying his face in them. His elbows rested against his thighs as he let out a frustrated sigh. Grey Wind trailed behind him before sitting next to his feet.

"What's wrong," Freya whispered. Her voice was hoarse from not being used for some time. At the sound of her voice, Snow White darted out from beneath the bed and climbed up onto it, licking her face in excitement.

Robb's head snapped and he stared at her wildly. "You're awake," he said in surprise.

"And you're upset," Freya replied. She shifted slightly, her arms sliding forward and she pushed herself up. She winced and hissed in pain, Robb grabbed her arms and helped her up. Her head dropped forward as a dizzy spell swept over her. Her eyes slowly slid back open and noticed her hair for the first time.

"What happened to my hair," she asked as she looked up to meet Robb's worried gaze.

"They had to cut it, it was stained with blood," Robb explained.

Freya nodded slowly and bit her lip. "Anything else I should know about," she finally asked.

"You've got a green paste all over your face, that's making it difficult to take you seriously right now," Robb said a smile playing at his lips.

"That sounds lovely, short hair, green paste, I must be quite the sight," Freya commented. Robb quickly rose from the chair and moved across the room to a water basin. He carried it back with him, sitting it on the floor next to his chair. He dunked one of the rags into the water, wringing it out before he began wiping the paste off her face.

"It was to help with the bruising and the swelling," he explained.

"Did it," she asked.

"Swelling, yes. The bruising," Robb trailed off as he finished wiping a section next to her eye off. "A little, it was much worse when Theon found you."

"I'm not surprised," Freya muttered darkly.

"Do you remember what happened," Robb asked carefully.

Freya pursed her lips, avoiding his gaze as he continued to clean her face off. She glanced down before nodding her head slightly. Snow White shifted so that she was laying in Freya's lap in an attempt to comfort her. "I do," she whispered. "He raped me, Robb."

Robb stiffened suddenly, he already knew, but he hadn't been prepared for her to admit it so freely. She looked up and met his gaze waiting for him to say something, anything. "I know," he admitted. "One of the healers said he thought that was what had happened."

"I'm sorry," Freya said softly, tears blurring her vision. "You must see this as a betrayal. I won't blame you if after all this you want to..."

Robb tipped her face up so that she would look at him. "All that matters to me is that you are ok, that's all. You were taken advantage of, you had no way of preventing it from happening. It doesn't change anything," Robb said reassuringly.

Freya swallowed hard as she stared at him. "It changes everything," she whispered as tears slipped down her face. "You... you are the heir of Winterfell, you will be Warden of the North someday. You being with a bastard is bad enough, being with a bastard who was also raped by her brother... people will never accept that."

"I am the Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North, and I don't care what they think. I love you and I will stand by you, always," Robb said firmly.

"Wait, what happened? How are you Lord of...," Freya trailed off as she realized what he wasn't saying to her. "Oh, Robb."

Despite her pain, Freya reached out and grabbed Robb's arm pulling him over to the bed. He complied with her and sat down next to her. She immediately wrapped her arms around him, holding him close. Snow scrambled out of Freya's way to allow them to be close, the pup moved to the floor and settled next to Grey Wind. "I'm so sorry love," she whispered into his neck.

"There is something else I have to tell you," Robb admitted hesitantly. Freya pulled back slightly, her arms still around his neck though. "The men, they declared me King in the North."

"Gods," Freya whispered. "I've been asleep a long time. You're a king now. " She struggled for more words but didn't know what to say to him. What do you say to someone who's father has died and has been declared a king in such a short time? "Do I have to call you, your grace now?"

"Only if you want to," Robb said with a slight smirk. He ran his hands down her arms, taking comfort in having her with him. "Joffrey had my father executed, he still has Sansa though. We're going to get her back, Arya too. I'm going to make them pay for everything."

"Where is Jamie," Freya said softly. Her eyes flickered up to meet his gaze as she waited for his answer.

"He is in the camp, he's being kept prisoner, he admitted to pushing Bran from the window. He's the reason my brother will never walk again," Robb explained. "I don't understand why he would do it though."

"I think Bran saw him with Cersei, Jamie admitted to having been with her as well. Apparently, its a regular thing for the two of them," Freya said. She shook at the memory of Jamie's admission. She rested her head against Robb's chest, her eyes sliding shut for a moment. "So... my hair is shorter, I'm having trouble seeing out of one eye, my brother is a monster, you're a king, is there anything else I need to know about?"

"The healers say you're going to have scars over most of your back," Robb told her. She shrugged slightly, wincing as she did so. "'sdaughters,butI'mtryingtogetoutofit."

He said it so quickly that Freya almost missed it. She pulled back from him and stared at him for a moment as she worked to understand what he had said. "You agreed to what," she asked, hoping she had misunderstood his admission.

"Marry one of Walder Frey's daughters, it was the only way to get him to let us cross the twins, but I am trying to get out of it," Robb replied.

"Robb," Freya cried as she pulled away from him. She wanted nothing more than to climb out of the bed and storm out of the tent, but knew she could not in her condition.

"It was the only way," Robb said again.

"You're engaged to a Frey, there is no way out of it, it would make you an oathbreaker," Freya shouted at him. "You're a king now, you can't do that!"

"Are you saying you want me to do it," Robb demanded.

"No! I don't want you to marry someone else, but we don't have a choice! You agreed to it!" Freya buried her head in her hands and let out a ragged breath. She didn't know how much more she could handle.

"I was engaged to you first, I can tell them that I'm already engaged and offer them someone else, anyone else!"

"Our engagement was broken! I had to break it off because my father told me that I am engaged to Theon," Freya said angrily. "You are enaged to one of those girls now! Breaking it off makes you an oathbreaker."

"Your engagement to Theon isn't real, we heard back from his father, there was never any such arrangement. As far as I am concerned, I am still engaged to you," Robb pointed out.

"As far as I am concerned you broke that off, when you agreed to marry a Frey," Freya snapped. "Seven hells Robb, if you break this engagment they could hang you! What am I supposed to do then?"

"What am I supposed to do," Robb demanded. "Marry someone I do not love? What becomes of you? Do you become my mistress? I will not dishonor you in such a way."

"You are a king and I am a bastard, there is no other way," Freya said dejectedly. She pulled away from Robb and laid back down on the bed. She drew her knees into her chest and shut her eyes. "Just go away, I've had enough for today."

"Freya, we can figure this out," Robb pleaded.

"Go away Robb," Freya snapped.

Robb rose from the bed and let out a shout of frustration as he shoved the chair next to the bed out of the way. Freya gaped at him, in all the years she'd known him, she'd never seen him behave in such a way before. "What in the seven hells is wrong with you," Freya cried as she sat back up. "You're the one that agreed to that arrangement, you can't be mad at me for being upset about it!"

Robb pursed his lips as he stared at her. He couldn't find anything to say so he simply spun on his heel and stormed out of the tent, Grey Wind followed after him. "Fine, just walk away while we are having a fight, that will solve things," Freya muttered as she slumped against the bed.

The tent flaps reopened and Lady Stark strode in, a strange look on her face. Freya sighed and started to sit back up, but Catelyn placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her head. "I've come to apologize to you," she said.

"Oh," was all Freya managed. She stared up at the woman in confusion. Snow White climbed back up onto the bed, sitting between Freya and Lady Catelyn.

"I told Robb to send you back to your father, I was angry about what the Lannisters had done to my family, I was wrong to do that to you, you are as much a part of this family as any of my children. I hope that you can forgive me," Lady Stark said.

"It's not your fault, none of it is," Freya said reassuringly. She didn't want to have anymore conversations, she didn't want to keep talking about what had happened to her. She couldn't stand it, it was bad enough to remember it. "I forgive you."

The empty tone in her voice was not missed by Catelyn though. She didn't acknowledge it, she simply put the chair Robb had shoved back in its place and stood behind it. "Is there anything you need," she asked carefully.

"A mirror," Freya said as she struggled to sit back up.

"I don't think that is wise dear," Lady Catelyn advised. She didn't want Freya to see what she looked like right now, it could make things worse for her.

"Wise is not something I am really concerned with at the moment, I need to see what my... Jamie did to me," she replied. She had started to say brother, but she didn't want that term applied to him anymore, Jon was her brother, Theon was more her brother than Jamie had ever been.

"You should wait until you've healed," Catelyn tried again.

"Go away then, I've had enough for one day," Freya muttered. She fell back against the bed, letting out a sharp cry of pain, but rolled away from Catelyn and drew her knees up into her chest. "Did you ask Robb to agree to marry a Frey?"

Freya pursed her lips as she waited for the answer. She didn't turn to look at Catelyn as she waited for the answer, she didn't want to see her face when she answered the question. "He made that choice on his own, he later told me that you said he had to do whatever he could to win this war, he didn't want to agree to it, but he had sworn to do whatever it took, the Freys would not have let him cross if he hadn't agreed to it. Arya is betrothed to a Frey as well."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better about this situation," Freya asked without turning.

"No, I don't think it will make you feel better. I doubt anything could make you feel better about this, the man you love is to be married to another, you were almost killed by your brother, your father has abandoned you, you've lost everything. Nothing will make this better for you," Catelyn replied. There was no harshness to her tone, she spoke honestly about Freya's situation.

"I still love him," Freya admitted.

"He still loves you, nothing will change that," Catelyn replied. Freya heard her rise from the chair and move toward the tent flaps. "One of us will be back this evening to stay with you."

At that, Freya was left alone again. The tears she had desperately wanted to cry finally leaked down her face. Freya remained curled into a ball, sobbing, Snow White snuggled against her chest trying to offer her some comfort. Freya wasn't sure how long she cried, but she was still sobbing when someone entered the tent.

Freya pressed a hand to her mouth trying to keep the sound of her sobbs from reaching the person. She heard them move across the tent to the bed and sit down on it. She kept her head tucked down, her hair covering most of her face. Whoever it was, gently lifted her off the bed and pulled her to their chest, holding her tightly in their arms. Freya allowed herself to be held despite not knowing who was holding her, she didn't recognize the arms that encircled her, nor the smell of the person. She only knew that is was not Robb that held her, the person that she wanted to be holding her right now instead of this stranger.

Her sobbs finally subsided, but she didn't pull away from the person. She was embarassed to have been seen like this, having lost complete control. The person ran their fingers through her hair. "I think your hair looks nice like this," he murmured. Freya immediately recognized the voice as being Theon's and pulled back slightly to look at him. "Think how much easier it will be to manage now."

"I probably look like a boy, just like my Septa wanted when I was a child," Freya muttered.

"I remember that," Theon said with an easy smile. "Robb was furious, he shook the entire time he told Jon and I about it. I thought he was going to explode."

"I'm sorry you had to deal with me like this Theon," Freya apologized.

"You've been through a lot in the past week, if you weren't crying I'd be concerned," Theon admitted. "I'm sorry Robb's not here, he knows he shouldn't have left like that, but he doesn't know what to say to you. He's trying to find a way out of this Frey arrangement, I have a feeling I'll be the one marrying a Frey since you and I are no longer engaged."

Freya started to speak, but she saw the mischievious look in his eyes. "We would have made quite the pair," she said with a quiet laugh.

"We probably would have killed one another," Theon replied. "You'd have liked the Iron Islands though, you would have been near the ocean again."

"I do miss the water," Freya admitted. "That was always my favorite thing about Casterly Rock, the only thing I really remember actually."

She looked down and pursed her lips for a moment. When she looked back up and drew in a short breath. "I don't want your life ruined for my happiness Theon, you don't have to offer yourself in place of Robb, you are heir to the Iron Islands, but you should have what Robb and I have. You deserve someone who loves you, who you love as well," Freya said gently. "I don't want you to marry someone who can't make you happy."

"My main concern is that she won't be able to keep up with me," Theon said with a shrug.

"I don't need to know about that Theon," Freya pointed out, but smiled nonetheless.

"You're the one that brought it up. I don't know if it will be me, I can't marry without my father's permission, he might not allow it. I'll know soon enough though," Theon explained.

"What do you mean? Is your father coming here?"

"I'm going there, we need more men. Robb has requested that I ask my father to join our cause, he will give us the Iron Islands to rule as we see fit, we'll no longer answer to any King but ourselves."

"Do you think your father will agree to that," Freya asked.

"I don't see why not, that's why I'm here though. I've come to say goodbye, I don't know when we will see one another again, no telling how long I'll be gone. I wanted to make sure you were all right before I left."

"I'll miss you Theon, you'll be careful?"

"Of course, I'll be back before you know it," Theon said easily. He pressed a kiss to her forehead before rising from the bed and moving toward the tent flaps.

"Theon," Freya called out, stopping him in his tracks. "Thank you, for everything. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here right now."

"Yours was a life worth saving," Theon said with a smile before leaving her to her thoughts.

**Coming up we have Catelyn giving Freya a talking to, an assassination attempt on someone, Freya finally sees what she looks like now, Robb and Freya will make up and she tells him what happened with Jamie, and the camp is moving to Riverrun for Robb's coronation(yay for crowns).**

**All right if you are wondering where this falls in the show timeline, we are in episode 10, Theon leaving is actually being pulled up a bit. This is where things are going to go with the book for a few chapters, and then we will break off again for awhile. There are certain things in the books that I might not include in this story, I haven't read book 3 yet, but if there is a specific event you really want to see or something you think is crucial to the story let me know. I would like to include Brienne because she seems like a bad ass and it would be great to see her interact with Freya, but I'm not that far in the book and she hasn't shown up in the show yet either. I would also like to include Freya meeting Renly at some point, because I love Renly, but I don't know how to fit him into this timeline. DO NOT put a spoiler for the books in the reviews, if there is something specific you would like to see message me please.**


	33. You Found Me

**I'm sorry, I've been so busy lately with school, work, and a play that I haven't time to write much less update. Hopefully things will be slowing down soon so I can update more often. Thanks to those of you who reviewed: brandibuckeye(Theon being this way is going to make the betrayal later hurt more, but his relationship with Freya is going to be really important when that happens. She is handling things really well, but it's not going to be like this for long.) Undertaker's Hattress(Thank you, glad you are enjoying it!) MulishaMaiden(Thank you so much for the compliments! Robb is going to explode in a couple of chapters and I have a plan for the Frey situation that I am writing now) 97hollster(Thank you as always!) rikka21(Theon will still betray Robb, I think I am going to try to work Renly and Margeary into the story too, as I'm not completely following the books I feel like I have to liberty to manipulate the timeline a bit to make that happen. I think Freya and Margeary would have some really interesting interactions, one desperate to be Queen and have power, the other not so sure she wants that life but will do it for the man she loves, would make for some interesting conversations to be sure)**

Chapter 33

After Theon left Freya curled back up and went to sleep. Her eyes fluttered open sometime later but she wasn't sure how long she'd been asleep this time. Her gaze roamed around the tent, immediately landing on Lady Catelyn who sat at the table in the center of the tent, drumming her fingers against it. She stared listlessly at the tent flaps, obviously waiting for something.

Freya watched her for a moment, her ears picking up something strange, nothing. There was no sound coming from the other tents, none of the usual camp sounds. Freya immediately sat up, catching Catelyn's attention. "What's going on," she demanded. "Where is everyone?"

"A large portion of Jamie's men got away during the battle, Robb has gone to stop them from rejoining Lord Tywin," Catelyn explained.

Freya apprecaited that she didn't refer to Jamie as her brother or to Tywin as her father. Freya glanced at the tent flaps anxiously. "How long have they been gone," she asked.

"They left in the middle of the night," Catelyn said not moving from her seat. "Robb came to see you, but you were sleeping."

"He should have woken me," Freya snapped.

"He doesn't know what to say to you, he's distraught over this Frey situation, he's barely slept knowing how upset you are."

"He shouldn't have agreed to it."

"He thought you were dead Freya," Catelyn replied. Freya's gaze snapped to Catelyn's, as she stared at her wildly. "The guards that escorted you to Lord Tywin told Robb that you had been killed on sight, he was devastated. The guards have since been dealt with for lying to their king, but he only agreed to it because he thought you were dead and the last conversation you had with him, you told him to do whatever it took to win this war."

"Theon knew where to find me though, he knew I was in Jamie's tent," Freya pointed out.

"It was only after Robb had made that agreement that we got word that you weren't actually dead. As far as we knew you were in very bad shape and with Jamie, but we still weren't sure you were alive. Robb never gave up on you."

"He agreed to marry someone else," Freya said angrily.

"He did, but he could die at any moment," Catelyn shot back. "He's fighting a war, things were already dire for him, but now he is also a King. He carries the entire weight of the north on his shoulders. People will want to kill him now more than ever, if you truly love him, you will accept that he has done this and you will help him find a way out of it. Sitting here being angry with him accomplishes nothing, you could lose him at any moment Freya. He could be gone, dead, like Ned, is that what you want?"

Freya gaped at Catelyn for a moment as the gravity of her words hit her. "No, that's not what I want. All I've ever wanted was him, I don't care about the titles or anything that goes with it, I simply care about his happiness," Freya explained.

"You bring him peace Freya, he needs you now more than ever, I cannot be there for him in the ways that you can, you must stop this fight and be there for him," Catelyn urged her.

Freya nodded, suddenly shouts erutped and she could her horses and men approaching the camp. She moved to push herself off the bed, but Catelyn gave her a stern look before sweeping from the tent. Freya heaved a sigh and fell back against the bed. She wondered how long she would have to wait for news. Catelyn had spoken truthfully, Robb could be gone at any moment, they needed to make the most of the time they had together. They shouldn't spend their time fighting, they should be figuring out a way to fix this.

Freya sat back up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She carefully pushed herself up, her legs shaking slightly at the effort required. Snow yipped at her, excited to see her moving around. The pup launched herself off the bed landing with a soft thump next to Fryea's feet. Freya pressed her hands against her sides, noticing for the first time what she was wearing, more accurately what she wasn't. Aside from the bandages that circled her torso, she was naked. Freya immediately snatched a sheet off the bed and wrapped it around her body, fashioning it into a dress of sorts. It looked a good deal like one of her southern dresses, but it covered her body and hid her bandages.

Next Freya looked for a mirror or some reflective surface. She noticed a plate on the table and decided that would have to do. She slowly moved across the tent to pick it up, sitting in one of the chairs at the table to rest for a moment. As she caught her breath, she studied her reflection. No wonder Catelyn wouldn't let her see herself, the only part of her face she recognized were her green eyes, but even those looked different.

Freya's face was awash with bruises of various shapes, sizes, and colors. The swelling wasn't as bad, but she now had a scar the split her right eyebrow and ran across her eyelid ending just past the corner of her eye. Her nose was slightly crooked from where it had been broken, her top lip still had a scab on it from where it had been split.

Freya knew she couldn't remove her bandages to look at her back, but she briefly wondered if it looked as bad as the rest of her. She quickly decided it probably looked the worst, considering what Jamie had done to her. Freya glanced back at the plate staring at her hair, the golden Lannister mane that she had been so proud to have.

Her hair was short now, cropped to her shoulders, a length it had not been since she was a small child. Freya studied her dirty, matted hair trying to remember the last time her hair had been washed. She noticed a basin of water in the corner of the tent and slowly moved to it. She studied the water for a moment before deciding it was clean, then proceeded to dunk her entire head into it. Her hands scrubbed at her hair while she was under the water, she came up for air, gasping slightly.

Suddenly without warning, her head was pushed back under the water. The person held her under as she struggled against them. She clawed at the arm that held her head, but couldn't get a grip on it. Another arm circled her waist to keep her from moving away from the person that was holding her under the water. In a desperate attempt for freedom, Freya threw the heel of her foot up between the person's legs, slamming it against their manhood.

She was immediately released and thrust the person back as she raised her head out of the water. Coughing and spitting up water, Freya stumbled blindly away rushing as best she could for the tent entrance.

"Oh no you don't," the man called as he grabbed hold of her wrist and yanked her back to him. Freya screamed loudly, kicking and scratching at whatever she could reach. She twisted in the man's grasp, screaming again as the man stumbled with her in his arms sending them both to the floor. The man landed on top of Freya, immedaitely pinning her beneath the weight of his body. Snow White let out a howl before jumping at the man biting one of his hands. The man hit Snow, knocking her to the side.

Freya let out another scream as the man drew a dagger and held it over her. She struggled beneath him, bucking her hips, trying desperately to get the man off of her.

"It's a shame to kill one who was once so beautiful," the man said with a smirk. "Your father paid me well for your head though."

Freya managed to free one of her arms and slammed the heel of her hand against the man's face, just beneath his nose, she pushed upward as hard as she could, the man immediately crying out in pain. He tumbled to the side and Freya wrenched her legs out from beneath him, scrambling to her feet and running to the tent flaps. Grey Wind darted into the tent at that moment, rushing past her and stopping just in front of the man growling menacingly. The flaps flew open and Robb stood there, several of his men with him.

Robb glanced from her to the man with a bleeding nose on the floor. "Are you all right," he demanded as his men moved toward the assassin. "Did he hurt you?"

Robb didn't wait for an answer, he moved to her, clutching both of her arms as he stared at her. Her wet hair was plastered against her head and now had a thin layer of mud covering it thanks to the dirt floor of the tent. Mud was also streaked across the sheet that she wore around her body. Her breathing was ragged, but she managed to shake her head. Her legs shook violently, she'd barely made it around the tent without the man, his attempt on her life left her shaken and weak.

Freya started to reach for him, to wrap her arms around him, but he stormed past her to the man the guards were now holding between them. "What is the meaning of this," he demanded.

"She is worth more dead than alive," the man replied with a smirk. Robb's eyes narrowed and darkened in the same instant. He struck the man across the face, the sound causing Freya to flinch.

"We'll see if you are worth more dead or alive," Robb said lowly. "Take him to the prison, nowhere near the Kingslayer, rid him of any weapons he may have."

Lady Catelyn and Greatjon Umber entered the tent as the man was led out of it. They both stepped aside, before casting a curious glance around the tent. "Why did you leave her alone," Robb asked his mother.

"I went to see who had returned, I was on my way back now. I shouldn't have left you alone Freya, I'm sorry," Lady Catelyn said quickly.

"It's fine," Freya said weakly. She was swaying on her feet, trying very hard to remain upright. She drew a shaky breath and glanced at Greatjon for a moment. "Do you know who that man was?"

"A Lannister spy no doubt, we'll find out before we kill him, don't worry yourself about that my lady," Lord Umber replied.

Freya was surprised by his polite attitude, but was to weak to really care. She smiled slightly, glancing at Robb. She drew a shaky breath and took a step toward him. "Robb," she said, but her knees gave out and she felt herself falling toward the floor.

Robb dashed across the tent, catching her before she hit the ground. Robb lifted her into his arms and carried her back to the bed, gently laying her on it before sitting next to her. It was then that Freya realized he was still wearing his armor. He too had dirt and mud smeared all over his body, blood was splattered across the armor and parts of his face. Freya took one of his gloved hands in hers, lacing her fingers with his.

"We'll leave you two alone," Catelyn said before escorting Greatjon toward the tent flaps. "I'll find someone to clean up this mess and bring you a tub so you can both bathe."

"Send one of the maesters as well, I want one of them to make sure she is all right," Robb said as he glanced over his shoulder at his mother. Grey Wind and Snow White had already settled on the floor beneath the bed together.

"He's going to look after you as well," Catelyn said firmly before leaving the tent.

"Look after you, were you hurt," Freya asked as she moved to sit up. Robb pushed her back to the bed.

"Nothing serious, rest, can you tell me what happened," he asked.

"I was going to wash my hair, I stuck my head in the water, but when I went to come up someone pushed me back under, that man tried to drown me. I finally got him to let go of me and I tried to get away, but he caught me, then we ended up on the floor. He said my father had sent him, I got away by breaking his nose, that's when you showed up," Freya explained. "Tell me about the battle."

"Not much to tell, we caught up with the rest of Jamie's army, those that weren't killed, surrendered. We're going to move to Riverrun for awhile, we'll be safe there while we plan our next move."

"You also need a hall for your coronation," Freya pointed out. She studied him for a moment. "A crown will suit you."

"You realize that you'll have to wear one too when we are married," Robb replied.

Freya glanced away from him and drew a deep breath. "What about the Frey's? Have you dealt with that?"

"I have a plan for that, I will not let that seperate us."

Robb started to say something but the tent flaps opened and several servants entered carrying a tub. They set it on the ground leaving again as two maesters entered the room. "We're here to tend to the two of you, seems you've both had an interesting day," one of them commented.

"You, to the chair," the other ordered Robb.

"Can you sit up dear," the first asked Freya. "I'm Maester Peter, by the way."

"Nice to meet you," Freya said as she slowly sat up. She had a dizzy spell for a moment, but managed to stay sitting up. Robb moved to the chair on the other side of the tent and began removing his armor so the maester could treat him.

Freya's eyes barely left Robb as the maester hovered over her, looking at her eyes, prodding at the bruises on her face. Robb stared back at her, keeping watch over her. The maester pressed a hand to her ribs, causing her to gasp. "Does that hurt," he asked as he pressed again.

"Some," Freya said quickly. The maester treating Robb had found a large cut on his side that needed treatment.

"I need to check your back, can you turn around," Maester Peter asked her. Freya simply nodded and the maester helped her turn on the bed. He cut away her bandages, before examining her back. Everything was closing up thanks to the medicene they had put on it. "You could bathe if you want, it might hurt a little, but it would be good for you and help keep away any infections."

As though they had read his mind, the servants returned and dumped several buckets of hot water into the tub they had brought in earlier. They left the tent again without a word. "Let us know when you are finished and we'll put fresh bandages on for you, you can't be to careful," Maester Peter told her.

"I could do it," Robb offered. "I'm sure you have others to tend to, you can leave some bandages here."

"Would you be all right with it my lady," Maester Peter asked her.

"Yes, that's fine, as he said there are others who need your care, I'm sure we can manage. Thank you for all you've done," Freya said gratefully.

"If you should need us do not heistate to call for us," the other maester said before laying out the bandages and the medicene. The maesters left, leaving Freya and Robb alone again.

"The water will get cold," Robb said as he moved toward the bed. Freya didn't turn to look at him though. She kept staring at the tent wall. She reached behind her, her fingers trailing down the part of her back she could reach.

"How bad is it," she whispered as Robb sat next to her on the bed. Robb pressed a kiss to her shoulder and she leaned against him.

"I don't care what it looks like, it's not like you can see your own back anyway," Robb pointed out.

"What if someone else sees it though? How will I explain this?"

"You owe nothing to anyone who would be so rude as to ask about it," Robb said firmly.

Freya turned her head and smiled at him. "Are you all right? I saw that cut on your side," Freya replied.

"I'm fine, just a cut, nothing to worry about," Robb said rolling his eyes. "Can we take a bath now?"

**Coming up we have Freya telling Robb about what happened with Jamie, the army moves to Riverrun, Freya sees Jamie(no conversation yet), Robb finally loses control, and they find out what the Frey's want to do about the engagement. This covers the next three chapters, which is as far as I have written, but we have an important twist coming up, Freya is going to talk to Jamie, and she is going to be seeing some other characters very soon. **


	34. You and I

**Thanks to those of you who reviewed: brandibuckeye(Freya is going to confront Jamie in chapter 36 and we find out about the Frey marriage in 35) 97hollster(sorry it took so long, but thank you for the review) Miss Peppy Red Head(Freya is not going to kill Jamie, but she is going to be confronting him very soon. As for Theon I felt like he would be really nice to Freya considering they are in similar situations being wards with a different family, its not going to change what Theon does later on though) rikka21(Thanks for the review!)**

Chapter 34

Robb didn't wait for her to answer though, he simply lifted her off the bed and carried her to the tub. He briefly set her on her feet, removing the sheet from around her waist before helping her step into the water. Freya slowly lowered herself into the warm water, flinching when it reached her back. Robb removed his trousers and climbed in behind her, pulling her into his arms so her back was against his chest.

"Robb, I'm dirty," Freya said as she tried to pull away from him.

"So am I, that's why we're in the bath," Robb pointed out. He grabbed one of the rags that the servants had brought and dunked it in the water before running it over her shoulders and arms.

Freya carefully turned around so that she was facing him and picked up another rag. She rinsed the dirt from Robb's face before slowly running the rag down his chest. Robb's hands trailed up her arms, slowly moving across her shoulders before he began scrubbing her hair removing the mud and knots from it. Freya picked up the soap someone had left them and washed Robb's hair for him.

Once they were sufficently clean, Robb turned Freya back around so her back was against his chest again. "It doesn't hurt your back does it," he asked softly. The water was still very warm and was actually soothing for her.

She shook her head, her eyes drifting shut. "No, it feels nice," she murmured.

"Freya," Robb said nervously.

"Hmm," was all Freya said. She turned her head toward his, resting her forehead against the base of his neck.

"Do you remeber what happened... with Jamie?"

Freya stiffened at the mention of her half-brother's name. She wrapped her arms around herself, Robb's arms following suit, holding her closer. "Do we have to talk about it," Freya asked softly.

"The men want me to pass judgement on him, but we have to know what he did to you, it is part of his crimes. I can wait until you are ready though," Robb explained.

"I don't want you to know Robb," she admitted. She was afraid that if he knew exactly what had happened, that it would change the way he saw her, the way he felt about her. "Will Jamie not tell you? I'm surprised he hasn't told you all about it."

"He won't speak of it, no matter who asks him, he won't tell anyone what happened in that tent," Robb said.

"Maybe it should stay that way."

"Love, you can tell me, it won't change anything," Robb said gently.

Freya shook her head and turned away from him. She pulled herself up, climbing out of the tub. She shivered when the cool air hit her body. Robb had already climbed out as well and he quickly wrapped a towel around her before pulling her toward him. He pressed a kiss to her forehead as he wrapped a towel around himself as well.

"I'll wait until you are ready to talk about it," Robb told her.

"Thank you," she whispered before kissing him on the cheek. Robb caught her lips with his own when she started to pull away. Mindful of her back, Robb put his hands on her hips and pulled her close to him, deepening the kiss.

"I've missed you," he said softly. He lips moved down her neck, gently sucking and biting as he went. Freya's breathing shallowed and her hands slid up his arms to wrap around his neck. Robb caught her lips in another kiss, one of his hands moved to the back of her head. He tugged at her hair to shift her so he could deepen the kiss.

Freya pulled away from him suddenly, gasping loudly. She stumbled back a few steps, her heart beating frantically in her chest. The second Robb tugged on her head, it reminded her of Jamie grabbing her hair and pulling her over to that table before he hurt her. Freya turned away from Robb, desperately trying to stop the sobbs that were building in her chest.

"What's wrong," Robb asked as he moved to her. He carefully turned her to look at him, confusion washing over his face when he saw the tears streaming down her face. "What is it Freya?"

"I'm sorry, its not your fault, but when you...," Freya trailed off as she motioned to her hair, feeling silly for becoming so upset. "It reminded me of him and it scared me. I know you wouldn't hurt me like that, I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize. What Jamie did to you was awful, of course you are going to have trouble forgetting it, things are going to remind you of what happened. I would never," Robb started to say.

Freya rushed to cut him off, "I know you wouldn't, its just so fresh in my mind, I'm just..."

"Scared," Robb asked.

"Terrified," Freya admitted.

Robb took her hand and pulled her over to the bed. He made her sit down before moving back over to the tub. He gathered the extra towels that had been brought, as well as a brush, he also picked up the bandages and medicene from the table, carrying it all back to the bed. Robb sat down next to her, unfolding one of the towels and began to dry her hair for her. Once it was dry enough, Robb motioned for her to turn around. She raised her eyebrows but did what he wanted. Robb carefully brushed her hair, working out the knots and tangles.

"I know you don't like your hair like this, but you still look beautiful," Robb said softly. He pressed a kiss to the back of her shoulder, before resting his chin against her. "I don't know how to help you not be scared, but know that I will never let that happen to you again, so long as I have life in my body I will protect you with everything I have, with everything that I am. When they told me that you had been killed, I thought I was going to die, but I remembered what you told me. I will end this war, and we will be together, always."

Freya drew a deep breath, she carefully pulled Robb's arms around her torso and leaned against him. "When I got to Tywin's camp I was taken straight to him, he wanted to know what I knew, but I wouldn't tell him anything. So he had some of the men take me to Jamie, he said to tell Jamie that he could use any means necessary to get the answers out of me."

"You don't have to tell me this," Robb whispered.

"Maybe I won't be so scared if I do," Freya replied. Robb kissed her shoulder again, trying to reassure her. "When I got to Jamie's camp, he immediately sent everyone out of the tent. He asked me what I knew, but I told him I didn't know anything. He grabbed my hair and drug me to the table in the center of the tent. He held me down so he could tie my arms down."

Without realizing it Freya turned her head so she was staring at the table in her tent as she spoke. She could see it in her mind, every moment of her time in that tent. "He cut my clothes away, all of them. That's when he told me about being with Cersei, he said she enjoyed it. He raped me then, I've never known pain like that before. When he finished, he asked me again what I knew but I still wouldn't tell him anything. He cut my back, twice I think."

She pulled away from Robb, her hands drifting to her lower back where the cuts were. Robb could see them, clear as day, two deep lines etched across the span of her back, different from all the other scars that were forming. Robb rested his forehead against her shoulder, drawing in a ragged breath. His hands were clenching the towel that was wrapped around her body.

Freya took a deep breath and continued her story. "The bruises on my neck are from his lips, he raped me again, and it literally made me sick to my stomach. It amused him, he's sick. He finished, cut the ropes that were holding me to the table and drug me across the tent to a pole. He tied my arms to it and left, when he came back he had a whip. He beat me with it, until I passed out. The next thing I remember is Theon finding me. Jamie must have beaten me with his fists though, considering the brusies on my face."

"His life is yours if you want to take it," Robb offered. Freya tensed in his arms, but she quickly turned around to face him.

"I don't want his life, I don't want to ever see that monster again. Do with him as you wish, but I can't... I won't see him again," Freya said softly. "He already has too much power over my life, he almost destroyed us and I was foolish enough to let him. I want nothing to do with him ever again."

Robb pressed a kiss to her lips, gently cradling her face in his hands. "You don't have to, I'll try to exchange him for Sansa and Arya as soon as possible, I will end this war and we will go back to Winterfell where we belong."

"What about the Freys," Freya asked as she leaned forward to press her forehead against his. "How are you going to work that out?"

"I've sent Lord Frey a raven explaining the situation, as much as I could, I haven't gotten anything back yet. We'll deal with it when it comes though, don't worry."

"The man I love could end up marrying another woman, of course I'm going to worry," she whispered before kissing him gently. "You said earlier that we are moving to Riverrun, when are we going?"

"We leave in the morning, if you are feeling well enough," Robb explained. Freya simply nodded before leaning back slightly. Robb glanced down and realized they were both still wearing towels. Freya glanced down as well a blush racing up her face. Robb smirked slightly, but leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "When you're ready," he promised.

Freya rolled her eyes at him and shook her head. "Why don't you help me with these bandages then," she suggested as she hit him on the head with the bandages. Freya turned on the bed so her back was to him, Robb quickly put the medicene on. Freya helped him wrap the bandages around her torso before turning to look at him.

"So can I ask you a question," Freya asked.

"Of course," Robb said quickly.

"Do I have any clothes here?"

Robb let out a laugh, the first one he'd had in some time. Freya smiled as he climbed off the bed and moved across the tent, opening a small trunk. He dug out a nightgown and carried it back to the bed. "Can I ask you a question," Robb asked smoothly.

Freya pulled the nightgown on, her hair sticking up at odd angles once her head popped out of the gown. "What is it," she asked as he pulled on a clean pair of trousers and joined her on the bed.

"What happened to all your old clothes? I've never seen any of the clothes in the trunk before."

Freya pursed her lips and looked away from him. "When I got to King's Landing, I knew that Cersei hated me, but I was trying to fit in, to prove that I could play the game as well as anyone else, better even. So I had new clothes made, in the southern style, gods I even gave one to Sansa. I was so foolish to think that I could... I could play that game. The Lannisters won in the end," Freya explained.

"They haven't won yet, we're going to fight, and we will win," Robb reassured her. Freya leaned into him and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. As they seperated Robb let out a soft yawn.

"How are you sleepy? Its the middle of the day," Freya asked as she grinned at him.

"You slept all night, we left in the middle of the night to chase down the rest of Jamie's army. I haven't slept in a days, not well anyway."

"Why not? You have to sleep Robb, how to you expect to win a war if you are completely spent?"

"You were hurt, there was a time when we didn't know if you were going to die. How could I sleep when I didn't know what was happening with you," Robb asked.

"Why don't you sleep and I'll keep watch with Grey Wind and Snow," Freya suggested.

"Fine, but you stay in bed with me," Robb said as he climbed between blankets. Freya joined him, placing her head on his chest. Robb wrapped an arm around her shoulders pulling her closer to him. Freya traced circles on his bare chest as his breathing began to slow.

"I love you," Freya whispered softly. When he didn't immediately answer, Freya assumed he had fallen asleep and snuggled closer to him.

"Love you too," Robb whispered back as he eyes slid closed. He hadn't answered her because he was caught off guard, he hadn't expected her to say it after everything she'd been through lately. He squeezed her arm before kissing the top of her head. "Good night."


	35. Look After You

**I'm sorry its been so long, I kind of lost my muse for this story, but I'm going to try to get things going again. My Jon story will also be going up today, so please check that out as well. Also I mentioned previously that there was a playlist for this story, that will be on my profile if you want to check that out.**

**Thanks to those of you who reviewed, please log in when you review so I can properly acknowledge you! Anonymous(I'm glad you love the story, here is your update!) lexzly(Glad you love it! Here's more for you!) Miss Peppy Red Head(Love your name by the way, I'm a red head! I'm so glad that you like the story! I am working on a Jon story it is going up today sometime!) Clau.19(Thank you for the review, it was very nice! There is still a lot more action to come!) smilin steph(Thank you, I love your excitement with the all caps!) KyraJane(I can't believe you read the whole thing in one sitting! I don't think I've even read it in one sitting! Jamie is going to try to redeem himself for what he has done, so he's not going to be terrible for too much longer!) brandibuckeye(There's a little more drama coming their way, but I promise you, Robb and Freya are going to stay together! I love them too much to split them up) 97hollster(Thank you for the review, I'm glad you enjoyed it!) rikka21(we hear from the Freys in the next chapter, and that is going to cause some drama for them! Thank you for the review) **

Chapter 35

Freya awoke the next to morning to see sunlight filtering through the tiny gap in the tent flaps. Robb tightened his arm around her waist pulling her even closer to his body. She remained still, not wanting to wake him up.

"Stop pretending you're asleep," Robb mumbled from behind her.

"I thought you were asleep," she replied as she turned to look at him. The tent flap opened at that moment and Freya twisted to see who was interrupting them.

"My apologies, I thought it was just the lady in the tent," a young woman stammered. "I'm sorry your grace."

Freya noticed the bright blush that crept up the girls face and she glanced briefly at Robb. She realized that he had sat up when the girl had entered the tent exposing his bare chest. Freya sat up as well, positioning herself in front of him. She stared at the girl for a moment, surprised by the rush of jealousy and protectiveness she was feeling.

Robb let out a low laugh from behind Freya, wrapping both arms around her waist as she glared at the girl. "It's fine," he whispered so only she could hear. The girl continued to gape at them though. "Did someone send you?"

"Oh, yes, Lady Catelyn asked me to help Lady Freya prepare for the trip to Riverrun," the girl explained.

"Could you give us a few minutes alone," Freya asked before Robb could say anything. The girl simply nodded before hurrying out of the tent. Freya made sure the flaps were closed before she twisted in Robb's arms to glare at him. "How can you say it's fine? Did you not see the way she was staring at you?"

"You obviously have never noticed the way men look at you if you are uspet about this," Robb replied before kissing her gently.

"Don't make this about me."

"She didn't expect to find me in here," Robb reasoned. Freya rolled her eyes at him. "She assumed you were alone and was simply surprised to find the Lannister with the new King."

Despite his joking tone, Freya still flinched at the word Lannister. Robb ran his hands up her arms before cupping her face in his hands. "Don't, it's fine," Freya said before pulling away from him and moving to her trunk.

"How long is it going to be like this," Robb asked. He studied her as she dug through the trunk.

Freya didn't look at him, she simply grabbed a dress that would be appropriate for travel and quickly changed into it. She ran her fingers through her hair, noting that the ends had curled up while she slept, something that didn't usually happen.

"You're not going to answer my question," Robb asked as he climbed off the bed and pulled on his shirt. He gathered his armor and attempted to pull it all on by himself, but was struggling to do so.

Freya immediately moved to him and helped him with the various pieces. "I'm not avoiding your question, but I don't know the answer to it Robb. I want things to go back to how they were, but they will never be like that again. I don't know what to expect now, and it frightens me."

Robb pressed his forehead against hers, holding her in place so they could have a moment together. "I wish things could go back to like it was while we were home, but you're right, so much has changed. Jon is at the wall, my father is dead, I am a King, you will soon be my queen, Bran will never walk again, Theon has gone back to the Iron Islands, my sisters are being held by the Queen, our entire world is different. I will finish this war, we will go back home, and we will put our family back together as best as we can. Maybe by then we will want to start adding to the family," Robb suggested.

"Aren't we a little young to be thinking about children," Freya asked. "I haven't even celebrated my seventeenth..."

Robb pulled back and studied her as she trailed off. She had a strange look on her face as she stared at the tent wall just past his shoulder. Robb realized what she was thinking about though.

"I missed your namebday," she finally murmured.

Robb rolled his eyes in response, "Yours is in a few days, we can celebrate both of them at Riverrun."

"No, you have a coronation to plan," Freya pointed out.

"We also have a wedding to think about, now that I have you back I'm marrying you, before anything else can happen, we will be one," Robb said before pressing a heated kiss to her lips.

Freya pulled back from him and shook her head slightly. "You can't, not until you are released from your agreement with the Freys."

"What if they don't release me?"

"Then I will go to Lord Frey myself and tell him that you are mine and none of his daughters, granddaughters, or any other Frey for that matter can have you," Freya said with a slight smirk.

"I'm sure he'll responded very well to that," Robb joked. He pulled her into his arms, resting his chin on the top of her head. "Be serious though, what do you want to do if they won't grant me this?"

Freya drew a deep breath as she considered the options. She could tell him that she would walk away from him and let him find happiness with the Frey girl of his choice. She could chose to stay and become his mistress, no better than her own mother. Or they could be wed despite the agreement and deal with the consequences once they arrived, and they would arrive.

"You are the King of the North, I would think that if the King makes a request such as yours there is no choice but to grant it, if they don't though, we will face it together... as husband and wife."

"Truly," Robb asked as he pulled back from her to look in her eyes. She smiled brightly at him as he lifted her off the floor and spun her in a circle. She stumbled slightly once he set her feet back on the ground, but she let out a laugh, which warmed his heart.

...

It did not take as long as Freya expected for the army to move to Riverrun. She rode in a wagon with Catelyn and one of the maesters that Robb had specifically assigned to her. She thought he was worrying to much, but given the recent attempts on her life, she couldn't really blame him. She did blame him for the fact that they were currently surrounded by guards. Freya glanced around, her gaze landing on a wagon a short distance behind them. Her green eyes locked with a set of eyes identical to her own and she let out a soft gasp.

"Are you all right," Catelyn immediately asked.

Freya ignored her and continued to stare back at her half-brother. "Stop the wagon," she cried.

"What is it," Catelyn demanded as Freya leapt from the wagon that was still moving and began pushing her way through the surronding guards. "Come back!"

Freya strode away from the shouting voices, her breathing growing ragged. She ran a hand through her hair, tears pricking her eyes when she remembered why it was shorter. She let out a strangled cry and kept moving further away from the voices that were still calling after her.

Freya plunged through the trees, stumbling over a branch and landing on the ground. She rolled onto her side and pulled her legs to her chest, wrapping one of her arms around them. Tears broke loss and she sobbed, dirt coating her face and leaves tangling in her hair. A twig snapped a short distance from her, Freya quickly shot up from the ground and stumbled away.

"Stop, please," the person called to her.

Recognizing the voice Freya turned quickly, finding Robb behind her. "I'm sorry," she said quickly, her panic and fear obvious. Tears continued to slip down her face as she stared at him. She leaned against the nearest tree burying her face in her hands. "I saw him and I couldn't... I just..."

Robb rushed across the clearing and carefully pulled her into his arms. It was strange for him, she didn't normally seem so breakable, so fragile, but right now as she clung to him, sobbing into his chest, he was more afraid then he had ever been. Riding into battle was one thing, but the girl he loved was going to pieces in his arms, and he didn't know how to help her.

Freya's breath shook as she pulled back from him, she rubbed her face self-consciously. Robb released her for a moment and tugged his gloves off. His fingers moved gently across her face trying to rub the dirt and tears away. "What can I do? What do you need," Robb asked.

"I don't know, I don't want to be this scared, but I don't know how to not be like this," she explained. An idea briefly moved through her mind, but she pushed it aside, shaking her head as she did so.

"What," Robb asked instinctively. He could tell that she was trying to push a thought away. "What are you thinking?"

"Maybe I should talk to him, confront him, find out why he did what he did...," Freya trailed off when she saw the look on Robb's face. She shook her head again and kissed him on the cheek. "It's a bad idea, he's a prisoner, your men shouldn't see me talking to him, and it could only make things worse for me. "

"The men wouldn't have to see you, but you said before you never wanted to see him again, are you sure this is what you want," Robb asked.

"I want to confront him, I want him to be held accountable for what he has done, I want us to be able to use him to get your sisters back. If Tywin thinks that you are going to kill Jamie for this, perhaps they could be persuaded to trade for Sansa and Arya and to agree to peace terms," Freya suggested carefully.

Robb considered her advice carefully, she had a point. Tywin would be more likely to negotiate, Cersei would be as well if they thought that Jamie was in serious danger. "All right, you can meet with him, but I don't want you to go alone, at the very least you will take Grey Wind with you. Can you wait until we reach Riverrun? Once we are settled I will make the arrangements," Robb replied.

Freya simply nodded before lacing her fingers through his, she was afraid this was a bad idea, but there was only one way to find, she would have to re-enter the lion's den.


	36. Way It Should Be

**Sorry it has taken so long to update you guys. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter: Jofrench22(you will have to wait and see, but I do have a plan for Jamie) Romantic Journalist(Theon is going to cave to his father) Beeria(I know what happens to Robb in the third book, I have cruel friends. I am taking some creative liberties) blondie134(so glad that you enjoyed the story and so sorry that it took so long to update) DamonSalvatorelover(so glad you are enjoying the story) Miss Peppy Red Head(we are going to start leaving the show behind real soon) C.S. Tolkien(Third season not the fourth) Anonymous(I have! Glad you are enjoying the story) smilin steph(It's cool, I'm an excitable person as well! Glad you are enjoying the story) brandibuckeye(Hopefully I will be back for good now! And I agree go gingers) twiggy31(confrontation is in the next chapter!)**

Chapter 36

It didn't take long for everyone to settle into Riverrun, arrangements were already being made for Robb's coronation and Catelyn was secretly planning his wedding to Freya. Despite the cold welcome Freya had initially received at Winterfell, Robb's bannermen seemed to have warmed to her. The addressed her politely and attempted to make conversation with her when they encountered her in the hallways.

Freya spent most of her time in her room though. The quickly healing scars on her back left her insecure, she knew no one could see them, but everyone knew they were there. She felt the weight of the stares with every step she took as she moved about the castle. Worry gnawed at her constantly, making her unable to eat or get more than a few hours of sleep. She could feel that something terrible was about to happen, but she didn't know when or what exactly it was.

When she did sleep, it was plagued with nightmares that she rarely remembered. On their third night in Riverrun, Freya woke herself up screaming frantically. Her eyes flew open to find Snow White standing on her chest howling. Freya immediately reached out and shifted the pup off her chest and sat up. She threw the blankets on the bed back and moved toward the door. Her feet tangled in her sheets and she toppled to the floor landing with a soft thud.

Freya let out a frustrated shout, Snow joined her on the floor and began tugging at the sheets trying to free her from them. They made quick work of it and Freya stumbled to the door. She threw it open and rushed across the hall, slamming the door to Robb's chambers open. She shut the door behind her and glanced around frantically. Robb was nowhere to be seen. Freya roamed through the rooms, the bedroom, small parlor, an office, and a bathroom, Snow White trailing behind her the whole time. He wasn't there.

Freya heard the door to the chamber open and she rushed back to the main room. Robb had just moved into the room when she launched herself into his arms. Robb stumbled back in surprise, but managed to remain upright.

"What's the matter," Robb asked as Freya suddenly pulled back from him and began examining him. Her hands tugged up his shirt and she looked at his chest, pushing him so she could look at his back as well. "Freya, what are you doing?"

Freya let his shirt fall back into place, noticing for the first time that they were not alone. Lady Stark and another man stood behind Robb giving her curious looks.

"Oh," Freya said as she stepped back from Robb wrapping her arms around herself, suddenly aware of her state of undress. Her nightgown didn't leave much to the imagination as it was one of her southern ones. "I'm sorry, I had a... I'll go back to my room. I apologize for the intrusion."

Freya started to step around Robb but he gently took hold of her wrist and stopped her. "Another one," he whispered. Freya simply nodded, avoiding the gaze of Lady Stark and the other man. "Who was it?"

"You," Freya whispered back her gaze never leaving the floor at her feet.

"Will you excuse us please," Robb asked his mother and the other man. "Oh, you should be introduced though. Freya this is my uncle Lord Edmure. Uncle this is Freya Leo of the House Stark, my fiance."

"Fiance? I thought you were to marry a Frey," Edmure said in surprise.

"That engagement is not valid as I was already engaged to Freya, I was misinformed about her death, but as she is very much alive, we are still engaged," Robb explained.

"We are waiting on word from Lord Frey on his decision on the matter," Freya added politely. "It is a pleasure to meet you sir, I wish it were under better circumstances, but you held the Riverlands valiantly. Robb is lucky to have you as part of his council and as one of his loyal bannermen."

Lord Edmure raised an eyebrow clearly impressed by the young people. "You two will make a fine King and Queen, both wise beyond your years and gifted with words. I wish you every happiness, Riverrun is yours my King and yours as well my Lady, if you need anything at all, do not hesitate to ask."

"You are most kind my Lord," Freya said with a genuine smile.

"And you are incredibly beautiful, a crown will suit you, we'll have something drawn up for you to approve."

"I am not a queen yet, it would be best to wait until we know what the Freys will do. I would hate to cause an issue between Robb and his bannermen, especially one in such a crucial holding as Lord Frey," Freya said quickly. She meant it, but there was more to that truth, the idea of being a queen and actually having to wear the crown terrified her. What if she wasn't good at it?

"Another good point, we will leave you two," Lady Stark said quickly. "Make sure Freya returns to her room, when you two are done talking."

"Yes mother," Robb muttered. Once the door to his chambers were shut Robb turned back to Freya and tugged her into his arms. "Tell me what happened."

"You were at a ceremony of some sort, suddenly you and your men were being attacked, they killed you, it was terrible, I felt so helpless, I couldn't do anything to stop it," Freya explained.

"Who killed me," Robb asked. He wasn't sure what to make of Freya's nightmares, after she had dreamed about what Jamie was going to do to her and the battle that followed, he'd begun to put a bit more stock in them. He wasn't sure if she could actually see the future, and he certainly wasn't going to mention it to her unless she brought it up, but perhaps there was something to this that could help him.

"There were two towers on their banner," Freya said softly. She knew who it was, she didn't have to hear it from Robb. "The Freys."

"I think you are just worried about what they will say about us," Robb replied.

Freya pulled out of his arms and moved about his bedroom. "You aren't worried?"

"I am, but I think you are too worried, you're making yourself crazy over this. You aren't eating, you can barely sleep, this isn't good for you," Robb said as he moved after her. He wrapped an arm around her waist but she immediately pulled away from him.

"Don't," she said with a shake of her head.

"What is it," Robb asked. He patience was beginning to wear thin, she wouldn't talk to him anymore. They hadn't had a real conversation since she told him about what happened with Jamie. Before all of this happened she told him everything, but now it was a fight to get the simplest answer from her when they were alone. "I need you to talk to me Freya."

"And say what Robb," Freya cried.

"What is bothering you? Is it just this Frey situation or is there something you aren't telling me?"

"No," Freya said frantically. She sat down on Robb's bed and buried her face in her hands. She swallowed hard to keep the tears down. Robb sat on the bed next to her, he gently wrapped an arm around her pulling her into him. Freya shifted so she could put her head on his lap and drew her knees into her chest. Robb's fingers brushed through her hair as he waited for her to say something.

"I thought telling you would make things easier, but I keep waiting for you to change your mind. I feel like you don't understand what has happened and as soon as you do, you'll leave me," Freya whispered. Tears slid down her face and she drew in a shaky breath. "I'm a bastard Robb, I've always been a bastard, it never mattered to you, but neither of us ever imagined that you would become King of the North. A King needs a Queen, and a bastard is no sort of Queen, especially a bastard who was raped by her half-brother."

"I know what happened to you," Robb replied, "but I also know what the Lannisters have done to my family. You are half Lannister, but you have choosen to stand by me, by my family, don't you think that means something to the people? All that matters is whether you love me."

Freya rolled onto her side and stared up at him. "You know that I do."

"Then there is nothing else for us to discuss," Robb said. He started to say something else but there was a knock at his door. Freya sat up and wiped her face as Robb moved to the door to see who it was.

"A raven your grace, from the twins," the servant said. Robb took the letter, nodding to dismiss the servant. He closed the door back and moved to the bed as he unrolled the letter. His eyes scanned the page before he looked up to meet Freya's gaze. "He wants to meet you, if I'm not going to marry a Frey then he wants to meet the girl that I am choosing over all of them."

"I'll leave in the morning," Freya said as she rose from the bed.

"No, something is wrong with this, I can feel it."

"What other choice do we have," Freya asked. "Do you want to be released from this contract?"

"Of course, but i'm not sending you to the Freys, they could kill you," Robb exclaimed.

"That's a risk we have to take."

"I thought I lost you once, I won't lose you again," Robb said firmly.

"Then you marry a Frey or you become an oathbreaker," Freya snapped. "I've been trained to fight, send some of your men with me, I'll be fine. They wouldn't dare hurt the future Queen of the North."

Robb gave her a dark look and shook his head. "I can't believe I'm agreeing to this," he muttered. Freya moved to him and pressed her lips to his. Robb wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. "Stay with me tonight?"

"Robb," Freya said weakly as his lips moved down her neck. Robb didn't wait for another word, he tugged at the ties on her nightgown dropping it to the floor. Freya's fingers tangled in his hair, knocking something loose. It clanged to the floor and Freya pulled away from him to see what had happened. She gasped at the sight of it.

On the floor lay Robb's crown, made of steel, it had the hard look of the north to it. Freya carefully reached for it, her hands stopping just before touching it. She swallowed hard, the full weight of their situation hitting her. Robb hadn't really been a king until just now, here in this room, with this crown she had just knocked from his head so carelessly. Everything suddenly became very real, he is a 19 year old King of the North.

Freya finally picked up the crown, feeling the weight of it in her hands. "Its heavy," she commented before passing it to Robb.

Robb simply shook his head and sat it on the small table next to his bed. "Much heavier than I thought it would be," he replied. A dark look crossed his face, but he seemed to push the emotions aside. He turned back to her and pulled Freya into his arms, kissing her hard. There was something strange about the kiss though, there was a fear there that Robb was trying to suppress.

"What is it," Freya asked as she pulled away from him. Robb shook his head and attempted to kiss her again ignoring her question. Freya moved away from him though, tugging a blanket off his bed and wrapping it around her body. "Something is bothering you, you can talk to me."

"Can I," Robb suddenly demanded. Freya could feel the look of shock settle on her face, but she tried to hide it. "No, I can't, not really. Since we brought you back things have changed, and I understand why they've changed, but you aren't the only one who has been hurt! My entire world has changed!"

Freya bit her lip to keep from speaking. Robb began to pace the room, wringing his hands as he went. "I never wanted to be a king, I never imagined that this would be my life, our life. I... when I thought about the future I saw Winterfell, I knew I would be Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. I knew that I would have to be the one to swing the sword in order to carry out the sentences that I passed. My father was going to... I was as prepared as I could be for that, but not for this. I don't know how to be a king."

"Robb," Freya said gently. She moved toward him, but Robb didn't seem to have heard her.

"I was supposed to get married in Winterfell, in the Godswood. I wanted to marry you there, I still want that, but we're here in Riverrun, gods only know when we will get to have that. We're too busy planning my coronation! Winterfell, that's what I wanted, that's what I know. We would all still be there, you, me, my father, maybe Jon as well. Bran should be able to walk! Instead, my little brother who wanted nothing more than to be a knight will never walk again. I left Rickon without saying goodbye! What about Arya? No one even knows where she is, she could be dead like father for all I know," Robb shouted. His voice echoed through the room. He ran his hands over his hands before his fingers clenched his hair.

Freya could see the tears in his eyes, the began to leak down his face as he stared at the wall opposite him.

"We're at war, I've put everyone I love in danger. You were almost killed, twice! We may never go home again," Robb said brokenly. He sat heavily on his bed, burying his face in his hands, sobbing openly. Freya rushed to the bed and wrapped her arms around him. Robb immediately drew her closer to him, letting her comfort him.

"We will go back to Winterfell, we will put what remains of your family back together, you and I will marry in the Godswood of Winterfell if that is truly what you want, and you will be the best King in Westeros, because this war is not your fault, it is the Lannisters doing. We will kill every single one of them for what they have done, I swear to you, that this war will not be for nothing. You are a good man Robb Stark, and you will be a great king, not only because you will have an amazing queen," Freya joked. Robb smiled slightly at her joke. "I've missed that look."

Robb turned slightly so that he was looking at her. He gently placed his hands on her cheeks, studying her for a long moment, memorizing her face. "You've always been there for me," Robb said softly.

"We made a promise when we were children," Freya reminded him. Robb nodded in acknowledgement. They had indeed made a promise.

Without warning Robb pulled her down onto the bed, holding her close to his chest. If she was truly leaving in the morning to go to the Freys this would be the last time he held her for several days. "I can't stay, your mother will know if I do," Freya murmured sleepily.

"I don't really care," Robb said with a shrug.

Freya laughed softly and sat up. "At least let me put my nightgown back on so I don't freeze."

Robb sat up as well and tugged his shirt off. He handed it to her, a smirk on his face. Freya rolled her eyes at him before pulling his shirt on. She shook her head, trying to straighten out her messy hair. Robb quickly removed his boots, and tugged the blankets down on his bed. Freya climbed beneath them and immediately snuggled into the bed a tired look on her face. Robb laid down so he was looking at her. He took one of her hands in his and watched her as she drifted toward sleep.

"Always," he whispered.

"Always."


	37. Tell Me No Lies

Chapter 37

The bed was warm, but something was missing, maybe not missing but it wasn't as close as it should be. An arm snaked around her waist and drug her across the bed, into his chest. She smiled and turned slightly to press her lips to his. There was something unfamiliar about the kiss though.

"Morning," he said softly. At the sound of his voice her eyes fluttered up and she stared into green eyes that matched her own. She let out a shriek and scrambled across the bed, falling off the other side of it and landing with a thump on the floor.

Freya's eyes flew open and she cried out, sitting up immediately. Robb let out a strangled sound as his eyes opened. Freya fell back against the bed and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Go back to sleep," she whispered.

"What's wrong, you had a bad dream," Robb replied. He didn't ask it, he knew her well enough to know when she was having a bad dream.

Freya shook her head and snuggled into his embrace. With his arms around her it was easy to forget what she had dreamed. She didn't have to think about Jamie, but she felt a twinge at the thought of her half-brother. "Where is he," she asked instead of explaining her dream.

"He's being kept in the dungeon."

Robb's eyes opened and he stared at her for a moment. Freya briefly met his gaze before looking away. She didn't know if she should even ask it, but she also didn't know if she could handle it. "You want to see him," Robb finally filled in.

"I do," Freya said with a slight nod.

"I'll arrange it, before you leave for the twins," Robb said before pressing a kiss to her temple. "You should leave before someone finds you in here though."

"You're not upset," Freya asked.

"No, I understand, I'd want to see him too if I were you. I'd want to look him in the eye and ask him why."

Freya nodded before climbing out of the bed, she started to give Robb his shirt back but smirked at him. "I'll keep this, I'll need something to remind me of you while I'm gone," she said before grabbing the rest of her clothing off the floor and creeping back into her room with Snow trailing behind her.

...

Freya was busy packing for the trip to the twins. It would take two days to get there, Freya hoped the trip wouldn't take more than a week. A knock sounded at her door causing her to pause. "Come in," she called.

Robb stepped inside and smiled at her slightly. "You can see him now, if you still want to, I'll go with you. He's chained up so he can't touch and I will be close by if you need anything."

"Thank you," she said as she moved toward him. "I know that this is difficult for you."

"I can never deny you, you know that," Robb pointed out.

"You can and you should," Freya replied as she took his hand as he led her down the hallway. People still cast doubtful gazes in her direction but Freya ignored them all, she was consumed with thoughts of what she was going to say Jamie when she saw. She'd only briefly seen him since it had happened, and that had sent her running.

Freya silently prayed that she was strong enough for this and that it wasn't going to make things worse. Robb led her down the steps to the dungeon, nodding at the various guards as they went. They arrived outside a cell with a heavy door.

"Give us a few minutes," Robb said gesturing for the guards to move away. They obeyed his orders without hesitation. Robb opened the cell and pulled the torch from the wall before stepping inside. Freya hesitated for a moment before stepping inside. Jamie was sitting agaisnt the wall leaning in almost a casual manner as he stared coolly at them both.

Freya gulped nervously as Robb leveled Jamie with a steely gaze. "You will not move from that spot, if you do she will call for me and I will have you killed. Do you understand Kingslayer," Robb demanded.

"Certainly, your grace," Jamie said with an ever deepening smirk.

Robb squeezed Freya's hand before placing the torch in a holder on the wall and moving out the door. Freya stared at Jamie for several silent moments, wondering why she had come.

"So the little lion has come to see me," Jamie said breaking the silence.

"Don't call me that," Freya snapped.

"Are you a wolf now? Is the Young Wolf going to make you, the Lannister bastard the girl who was taken by her brother, his wife?"

Freya stiffened at his words. Those were the very reasons she had given to Robb as to why they should not be together. It was almost a comfort to know that she was not the only person think that way. "Leave him out of this, this is about you," Freya said firmly.

"Ah, you want answers, ask and you might recieve."

"I just want to know why."

"Why, what," Jamie asked. Freya could tell by the look on his face that he was going to make her say it.

"Why did you rape me," Freya snapped angrily. "Cersei isn't enough for you? You had to have me too."

"It had nothing to do with Cersei," Jamie replied. He stared at Freya for a long moment as though that explained everything.

"Then what was it about? Control? Power? Jealousy?"

"Oh yes, jealousy, I was so jealous that the young wolf got to have you that I had to have you as well," Jamie said sarcastically.

Freya stared at him, realizing that despite the sarcasm there was truth behind his statement. Despite having been away from King's Landing a long time she knew that Cersei was almost never with Robert. Freya doubted that Jamie had ever been with another woman besides Cersei. He was jealous.

"You thought that he wouldn't want me anymore if you did that, I would have no choice but to come crawling back to you and our family if the Starks cast me out. You were wrong."

"Was I," Jamie asked.

"Yes, you were, and now you are going to pay for your crimes. If Robb doesn't kill you, you'll spend the rest of your life in a cell. Even if he does trade you for Arya and Sansa do you think that Cersei will take you back if she finds out what you did to me? She may hate me, but she'll never forgive you for that. She'll think you want me more than her, she'll never get past it, and you will never have either one of us ever again. Enjoy the rest of your lonely days Jamie, I hope it was worth it."

With that Freya spun on her heel and walked out of the cell. She grabbed Robb's arm as she passed him and pulled him out of the dungeon with her. "I need you," she whispered as they walked. Robb took hold of her hand and led her back to his chambers. She stepped in first and he shut the door behind them.

Her sobs broke free a moment later and she stumbled forward. Robb caught her around the waist and managed to pick her up. He carried her over to the bed and sat down with her in his lap. She continued to cry into his chest, the sound of it hurting him down to his soul. His fingers brushed through her hair as he murmured to her.

"He can't hurt you anymore, I won't let him touch you ever again," Robb assured her.

"He never wanted to be my brother," Freya said brokenly. She sniffed loudly and looked up at Robb. "He only wanted to keep us apart."

"I know," Robb reminded her. He knew to what lengths Jamie had gone to keep them apart. He had assumed all along that Jamie would do so to keep them from going through with their engagement.

"You were right," Freya mumbled as she pulled away from Robb and climbed off the bed.

"Freya," Robb said as he grabbed her wrist to stop her. "I would give anything to not be right about this. The last thing I wanted was for there to be a wedge between you and your family."

"You are my family now," Freya said as she stepped back to him and leaned her forehead against his. "And as soon as this matter is settled with the Freys you and I will be married."


	38. All We Are

Chapter 38

Freya rode for the Twins that afternoon. It was a miserable trip for her, she was sick to her stomach the whole way there. She bolstered herself as the Twins came into view though. All she had to do was present herself to him and he would release Robb from his agreement. She would go back to Riverrun and she and Robb would be married.

Freya drew in a deep breath and spurred her horse forward, Robb's men flanking her as they headed forward. They were recieved warmly and immediately brought before Lord Walder Frey.

Catlyn had warned her to be careful with the old Lord Frey, he could be brash and unkind. He was also known for his anger. It would be in Freya's best interest and Robb's if she minded her tongue and kept herself in check.

"Lord Frey," Freya said warmly as she entered the great hall. "It is a honor to be here, I am sorry that we are meeting under such circumstances."

Freya dropped the hood of her cloak and revealed her golden hair. She smiled, setting her perfect white teeth on display. There was never any denying it, Freya was beautiful and she knew that Lord Frey would respond to her youthful beauty.

"Yes, rather unfortunate circumstances," Lord Frey said gruffly. "I had hoped to marry one of mine to our King. Looking at you though, I can see why he has choosen you instead."

"Robb Stark and I were engaged before he became king, before he agreed to your arragement. He thought that I had been killed, that is why he agreed. He holds you in the highest regard my Lord, as do I, and we bare you no ill will. However, we are in love, we have been since we were children. You cannot begrudge our King his happiness."

Lord Frey smiled at her, but Freya knew enough of men to know that the smile was neither sincere or warm. There was a cold there that went down to his very soul. It was then that Freya realized she could possibly be in grave danger. Lord Frey's eyes skimmed up her body, pausing for some strange reason on her stomach.

Freya ignored the instinct to touch her stomach and remained still. Lord Frey gave a slight nod and several of his men entered the room. Freya remained impassive as her own men were killed. She did not flinch or even cry out. If he expected a reaction from her, she would not give it. Freya would not beg or plead, she was going to be queen, it wouldn't do to be weak in this moment.

"You planned this all along, what exactly do you stand to gain my Lord by killing me? You must realize this will bring the wrath of your King down on you, or is it perhaps another king that you serve? The Lannister king," Freya asked.

"I serve the king with the deepest pockets my beauty, and your family will pay dearly to have you away from the Starks and back with them where you belong. Tell me, how long have you been with child? Do you even know who the father is," Lord Frey asked coldly.

Freya swallowed hard and stared at him in confusion. Yes, she had been sick lately and her clothes didn't seem to fit correctly anymore, but she couldn't be pregnant. She inhaled sharply when she realized she had not bled in some time.

"Just as I thought, I could kill you, I'm sure your family would love nothing more for me to kill you and keep them from having to deal with you themselves. The fact remains that you could be carrying a Lannister child, I know that your brother had you, more than once is the rumor. That child in your belly is as likely to be his as he is to be a Stark. So we'll keep you alive, long enough to pull the brat from you, then we'll kill you and if that child is a Stark, we'll kill it too," Lord Frey said as his men took hold of her. "Take her away."

...

The next few days were a blur for Freya, day blended into night and she lost track of how long she had been at the Twins. Her belly grew as the days passed and soon she could feel the child inside her moving about. The midwife that Lord Frey had given her was fairly certain she was carrying a boy. Freya prayed to the gods of old and new that it was Robb's child. She could not bare the idea of having Jamie's child inside her.

Escape was completely futile in her state. She knew that trying to leave would only endanger her child. As loving as Robb was, he would never forgive her for risking their child in such a manner. He would want her to wait for him to help her. That was exactly what she did.

Every morning, Freya rose, dressed, ate breakfast, and read. In the afternoons she was allowed out of her room to walk through the courtyards. In the evening she dined in her room, before going to bed. She recieved no letters, she never spoke with any of the Freys. She had no idea what was going on in the world outside of the Twins.

Routine was the only thing keeping Freya sane. She couldn't help but wonder why it was taking so long for something to happen. She had thought that Lord Frey would immediately return her to the Lannisters, but he seemed to basically be keeping her prisoner.

One afternoon after months of captivity, Freya was taking a turn through the courtyard when several Frey men rushed past her toward the gates. Her midwife took hold of her arm and began to pull her back inside, but Freya resisted, trying to catch a glimpse of whatever was going on.

"We should go inside," her midwife urged.

"I want to know what is going on," Freya snapped. She pulled away from the woman and moved toward the stairs that led up the battlements. She got far enough up to see over the walls surrounding the Twins. An army sat outside, banners flying high, Stark banners.

Freya breathed a sigh of relief and moved back down the stairs carefully. She followed the midwife back inside and to her room. Freya stood in front of the windows and watched as the Starks launched the attack on the Twins. She stood strong despite the sounds of battle waging around her.

A man stumbled into her room and demanded that they come to the great hall immediately. Freya and her midwife quickly made their way there, sweeping through the doors. Freya held her high, not letting her gaze waver from Lord Frey.

"You called for me my Lord," Freya asked.

"It would seem your wolf has decided to wage war on us," Lord Frey replied.

"It would seem so."

Lord Frey stared at her for a long moment, considering his options. "Kill her, she's of no use to us any longer."

His men began to move toward her but the doors to the great hall burst open and Stark men flooded the room. One of the Frey men managed to get his hands on her though and pulled her roughly up to Lord Frey.

"Stop right there," Lord Frey shouted over the din. Every seemed to freeze when they saw Freya with a knife at her throat. Her eyes searched the crowd desperately seeking Robb, she found another familiar pair of eyes though. Ones that matched hers exactly.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Lord Frey," Jamie said as he made his way through the crowd. "Sister, it is good to see you."

"I wish I could say the same for you brother," Freya replied coldly.

"Is that anyway to greet the father of your child," Jamie asked as he stared at her. The look in his eyes told Freya that this taunt, however cruel, was something she had to go along with. It was the only thing that could spare her life, and the life of her child.

"How do you know you are the father," Lord Frey demanded.

"I was the last one to have her. Ask her, she knows who the father is."

"It's true," Freya said confidently. "Jamie is the father of this child. Killing me, would mean killing not one Lannister but two."

"Kill her anyway, the Lannisters have shown me no loyalty, I have had no reward for capturing you. Maybe your brother can get his brat out of you before you die. Kill her," Lord Frey declared.

An arrow zipped through the air, piercing Lord Frey's chest. The old man let out a ragged gasp, and hunched over in pain. Another arrow shot through him and he collapsed to the ground. Freya stood with a cold glare in her eyes as she watched the life flow out of him. She finally glanced up, looking past Jamie to see where the arrows had come from.

Robb stood in the doorway, the bow still pulled taut. Freya let out a gasp and pushed her way through the crowd to him. She realized that was something was terribly wrong though as she drew closer. Robb dropped the bow, but did not come any closer. Freya stopped feet from him, finally seeing the blood that covered his chest. She cried out as he collapsed forward, his hands reaching for her.

Freya knelt in front of him taking his face in her hands. "Robb, stay with me, don't you dare do this to me. You are going to be a father, do not leave me now," she pleaded desperately.

"Always," Robb whispered as he pressed a hand against her stomach. Freya felt the child kick hard and she knew, it had to be Robb's.

"Always," Freya replied. "We need help!"

Robb was lifted off the ground and carried to another room. Healers joined them, immediately setting about saving the king. Freya stayed out of the way, keeping an eye on him. Lord Edmure entered the room and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I am relieved to find you safe, my Lady."

"The feeling is mutual my Lord. Can you do something for me please," Freya asked.

"Anything."

"I need to speak with my brother. There is something he should know. Can you bring him to me please?"

"I will find him my Lady."

The healers did what they could for Robb, but he had lost a lot of blood. If infection set in, they would lose him for sure. Freya sat next to his bed, clutching his hand, praying for him. A knock sounded at the door and Freya glanced up from the bed.

"You asked to see me, it seemed rather important. How is our king," Jamie asked as he strolled into the room. He stood on the other side of the bed, staring at her stomach.

"He is strong, he will be fine," Freya said tensely. "Since when is he your king?"

"Glad to hear it, I would hate for you northerners losing your one hope of defeating King Joffrey. What did you wish to discuss with me?"

"What you said in the great hall, it's not true. This child is Robb's, not yours."

"How can you be so sure Freya?"

"The child reacted to Robb's voice, it doesn't do the same with you. It knows who it's father is."

"You sound awfully confident," Jamie replied as he continued to stare at her. "I suppose we shall have to wait and see what happens. When it comes out blonde, and it will, you'll see."

"Get out of my sight, you may have helped rescue me, but it is thanks to Robb that Lord Frey is dead and I am free from him. You will always live in the shadow of greater men, people will sing songs about him. What will they say about you Jamie?"

"Let them write songs about your boy king, I will outlive him," Jamie called as he left the room. "Take good care of our child Freya, don't let the stress get to you."


	39. Right Place, Right Time

**AN: I have no excuse for not updating for so long, after the horror that was season 3 I kind of couldn't bring myself to work on the story, but I've finally figured out an ending, so this will be wrapping up within... 5 to 10 chapters, maybe. We'll see.**

Chapter 39

Freya remained by Robb's bedside night and day. She rarely left his side, she had a cot put in his room so she could sleep there. She had sent word back to the Riverlands for Catelyn. It didn't take long for her to arrive, her oldest needed her after all.

Catelyn burst into the room, freezing when she caught sight of Freya. "You... you are...," she seemed to realize that she was about to say something inappropriate. "How is he?"

"He seems to be doing all right, he hasn't woken up yet though. The healers think it should be soon."

Catelyn glanced down at Freya's stomach where her hand was lingering. "How far along are you?"

"Six months," Freya replied. "They aren't entirely sure, it could be off by a week or so."

"What do you mean," Catelyn asked.

"I don't know who the father is," Freya admitted. She glanced down at her hands, resting in her lap. She knew they way it sounded, she hated saying it out loud. There was nothing more that she hated than having this doubt, not knowing who the father of this child was.

"I see," Catelyn replied. "I'm sure you have some idea though as to who it might be?"

"I've only been with two men, my lady. One is your son and the other forced himself on me, as you already know. The child belongs to one of them, but I am certain it is Robb's. It has to be, the gods could not be so cruel."

"I am sorry dear, my concern for my son has made me anxious, I did not mean to call your virtue into question. How do you know the child is Robb's?"

"Robb spoke to me when he arrived, the child reacted to his voice. Jamie though has his doubts." Freya was clinging to this hope, the child had to know his or her father.

"I'm sure he will until the child arrives."

"He is a Lannister, we are known for our stubborn streaks."

"You aren't going to be a Lannister for long once my son wakes up. You will soon be a Stark, as you should have always been," Catelyn replied.

"I appreciate that, but he has to wake up first, and I've been thinking. I want to wait until after the child is born to get married. Please don't doubt my feelings for Robb. If Jamie is right and this child is his, I don't want Robb to feel he has an obligation."

"My son would raise the child as his own, he loves you."

"Just as you loved Ned and I know how you felt about his bastard, Jon is a constant reminder of Lord Stark's infedelity. I completely understand your feelings though, please do not think I am judging you for feeling that way. However, if this child is Jamie's it is because I was raped and everytime I see the child I will be reminded of why he or she is here. Robb will be reminded as well and I don't want that for him."

"You've matured Freya, you have started thinking as the future Queen of the North should."

"I'm trying, I feel like its very selfish of me to ask this, but I don't know what else to do. The people, they will have a hard enough time accepting a Lannister, well half Lannister, as their Queen. They will never accept a Lannister bastard as Robb's child. He or she won't have his blood, they will have no claim to the throne. Not that I would want a child of Jamie's to have a claim to the throne in the north. Think what my father would do with that," Freya explained.

"It is wise of you to acknowledge all of this though. What would you do with the child if it is Jamie's?"

"I love Robb, but this child... its a part of me. I would hate to make a rash decision, but I want to keep the baby. I just don't know how Robb will feel about it."

"My son loves you, and he will love this child, whether it is his or not, it will be yours," Catelyn replied. "I had my doubts about you, I will be the first to admit that. I never trusted the Lannisters, but I know now that even though you were at one time a lioness, you are a she-wolf now. You will do whatever you must to protect what is yours. This child, is lucky to have you as its mother. It will always know love and be cared for. You will not make the same mistakes that I made."

...

Freya had fallen asleep, her head resting against Robb's bed. She felt something brush against the side of her face and stirred slightly. Her eyes blinked open and she sat up tiredly. She couldn't help the smile that spread across her lips when she saw Robb's eyes open and staring back at her.

"You're awake," she whispered excitedly.

"You, are pregnant," Robb replied, his voice ragged from not being used. Freya immediately sat next to him on the bed and pressed his hand to her stomach. Robb smiled when he felt the tiny kick. "Hello."

"How are you feeling? Should I get someone," Freya asked.

"Just sit with me, tell me what happened to you."

"It was a trap Robb, Lord Frey knew the entire time that he was going to take me prisoner. He couldn't kill me though, no one knew who the father of the baby is. If it were Jamie's, he would have killed a Lannister, not a Stark. He had no choice but to keep me alive."

"How... Freya, how do you know its mine," Robb asked carefully.

"He reacts to your voice, not to Jamie's. He knows who his father is."

"He? How you do you know its a boy?"

"I just know Robb, there is only one other thing I've been this sure of in my entire life."

"What?"

"How much I love you," Freya whispered.

"I love you too."

"Are you sure you don't want me to get someone? You've been out for a week Robb."

"Will you please just sit with me," Robb asked.

Freya settled on the bed next to him, placing his hand on her stomach. Robb's thumb rubbed over her stomach, waiting for their child to move. A small smile lit up his face as he felt a tiny kick.

"It's amazing, this is so incredible," Robb muttered as he stared down at her stomach. "We are going to be parents. I wish..."

"That your father could be here for this," Freya finished for him.

"Yes, I do. Have we sent word to my mother? If she hears of this she will be frantic."

"She's here, do you want me to go get her?"

"Can you just sit with me a little while?"

"Anything you want Robb."


End file.
